


Yuri on ICE - Roman

by myriel_destorrents



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-27
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-13 17:48:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 75,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14117652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriel_destorrents/pseuds/myriel_destorrents
Summary: À quoi ressemble l'histoire de Yuri on Ice, du point de vue de Viktor? Voici chacun des épisodes avec l'intégralité des scènes de la série, mais en incluant des passages qui n'y sont pas. Après tout, on a quelques indices sur ce qui s'est passé entre Yûri et Viktor pendant cette année ensemble...





	1. Un coach imprévu

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour! J’entreprends de « romaniser » chacun des épisodes de Yuri on Ice. Ce qui veut dire que je raconterai ce qui se passe dans chacun des épisodes, avec ce qui manque aussi, comme si nous lisions un roman. Et je débute du point de vue de Viktor, en suivant l’ordre chronologique des événements. C’est beaucoup de travail de regarder chacun des épisodes et d’imaginer ce qui n’a pas été dit, ce qui n’a pas été montré. Mais si vous avez aimé la série et souhaitez prolonger le plaisir, c’est pour vous que j’écris cela! Myriel

Épisode 1 - Un coach imprévu

\- Viktor, que prévoyez-vous pour la saison prochaine?

Le cliquetis des appareils-photo résonna pendant que le patineur restait silencieux quelques secondes. Bien sûr, il savait qu’on allait lui poser cette question. À 27 ans, avec une autre médaille d’or du Grand Prix autour du cou, les journalistes voulaient connaître ce qu’il envisageait pour la suite. Ils auraient bien voulu leur répondre. Mais il ne le savait pas. Est-ce qu’il avait encore envie de patiner la saison prochaine? Était-il blasé? Il n’arrivait pas à répondre oui tout de suite, comme c’était généralement le cas. Alors il sourit et enchaîna sur un ton heureux :

\- Laissez-moi profiter de cette médaille d’or et je vous reviens là-dessus bientôt, promis!

Les questions s’enchaînèrent et passèrent aux autres gagnants, pendant que Viktor restait avec la question du journaliste qui roulait en boucle dans sa tête. S’il ne patinait pas la saison prochaine, qu’allait-il bien pouvoir faire?

-xxx-

Champagne à la main, Viktor souriait à tout le monde, parlait de tout et de rien. Il aimait bien les banquets habituellement, surtout quand il avait gagné et qu’il était le centre d’attention, mais cette fois, la question du journaliste le tourmentait toujours et il n’avait pas envie d’être avec tous ces gens, à jaser tranquillement d’avenir et de futures compétitions. Il nota que le patineur japonais – quel était son nom déjà ? Ah oui, Yûri Katsuki – buvait beaucoup à la table des verres de champagne. Sans qu’il ne comprenne trop pourquoi, il ne put s’empêcher de le chercher des yeux à l’occasion, s’assurant qu’il allait bien. 

Viktor se dit qu’il pourrait quitter la salle bientôt quand, tout à coup, la musique augmenta tellement que les gens durent interrompre leurs conversations. On chercha des yeux la source de ce bruit. Viktor ne put s’empêcher de sourire en voyant le Japonais quitter la console de son et s’approcher du centre de la salle, visiblement amoché par sa consommation d’alcool. Viktor n’avait pas vu sa performance, mais il savait que le Japonais avait terminé sixième. Apparemment, sa défaite lui avait fait mal selon ce qu’il pouvait en comprendre avec ses joues rouges, sa cravate à moitié défaite et sa chemise blanche sortie de ses pantalons. Yûri leva les bras en criant : 

\- Dance Battle!

Et il se mit à se déhancher, s’approchant des patineurs. Chris embarqua tout de suite, ce qui ne surprit pas Viktor. Les deux se mirent à danser l’un en face de l’autre et la foule ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à les encourager. Les gens tapaient des mains en souriant.

La musique enchaîna sur un morceau de rock et Yûri délaissa Chris, s’approchant de Viktor. Le gagnant de la soirée n’hésita pas. Il déposa sa coupe de champagne et se mit à faire des acrobaties en compagnie du Japonais souriant. Il ne connaissait pas Yûri, mais le jeune homme était déchainé sur une piste. Et c’était très amusant de danser avec lui. L’autre le mit au défi : 

\- Allez le champion! Tu peux faire mieux que ça!

Viktor plissa les yeux et retira son coat gris, prêt à lui montrer de quoi il était capable. Ils se mirent à danser, prenant toute la place. Les gens se tassèrent, un peu inquiets de leurs mouvements. Des gestes complètement improvisés, des steps, des portées, le Japonais était prêt à tout et Viktor avait toujours de nouvelles idées. Il y avait quelque chose de très naturel entre eux. Pendant un bref instant, Viktor retrouva l’ivresse de la glace. Il fut surpris que ce soit avec quelqu’un d’autre. Normalement, il avait cette émotion pendant une performance, seul. C’était la première fois qu’il le vivait avec quelqu’un d’autre. Et à voir les yeux brillants et le sourire immense du Japonais, lui aussi était heureux. 

La musique s’arrêta. Yûri détacha sa cravate et l’attacha sur sa tête pour tenir ses cheveux en bataille qui lui tombait dans les yeux. Puis il s’approcha de Viktor. Et il se frotta contre lui – oh Seigneur! Viktor ne tenait pas à en apprendre autant sur le Japonais! – et le regarda avec des yeux suppliants : 

\- Viktor… Maintenant que la saison est finie… Ma famille tient une auberge alors, s’il te plaît, viens faire un tour. Si je gagne cette dance battle, Viktor… Tu deviendras mon coach… Allez, deviens mon coach, Viktor!

Et il se lança sur lui. « Coach », le mot résonna très loin en Viktor pendant qu’il accueillait le Japonais dans ses bras. Coach. Le rouge lui monta aux joues à l’idée. Coach, lui? Le Japonais pensait qu’il pouvait être coach? Étrange qu’il soit si ému... Mais jamais Yakov n’avait évoqué cette possibilité d’avenir. Avait-il les capacités pour encadrer quelqu’un, lui donner la force de gravir les échelons, de gagner des médailles? Pouvait-il vraiment être un coach?

La question resta, profondément gravée, alors que Yûri quittait ses bras sans attendre sa réponse et qu’il tirait sur la main de Yuri Plisetsky, qui semblait plus que réticent à s’engager sur la piste. Mais certains tapaient des mains et criaient. Et Yûri était déjà en pleine danse, alors Yuri Plisetsky n’eût d’autre choix que de participer. Viktor aussi se mit à taper des mains. Les mouvements du Japonais étaient puissants. Il enchaînait ses appuis sur le sol, ajoutant des éléments de break dancing. Il était impressionnant et, sans aucun doute, il dominait la danse. 

La musique changea et un mix de blues très sexy se mit à jouer. Yûri délaissa le centre de la salle et s’élança sur un pôle de métal, un peu en retrait. Il vit le Japonais jouer avec la ceinture de son pantalon en regardant l’assemblée, puis l’enlever complètement. Les femmes dans la salle se mirent à crier. Les portables étaient nombreux à immortaliser le moment, pendant que Yûri se mettait à danser autour du pôle. Oh! Il était fort, le Japonais! Il avait la forme d’un athlète de cirque pour tenir à l’horizontale sur une barre de métal. Eh bien! De la souplesse aussi! Viktor ne put s’empêcher de sourire en le voyant faire des mouvements assez explicites. C’était très sensuel, tout ça… Des femmes détournèrent les yeux, gênées. Peut-être un peu excitées aussi car – il n’y avait pas à dire – ce l’était. 

Yûri retira sa chemise blanche, bouton par bouton. Ok, ce Japonais n’était pas ordinaire. Il y avait beaucoup sex-appeal. Viktor n’arrivait pas à en détacher les yeux. Cela l’excitait, lui aussi. Intéressant. Il était rare qu’un homme eût un tel effet sur lui. Yûri n’avait gardé que la cravate, ses boxers et ses bas. Et il fut bientôt rejoint par Chris. Évidemment! Le Suisse n’avait pas pu résister à l’appel. C’était le spécialiste des remarques et des gestes à tendance sexuelle, d’habitude. Chris était déjà presque complètement nu. Personne n’avait remarqué qu’il s’était déshabillé puisque tous les yeux étaient restés fixés sur Yûri. Qui dansait maintenant avec Chris. Sur la barre. Oh la la… Demain, le Japonais regretterait certainement cela… Les invités aussi commençaient à en avoir assez, même s’ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de regarder. Viktor sortit son portable. Il fallait immortaliser cette danse.

Le Japonais délaissa la barre quelques secondes, courant vers la table, et il revint avec une bouteille de champagne non ouverte. Il l’agita, puis se remit à la barre avec Chris, en jouant avec le bouchon. Le rythme de la musique augmenta et Yûri grimpa sur les jambes écartées de Chris. Certaines personnes ne purent s’empêcher de siffler, d’autres de crier, beaucoup avaient un air estomaqué. POF! Le champagne s’ouvrit et les aspergea tous les deux. C’était explicitement sexuel maintenant, avec ce liquide qui giclait de la bouteille. Viktor avait placé la main devant sa bouche, abasourdi, en regardant la photo qu’il venait de prendre. C’était vraiment, mais vraiment étonnant. Yûri, debout sur Chris, le champagne dégoulinant sur eux… Ce Japonais était une vraie bombe sexuelle.  
La musique s’interrompit. Yakov était près de la console. Il cria :

\- C’est assez maintenant! On se rhabille et on file dans sa chambre si on veut faire des cochonneries!

Le Japonais ne dit rien, mais il se mit à rire. Il ramassa ses vêtements et sortit de la salle. Viktor se demanda s’il allait trouver sa chambre. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Celestino, mais le coach du Japonais était en pleine discussion et n’avait pas remarqué que Yûri était parti. Viktor sortit et le rattrapa. Yûri était immobile, quasiment nu devant l’ascenseur. Il n’avait pas appuyé sur le bouton, mais attendait. 

\- Ok, ok… Tu as ta carte?

Viktor appuya sur le bouton d’appel pendant que l’autre le regardait avec des yeux vitreux. Viktor prit les devants et il s’empara du coat de Yûri, fouillant dans ses poches. Il trouva la carte et le numéro inscrit dessus. Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l’ascenseur et Viktor le guida jusqu’à la porte.

\- Ça va aller?, lui demanda-t-il, en ouvrant la chambre.

Yûri ne répondit pas. Évidemment que ça n’irait pas… Viktor soupira et le suivit. Yûri tira sur sa cravate et la passa par-dessus sa tête. Le mouvement fut sans doute de trop, car il dit :

\- Oh… Je vais être malade…

Merde! Viktor le prit par les épaules et il le traîna sans douceur vers les toilettes. Le Japonais eut à peine le temps de se pencher au-dessus de la cuvette qu’il vomissait. Bon… Ce n’était pas une finale grandiose… Mais il fallait s’y attendre. Viktor patienta jusqu’à ce que Yûri se calme. Il mouilla une serviette chaude. Accroupi sur les céramiques froides de la salle de bain, le patineur frissonnait maintenant. 

Viktor activa la chasse d’eau, puis il s’informa :

\- Ça va mieux, maintenant?

Le Japonais acquiesça. Viktor l’aida à se lever, puis essuya doucement son visage avec la serviette chaude. Son cou. Ses mains, grandes et fortes. Yûri resta immobile, absent. Quand il fut propre, Viktor le laissa seul pour aller chercher ce qui ressemblait à un pyjama. Il entendit Yûri se soulager pendant qu’il ouvrait la petite valise du patineur. Le pyjama noir était bien plié dans la valise. Tout était en ordre, à sa place. Le Japonais traînait vraiment peu de choses en voyage, tout le contraire de lui. Il prit les vêtements et les déplia. 

Yûri sortit de la salle de bain en traînant les pieds. Viktor s’approcha et lui enfila le t-shirt. Le Japonais se laissa faire. Viktor lui prit la main et le traîna jusqu’au lit. 

\- Allez, viens.

Il le força à s’asseoir sur le lit, puis il s’accroupit devant lui pour lui enfiler les pantalons. Yûri sortit enfin de son état amorphe : quand Viktor eut glissé le pantalon plus haut que ses genoux, il prit la taille du vêtement et il tira pour les mettre. Puis il se coucha, se recroquevillant en petit bonhomme dans le lit. Viktor remonta les couvertures et les déposa doucement sur le Japonais. 

\- Bonne nuit Yûri.

Mais le jeune homme dormait déjà. Dure soirée. Amusante toutefois. Et surprenante, surtout. En regardant le Japonais endormi, Viktor s’interrogea : et s’il avait la capacité de devenir un coach? C’était un défi stimulant. Avec ce Yûri Katsuki en plus, ça ne risquait pas d’être ennuyant. Il était étonnant, ce Japonais. Et très mignon, ainsi endormi.

Viktor soupira, épuisé lui aussi. Il avait beaucoup apprécié le banquet finalement… Un peu moins la finale toutefois. Il ramassa les vêtements sur le sol et les étendit sur le fauteuil. Puis, il jeta un coup d’œil à la chambre de Yûri. Rien ne témoignait de la finale désastreuse de cette soirée mémorable. Il ferma la lampe de chevet. Prendre soin d’un patineur saoul, c’était aussi le travail d’un coach, non? Il avait déjà commencé son travail ou quoi? Il sortit de la chambre en souriant. 

-xxx-

Le lendemain, Viktor se réveilla tard, puis il fit ses valises. Il dut répondre aux questions des journalistes qui l’attendaient dans le hall de l’hôtel, puis il se rendit à l’aréna où l’autobus amènerait tous les patineurs à l’aéroport. Il croisa Yuri Plisetsky et Yakov. Le garçon avait beaucoup de potentiel. Il lui faudrait toutefois améliorer quelques petites choses… Coach, hein? Viktor l’appela : 

\- Yuri! Dans ton programme court, ta séquence de pieds pourrait être…

Et il se mit à lui parler de sa performance. Mais le jeune patineur n’était pas très réceptif. Yakov le remarqua et se mit à argumenter, furieux que le jeune Yuri ait une attitude aussi détestable. Viktor soupira intérieurement. Être coach n’était pas toujours plaisant. Avec un adolescent, ça pouvait même être difficile. 

Il sentit un regard sur lui et il se retourna. Yûri! Le Japonais semblait en meilleure forme, même s’il était déprimé, il pouvait le lire dans ses yeux. Viktor était content de le revoir. Il leva la main et lui proposa, avec un grand sourire :

\- Une photo-souvenir?

Mais le visage du Japonais se ferma complètement et il détourna les yeux, sans rien dire. Puis il partit, les épaules basses. Viktor resta là, surpris. Yûri était-il intimidé? À cause de ce qui s’était passé la veille sans doute… Mmm… Il comprenait. Même s’il se sentait un peu blessé d’être ignoré ainsi, il pouvait comprendre le malaise du jeune homme. 

Coach, hein? Ce n’était peut-être pas une bonne idée, finalement.

-xxx-

La pluie verglaçante était tombée sur Saint-Pétersbourg toute la nuit. Dehors, les rues de la ville étaient devenues de véritables patinoires. Viktor se demanda s’il serait étrange de sortir ses patins à lame dorée pour aller à l’épicerie. Il sourit à l’idée. Probablement que les gens seraient heureux de le croiser et de reconnaître le patineur. Mais il risquait de briser ses lames sur les surfaces inégales. Et la municipalité devait déjà avoir étendu du sel et du sable sur certains trottoirs, ce n'était pas une bonne idée tout ça…  
Il s'ennuyait. Il détestait Saint-Pétersbourg en avril. La neige n'était pas toute fondue, le décor était sale à cause du sable étendu pendant l'hiver. Tout cela se mélangeait aux bancs de neige qui fondaient les jours de grand soleil. Puis l'eau regelait pendant les nuits froides. La ville était laide, entre le brun de cette gadoue à demi-gelée et le gris des nuages qui couvraient la ville une journée sur deux, laissant tomber de la neige lourde ou de la pluie verglaçante.  
Il avait tout raflé: le Grand Prix, les Championnats européens, les Championnats du monde pour une 5e fois. Des médailles d'or. Et les questions des journalistes qui revenaient, toujours les mêmes: que ferait-il la saison prochaine?  
Il avait besoin de lumière et de chaleur. Il n'aurait pas dû revenir ici après la fin de saison. Il avait besoin de bouger.

Mais avec son chien tout contre lui, il n'avait pour l'instant pas l'intention de quitter le sofa. Il prit son portable et se mit à chercher une destination à découvrir. Paris, Marrakech, Istanbul, Miami… Il hésitait. Il avait vu plusieurs pays lors des compétitions et il ne savait pas trop ce qu'il avait envie de visiter. Les billets pour Marrakech n'étaient pas très chers en ce moment… Mais bon, le prix n'avait jamais été un souci pour lui.  
Un texto s’interposa devant les images, c’était Yuri Plisetsky qui lui disait : 

« T’as vu l’imitation de ton programme par cet idiot de Japonais? C’est ridicule. Un porcelet sur la glace. »

Viktor fronça les sourcils. Quel Japonais? Son programme? Il se rendit sur YouTube et n’eut pas à chercher longtemps. Le Japonais, c’était Yûri Katsuki. L’un des meilleurs patineurs au monde, quand même. Il s’était rendu en finale du Grand Prix, ce n’était pas n’importe qui quand même. Et il savait danser, Viktor en avait eu la preuve au banquet. 

Viktor était curieux. Il ne l’avait pas vu patiner lors de la finale, seulement lors des échauffements. Le Japonais avait été le premier à participer aux compétitions et Viktor venait tout juste de se réveiller à ce moment-là, étant le dernier à prendre la glace. Yakov détestait sa façon de faire, mais Viktor était certain que ces moments de repos étaient nécessaires à ses performances. Il évitait ainsi une bonne partie du stress en arrivant à la dernière minute.

Il mit la vidéo en marche. Le Japonais avait un peu grossi depuis la dernière fois qu’il l’avait vu. D’où l’insulte de Yuri Plisetsky. Mais bon, rien de dramatique non plus.

Yûri Katsuki exécutait à la perfection son programme long, celui avec lequel Viktor avait gagné la médaille d’or lors de la dernière compétition. Le Japonais ne réalisait pas les quadruples, les simplifiant en triples, mais il faisait tous les pas, tous les gestes. Viktor était le mieux placé pour connaître le niveau de difficulté de son programme. Le Japonais était bon. C’était magnifique.

Plus que ça, c’était très émouvant. L’expression de son visage… Ce Yûri patinait avec émotion. Il y avait quelque chose de déchirant dans sa façon de se mouvoir sur la glace. Viktor se dit que cette souffrance-là, il ne devait pas l’avoir, sur son visage à lui, lors de la finale. Le Japonais était passé par la défaite. Et il patinait avec toute son histoire. 

Le patineur termina le programme et Viktor entendit une fille parler en japonais. Il ne comprit pas ce qu’elle disait, mais Yûri lui répondit. Des sous-titres apparurent et il remercia l’auteur de la vidéo : « J’en avais assez d’être déprimé. » 

Coach, hein? Ce n’était pas ce que lui avait proposé ce patineur? Il était temps de laisser une chance à ce défi. Et de quitter Saint-Pétersbourg, vêtue de gris et brun.

Viktor fit une recherche sur Internet. Le Japonais était originaire de la ville de Hasetsu. Bon… Il lui avait dit que sa famille possédait une auberge. Il tapa « Hasetsu Katsuki » et il tomba sur le resort Yûtobia Katsuki. Le site web en anglais était minimal, il y avait seulement l’adresse… Mais sur les photos, il pouvait y voir des sources d’eau chaude. Des onsen, comme les appelaient les Japonais. Oui, oui, c’était exactement de cela dont il avait besoin. 

Il composa le numéro de son agence de voyages et réserva le premier billet en partance vers le Japon, classe affaires. C’était ce soir. Parfait. Il avait le temps de faire ses bagages, de sortir la cage de son chien du sous-sol, puis c’est le départ! Yûri Katsuki, ton coach s’en vient! 

-xxx-

Juste avant son départ vers l’aéroport, il appela Yakov et lui annonça sa décision de prendre une pause pour la prochaine année. Et qu’il partait vers le Japon pour coacher Yûri Katsuki. Yakov raccrocha sans un mot. Viktor comprit pourquoi en le voyant sortir d’un taxi en même temps que lui près de l’aérogare.

\- Vitya! N’y vas pas, reste ici. 

Viktor se retourna. La scène était magnifique. La neige tombait entre eux, sur le pont qui menait à l’aéroport…

\- Yakov. Tu as été le meilleur coach. 

Il s’avança vers son coach, qui était définitivement très contrarié.

\- Si tu t’en vas maintenant, tu ne pourras jamais revenir!

Viktor laissa tomber sa valise dans la neige et il rejoignit celui qui l’avait mené sur les chemins de la gloire. Il mit sa main sur son épaule et chuchota à son oreille.

\- Dasvidaniya. 

Puis, il lui embrassa la joue. 

\- Je suis désolé de ne pas t’obéir cette fois. 

Et il s’éloigna. Il ne fallait pas manquer son avion vers le Japon quand même! Même pour un moment aussi émouvant que de tourner la page avec Yakov! Viktor était un peu euphorique, malgré les yeux furieux de son coach. Il était libre de faire comme il l’entendait pour la prochaine année. Une année de liberté. Le bonheur!

\- Tu ne m’as jamais obéi, de toute façon!, beugla Yakov dans son dos. 

Viktor leva la main :

\- Tu viendras visiter le Japon, toi aussi!

Et il s’engagea dans l’aérogare. Voilà, ce chapitre de sa vie était clos. Une nouvelle aventure débutait. 

-xxx-

Viktor déposa sa tête sur la banquette du taxi, épuisé. Il avait fait le trajet entre les aéroports de Saint-Pétersbourg et de Fukuoka. Puis il avait pris un train entre Fukuoka et Hasetsu. Il n’avait pu s’empêcher de s’endormir, bercé par le mouvement régulier du train. Heureusement, il s’était réveillé une heure plus tard, juste avant la gare de Hasetsu. En sortant du train, il croisa une affiche avec Yûri Katsuki sur ses patins et il fut rassuré. C’était bel et bien l’endroit où le Japonais était né. Il y avait plusieurs taxis à la sortie de la gare et il avait demandé le resort Yûtobia Katsuki en entrant dans la voiture. Le chauffeur aux gants blancs était gentil, il tentait de lui faire la conversation malgré son anglais approximatif. 

\- It’s snowing. Rare. Very rare in April.

Son doigt pointait l’extérieur et Viktor jeta un coup d’œil, étonné. Il neigeait effectivement! Avait-il ramené la neige lourde de Saint-Pétersbourg avec lui? Le sort s’acharnait ou quoi? Mais pourtant, les arbres qui bordaient les rues étaient en fleurs. Ce mélange de rose et de blanc, c’était beau. Beaucoup plus beau que le brun des trottoirs de la Russie en avril.

Il répondit :

\- Je viens de Russie, chez nous, c’est normal.

Le chauffeur se mit à rire doucement. Ils arrivèrent devant une jolie entrée de bois et le chauffeur arrêta le taxi. 

\- Yûtobia Katsuki. Nice onsen. Have fun.

Viktor régla la course avec un grand sourire, heureux d’être finalement arrivé. Il sortit avec son chien, fou de joie de courir dans la neige, et ils s’engagèrent sur le chemin qui menait à la porte principale. 

Il coulissa la porte de bois. Un monsieur au visage sympathique accourut. Celui-là partageait définitivement un air de famille avec le patineur. Son père peut-être. Ou son oncle. Il regarda le chien de Viktor et s’accroupit pour l’inviter à venir le trouver. Il le caressa pendant que Makkachin lui léchait le visage. Viktor crut même l’entendre l’appeler « Vicchan ». 

\- Bonjour. J’aimerais avoir une chambre. Je n’ai pas réservé toutefois…

Le Japonais lui sourit et il lui répondit dans un excellent anglais, teinté d’un joli accent.

\- Mmm… C’est la haute saison et toutes les chambres sont occupées présentement, mais je vais tenter de vous trouver quelque chose. En attendant, je vous invite à relaxer dans le onsen, le temps que nous vous installions. Vous devez avoir fait un long voyage. Vous venez de…  
\- Russie.  
\- Oh! La neige n’est pas une nouveauté pour vous alors! Ici, c’est tout un événement à ce temps-ci de l’année, on en parle dans tous les bulletins d’information!  
\- Oui, mais c’est très beau avec les arbres en fleurs.  
\- Les cerisiers ne pourront pas conserver leurs pétales très longtemps avec le poids de la neige. Ce sera une courte saison d’o-hanami cette année…

Viktor ne savait pas ce qu’était un o-hanami, mais avant qu’il puisse le demander, Makkachin jappa pour attirer l’attention. Il en profita pour demander à l’homme devant lui :

\- J’ai oublié de m’informer… Mon chien peut rester ici avec moi?  
\- Oh oui! Ce sera un réel bonheur! Mon garçon avait un chien identique, mais le pauvre animal est décédé en décembre dernier, pendant son absence. Mon fils était dévasté.  
\- Je comprends. On s’attache beaucoup à ces bêtes…

Son fils avait eu un chien comme le sien… Si c’était bien de Yûri dont il parlait, cela voulait dire son chien était mort pendant la finale du Grand Prix. Viktor commençait à attacher les fils et de comprendre ce qui avait pu mener à cet air déprimé lors de cette compétition désastreuse du patineur japonais. Si Makkachin était mort alors qu’il était ailleurs, comment aurait-il réagi? Il aurait été découragé lui aussi… 

Il laissa son chien et Makkachin retourna courir dans l’entrée enneigée. Viktor suivit le Japonais qui lui montra le onsen et lui expliqua l’importance de se laver avant d’entrer dans l’eau brûlante. Il sourit en l’assurant que tout était parfait et s’inclina lui aussi devant le monsieur qui lui laissa un yukata pour sa sortie. 

Viktor se déshabilla, fatigué, mais calme. Il se lava dans la salle attenante. Il y avait quelques personnes âgées qui faisaient comme lui. Puis il sortit. Il était seul ici. Devant la vue de ce bassin d’eau chaude, le bruit de cette fontaine, la neige qui tombait doucement, il sentit qu’un grand bien-être l’envahissait. Il entra dans le bassin doucement et il appuya une serviette mouillée sur sa tête. Toutes les tensions de la longue, très longue, journée se dissipèrent. Il s’appuya sur le bord du bassin. Dire que ce matin, il était dans la boue de Saint-Pétersbourg. Plusieurs heures étaient passées, maintenant il était dans le luxe d’un onsen, sous la neige japonaise… 

Il entendit son chien japper de joie. Makkachin serait bien ici. Il était déjà à l’aise comme à la maison, en fait. Il sentait que les gens de l’auberge l’adoraient, il n’était pas fou, son chien. Il y a eu un grand bruit, comme un bruit de course sur les planchers de bois qui menaient au onsen. La porte s’ouvrit avec fracas et il vit Yûri Katsuki surgir avec son manteau sur le dos et ses bas. Le monsieur japonais lui avait pourtant bien précisé que le onsen exigeait la nudité. Il leva la tête. Yûri dit :

\- Vi… Viktor… Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Viktor se leva doucement. Il savait qu’il devait éviter les mouvements brusques après avoir relaxé dans une eau aussi chaude. Il tendit le bras vers Yûri :

\- Yûri, à partir d’aujourd’hui, je deviens ton coach. Et je vais te faire gagner une médaille au Grand Prix! 

Yûri Katsuki était sous le choc. Il avait l’air paralysé. Viktor lui fit un clin d’œil. Le visage du Japonais se décomposa et il cria : 

\- QUOI?

Le sourire de Viktor s’agrandit. Il venait de lui donner la surprise de sa vie. Excellent. Il adorait créer la surprise. 

Ce n’est que le début, Yûri.

-xxx-


	2. L’installation de Viktor

Le voyage, le décalage horaire, les horaires bousculés, le très relaxant onsen et l’excellent repas que lui servit la mère de Yûri – aussi sympathique que son mari, remarqua Viktor – finirent par avoir raison de lui. Il regardait Yûri, mais il n’entendait plus ce que le jeune homme lui disait. Il tenta de se concentrer, mais il était trop étourdi. 

\- Pardonne-moi Yûri. Je crois que je suis trop fatigué... Tu permets que je m’étende un peu, en attendant qu’on me trouve une chambre?  
\- Oui, oui, bien sûr. 

 

Viktor n’attendit pas plus longtemps et il s’étendit sur les tatamis. Makkachin, épuisé lui aussi, vint le rejoindre et se colla contre lui. La bête plaça ses pattes sur son torse et ferma les yeux. La chaleur du chien et sa respiration isolèrent Viktor qui se sentit aussi bien que chez lui et il s’endormit. C’est à peine s’il entendit la porte de l’auberge s’ouvrir.

Minako entrait en coup de vent :

\- Yûri! Pourquoi ne réponds-tu pas à mes appels?, cria-t-elle.  
\- Qu’y a-t-il?, demanda la mère de Yûri, qui l’accueillit à l’entrée.  
\- Tout va mal! Il y a une rumeur qui se répand. On dit Viktor va devenir le coach de Yûri!  
\- Oh! Vicchan est déjà ici!  
\- Quoi?

Minako poursuivit sa course et rejoignit Yûri. Le patineur regardait Viktor endormi sur le plancher. Il semblait toujours sous le choc que sa vedette adoré soit là, en chair et en os. Minako interrompit ses pensées :

\- Yûri! Yûri! Mais… Pourquoi Viktor dort avec un yukata de l’auberge?  
\- Il est allé au onsen, puis il a pris son repas et il est tombé endormi…

Sous le choc, elle aussi, Minako lui expliqua :

\- C’est la nouvelle de l’heure en Russie. Il a pris une pause pour la prochaine saison et il réfléchit à ce qu’il fera ensuite. Ils disent que lorsqu’il a vu la vidéo de ta performance de son programme, il a été frappé par l’inspiration et qu’il a décidé de devenir ton coach.  
\- Comment…?

Minako prit une grande respiration et elle lui dit clairement ce que Yûri n’arrivait pas à croire depuis qu’il avait vu Viktor dans le onsen :

\- Viktor est venu ici parce qu’il t’a choisi, Yûri. Tu l’as amené ici! C’est incroyable!

Viktor se réveilla en éternuant. À cause d’une désapprobation venue de Russie, peut-être? Un peu sonné, il regarda autour de lui pour tenter de comprendre où il était. 

Le Japon. 

\- Ah, il se réveille, dit une voix. 

Yûri, le patineur sexy.  
Coach, lui.

Ses idées étaient encore mélangées, mais une sensation prit bientôt toute la place. 

\- Je suis affamé…, dit Viktor.

Le yukata glissa de son épaule et il ne prit même pas la peine de le remettre correctement. Il se sentait trop faible. Combien de temps avait-il dormi? Trop peu, c’était certain… Pourtant, il avait tellement faim!

\- Euh… Qu’est-ce que… Viktor… Tu voudrais manger quoi?, lui demanda Yûri, avec gentillesse.

Viktor regarda le patineur et il se concentra sur ses pupilles noires. Ils étaient vraiment magnétiques, ces yeux-là. 

\- Mmm… Étant donné que je suis ton coach, j’aimerais découvrir ce que tu préfères, Yûri.  
\- Oh…

Yûri rougit, content. Il demanda quelque chose à sa mère, que Viktor ne comprit pas bien : « Katsu-quelque chose ». Pendant l’attente, Yûri lui présenta l’autre personne dans la pièce : sa professeure de ballet, Minako. Viktor lui sourit, se souvenant de tous les mouvements que Yûri avait utilisés pendant ses danses improvisées au banquet :

\- C’est un plaisir de faire votre connaissance. Yûri est chanceux d’avoir une telle personne telle que vous. Il a beaucoup de souplesse grâce à votre travail.

Minako rougit devant ce compliment, et Yûri sourit. Il était souple, lui? Il avait encore du mal à croire que Viktor, le vrai Viktor qu’il admirait tant, se tenait devant lui. Et qu’il admirait sa souplesse en plus! 

Viktor n’eut pas à attendre longtemps. La mère de Yûri déposa un grand plat devant lui. Il y avait du porc pané, un œuf à demi cuit, des échalotes, tout cela déposés sur du riz. Il en prit une bonne bouchée, curieux. C’était absolument délicieux! À la fois réconfortant et équilibré dans les goûts. 

\- Wow! Amazing!, s’exclama-t-il.  
\- C’est notre spécialité, le katsudon en bol, extralarge, expliqua la mère de Yûri.

Viktor en reprit une bouchée. Il n’avait pas rêvé : c’était toujours aussi bon. 

\- Vkusno! C’est délicieux! Je ne trouve pas les mots! Est-ce que c’est ce que Dieu mange?  
\- Je suis content que tu aimes ça, approuva Yûri.

Minako regarda Yûri, taquine. Elle précisa :

\- Yûri gagne du poids facilement, alors il est autorisé à en manger seulement s’il gagne une compétition. Hein, Yûri?  
\- Oh? Et tu as mangé du katsudon dernièrement, Yûri?, dit Viktor qui dévorait son plat.  
\- Yes, yes! J’en ai mangé beaucoup, confirma Yûri.

Du riz était resté collé sur le visage de Viktor quand il demanda, souriant :

\- Et pourquoi? Tu n’as rien gagné.

Le visage de Yûri perdit toute expression. Viktor précisa :

\- Avec un corps aussi lourd que celui d’un porcelet, les leçons deviennent inutiles. Tu devras retourner à ta taille d’avant la finale du Grand Prix sinon je ne pourrai pas devenir ton coach. Jusqu’à ce moment, tu n’as plus le droit de manger du katsudon! C’est d’accord, petit porcelet?

La voix était toujours aussi souriante, mais le propos était sans appel. Yûri recula, étourdi de se faire dire ainsi ses quatre vérités. 

La sœur de Yûri – Mari, si Viktor se souvenait bien – entra : 

\- Euh… Plein de boites viennent d’arriver, Viktor. Je ne voudrais pas vous offenser, mais elles embarrassent et il faudra les ranger.  
\- Pouvez-vous les amener dans la chambre où je logerai?  
\- Loger?, demanda Yûri.  
\- Bien sûr! Je suis ton coach, je resterai ici.

Yûri leva et rejoignit sa sœur. Elle lui expliqua quelque chose en japonais. Viktor ne comprit rien, mais il vit l’air découragé de Yûri quand elle pointa les boites. Le jeune homme commença à les transporter dans l’escalier. Viktor en profita pour terminer son plat dont il ne laissa pas une miette. 

Avant de prendre la dernière boite, Yûri revint dans la pièce. 

\- Euh… Ta chambre est prête, Viktor.  
\- Excellent! Je vais aller faire un gros dodo!

Il salua Minako, puis se leva et il suivit Yûri, Makkachin sur les talons. Ce dernier déposa la dernière boite dans une toute petite pièce, devenue encore plus minuscule avec toutes les boites que Viktor avait fait envoyer de Russie.

\- Wow! Quelle jolie petite chambre classique! Est-ce qu’il y a un sofa?, s’informa Viktor.  
\- Non, il n’y en a pas. Désolé que ce soit si petit… C’est la seule pièce disponible. En fait, c’est une salle à manger inutilisée. 

Viktor regarda Yûri, toujours accroupi au sol. 

\- Tu as l’air nerveux. Tu pourras me payer mon salaire de coach lorsque tu auras atteint le succès! Je te ferai une facture!  
\- Mer… Merci.

Viktor s’approcha et s’agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de Yûri.

\- Yûri, dis-moi tout à propos de toi. 

Il glissa sa main sous le menton du patineur japonais pour mieux voir ses yeux. Dans son décor familial, avec ses lunettes, ce n’était plus le danseur sexy du banquet qu’il voyait, c’était plutôt un jeune homme très mignon. Il voulait tout savoir sur lui. Il lui demanda :

\- Où patines-tu? Qu’y a-t-il à voir dans cette ville? Y a-t-il une fille que tu aimes?

Yûri écarta les yeux et rougit. Viktor déposa son autre main sur la sienne. Et il approcha son visage un peu plus près. 

L’odeur de Yûri. C’était la première fois qu’il était assez près pour la sentir. Le Japonais avait un parfum un peu sucré, avec une touche d’épice. Doux et puissant. Comme le katsudon. 

\- Avant de commencer à s’entraîner, il faut bâtir la confiance entre nous, lui expliqua Viktor.

Le visage de Yûri rougit brusquement et il recula.  
\- Eh? Pourquoi tu t’enfuis?, s’informa Viktor.  
\- Non, non, je ne m’enfuis pas.

Yûri se leva, et il pointa le bout du couloir.

\- Euh… Ma mère va t’apporter ton futon bientôt. Ma chambre est au bout du corridor si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit. Bonne nuit Viktor!

Viktor vit bel et bien le Japonais s’enfuir et s’enfermer dans sa chambre. Il regarda Makkachin, surpris. Mmm… Yûri était beaucoup moins accessible quand il n’était pas sous l’influence de l’alcool. Il était encore trop intimidé de le rencontrer peut-être? Ils allaient devoir s’apprivoiser. Et quoi de mieux pour se connaître que de passer la nuit à parler de tout et de rien? Il avait fait ça avec tous ses meilleurs amis quand il était petit. Jaser jusqu’aux petites heures du matin! Viktor se dirigea vers la chambre, insistant. Il cogna à la porte, proposant :

\- Yûri, laisse-moi dormir avec toi! Je dois apprendre tant de choses sur toi pour devenir un bon coach!  
\- Non!  
\- Yûri! Yûri! Yûri?

Aucune réponse. Il entendit le Japonais bouger dans sa chambre. Des sons venant des murs et des froissements de papiers retentirent, puis plus rien. La mère de Yûri montait l’escalier, avec le futon et les couvertures. Bon. Il ne servait d’effrayer le jeune homme. Ils avaient du temps devant eux. 

Quand il revint dans la petite chambre, la mère de Yûri terminait déjà d’installer le futon. Viktor la remercia. Elle referma la porte en sortant. Il enleva son yukata et se blottit dans les couvertures avec Makkachin, trop fatigué pour se soucier plus longtemps d’un Japonais caché dans sa chambre.

-xxx-

Le décalage horaire jouant avec Viktor, le patineur russe se réveilla bien avant Yûri. Il se leva et s’habilla. Mais avant de sortir avec Makkachin, il décida de commencer tout de suite l’entraînement de Yûri. Il se dirigea vers la chambre du jeune homme et ne prit même pas la peine de cogner. Il ouvrit la porte et Makkachin se chargea de réveiller le dormeur en sautant sur son lit. Yûri se mit à rire, heureux de ce réveil canin. Il enfouit son visage dans la fourrure du chien, ses mains sur le dos de l’animal, avant de réaliser que ce chien n’était pas son Vicchan et que le maître de Makkachin devait être là aussi. Yûri se leva aussitôt, nerveux. Mais Viktor le regardait avec une expression attendrie. 

\- Makkachin a besoin de sortir et j’ai pensé que nous pourrions commencer l’entraînement tout de suite. On s’habille, jeune homme! C’est un départ!, dit Viktor en levant le bras, enthousiaste.

Yûri soupira. Il n’avait même pas mangé. Mais il obéit. Viktor le vit les rejoindre presque immédiatement. Yûri enfila ses souliers de course dans le portique.

\- Tu pourras jogger pendant que je te guiderai en vélo. Ta mère m’a dit que je pouvais emprunter ta bicyclette. J’amène mes patins, je veux voir la patinoire aussi.

Le patineur japonais soupira. Suivre Viktor à vélo en courant. Ça promettait d’être exigeant…

Ce le fut. Viktor ne le ménagea pas, se dirigeant vers le pont, tout heureux de découvrir la ville sous le soleil. La neige tombée la veille avait pratiquement disparu. La température était parfaite, autour de 15 degrés. Les cerisiers étaient partout, les fleurs lourdes sur leurs branches. C’était magnifique. Yûri peinait à le suivre, mais il était déterminé et ne le perdait pas de vue. Parfait. Le Japonais était motivé, malgré les difficultés. 

\- Konnichiwa!, dit Viktor au vieux pêcheur sur le pont.  
\- Konnichiwa, lui répondit le monsieur en souriant.

Il devrait améliorer son japonais aussi. Il pourrait demander à Yûri de lui enseigner. En échange, il pourrait déduire cela de son salaire de coach. Viktor avait toujours adoré les langues. Il passerait beaucoup de temps au Japon et l’immersion l’aiderait à saisir vite.

Yûri le rattrapa. Quand il arriva à sa hauteur, à bout de souffle. Viktor ralentit un peu pour laisser le patineur lui parler :

\- La patinoire… Où je pratique… Est juste là-bas…  
\- Parfait! Allons-y!

Il suivit le chemin désigné par Yûri et ils arrivèrent bientôt au bâtiment. Le regard de Viktor s’attendrit. Les patinoires. Dans tous les pays, il avait l’impression de retrouver sa maison à chaque fois qu’il arrivait devant l’une d’elle. Il entra et croisa le regard d’une jolie petite famille. 

\- Hi! Je suis Viktor Nikiforov, le nouveau coach de Yûri. 

Toute la famille était sous le choc. Jusqu’à ce que la jeune dame, de l’âge de Yûri certainement, lui dise :

\- Quoi? Quoi? C’est vraiment vrai? Vous serez le coach de Yûri?  
\- Bien sûr! Enchanté!  
\- Euh… Moi aussi, quel honneur! Je suis Yuko Nishigori, voici mon mari Takeshi et nos triplées Axel, Lutz et Loop.  
\- Oh des fans de patinage!  
\- Oui, nous patinions avec Yûri quand il était petit!  
\- Vous pourrez tout me dire sur ses secrets d’enfance, alors!  
\- Oui, oui!

Le groupe se mit à rire, pendant que Yûri pâlissait, appuyé contre une poutre, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Viktor sortit ses patins aux lames dorées. 

\- Je peux voir la patinoire?  
\- Absolument, venez!

Yuko, suivie de près par les fillettes, le mena à la patinoire déserte. Yûri aussi les suivit. Viktor entra sur la glace. C’était chez lui, ici. Son domaine. Son univers. Là où il se sentait bien. 

Il nota les regards du petit public et il précisa à Yûri :

\- Le petit porcelet ne pourra entrer sur la glace avant d’avoir perdu son gras en trop. 

Yûri eut encore cet air estomaqué, vite remplacé par la détermination. Bien, bien… 

Ils rentrèrent bientôt à l’auberge pour manger, puis ils sortirent encore ensemble dans l’après-midi. Yûri l’amena vers la montagne et il fit de nombreux exercices dans les marches. Ils se reposèrent au sommet, près d’un énorme cerisier. Viktor admira encore une fois le paysage.

\- Les fleurs sont vraiment magnifiques.

Le Japonais confirma :

\- Oui, mais à cause de la neige… Le o-hanami sera court cette année.

Le o-hanami. C’était le même mot que le père de Yûri avait employé la veille.

\- Le o-hanami? Qu’est-ce que c’est?  
\- C’est l’admiration des fleurs. On fait de grands pique-niques sous les fleurs. Les gens mangent et boivent.  
\- C’est la fête, quoi!  
\- Oui, on peut dire ça. On en a vu en passant…  
\- Oh… J’aimerais y aller!

Yûri se gratta la tête, cherchant un moment.

\- Eh bien… Ce soir, je rencontre Minako au studio de ballet… Demain soir, ça te va? On pourrait aller manger dans les petites échoppes près du temple.  
\- Oh oui!!!

Viktor en profita pour enchaîner avec une question plus personnelle. 

\- Est-ce que tu es amoureux de Minako?  
\- Quoi? Non, jamais!  
\- Tu as une petite amie?  
\- Non.  
\- Une ex-petite amie?  
\- No comment.  
\- Parlons de moi, alors! Ma première petite amie était…  
\- Stop! Stop!  
\- Oh…

Viktor était déçu. Il n’était facile d’établir le contact avec Yûri. Le jappement de Makkachin le força à revenir sur terre. Il regarda le château qui domina la montagne.

\- Yûri… Quel est ce château?  
\- C’est le Château de Hasetsu. À l’intérieur, c’est une maison de ninjas.  
\- Really? Ninjas?

La motivation était revenue et Yûri amena Viktor jusqu’au bâtiment. Il prit une photo-souvenir du patineur russe et de Makkachin devant le château, que Viktor posta sur Instagram. Puis ils visitèrent l’endroit. Viktor était enthousiaste, c’était vraiment très intéressant d’être au Japon!  
Quand ils retournèrent à l’auberge, ils mangèrent le repas du soir ensemble, puis Yûri partit vers le studio de Minako. La sœur de Yûri vint annoncer à Viktor qu’une véritable chambre était prête pour lui. Il prit toute la soirée pour s’y installer, transférant et ouvrant les boites pour y mettre ses livres, ses photos, ses décorations… C’était une très belle chambre. Grande, avec un lit occidental immense, un sofa et un fauteuil. C’était parfait. Quand il termina l’installation, Viktor était fatigué, mais content. Il chercha Mari pour la remercier. Il la trouva dans une pièce retirée, près d’un petit autel. 

\- Je suis bien installé. C’est parfait. Merci Mari.

Elle lui sourit, contente. Il n’avait pas été facile de faire une place à ce visiteur imprévu qui s’installerait pour longtemps. Mais si ça suffisait à redonner confiance à son petit frère, elle était prête à faire ces efforts. 

Viktor s’était avancé et il regarda la photo. C’était le jeune Yûri avec son chien.

\- C’est Vicchan?

Mari leva un sourcil, surprise que Viktor connaisse le nom du chien. Elle précisa :

\- C’était son surnom. En fait, il s’appelait Viktor, en ton honneur. Yûri a eu son chien à peu près en même temps que tu as eu le tien.  
\- Oh… Viktor…

Viktor était ému. Yûri l’admirait donc depuis tout ce temps. Et à ce point-là… Il y eut un bruit de pas derrière eux. 

\- Oh, salut Yûri. Je retourne au travail, moi.

Et Mari quitta la pièce. Yûri entra et jeta un coup d’œil à Viktor, un regard à mi-chemin entre la gêne et la colère, d’après ce qu’en déduisit le coach. Mais il ne se laissa pas intimider. Sérieusement, il lui dit :

\- Vicchan était un beau chien. 

Yûri ne dit rien. Mais il s’avança près de Viktor et regarda la photo installée sur l’autel. Viktor poursuivit :

\- Il est mort en décembre, n’est-ce pas?

Le Japonais acquiesça, sans un mot. Viktor n’avait pas besoin de le regarder pour comprendre qu’il se retenait de pleurer. En décembre. C’était la première fois que le patineur japonais se rendait aussi loin, se qualifiant pour la finale mondiale. Les six meilleurs patineurs du monde. La pression était énorme. Yûri allait rencontrer Viktor, son idole, pour la première fois. Et son chien mourrait pendant son absence. Le cœur de Viktor se serra et il posa la main sur l’épaule de son collègue, regardant la photo du chien, lui aussi. 

\- Ça a dû être terrible. 

Yûri brisa le silence pour préciser :

\- Je l’ai abandonné cinq ans pour m’entraîner à Détroit. Je n’ai même pas pu être là pour ses derniers moments.

Sa voix était très basse, Viktor eut du mal à l’entendre. Yûri se sentait coupable. Viktor jeta un coup d’œil à son propre chien, étendu dans un coin de la pièce. Il hésita un instant, puis, le regard sur l’autel, il serra un peu plus fort l’épaule du patineur pour lui dire, d’une voix hésitante :

\- C’est ma plus grande crainte. Makkachin se fait vieux et je sais que ça s’en vient. J’ai tellement peur qu’il me quitte pendant que je suis ailleurs. 

Viktor ne bougea pas, paralysé de s’être confié ainsi. Il n’aimait pas parler de ses peurs. Encore moins de la fin de Makkachin, son chien adoré. Ses yeux se mouillèrent, troublé de l’avoir évoqué à haute voix. Il conclut :

\- Si ça arrive en pleine compétition, je sais que je vais m’effondrer. 

La voix de Viktor se brisa sur les derniers mots. Le corps de Yûri se mit à trembler. Viktor se tourna vers lui : les larmes coulaient silencieusement sur les joues du Japonais. Il l’amena dans ses bras et Yûri se blottit contre lui. Il comprenait tellement. Jamais il n’aurait pu patiner convenablement si Makkachin était mort pendant le Grand Prix.

L’odeur, encore. Réconfortante. Enivrante. Il serra Yûri un peu plus fort et les bras de l’autre répondirent avec la même force. Makkachin se leva et vint les retrouver. Il grimpa sur eux en jappant. Viktor et Yûri quittèrent leur étreinte pour s’agenouiller près du chien et le caresser, en souriant au milieu de l’émotion. 

\- Ah! Makkachin! Tu comprends tout, hein? Combien on peut vous aimer, petites bêtes adorables!

Makkachin sauta sur Viktor et il ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à rire quand le chien se mit à lui lécher le cou. Il croisa le regard mouillé de Yûri, attendri et souriant devant l’image. Viktor se rassit, en tenant Makkachin. 

C’est à ce moment-là que Yûri s’avança et lui prit la main. Il la serra fort. Yûri le regarda et lui dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Viktor, je suis vraiment content que tu sois là. Tu es encore plus extraordinaire en vrai. Merci.

Et le Japonais inclina la tête. Viktor était ému. Et il ne savait pas trop comment réagir. Yûri le trouvait extraordinaire…

Makkachin ne laissa pas Yûri penché longtemps, il sauta sur lui et se mit à lui lécher le visage. Yûri se retrouva couché sur le dos, le chien sur lui, riant de bonheur. 

Pendant que Viktor restait silencieux, sous le choc. 

Il venait d’apprendre qu’il n’était pas le seul à pouvoir créer la surprise.

-xxx-


	3. Les deux Yuri

Viktor n’y avait pas vraiment pensé. Mais quand la meute de journalistes débarqua devant la porte de l’auberge dans un fracas épouvantable, il regretta d’avoir posté sur les réseaux sociaux la photo de lui devant le Château de Hasetsu. Les journalistes et les fans ne le dérangeaient pas vraiment. Il aimait bien répondre à leurs questions. Mais à voir le visage de Yûri quand il se glissa parmi la foule peuplée de micros et de caméras, c’était encore trop tôt. Il n’était pas assez sûr de lui pour répliquer avec aplomb. Viktor prit donc les choses en main et répondit à quelques questions. Ils restèrent un bon dix minutes dans l’entrée. 

\- Mais vous ne croyez pas que vous mettez votre propre carrière en jeu, Viktor?

La question. Celle qu’on lui poserait encore et encore. Viktor prit Yûri par le cou et l’approcha de lui. Ils étaient joue contre joue quand il répondit au journaliste :

\- En voyant Yûri patiner, j’ai tout de suite compris que ma place était auprès de lui. Et je resterai tant qu’il a besoin de moi. 

Ça ressemblait presque à une déclaration d’amour. Yûri rougit pendant que les flashs les aveuglaient. Viktor le poussa à travers la meute et il monta sur son vélo.

\- J’interromps ici la rencontre, chers amis. J’ai un patineur à entraîner!

Et ils partirent, Viktor souriant sur son vélo, Yûri courant derrière lui, toujours aussi rouge. 

-xxx-

Un peu plus tard, Viktor laissa Yûri s’entrainer dans la montagne et il se rendit seul à la patinoire. Là aussi, il y avait non seulement des journalistes, mais également des fans. Dès qu’il entra, il entendit les exclamations flatteuses :

\- Viktor!  
\- Oh mon Dieu! Il est super hot!  
\- Est-ce que je peux prendre une photo avec toi?  
\- Qu’il est beau!  
\- On peut faire une entrevue?

Il accepta bien sûr. Les photos, les entrevues, les explications. Il les quitta ensuite pour patiner un peu, puis il se soumit à d’autres interviews après l’entraînement. En sortant de la patinoire, de la pluie s’était mise à tomber. Avant de monter sur le vélo, il vérifia la météo sur son téléphone. Mmm… On annonçait de la pluie jusqu’à demain matin. La sortie au temple tombait à l’eau. Ce n’était pas ce soir qu’on irait contempler les fleurs. Ils iraient demain alors. Il retourna à l’intérieur quelques minutes, le temps de vérifier un petit quelque chose avec Yuko, puis il sortit et se mit à pédaler rapidement vers l’auberge. En entrant, il était épuisé. Il avait hâte de s’asseoir et de manger tranquillement avec Yûri. Il monta à sa chambre pour se changer et s’assit quelques instants sur le sofa de sa chambre, Makkachin tout contre lui. 

Le décalage horaire le frappa de plein fouet et il s’endormit.

\- Eh. Viktor… Viktor…

La voix venait de loin. Une main se posa sur lui et son chien bougea, le réveillant complètement.

\- Viktor… Maman m’a dit de venir te réveiller…  
\- Yûri. Ah oui… Le repas…

Depuis combien de temps Yûri était là? Le jeune homme se retourna quand il constata que Viktor était éveillé, mais ce dernier attrapa la main qui le quittait. Yûri s’arrêta et lui fit face, attendant.

\- Yûri… Moi aussi, je suis content d’être ici, tu sais.

Ils se sourirent. Les confidences de la veille, près de l’autel en hommage à Vicchan, les avaient rapprochés. Viktor sentait Yûri un peu plus à l’aise avec lui. S’il fallait prendre son temps pour nouer des liens avec ce Japonais, Viktor serait patient. Il apprendrait à le connaître petit à petit. C’était essentiel pour que la routine qu’il lui créerait s’appuie sur les forces réelles du patineur. C’est cela qui le ferait gagner.

Viktor se leva doucement et suivit Yûri, accompagné de Makkachin. Viktor mangea avec appétit le repas que la mère de Yûri leur apporta, toujours aussi souriante. Mais Yûri ne fit que grignoter.

\- Eh? Ça va, Yûri? Tu ne commences pas un régime, quand même?  
\- Non, non… Je n’ai pas très faim. Je suis fatigué.

Viktor soupira.

\- Tu te donnes à fond depuis deux jours, c’est normal d’être épuisé. Ça va se replacer.  
\- Oui, je sais bien.  
\- Et dire qu’on a manqué notre sortie, ce soir! Je voulais faire le o-hanami, moi! Mais j’ai parlé à Yuko tout à l’heure et toute la famille nous accompagnera demain soir. Ce sera cool, non?  
\- Oui, c’est une bonne idée. 

Yûri avait souri, malgré la fatigue. Viktor eut alors une idée.

\- On peut aller au onsen, malgré la pluie?  
\- Bien sûr.  
\- Excellent! Allez, allons-y!

Viktor ne lui laissa pas le choix, il avait pris sa main et le tirait vers les bains. Yûri se déshabilla rapidement, puis il se lava en se camouflant. Il n’aimait pas s’exposer, Viktor l’avait déjà compris. Mais le coach n’avait pas cette pudeur, se lavant sans complexe, puis sortant à l’extérieur sans mettre sa serviette, complètement nu. Il remarqua la rougeur de Yûri, la serviette autour de la taille, le regard fixé au sol. 

La pluie froide tombait sur le onsen, mais l’eau chaude formait des tourbillons de vapeur. Viktor entra doucement dans le bassin et s’appuya tout au fond. Il ferma les yeux, laissant son compagnon entrer en toute intimité dans l’eau bouillante. 

\- Ah… C’est vraiment le paradis ici, Yûri.  
\- Mmm… J’avoue que c’est vraiment bien, le onsen. Ça m’a manqué, moi aussi. 

Viktor ouvrit les yeux, jetant un coup d’œil à Yûri. Le Japonais avait laissé ses lunettes avec ses vêtements. Il avait fermé les yeux. Ses traits étaient détendus. C’était un bel homme. Certainement un patineur capable de faire battre bien des cœurs. Il faudra utiliser ce charme lors de ses prochaines performances. 

Ils parlèrent peu, se reposant tranquillement. Viktor réfléchissait à la création d’une routine pour Yûri. Comment pouvait-il mettre bien en valeur le potentiel de Yûri?

Ils échangèrent un chaleureux « bonne nuit » puis rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre, à quelques pas l’une de l’autre. En se blottissant contre Makkachin, Viktor s’étonna de cette longue soirée calme, qu’il avait trouvée parfaite. Même le silence était agréable avec Yûri. 

-xxx-

\- Party time!, cria Viktor. 

Ils rejoignirent la famille Nishigori, les petites déjà bien installées sur une bâche bleue posée sur le sol, sous un immense cerisier en fleurs. En passant par le chemin du temple, Yûri et Viktor s’étaient procuré des yakisoba, des nouilles grillées sur une plaque. L’odeur était si appétissante que Viktor sentait son estomac crier pour qu’il ouvre le petit contenant de plastique au plus vite. Il s’assit à côté de Yuko et, avant même que Yûri ait posé les fesses sur le sol, Viktor avait déjà ouvert ses yakisoba et les dévorait. 

\- J’adore la cuisine japonaise. J’adore!, s’exclama-t-il, entre deux bouchées. 

Tout le monde se mit à rire. Viktor termina son plat et se leva. 

\- Je vais m’en chercher un autre!

Le manège se répéta trois fois. Lors de son dernier aller-retour, Viktor croisa Minako. 

\- Minako! Nous sommes là-bas!, l’invita-t-il.  
\- Ok! 

Et elle le suivit, sans prendre de nourriture, un gros sac à l’épaule. Viktor comprit mieux ce qu’elle portait quand elle se fut assise. Minako sortit du saké et des petits verres.

\- Que serait un o-hanami sans alcool, vous pouvez me le dire?  
\- Ahhhh! Bien parlé, approuva Takeshi. 

Minako servit un verre à tout le monde, sauf aux triplées, qui avait chacune de leurs propres eaux pétillantes sucrées. 

\- Kanpai!, cria-t-elle.  
\- Kanpai!, répondirent tous en chœur en entrechoquant les verres.

Le soleil se coucha sur les gens réunis sous les cerisiers. Minako ouvrit une autre bouteille. Viktor s’amusait bien, mais il jetait parfois des coups d’œil à Yûri. Quand il le vit tendre son verre pour une énième fois, il l’arrêta. 

\- Oh oh oh… Yûri… C’est assez pour ce soir, non?

Minako se mit à rire, approuvant :

\- Et ça fait grossir! Tu ne pourras jamais revenir sur la patinoire, si tu continues!

Tout le monde se mit à rire, même Yûri. Bientôt, il se leva et Viktor le suivit. 

\- C’était une merveilleuse soirée, merci les amis!, dit Viktor en les saluant.  
\- Au revoir!, cria Yûri lui aussi, plus expressif qu’à l’habitude. 

Ils retournèrent ensemble à l’auberge. Yûri n’avait pas tellement bu, il marchait correctement. Viktor n’avait pas envie de terminer la soirée comme après le banquet. Il avait bien fait son travail de coach en surveillant son protégé, se dit-il. Yûri interrompit ses réflexions :

\- Plus jeune, j’étais amoureux de Yuko. 

Viktor leva un sourcil, étonné. Yûri n’avait pas tellement bu, mais on dirait que même une quantité minime le menait aux confidences. Il l’interrogea :

\- Que s’est-il passé? Tu lui as dit?  
\- Jamais, voyons. Elle était si gentille avec moi. Elle l’est encore d’ailleurs.  
\- Mmm…  
\- Mais elle a toujours été amoureuse de Takeshi. Les deux savaient que j’étais amoureux d’elle. Et ils ne me disaient rien pour ne pas me blesser, je pense.  
\- Oh… Et comment tu l’as appris?  
\- Yuko est tombée enceinte à 19 ans. Disons que des triplées, ça ne se cache pas longtemps…

Yûri se mit à rire doucement, d’un rire triste. Puis il poursuivit :

\- Ils se sont mariés et moi, je suis parti à Détroit tout de suite après la naissance des petites.  
\- Oh… Je vois. Tu devais être triste.  
\- Je me suis lancé à fond dans l’entraînement.  
\- Mmm.

Le patineur conclut :

\- Aujourd’hui, je me dis que j’étais un peu con.  
\- Mais non. Tu étais amoureux, c’est tout.

Ainsi donc Yûri avait une histoire d’amour manquée. Yuko et Takeshi avaient voulu éviter de le blesser, mais avec la grossesse et le mariage précipité, ils n’avaient pu garder le secret bien longtemps. C’était ainsi, l’amour. Très souvent, ça ne remplissait pas ses promesses.  
Ils entrèrent dans l’auberge et Viktor suivit Yûri jusqu’à la porte de sa chambre, un peu inquiet.

\- Ça va aller?

C’était la même question qu’après le banquet. Mais Yûri semblait en forme. Il avait déjà ouvert la porte et allumé la lumière. 

\- Mais oui. Merci, Viktor. 

Viktor sourit, rassuré. La lumière de la chambre l’éclairait, immobile dans le cadre de porte. Yûri le fixa étrangement. Il s’approcha un peu et lui dit :

\- Tu sais que tu es vraiment beau, Viktor? Tes yeux sont d’une couleur incroyable. Sur les affiches, je croyais qu’on les avait améliorés avec Photoshop, mais non, ils sont comme ça.

Viktor rougit un peu, puis il poussa Yûri vers sa chambre. 

\- Ok, ok… Je pense que tu es dû pour un bon repos. Bonne nuit, Yûri.

Et il ferma la porte. Il entra dans sa chambre avec Makkachin. Et il s’appuya à la porte fermée, soupirant. Yûri avait un peu trop bu, c’est tout. Dans son état normal, jamais il ne lui aurait fait des avances. Il n’allait pas s’imaginer des histoires avec les paroles d’un homme sous l’influence de l’alcool. Il n’était pas venu au Japon pour se faire un petit ami quand même, se raisonna-t-il. Et il réussit à se convaincre. Presque.

-xxx-

Ils ne reparlèrent pas de cela le lendemain. Et les jours s’enchaînèrent, avec les exercices et le travail de Viktor sur la glace. Il avait commencé à se pencher sérieusement sur le programme de Yûri, même s’il ne lui en avait pas encore parlé.

Une journée, alors qu’il était sur la glace en train de refaire les gestes du programme court qu’il avait créé pour la prochaine saison, quand qu’il pensait toujours y participer, il fut interrompu par la voix de Yuri Plisetsky.

\- Tu sembles en pleine forme, Viktor!, lui cria le jeune.  
\- Yuri, tu es là? Je suis surpris que Yakov t’ait laissé venir. Qu’est-ce que tu veux? 

Yuri sembla choqué. Viktor se souvint alors de la promesse qu’il lui avait faite… Quelque chose à propos de son programme court, lorsqu’il entrerait dans les seniors, non? Mmm…

\- Avec ton look, je crois que j’ai oublié une promesse, non?, s’informa-t-il.

Il sortit de la patinoire, mit son manteau et se frotta la tête, gêné.

\- Ah ah ah! Désolé! J’avais complètement oublié! Mais tu te doutais que j’étais du type à oublier, non?  
\- Oui, je m’en rends compte, là. Mais une promesse est une promesse! Tu vas chorégraphier mon nouveau programme, Viktor! Et revenir en Russie!, lui cria le jeune Yuri en se plaçant devant Yûri, immobile.

Pendant que les deux Yûri se regardaient, Viktor réfléchit, bien embêté. Que faire avec cette histoire…?

\- Ok, j’ai décidé! Demain, je vais préparer une routine pour chacun d’entre vous avec la même musique que j’utilise pour mon programme court.  
\- Hein? La même musique?, répondit Yuri.  
\- Non… La pièce a plusieurs versions. Je ne savais pas laquelle utiliser. Je vais réfléchir à un programme différent pour chacun de vous, bien sûr. Ok! Je vais vous révéler le programme dans une semaine. Et vous allez compétitionner. Celui qui pourra surprendre le public gagnera!  
\- Eh! Attends, attends! Je ne veux pas être puni pour avoir perdu, moi…, s’interposa Yûri.  
\- Viktor va faire tout ce que le gagnant dira! Si c’est l’enjeu, j’embarque!, s’échauffa le Russe.  
\- Super, j’adore ce genre de combats!, dit Viktor.

De toutes petites voix résonnèrent derrière Viktor :

\- Attendez! Est-ce que vous nous laissez organiser l’événement? Un face-à-face entre Yuri de Russie et Yûri du Japon! Organisons un gros party!  
\- Oui!, cria Viktor.  
\- Le Hasetsu Exhibition Onsen on ICE, présenté par Viktor Nikiforov, est en marche!  
\- Fantastique! 

-xxx-

\- Quel bordel… Où est ma chambre?, s’informa Yuri.  
\- Tu restes ici?, s’étonna Yûri.

Ils étaient réunis dans la chambre de Viktor, qui les regardait, bien installé sur son fauteuil avec son chien. 

\- Eh! Si tu gardes Viktor près de toi, ce ne sera pas un match juste! Je vais rester ici aussi!  
\- Bon, bon… Ce n’est pas comme si ce que je pensais était important…  
\- Le onsen est génial, précisa Viktor.  
\- Comme si j’allais prendre mon bain avec d’autres personnes! Je vais me coucher!, se choqua Yuri en claquant la porte.

Mais dès qu’il eut fermé la porte, Viktor et Yûri entendirent son estomac grogner. Yuri s’écria :

\- Donnez-moi à manger! Et un bain!

Yûri sortit en soupirant et lui fit préparer un bain. Puis ils se réunirent tous dans une salle à manger privée. La mère de Yûri servit du katsudon à Yuri. 

\- Délicieux!  
\- Le katsudon est bon, non?, approuva Viktor.

La sœur de Yûri ouvrit la porte, curieuse.

\- Ah! Tu as un autre visiteur, petit frère.  
\- Huh?, dit Yuri en se retournant.  
\- Ohhh! Il ressemble à mon idole, le beau blond Takao!, s’exclama-t-elle.  
\- Il s’appelle Yuri aussi, précisa la mère de Yûri.  
\- Hein! C’est trop mélangeant. Bon, alors, on va t’appeler Yurio!  
\- QUOI!, s’opposa Yurio.

Mais on fit peu de cas de sa contestation. La mère de Yûri continua à parler de lui comme s’il était absent :

\- Où Yurio va rester?  
\- En haut… Mmm, dans l’entrepôt! Oh non, il faut que je nettoie! Yûri, viens m’aider! 

Viktor prit une gorgée de bière et taquina Yurio, en russe :

\- Super, Yurio.  
\- Ferme-toi! Ce n’est pas mon nom!, lui répondit Yurio dans la même langue.

Viktor se mit à rire. Il vit Yûri partir de la pièce. Quand Mari revint, il s’informa : 

\- Mmm… Où est Yûri?  
\- Il est parti, répond Mari. Dans les moments comme ça, il sera chez Minako ou à la patinoire. Il a toujours été très anxieux...

Viktor fronça les sourcils. L’arrivée de Yurio, la compétition improvisée, la menace de perdre son coach, tout cela plaçait beaucoup de pression sur les épaules de Yûri, il le comprit un peu tardivement. Il décida de mettre son manteau et de partir à sa recherche. Il trouva Minako au bar près de son studio. Il prit un verre de saké avec elle et l’interrogea sur les habitudes de Yûri.

\- Mmm… Yûri? Il n’est pas là. Mari voulait dire au studio de ballet, pas ici. Dès que Yûri devient nerveux, il va toujours pratiquer. Je l’accompagne d’habitude. Les gens de la patinoire le laissent patiner n’importe quand si c’est libre. Tu sais, Viktor, si Yûri a pu progresser, c’est parce qu’il avait un endroit où il pouvait pratiquer dès qu’il devenait anxieux. Ce n’est pas un génie, mais il a eu la chance d’avoir plus de temps libre que n’importe qui sur la glace. 

Viktor se rendit donc à la patinoire. Yuri était là, effectivement, seul, sur la glace. Takeshi et Yuko le regardaient. Le couple l’accueillit avec joie et ils se confièrent à Viktor, heureux de partager leurs pensées à propos de Yûri.

\- Jeune, il était toujours ici, dit Takeshi.  
\- C’est parce qu’il aime tellement patiner. Il ne jouait pas beaucoup avec ses amis, précisa Yuko.  
\- Mouais… Il n’a jamais été très bon pour se faire des amis… À part sur la glace, il a du mal à prendre sa place. Je ne veux pas que ça se termine comme ça pour lui.  
\- Moi non plus. Il déteste tellement perdre... Viktor, j’espère que tu pourras mettre en valeur un côté de lui que personne n’a jamais vu. 

Viktor ferma les yeux. Les images du banquet venaient de surgir dans son esprit. Un côté de Yûri que le public n’avait jamais vu, hein? Il avait une petite idée de ce qui pourrait surprendre les gens avec ce que Yûri était capable de faire. Il sourit. 

\- Il me faut un tour de magie pour changer le porcelet en prince…  
\- Hein?  
\- Non, non, rien. J’en sais plus à propos de Yûri maintenant. Je vous remercie tous les deux.

Viktor retourna à l’auberge, laissant Yûri patiner. Ces deux-là aimaient sincèrement Yûri et ils souhaitaient le meilleur pour lui. Ils avaient tenté de ne pas le décevoir, devinant l’attachement du patineur pour Yuko. Même si ça n’avait pas fonctionné, Viktor comprenait pourquoi ils avaient voulu épargner leur ami. Ils y étaient profondément attachés. 

Yûri avait un bel entourage. Viktor n’était au Japon que depuis deux semaines, mais c’était évident que Yûri avait grandi dans un milieu d’amour. Ses parents, sa grande sœur, sa professeure Minako, ses amis Yuko et Takeshi, toute la ville était derrière lui. Cet amour l’avait porté, même si le patineur ne l’avait probablement jamais réalisé. Et il l’avait porté loin. Yûri était capable de plus. Il n’avait besoin que d’un petit coup de pouce supplémentaire. 

En arrivant dans sa chambre, Viktor retrouva les photos du banquet sur son portable. Il les admira. C’était vraiment hot et très excitant. Yûri pouvait être attirant, capter les regards. Il fallait utiliser ce côté de lui. Il fallait qu’il prenne toute la place sur la glace, que les gens n’arrivent pas à en croire leurs yeux. Qu’ils soient incapables d’oublier ce patineur. Il se mit à écrire, prenant des notes.

-xxx-

Comme tous les matins, Viktor passa près du pêcheur. Il le salua du haut de son vélo : 

\- Ohayô gozaimasu!

Il avait commencé les cours de japonais avec Yûri. Et le matin, le patineur lui avait indiqué que c’était préférable de saluer en disant : « Ohayô gozaimasu » plutôt que « Konnichiwa ». Yûri et Yurio le suivaient en joggant. Mais Yurio ne salua pas le monsieur. Viktor cria :

\- Tu dis bonjour aussi, Yurio!  
\- Je ne m’appelle pas Yurio!  
\- Allez!  
\- Ohayô…, bougonna le jeune.

Ils arrivèrent à la patinoire. Les deux Yuri faisaient face à Viktor. Ça y était. Le moment de vérité. Mais avant, il fallait s’amuser un peu. 

\- Nous allons d’abord écouter la musique, leur dit-il.

Il appuya sur le bouton. Une musique douce se mit à jouer.  
\- Cette pièce vient en deux versions, des versions très différentes. Ai ni tsuite – « Eros » et « Agape ». Avez-vous déjà réfléchi à l’amour?

Ils firent non de la tête. 

\- Non? Ok. Alors que ressentez-vous en écoutant cette musique?

Yûri répondit immédiatement, inspiré :

\- C’est très pur et innocent, comme quelqu’un qui ne sait pas encore ce qu’est l’amour.  
\- Je déteste cette pièce, interrompit Yurio. Cette image de l’innocence me donne envie de vomir.  
\- Ok… 

C’est parfait, tellement parfait. Ils réagissaient exactement comme il l’avait prévu. Viktor appuya sur le bouton. « Eros » se mit à jouer.

\- C’est une chanson complètement différente, dit Yûri.  
\- Viktor! Je veux patiner sur celle-là!, cria Yurio, regardant Yûri avec défi. 

C’était tellement prévisible… Viktor précisa :

\- La première pièce est « Agape ». Le thème est l’amour inconditionnel. 

Il vit Yûri acquiescer. 

\- Et cette pièce est « Eros ». Le thème est la passion, le sexe. 

Yurio acquiesça. Les deux étaient d’accord, comme si tout avait déjà décidé. Non, mais! Pour qui se prenaient-ils, ces patineurs? Viktor sourit. 

\- Je vais vous faire patiner chacun sur ces thèmes opposés. Et c’est maintenant que je vous les désigne… Yûri, tu patineras sur « Eros »! Yurio, tu auras « Agape »!

Leurs visages estomaqués lui firent très plaisir. Viktor s’attendait à une opposition et il ne fut pas déçu :

\- Quoi?, dit Yûri.  
\- Change ça! Cette pièce, ce n’est pas moi du tout!

Sa réponse était toute prête :

\- Vous devez faire exactement le contraire que ce que les gens attendent de vous… Comment allez-vous les surprendre sinon? C’est mon slogan. En ce moment, vous êtes pas mal plus ordinaires et médiocres que ce que vous croyez… Vous avez intérêt à en être conscients. Je suis surpris que vous pensiez choisir vous-mêmes votre thème… Du point de vue du public, vous n’êtes qu’un chaton et un porcelet. Si vous n’atteignez pas mes standards la semaine prochaine, je ne vais faire la chorégraphie d’aucun d’entre vous. 

Il gardait le sourire dans sa voix, mais il était sérieux. Et ils le sentirent.

\- Vous êtes tous les deux mes fans, je suis sûr que vous pourrez vous arranger. 

Yurio fut le premier à s’exclamer :

\- Ok! Je vais patiner sur « Agape ». Mes débuts professionnels en dépendent! T’es mieux de me créer un programme qui me permettra de gagner!  
\- Ça ne dépendra que de toi si tu gagnes ou si tu perds. Si je patinais le programme moi-même, je gagnerais, c’est sûr. 

De frustration, le jeune Yurio frappa la glace avec son patin.

\- Si je gagne, Viktor, tu reviens avec moi en Russie! Et tu seras mon coach! C’est ça que je veux!  
\- Ça me va, approuva Viktor.

Yûri baissa la tête, surpris et déçu. Viktor fixa son regard sur lui, prêt à entendre sa réponse. 

\- Yûri, alors? Qu’est-ce que tu voudrais faire si tu gagnes?

Le Japonais releva la tête et dit d’une voix douce :

\- Je veux manger du katsudon avec toi, Viktor. 

Il venait de réussir à le surprendre, encore. La réponse de Yûri fit briller les yeux de Viktor. Yûri voulait passer du temps avec lui s’il gagnait. Il demandait peu de choses, finalement. Et pourtant, sa réponse signifiait autre chose d’immense. 

D’une voix forte, Yûri confirma :

\- Je veux gagner et manger plein de katsudon avec toi, Viktor! Alors, je vais patiner sur « Eros »! Je vais donner toute la passion que j’aie!  
\- Fantastique! J’adore ça!

Viktor était euphorique. La passion! C’était exactement ça! Quand ils sortirent de la patinoire, Viktor leur dit :

\- Je me demande lequel d’entre vous va être capable de me satisfaire.  
\- Je vais te satisfaire, c’est sûr!, s’écria Yûri en premier, ce qui surprit encore une fois Viktor. 

Le Japonais était en feu. Mais Yurio n’allait pas se laisser faire :

\- Prépare-toi au combat! Ne sous-estime pas les Russes, porcelet!

Ils allaient faire fondre la glace, ces deux-là. Il avait hâte de les voir s’élancer. Ça promettait d’être toute une compétition.

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà! Il y avait beaucoup de discussions à taper, tirées de l’épisode. Mais entre ces moments, Viktor a des buts et des émotions intéressantes à explorer. Ce que j’aime d’un roman. On comprend mieux comment on en arrive à tel ou tel résultat, on voit mieux la progression.
> 
> Bisous! Myriel


	4. Mon Éros

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il fut possible de rendre l’épisode 3 dans un seul chapitre. Après tout, il ne se passe qu’une semaine entre le début de l’épisode et la compétition « Onsen on ICE ». J’ai ajouté certains extraits inédits, mais j’ai surtout développé le ressenti de Viktor pendant cette semaine. Il possède une personnalité qui s’enthousiasme rapidement devant les défis, mais cette fois, les conséquences de sa proposition de confronter les deux Yuri lui amènent quelques soucis. Je vous laisse les découvrir… Myriel

Yûri était nerveux, Viktor le perçut tout de suite, ce matin-là. Tandis que Yurio était impatient de voir la routine qu’il lui avait préparée. Il ne les fit pas patienter inutilement et il les amena à la patinoire très tôt, coupant l’entraînement matinal habituel. 

Au milieu de la glace, le regard des deux Yuri sur lui, Viktor se concentra avant de leur dire :

\- D’abord, voici la performance de Yurio, Ai ni tsuite ~ Agapé ~.

La musique se mit à jouer et Viktor s’élança. La grâce, l’émotion, la douceur. Les gens négligeaient souvent toute la force qu’exigeait la douceur. Faire un mouvement lentement prenait beaucoup plus de contrôle et de force que de le projeter avec vigueur. Et cette musique l’exigeait. C’était agapé, ce qui signifiait « l’amour inconditionnel », en grec ancien. L’amour de Dieu, l’amour pour tout ce qui nous entoure. L’amour qui se dépense sans compter, celui qui amène au don de soi. L’amour infini. 

Viktor arriva au bout de ce qu’il avait imaginé jusqu’à maintenant. Il se tourna vers Yurio.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Qu’est-ce que tu en penses?, interrogea Viktor.   
\- Ouais. J’ai à peu près saisi, répondit Yurio.   
\- Déjà?, se surprit Yûri.

Des applaudissements retentirent. Yuko avait tout vu et elle avait les yeux brillants. D’une voix douce, elle confirma :

\- C’était vraiment superbe… Très émouvant!  
\- Mais qui est cette fille?, demanda Yurio.   
\- C’est l’une des responsables de la patinoire, je te présente Yuko-san, répondit Yûri.  
\- Je suis désolée d’interrompre votre pratique. Mais c’était tellement magnifique que je n’ai pu m’en empêcher. 

Yurio croisa le regard souriant de Yuko. La douceur des yeux de cette Japonaise, la sincérité aussi, l’empêcha de répliquer brusquement, comme il allait le faire. Il baissa la tête, intimidé tout à coup.

\- Alors, le prochain, c’est Yûri. Pars la musique!, dit Viktor.  
\- Oui!

Et Yûri appuya sur le bouton pendant que Viktor s’immergeait dans cette autre routine, tellement différente. C’était un rythme rapide, une danse de charme, d’attraction. Ai ni tsuite ~ Éros ~. L’amour passionné. Associé au désir, au plaisir qui s’enchaîne à d’autres plaisirs. L’éros qui pousse à tout faire pour séduire cette personne qui suscite notre désir. Pour se fondre dans l’autre. Et atteindre l’extase. 

La musique s’arrêta. Il remarqua que Yuko était très rouge, comme si elle avait fortement réagi à la danse. Yurio était à ses côtés, un peu inquiet. Viktor invita Yûri sur la patinoire. 

\- Alors Yûri, comment c’était?  
\- Euh… Eh bien… C’était vraiment très « éros »!  
\- N’est-ce pas? Alors à propos des éléments techniques… Quels sauts tu peux faire?  
\- Je peux faire les boucles piquées et je réussis les Salchows dans les pratiques, mais jamais en compétition. Mais… Je pense que je peux les faire si j’essaie! 

Viktor ne l’écoutait plus. Yûri avait à travailler avant de pouvoir faire la routine. Il commencerait donc avec Yurio.

\- Yûri. Tu peux pratiquer les bases. Je vais entraîner Yurio d’abord.   
\- Mais…  
\- Je ne peux pas t’enseigner quoi que ce soit maintenant si tu ne peux pas faire les éléments techniques… Combien de fois as-tu échoué en compétition? Tu as toutes les compétences pour gagner, Yûri. Pourquoi tu n’y n’arrives pas?  
\- Eh bien, sans doute parce que…

Yûri baissa la tête.

\- Je manque de confiance en moi.  
\- Exact. Et mon travail est de te faire trouver cette confiance. 

C’était le point sensible de Yûri : son estime personnelle. Il avait les capacités, Viktor en était sûr, mais il ne se faisait pas assez confiance. C’était sa vulnérabilité, mais Viktor était déterminé à lui montrer qu’il valait plus, qu’il était capable. Et surtout qu’il n’était plus seul : Viktor l’appuierait jusqu’à ce qu’il atteigne ses rêves. 

Viktor s’avança et toucha son visage, tendrement. Il caressa les lèvres du jeune homme et approcha sa tête de Yûri pour lui murmurer :

\- Personne ne connaît encore ton vrai « éros », Yûri. C’est un côté de toi que tu sembles méconnaître toi aussi. Est-ce que tu pourras me le montrer… à moi… bientôt…?

Ils étaient tellement proches que leurs respirations s’emmêlèrent. Le rouge monta aux joues de Yûri. Viktor eut envie de s’avancer un peu plus, mais Yurio les interrompit, furieux :

\- HEY Viktor! Tu n’es pas censé me montrer d’abord?  
\- Oui!

Il s’éloigna, mais précisa à Yûri :

\- Alors Yûri… Pense à ce que représente « éros » pour toi. Penses-y bien!

C’était comme s’il venait de l’abandonner, Yûri avait retrouvé son visage anxieux. Mais Viktor ne pouvait pas trouver la réponse pour Yûri. Il fallait que ça vienne de lui-même. Pendant que Viktor montrait les détails du programme à Yurio, Yûri pratiqua les bases de l’autre côté de la patinoire. En fin d’après-midi, il quitta la glace pour étirer ses muscles avec Takeshi, pendant que Viktor poursuivait avec Yurio. Le soleil se couchait qu’ils étaient encore là. 

\- Stop, stop! Mmm… Quelque chose ne fonctionne pas… Ce n’est pas ça, dit Viktor.  
\- Mais je fais tout ce que tu m’as montré, non?, rétorqua Yurio.  
\- En ce moment, ton désir de gagner est beaucoup trop apparent… Il y a aucun agapé, aucun amour inconditionnel dans ta performance. C’est bien d’avoir de l’assurance, mais ce n’est pas dans ce programme que tu dois la montrer.   
\- Quoi? Tu es le premier à montrer une assurance totale à chaque coup de patin! Qu’est-ce que c’est l’agapé pour toi, Viktor?  
\- C’est un ressenti, je ne peux pas te l’expliquer en mots.

Viktor se mit à rire. 

\- Quand tu patines, tu ne dois pas penser, tu dois ressentir. Quelle drôle de question, Yurio! Bon… Peut-être que tu as besoin d’une visite au temple…  
\- Au temple?  
-xxx-

Viktor prépara leur programme pour le lendemain. Entraînement pour les deux, puis visite au temple pour Yurio, tandis que Yûri pratiquait les bases encore une fois. Puis Yurio le rejoignit à la patinoire et Yûri repartit. Quand, le soir venu, les deux Yuri se retrouvèrent au onsen pour tenter d’apaiser leurs muscles douloureux, ils ne parlèrent pas, mais ils partageaient la même pensée : ce que Viktor leur faisait subir était difficile, très difficile. La visite au temple n’avait rien donné : Yurio ne ressentait toujours pas l’agapé. Ce n’était pas mieux pour Yûri : à 23 ans, homme, adulte, il n’arrivait pas à trouver ce qu’était l’« éros » pour lui. 

Viktor entra avec son portable, complètement nu.

\- Hey! Yûri! Prends une photo de moi dans le bain pour que je puisse la mettre en ligne!

Les deux le regardèrent, complètement découragés par son manque de compassion. Le coach ne pensait qu’à s’amuser tandis qu’ils travaillaient comme des fous!

\- Désolé, mais il est interdit de prendre des photos dans le bain, répondit Yûri.  
\- Vraiment!

Ensuite, ils se réunirent dans la salle à manger. Il n’y avait que Viktor pour s’empiffrer de katsudon. Les deux Yuri ne mangèrent presque rien, couchés sur la table. Yûri n’avait que des légumes devant lui en plus. Si au moins sa mère lui avait apporté un plat de katsudon, ça aurait pu susciter son appétit. Il se mit à saliver juste à la pensée… Et il s’écria, sans y réfléchir plus longtemps :

\- J’ai compris! Le katsudon! C’est ça, l’éros, pour moi!

Un long silence. Yûri réalisa l’énormité de qu’il venait de dire… L’éros, la passion, le désir… pour un plat de porc pané et des nouilles? Il rougit et frappa ses joues écarlates. 

\- Ah… Désolé… Ce n’est pas ça, hein?...  
\- Ok, sourit gentiment Viktor, allons-y avec ça. Disons que c’est très original!  
\- Sérieusement?, ironisa Yurio.

Rouge de honte, Yûri sortit dehors et se mit à courir. Makkachin, convaincu que cela était un jeu, le suivit. Viktor sourit. Le katsudon, pourquoi pas? Le plaisir de la table faisait certainement partie des désirs d’un homme. Ce n’était pas ce qu’il y avait de plus sensuel, mais bon, si Yûri débutait avec cette image en tête, il n’y avait pas de mal. On se dirigeait vers quelque chose, au moins!

-xxx-

Le lendemain, Viktor commença enfin à lui montrer la routine, et il utilisa l’allégorie du katsudon. Si c’était cela qui inspirait Yûri, il fallait s’appuyer là-dessus. 

\- Yûri! Essaie d’imaginer l’œuf coulant! Pense au katsudon!  
\- Oui!

Puis il passa à l’entraînement avec Yurio. Ce n’était toujours pas cela… Pas d’agapé encore…

\- Mmm… Peut-être le temple.  
\- Hey! T’as juste à me dire ce qui n’est pas correct!

Viktor continua ainsi à les entraîner, tour à tour. Pendant que l’un était avec lui, l’autre partait s’entraîner dehors. Takeshi prenait soin de Yûri, Yuko se chargeait de Yurio. 

\- Ta jambe libre se balance trop, Yûri! Elle doit être gracieuse!, lui fit remarquer Viktor. 

Un saut. Yûri tomba. Encore… Les enchaînements de pas.

\- Non, ce n’est pas encore assez sexy, Yûri… Peut-être que si tu dansais nu, ça règlerait le problème…, le taquina Viktor.  
\- Mais voyons! Qui serait heureux de me voir nu sur la glace?  
\- Eh bien, c’est sûr que moi je le serais!  
\- Eh!

Le temps passait et ce n’était toujours pas cela. Alors, aussi bien les taquiner un peu, tous les deux.   
Au tour de Yurio. Non. Ce n’était pas encore l’agapé.

\- Mmm… Peut-être qu’une bonne réflexion dans une chute t’aidera.  
\- Dans une chute?  
\- Toi aussi, Yûri! Dans la chute!

Viktor les laissa tous les deux méditer sous l’eau qui tombait de la montagne, habillés avec un lourd kimono de karaté. C’était la fin de l’après-midi. Il avait besoin d’une pause, lui aussi. 

En marchant vers un petit restaurant reconnu de ramens que lui avait conseillé Minako, Viktor se rendit compte qu’il était nerveux. Très nerveux. La compétition qu’il avait lui-même mise en place le rendait anxieux, il devait bien se l’avouer.

Yurio n’avait pas encore trouvé son agapé, mais il réalisait techniquement très bien la routine. Mais Yûri n’arrivait pas à atterrir convenablement. Et même s’il avait trouvé son éros, le katsudon, son programme manquait toujours de sensualité, de séduction. Faudrait-il le faire boire pour qu’il laisse tomber sa réserve, ce Japonais? Viktor, frustré, prit une bonne gorgée de bière. 

Le plat de ramens Nagahama arriva devant lui et il en prit une bouchée. Oh! Quel délice! La merveille lui fit oublier un instant ses soucis. Il devait reconnaître que Yûri avait raison : le bonheur était dans l’assiette! 

Mais il but beaucoup plus qu’à l’habitude. Et il rentra très tard cette nuit-là. Il était beaucoup trop nerveux.

-xxx-

Le lendemain matin, il se leva lentement et prit le temps de se préparer. La compétition aurait lieu demain. Les deux Yuri seraient face à face. Et il devrait honorer la promesse qu’il avait faite à celui qui gagnerait. Il soupira, découragé. Il était toujours aussi nerveux que la veille. Il commençait à comprendre qu’il avait parlé trop vite et qu’il risquait de devoir retourner en Russie bientôt…

Quand il arriva à la patinoire, il eut la surprise de découvrir Yurio est en train de montrer le quadruple Salchow à Yûri. Eh bien… Peut-être que la compétition du lendemain serait mieux qu’escomptée… Il cria :

\- Désolé d’être en retard! Eh! Qu’est-ce que vous étiez en train de pratiquer?

Ils s’en retournèrent chacun à leur programme, sans lui répondre. Bien, très bien. Ils avaient réussi à calmer sa nervosité. Rien n’était encore joué.  
En voyant Yurio patiner la routine, ce matin-là, Viktor réalisa tout de suite que le sentiment d’amour universel l’habitait. Il sourit, parlant à haute voix pour que Yûri l’entende : 

\- On dirait que Yurio a trouvé ce que agapé signifiait pour lui. Peut-être qu’il est prêt pour la prochaine étape. 

Le Japonais le regarda sans dire un mot et ils s’en retournèrent tous les trois à l’auberge où Minako les rejoignit pour souper. Et elle posa une question capitale. 

\- Alors que seront vos costumes pour demain?  
\- Oh, j’ai complètement oublié ça!, dit Yûri pendant que Viktor avalait une gorgée de bière.   
\- Je n’ai rien amené non plus, dit Yurio.

Viktor avait une bonne surprise pour eux :

\- Aucune inquiétude! J’ai fait envoyer de la Russie tous les costumes que j’ai portés en compétition!

Ils se rendirent tout de suite dans la chambre du champion. 

\- Wow!, s’extasia Yûri.  
\- Il y en a beaucoup qui ont l’air idiots…, critiqua Yurio.  
\- Oh!!! Tu as porté celui-ci au dernier Grand Prix!, dit Yûri.  
\- Eh! Ne prends rien de plus brillant que moi!, rétorqua Yurio.  
\- OH! Celui-là, c’est les Championnats juniors!

Cela rappela de bons souvenirs à Viktor qui sourit à Yûri. Décidément, le Japonais connaissait tout de ses performances :

\- Oui. J’avais les cheveux longs à ce moment-là, alors mon costume jouait sur la dualité des genres, suggérant à la fois le masculin et le féminin.   
\- Oh… Oui… C’est ça… Je vais prendre celui-ci!

Et Yûri les quitta, le regard habité, comme s’il venait de comprendre quelque chose d’essentiel. Viktor le suivit du regard quand il sortit sans les saluer. 

Et l’espoir revint, encore.

-xxx-

   
Jour J. Hasetsu. Onsen on ICE. 

Avant qu’on ne laisse le public entrer dans les gradins, un journaliste vint les interviewer. Viktor, habillé avec un faux kimono de samouraï, tenta de lui répondre en japonais, avec un accent très prononcé :

\- Hi! Hasetsu est une place magnifique! Venez visiter au moins une fois! 

Les deux patineurs s’élancèrent sur lui. 

\- Viktor, mais qu’est-ce que tu fais?, l’interrompit Yûri.  
\- Arrête ça! Tu rends l’événement complètement ridicule! Tu es mieux d’être prêt à évaluer notre compétition!, se frustra Yurio.   
\- Tu vas réaliser le souhait de celui qui va gagner, n’est-ce pas?, s’informa Yûri.

Viktor le regarda.

\- Oh… Oui, oui, c’est sûr.   
\- T’avais complètement oublié…, conclut Yurio.

Yurio avait tout faux. Viktor n’avait pas oublié. Il n’avait rien oublié. Si Yûri perdait cette compétition, il devrait retourner en Russie et entraîner Yurio.

Son cœur se serra. Dans le vestiaire, Viktor les laissa se réchauffer, incapable de dire un mot. Il était leur coach, il avait créé leur routine, il aurait dû les encourager… Mais la nervosité avait fait place à la panique. Il réalisa qu’il ne voulait pas quitter le Japon. Il voulait rester ici, entraîner Yûri, le connaître mieux, lui donner cette confiance qui lui manquait…

Yuko entra dans le vestiaire : 

\- Yurio-kun! Ce sera bientôt le moment. 

Yurio enleva son manteau.

\- Wow! C’est le légendaire costume transparent de Viktor junior! Je ne l’ai jamais vu en personne! C’est tellement beau! Et que c’est embarrassant!!!  
\- Yuko… Arrête ça…   
\- Ça te va vraiment bien! Bonne chance!  
\- Oh… ok.  
\- Allez, tu dois y aller! 

Et elle le poussa hors de la salle. Viktor ne réussit même pas à lui dire « bonne chance ». Il était le mieux placé pour savoir que Yurio avait le potentiel de gagner… La performance qu’il offrait lors des pratiques était déjà supérieure à celle de Yûri. Il aurait dû prévoir plus de temps pour que Yûri ait le temps de reconstruire sa confiance. C’était de sa faute tout ça… Il ne pourrait pas mentir lorsque viendrait le temps de rendre son verdict. Si Yurio était le meilleur, il respecterait sa promesse et repartirait avec lui.  
Résigné, il sortit du vestiaire pour voir la performance de Yurio. Et elle fut magnifique en tout point. Brillante. Yurio, à 15 ans, patina avec émotion. Il réussit tous les sauts. Viktor cacha son visage dans ses mains. Voilà. La Russie l’attendait probablement demain… Entraîner ce garçon sera sûrement intéressant… Il lui cria :

\- Yurio! C’était la meilleure performance que je t’ai vue faire! Allez! Salue le public!

Pendant que Yurio s’exécutait, Viktor vit Yûri se recroqueviller près de lui. La réalisation était comme un coup de poing pour lui aussi : Viktor avait de bonnes chances de repartir en Russie. 

La voix douce de Viktor interrompit les pensées du patineur. 

\- Yûri. C’est à ton tour. 

Viktor était souriant, mais sérieux. Il était calme devant les engagements qu’il avait pris. La Russie ou le Japon. C’était ainsi. 

Mais dans le visage de Yûri, quelque chose changea. Le stress se mua en détermination. Yûri, avec ses patins au pied, avait exactement la même taille que Viktor. Il lui fit face. Et quand il parla, sa voix ne tremblait pas :

\- Écoute… Je vais devenir un super bon plat de katsudon. Alors, regarde-moi bien Viktor. 

Le patineur s’avança et il serra Viktor dans ses bras. Fort.

L’odeur de Yûri. Elle chassa les doutes de Viktor comme une bourrasque fraîche. Elle prit toute la place dans ses pensées, ne laissant que le ressenti de ce corps contre le sien. Puis Yûri souffla à son oreille :

\- C’est une promesse.

Les rôles avaient été complètement renversés. Le Japonais tentait de le rassurer, lui, le coach torturé. Yûri lui disait qu’il ne le laisserait pas repartir en Russie. Viktor sourit doucement :

\- Bien sûr. J’adore le katsudon…

Et Yûri embarqua sur la glace. 

La musique démarra. Le regard séducteur de Yûri se dirigea droit vers Viktor qui ne put retenir un sifflement. Éros. Les coups de patin s’enchaînèrent avec une telle intensité… Lorsqu’il avait créé cette routine, Viktor la voyait davantage comme un flamenco, mais Yûri la dansait en intégrant, ici et là, des gestes de… baladi? Ses mouvements de bassin, la grâce dans ses mains, les épaules déliées… C’était absolument sensuel, tout à fait éros… On était loin du katsudon, là. On était directement dans le désir de l’autre : cet autre qui fuit encore, mais qui regarde et qui se laisse séduire, petit à petit.  
Yûri tenta un quadruple, mais il tomba. Viktor serra les dents. Mais Yûri poursuivit, toujours aussi séducteur, ne laissant aucune place au doute. Et dans les dernières secondes, il réussit l’impensable : il enchaîna un quadruple Salchow en combinaison avec un triple boucle piquée. En fin de parcours. Alors que l’énergie était au plus bas. Viktor mit la main devant sa bouche, ému, lorsque la performance s’acheva dans les cris du public. C’était sans contredit le gagnant. 

Le sourire de Viktor était immense quand le patineur le rejoignit.

\- Yûri! C’était le plus appétissant katsudon que je n’ai jamais vu! C’était merveilleux!

Il le serra dans ses bras. Il était rassuré : il resterait au Japon. Il serait le coach de Yûri Katsuki cette année. Ce n’est qu’à ce moment-là que Viktor réalisa que Yurio n’était plus là. Il avait compris lui aussi… 

Quand Yûri monta sur le podium avec Viktor, il hésita devant le journaliste qui s’informa de ses plans d’avenir. Viktor passa son bras dans le dos de Yûri pour lui signifier qu’il était là, qu’il resterait près de lui. Le visage du patineur se détendit et il dit avec force :

\- Avec Viktor, je vais tenter de gagner le Grand Prix. Merci de votre support jusqu’ici!

On l’acclama haut et fort. Parfait! Rien de mieux pour la confiance!

\- Alors, on va le manger ce katsudon, Yûri?  
\- Absolument!, approuva Yûri, enthousiaste, en sortant de la patinoire.

Ils retournèrent à l’auberge, entourée par la famille, euphorique. Ils passèrent une superbe soirée avec tout le monde. Viktor sourit devant l’ambiance contagieuse. Il y a longtemps qu’il n’avait pas ressenti une aussi grande joie. 

La soirée était bien avancée quand ils montèrent à leurs chambres. Viktor ouvrit sa porte pour laisser entrer Makkachin, mais, avant de le suivre, il se retourna vers Yûri et lui prit le bras.

\- Eh! Yûri… Ta performance, ce soir… Merci.

Viktor avait eu l’intention de dire autre chose. Que sa routine avait été superbe, qu’il était content… Pas « merci ». Mais c’était la vérité qui sortait. Il lut la surprise dans les yeux de Yûri. Viktor, la main toujours posée sur le patineur, l’amena dans ses bras et il lui dit, tout près de son oreille :

\- Je voulais rester au Japon. Je voulais rester ici, avec toi. Alors, merci.

Viktor éloigna son visage pour regarder Yûri, toujours silencieux. Le jeune homme avait rougi et – il s’imaginait cela peut-être – ses yeux brillaient. Yûri revint dans ses bras et finit par dire :

\- Moi aussi Viktor, je voulais que tu restes.

L’étreinte se prolongeait. Viktor sentait qu’il fallait qu’il le laisse aller avant que le malaise s’installe. Mais avant de laisser partir Yûri, il se permit de déposer un baiser léger, tout léger, sur le front du patineur. Il s’arrêta un court moment, le nez dans les cheveux de Yûri, l’odeur l’enivrant légèrement. Puis il s’éloigna et rejoignit Makkachin dans sa chambre. Quand il ferma la porte, il entendit :

\- Bonne nuit, Viktor.  
\- Bonne nuit à toi aussi, Yûri.

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De petits gestes. La peur de devoir repartir. Viktor n’a pas encore compris, mais nous, oui, n’est-ce pas? Oh oh oh! J’adore raconter les progressions de l’amour…
> 
> Et c’est pourquoi le prochain épisode me prendra plus de temps à rendre en écriture. Il couvre quatre mois. Yûri et Viktor passeront l’été ensemble, à préparer le programme long, à s’entraîner, à visiter le Japon aussi. Je ne peux pas raconter ça en un seul chapitre quand même!   
> Prendre le temps nous permettra de mieux comprendre l’évolution de leur rapport et aussi le naturel présent entre eux dès l’épisode 5 : leur façon de se toucher en public attire déjà l’attention. Ce n’est pas arrivé par hasard…   
> On s’en va vers les épisodes les plus intéressants, les amis! Oh j’ai hâte!


	5. La force et la faiblesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai travaillé fort et l’épisode 4 est prêt! Finalement, j’aurai besoin de quatre chapitres pour tout raconter… Je me suis basée sur l’épisode 4 bien sûr, mais aussi sur le générique final qui en dit beaucoup sur les activités de l’été et les différents événements qui ont eu lieu. Ce premier chapitre ne contient pas beaucoup de scènes inédites, mais les autres en seront remplis! Certaines me font toujours battre le cœur juste à les relire… Amusez-vous! Myriel

Viktor se réveilla vers 8h, beaucoup plus tard qu’à l’habitude. Et il se réveilla seulement parce que Makkachin ne pouvait plus d’attendre d’aller dehors. Il soupira et se leva à contrecœur. Les émotions de la veille, avec la compétition Onsen on ICE, et le repas qui s’était prolongé jusqu’à tard dans la nuit avaient complètement chamboulé l’horaire. Mais il avait donné rendez-vous à Yûri à 8h à la patinoire. Il fit sortir Makkachin, puis il revint pour manger un petit quelque chose à l’auberge. La mère de Yûri lui apporta du riz et une soupe miso.

\- Yûri est déjà à la patinoire?, s’informa-t-il.   
\- Non, non! Yûri dort encore!, répondit en riant la dame.

Viktor se mit à rire lui aussi. C’est Yûri qui avait patiné hier. Il devait effectivement être fatigué. Quand il termina son repas, il monta doucement les marches, Makkachin sur les talons. Il coulissa la porte de la chambre de Yûri. Il dormait sur le dos, respirant doucement. Bon… Il ouvrit un peu plus grand et Makkachin entra. Mais au lieu de réveiller Yûri, le chien se glissa sous les couvertures avec lui. Mmm… Son chien avait décidé de poursuivre la sieste, dans la chaleur d’un autre. Il sourit. Yûri finirait bien par se réveiller avec l’animal près de lui. Il allait l’attendre à la patinoire.

Il patienta longtemps. Il avait eu le temps de faire toutes ses routines avant que Yûri n’arrive enfin, en sueur et paniqué, à 10h. 

\- Désolé, désolé, désolé! J’ai passé tout droit!

Il se retourna vers lui, avec le sourire.

\- Bonjour Yûri! Il y a seulement la compagnie aérienne Aeroflot qui m’a fait attendre aussi longtemps, jusqu’à maintenant. 

Yûri se jeta à genoux sur la patinoire, dans un geste d’excuse grandiose. Viktor applaudit :

\- Oh! Japanese dogeza! Allez, allez, ne t’en fais pas. Se reposer fait aussi partie du travail, tu sais. Commençons.

Et ils se mirent à patiner ensemble, révisant la routine d’Éros, corrigeant certains gestes. Viktor lui demanda de refaire les quadruples de la veille, mais Yûri ne réussit pas, accumulant plutôt les chutes. Viktor voyait bien qu’il pensait à autre chose. Lui non plus n’arrivait pas à croire qu’il allait rester ici, passant l’été avec lui pour l’entraîner. La veille, il avait vraiment cru qu’il allait repartir pour la Russie. Mais Yûri avait réussi à surprendre tout le monde.

\- Yûri, tu as tendance à manquer tes sauts quand tu penses à autre chose. 

Il le força à recommencer, mais il ne réussit pas à refaire de quadruple saut cette journée-là. Ils rentrèrent, puis Viktor proposa un peu de repos au onsen. Yûri ne se fit pas prier. Quand ils furent tous les deux dehors, Yûri dans le bassin bouillant et Viktor s’étirant pour exercer sa souplesse, le coach proposa :  
\- Yûri… Peut-être qu’on devrait se résigner à faire des triples sauts dans ton programme libre. 

Mais le patineur se retourna vivement vers son coach, voulant s’opposer :

\- Mais…

Oh! Quel prude, ce Japonais! Viktor sourit, amusé par Yûri qui venait de se détourner, gêné devant sa complète nudité. La timidité ne l’empêcha toutefois pas de contester la proposition de Viktor :

\- Si je veux gagner le Grand Prix, il faut que je les fasse!  
\- Pourquoi? Même si tu ne fais qu’un seul quadruple, tu peux obtenir un score parfait pour l’interprétation du programme, et éviter de perdre des points avec des sauts que tu aurais manqués.

Mais la proposition ne plut pas à Yûri. Il était maintenant appuyé sur les pierres au bord du onsen et avait caché la tête entre ses bras, découragé. Il détestait perdre, avait dit Yuko. Viktor réalisa que c’était plus que ça : Yûri voulait gagner. Et on pouvait utiliser cette puissance détermination pour arriver à quelque chose de grandiose, Viktor en était sûr. Il se leva.

\- Yûri. Est-ce que tu t’es demandé pourquoi j’avais décidé de devenir ton coach?  
\- Mmm?

Viktor se pencha et prit les deux mains de Yûri, le forçant à lui faire face. Le visage de Yûri se colora de rouge et ses yeux s’agrandirent, alors que Viktor expliquait :

\- J’ai été attiré vers toi à cause de la musique de ton patinage. C’est comme si tout ton corps incarne le rythme. Et je vais créer un programme super difficile qui mettra cela en valeur. Je suis le seul à pouvoir faire cela pour toi, Yûri. C’est le sentiment que j’ai. 

Viktor tira plus fort et Yûri dut se mettre debout pour suivre le mouvement, se dévoilant complètement.

\- Et le programme court d’hier m’a confirmé que j’avais raison!

Il entra dans le bassin et délaissa les mains de Yûri pour lui faire prendre la pose initiale de la routine : une main dans les airs, un pied relevé. Il plia doucement l’une des jambes de Yûri, amenant le pied à pointer.

\- Tu pourrais peut-être toi-même choisir la pièce de ton programme libre.   
\- Hein? Mais mon coach a toujours choisi ma musique…

Viktor poussa le pied un peu plus haut, mettant au défi la souplesse de Yûri. 

\- Aïe! Ouille!  
\- N’est-ce pas plus amusant de le faire toi-même?  
\- Aïe! Aïe! Ça fait mal! Mais… Mais mon coach d’avant…

Viktor délaissa la pression, laissant le pied redescendre doucement

\- Qui était ton coach, déjà?

Mais Yûri ne put pas lui répondre car des bruits les interrompirent. Les patineurs se tournèrent vers la porte vitrée qui donnait accès au onsen : plusieurs personnes les regardaient, embarrassées par ce qu’ils voyaient. L’un des adultes masquait les yeux d’un enfant pour l’empêcher d’être témoin de cette intimité entre deux hommes. Viktor se mit à rire. Ils ne faisaient rien de mal, quand même! Ils discutaient et s’étiraient! Mais à voir la réaction de Yûri, qui se recroquevilla dans le bassin, rouge comme une écrevisse, c’était un peu trop pour un onsen… Ils sortirent donc sagement, une serviette à la taille. Viktor alla même jusqu’à s’excuser humblement : 

\- Toutes nos excuses d’avoir troublé la tranquillité du bassin. 

Son accent était encore très prononcé, mais il commençait à saisir les structures du japonais. Et, après un mois dans ce pays, il comprenait déjà que les excuses étaient une nécessité quotidienne dans ce pays. Pendant qu’ils se rhabillaient, Viktor se souvint alors du coach de Yûri :

\- Célestino Cialdini, c’était lui ton coach!  
\- Oui, c’est ça.  
\- Et tu lui as reparlé depuis le dernier Grand Prix…  
\- Non, je n’ai pas osé.   
\- Alors c’est le moment, Yûri.   
\- Quoi?  
\- Appelle-le tout de suite. C’est parfait avec le décalage horaire, non? Il est…

Viktor prit le portable de Yûri et regarda l’heure affichée. Il avait déjà remarqué que le Japonais n’avait pas encore ajusté son appareil à l’heure du pays. 

\- Il n’est que 10h là-bas. Allez.

Yûri lui obéit. Serviette autour du cou, il s’assit sur le banc des vestiaires et téléphona à Célestino. Viktor écouta. Célestino parlait tellement fort qu’il entendait les réponses.

\- Bonjour. Ça faisait longtemps, lui dit Yûri.  
\- J’ai entendu dire que Viktor était devenu ton coach.  
\- Oui. Je suis désolé.   
\- Pourquoi tu t’excuses?

Viktor prit le téléphone et appuya sur main-libre.

\- Ciao, ciao! Célestino! C’est moi, Viktor, son coach!  
\- Tu t’amuses à jouer le coach au Japon, Viktor?, répliqua Célestino. Arrête ça tout de suite!  
Mais Viktor ne fit aucun cas de la critique de Célestino et il enchaîna :

\- Eh… Pourquoi tu ne laissais pas Yûri choisir la musique de son programme?  
\- Ah? Je sélectionne habituellement les musiques pour mes patineurs, mais je les laisse choisir s’il le préfère. Yûri m’a apporté une pièce une fois. Je crois me souvenir que ça avait composé par une amie. Ce n’était pas mauvais, mais… Pas suffisant pour le faire gagner. Et Yûri n’a jamais eu confiance en lui-même. Il a tout de suite abandonné l’idée et m’a demandé de choisir pour lui. Je lui ai répété et répété de se faire confiance, mais…  
\- Ok! Merci!, dit Viktor.  
\- Oh! Et Célestino! Je vais me reprendre au prochain Grand Prix!, conclut Yûri.  
\- C’est ce que je voulais t’entendre dire l’année dernière, Yûri, confirma Célestino avec le sourire.

Yûri raccrocha.

\- Oh… Je suis content. Je n’avais pas eu le courage de l’appeler…

Mais Viktor n’était pas aussi heureux.

\- Yûri… Est-ce que je peux écouter la musique qu’il a mentionnée?  
\- Euh…  
\- Et pourquoi tu ne m’as rien dit? C’est moi ton coach, non?  
\- Oui. Désolé. Je te l’amène dès que je la retrouve...

Yûri tint ses promesses. Quelques jours plus tard, il avait retrouvé la pièce, l’avait placé sur son iPhone et la fit écouter à Viktor à la patinoire. Mais l’expression de Viktor ne fut pas très encourageante. 

\- Oh… Je vois. C’est comme cela que ça sonne. 

C’était une pièce qui manquait de puissance, d’inspiration. Il fallait que ce soit plus imagée, plus fort, pour que le public s’attache au patineur qui se démenait sur la glace. 

Viktor vit bien que le rejet de la pièce ne faisait pas plaisir à Yûri. Et que le patineur se retenait de lui dire de la trouver lui-même. Mais il ne lui permit pas de fuir.

\- Mmm… Tu devras penser à d’autres possibilités.

Yûri devait trouver une pièce qui le représentait davantage, qui était à la fois forte, expressive, et tendre. Peut-être un peu triste aussi… Quelque chose qui était lui, maintenant. Il était certain que c’était préférable pour que Yûri s’attache à son programme. 

-xxx-

Les jours passèrent. Le mois de juin, et la saison des pluies, tsuyu comme l’appelait les Japonais, arriva. Yûri continua l’entraînement, mais ne proposa aucune musique. Ils pratiquèrent les quadruples et Viktor travailla aussi de son côté pour commencer à monter un programme long. Mais au milieu juin, Yûri n’avait toujours rien proposé et Viktor s’informa.

\- Tu devras me dire bientôt la pièce que tu as choisie, Yûri.  
\- Je n’ai pas encore…  
\- Comment? Tu n’as rien choisi encore? Pourquoi es-tu incapable de faire confiance à tes propres décisions? Pour construire ta confiance, essaie de t’accrocher à des bons souvenirs, comme quand ta copine était en amour avec toi…  
\- HEIN?

C’était la première fois que Viktor voyait Yûri aussi fâché. Il ne put cacher sa surprise… Puis il se rappela que Yûri n’avait pas la même expérience avec les filles que la sienne… Mais Yûri s’excusa tout de suite :

\- Euh… Désolé pour ça… Je… C’est juste que…  
\- Mmm, c’est vrai. Tu n’as jamais eu de petite amie, Yûri. 

C’était sorti trop vite. Viktor s’en voulut quand il vit le visage décomposé de son ami. Le jeune Yûri avait été amoureux de Yuko, et il s’était consacré à son patinage… Ce n’était pas du tout ce que Viktor avait fait de son adolescence, enchaînant les histoires d’un soir. Il gagnait des médailles, il attirait les plus jolies filles et il y avait eu une époque où il ne se gênait pas pour les mettre dans son lit. Quelques hommes aussi. En vieillissant, il s’était calmé, n’ayant plus envie de relations aussi brèves… Mais ça n’avait rien à voir avec le parcours de Yûri tout ça. Et ça dérangeait pas Viktor qui ne jugeait pas la valeur d’un homme à son nombre de conquêtes. 

Mais il avait blessé Yûri. Et Viktor paya cher sa réplique trop franche, trop brusque. Les jours suivants, il tenta à de multiples reprises d’inviter Yûri à sortir pour aller en discuter… Une activité quelconque ou le onsen. Mais Yûri refusait tout et l’évitait. Il ne faisait exception que pour les pratiques et, encore, il partait dès que c’était terminé, ne l’attendant même pas pour retourner à l’auberge. Viktor prenait ses repas seul. Yûri ne lui montrait plus de japonais, comme il avait l’habitude de le faire après le souper. Et ça se prolongea. Deux. Trois. Quatre jours. 

Après cinq jours, Viktor soupira en regardant le soleil matinal depuis le pont. La saison des pluies allait bientôt se terminer. Avant qu’ils soient en froid, le Japonais lui avait dit que la chaleur serait terrible quand la pluie serait terminée. C’était déjà tellement humide. Il vivait un été très différent de celui de la Russie. Viktor détestait l’humidité. Et il n’aimait pas l’éloignement avec Yûri. Bientôt, il faudrait sortir de cette atmosphère étouffante.

Il arriva à la patinoire. Et il attendit. Yûri ne vint pas. La colère monta. La patience, il en avait. Mais là, négliger l’entraînement pour continuer de bouder, Yûri dépassait les limites. Il revint vers l’auberge, décidé. Il allait régler cela, ce matin. C’était terminé, la fuite. Il monta les marches de bois et coulissa la porte de la chambre de Yûri, la faisant cogner contre le cadre dans un grand bruit. Yûri s’assit brusquement dans son lit, sous le choc. Mais avant qu’il se retourne, Viktor laissa tomber la colère et d’un sourire, il dit :

\- Ohayô, Yûri. Allons faire une marche au bord de l’océan.

Effrayé, Yûri se tourna lentement et acquiesça. Il n’osa pas refuser :

\- Oui…

Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu’à la plage. Le temps s’était couvert, les nuages étaient sombres. Tsuyu n’était pas encore complètement terminé, il fallait croire… Ils s’assirent sur le sable, Makkachin entre eux. Yûri ne dit rien, alors Viktor enchaîna avec des banalités :

\- Ah! Des mouettes.   
\- Ce sont des goélands.

Ah! Le jeune homme parlait pour le corriger maintenant! Viktor poursuivit, sans prendre en compte la correction. Il partagea ses souvenirs avec Yûri, sérieux, la main sur le corps chaud de son chien :

\- Depuis que je suis arrivé ici, à chaque fois que je vois les mouettes, je pense à celles de Saint-Pétersbourg qui criaient, tôt le matin. Je pensais que je ne quitterais jamais cette ville, alors je n’ai jamais porté attention aux cris des mouettes… Maintenant, je réalise que je n’en ai pas vraiment profité… Est-ce que tu as des moments comme ça, toi aussi?

Un bateau de pêche passa. Yûri était assis, les genoux bien serrés contre lui, complètement fermé. Il ne répondit pas à la question de Viktor. Mais il aborda directement le sujet sensible, celui avec lequel Viktor l’avait blessé sans en avoir l’intention.

\- À Détroit, il y avait une fille qui était vraiment insistante et qui n’arrêtait pas de venir me parler. À un moment donné, un de mes amis a eu un accident sur la glace. J’étais très inquiet. J’étais à l’hôpital et j’attendais des nouvelles, avec cette fille. Quand elle m’a serrée dans ses bras pour me réconforter, je l’ai repoussé sans trop y penser…   
\- Wow... Et pourquoi?, demanda Viktor, sans regarder Yûri pour ne pas interrompre ses confidences.  
\- Je ne voulais pas qu’elle pense que j’étais désemparé. À ce moment-là, j’ai senti qu’elle voulait partager mes sentiments et j’ai détesté cela. Mais après, j’ai réalisé que Minako-sensei, Nishigori, Yuko-chan et ma famille, ne m’avaient jamais traité comme si j’étais faible. Ils ont toujours cru que je continuerais de grandir et ils ne m’ont jamais forcé à être différent. 

Viktor regarda la mer, comprenant un peu mieux. Yûri n’avait pas aimé la pitié qu’il avait senti chez cette fille, cette façon de le voir comme un être à protéger, comme un enfant. Il l’avait rejetée quand elle avait voulu le réconforter parce qu’elle ne le voyait pas comme il était : une personne capable de sentir debout, même dans son inquiétude, sa douleur. Viktor ne voyait pas Yûri comme un enfant, il ne l’avait jamais vu comme une personne à protéger. La première image qu’il avait eue de Yûri avait été celle d’un homme pleinement assumé. Et c’était un patineur qui avait surmonté sa défaite, ce qui n’était pas évident à faire. Yûri manquait certainement de confiance en lui, mais pas de force. La vidéo en avril qu’il avait visionnée lui avait montré un patineur capable d’incarner ses émotions, ce qui exigeait une force immense, particulièrement dans un monde qui acceptait moins bien que les hommes démontrent de la sensibilité. Et maintenant que Viktor le connaissait mieux, il savait aussi que Yûri pouvait aussi être celui qui se tenait debout quand c’était lui, le coach, qui doutait. Il aimait cette force tranquille chez le patineur. 

\- Yûri… Tu n’es pas faible. Personne ne le pense d’ailleurs. 

Il ne voulait pas faire comme cette fille et avoir la mauvaise attitude avec Yûri. Alors il demanda :  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu veux que je sois pour toi? Un père?  
\- Non.

Cela ne le surprit pas. Yûri ne voulait pas être considéré comme un enfant.

\- Un grand frère, alors? Un ami?  
\- Mmm…

Viktor proposa, à demi-sérieux :

\- Alors… Ton amoureux, je suppose. Je vais faire mon possible. 

Yûri bondit sur ses jambes et réagit vivement.

\- Non, non, non, non! Je veux que tu restes comme tu es, Viktor!

Viktor et Makkachin le regardèrent. Yûri expliqua :

\- Je t’ai toujours eu comme modèle. Je t’ai ignoré parce que je ne voulais pas que tu vois mes échecs. Mais je veux être lié à toi à travers le patinage! C’est là que je veux te rejoindre!

Viktor lui tendit la main. 

\- Ok. Mais je t’avertis, je ne te laisserai pas me quitter facilement, Yûri. Ce sera ma façon de te montrer mon amour. 

Yûri accepta la main tendue et Viktor se leva en souriant. Le soleil sortit des nuages sombres et éclaira la mer, pendant que Makkachin les regardait se serrer la main. Il l’étonnait encore, ce jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas d’un père, ni d’un ami, ni d’un coach, ni d’un amoureux, il le voulait lui. Viktor. Tel qu’il l’avait imaginé sur la glace, mais aussi tel qu’il le connaissait maintenant. Viktor continuerait donc à être lui-même, à le soutenir sans le diminuer. À découvrir quelle personne fascinante Yûri Katsuki pouvait être. Il aimait définitivement ce pays. 

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’ai beaucoup réfléchi lorsque j’ai écrit cette partie. Il n’est pas toujours facile de comprendre Yûri. Mais je crois que d’écrire ce roman me permet de mieux saisir ce qu’il a éprouvé à Détroit, comment il combat l’image de faiblesse qui ne cesse de le faire douter de lui… Et pourquoi Viktor est une bénédiction dans sa vie. Myriel


	6. Une musique à la hauteur

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dans cette partie, je poursuis un peu plus loin que l’animé, allongeant l’une des scènes… Ce qui permet de comprendre comment la complicité entre Viktor et Yûri se tisse lentement. Myriel

Le lendemain, Yûri arriva à l’entrée de la patinoire avec les yeux brillants. Il supplia Viktor de lui accorder encore un peu de temps pour la musique, car la compositrice avait accepté de revoir la pièce :

\- Elle va refaire la musique.   
\- Ok! J’ai hâte d’entendre ça!

Le temps passait vite et ils n’avaient toujours pas commencé à travailler le programme long… Mais il n’allait quand même pas refuser que Yûri prenne les devants. C’était exactement ce qu’il lui avait demandé après tout. Mais Yûri avait une autre idée en tête :

\- Jusqu’à ce qu’on la reçoive, je t’en prie, Viktor, enseigne-moi tous les sauts que tu peux!  
\- Ok! 

Ils entrèrent et commencèrent une longue, une très longue journée. Les rayons du soleil couchant entraient dans la patinoire quand Yûri demanda encore :

\- Laisse-moi essayer encore une fois, Viktor.

Viktor releva la tête, épuisé. Même Yakov ne lui avait jamais demandé d’en faire autant. 

\- Wow… Mais est-ce que ça ne fait pas dix mille fois qu’on essaie?

Il ne sentait plus ses jambes tellement il avait fait de quadruples sauts. Elles tremblaient sous son poids. Impossible d’en faire plus. Yûri était fou. Il commença à essuyer la glace accumulée sur ses lames, prêt à sortir de la patinoire. 

\- Seulement treize sauts. 

Treize sauts! En plus du temps sur la glace à pratiquer les combinaisons! Et Yûri disait « seulement »! Viktor remarqua :  
\- Je m’en doutais depuis un moment, mais tu as vraiment beaucoup d’énergie.   
\- Bon… J’ai au moins ça…  
\- Avec tout ce temps de patin… Je comprends pourquoi tu es affamé quand tu es nerveux en compétition. Je t’envie cette énergie, constata Viktor, continuant de nettoyer ses patins. En plus, tu n’as eu aucune blessure majeure. C’est parce que tu es encore jeune…

Il sentit la main de Yûri lui tapoter la tête. Que le patineur japonais retira bien vite en s’excusant :

\- Désolé, je n’ai pas pu me retenir!  
\- J’ai l’air aussi anéanti que ça…   
\- Non, non, non, everything’s okay! 

Viktor se laissa glisser sur la glace.

\- Je suis blessé. Je ne pourrai pas m’en remettre… C’est ma fin.

Yûri s’agenouilla sur la glace et s’excusa avec de grands gestes devant Viktor couché sur la glace. « Vraiment, il est un puits d’énergie sans fonds, cet homme. Et il a peur de paraître faible… C’est aberrant toutes les histoires qu’on peut se raconter à soi-même pour se rabaisser… », pensa Viktor.

Ils rentrèrent à l’auberge, mais Viktor n’avait pas menti : il était vraiment épuisé. Même quand il avait l’âge de Yûri, il n’avait pas autant d’énergie que lui. Il monta à sa chambre très tôt et s’endormit tout de suite, blotti contre Makkachin. Sa surprise fut totale quand la porte s’ouvrit avec fracas – mais quelle heure était-il? – parce que Yûri grimpait sur son lit avec un ordinateur, écrasant au passage la queue de Makkachin qui manifesta sa douleur.

\- Aaaahhh! Désolé!

Yûri ouvrit les lumières de chevet et posa l’ordinateur sur les couvertures. Viktor grimaça devant l’attaque lumineuse, mais Yûri expliqua :

\- La musique pour le programme libre est arrivée!

Il voulait dormir… Yûri mit lui-même les écouteurs dans les oreilles de Viktor et il partit la musique, assis sur les jambes du dormeur. Les notes volantes d’un piano se mirent à jouer. De la rapidité, mais de l’émotion aussi. La musique continua et les violons s’ajoutèrent. De la profondeur, un fond de tristesse, mais les notes qui volent encore, qui s’enchaînent, se déroulent… Puis la partie lente, la réflexion, le temps pour se reconstruire, pour trouver le sens, puis les notes qui reprennent le rythme et rapportent avec elle l’espoir, qui construisent un nouveau chapitre, une envolée. Et elles s’enchaînent et se répondent, le violon s’alliant au piano pour culminer dans une finale parfaite… Yûri ouvrit les yeux, définitivement réveillé, stimulé par les images que cette pièce venait de lui procurer. 

Illuminé, il regarda Yûri.

\- C’est ça… C’est tout à fait ça!

Yûri lui souriait, heureux. Viktor ne sentait plus la fatigue et il dit :

\- Ok, ok… J’ai besoin d’un papier. 

Viktor se glissa hors des couvertures pour aller chercher un crayon et un cahier. Yûri cria :

\- AAAAHH! Mais tu es nu, Viktor!  
\- Oui, je dors toujours nu, Yûri. 

Le Japonais s’était caché le visage dans les mains. Viktor leva les yeux au ciel et prit au passage un boxer qu’il enfila vivement.

\- N’en fais pas tout un plat, je suis habillé maintenant. 

Yûri ouvrit un œil. 

\- Mouais. Je ne sais pas comment tu fais pour ne pas avoir froid, aussi peu vêtu…  
\- Tu es sérieux, Yûri? Il doit faire au moins 28 dans cette chambre! C’est moi qui ne comprends pas les Japonais de ne pas se découvrir davantage avec cette chaleur! Bon, on n’est pas là pour parler de pyjamas, Yûri. Assois-toi avec moi, on va préparer ton programme, il n’y a pas de temps à perdre. 

Viktor débrancha les écouteurs de l’ordinateur et remit la musique. Les notes envahirent la chambre. Yûri se leva pour fermer la porte de la chambre de Viktor afin que le son ne réveille pas tout le monde. Puis il revint s’asseoir près de Viktor qui s’était mis à tracer une ligne, découpant la pièce en sections. 

\- Ici, ok, c’est la montée. On pourrait mettre une arabesque. Ou un spread eagle. Yûri, tu es assez souple pour faire la Ina Bauer sans la modifier.   
\- Les sauts…  
\- Avec ton endurance, qu’est-ce que tu en penses si on les place tous en deuxième partie du programme? T’en sens-tu capable?  
\- Oui, je pense.  
\- À te voir aujourd’hui, je n’en doute pas du tout. Alors… Les spirales dans cette partie-ci. Attends voir, je réécoute le morceau.   
Yûri s’installa un peu mieux, à demi couché, le coude replié, sa tête appuyée sur sa main droite. Il regarda Viktor qui prenait des notes pendant que la musique recommençait. De temps en temps, l’homme blond lui posait une question et ils avançaient lentement dans la composition du programme. Le temps passa rapidement.

\- Et si on faisait une combinaison de quadruple et de triple ici?

Yûri ne répondit pas. Viktor se retourna. Le patineur s’était endormi. 

\- Ah… Ton endurance a bel et bien une fin, Yûri. 

Il couvrit Yûri et se remit au travail, mordillant son crayon en réécoutant la pièce. Ce serait parfait pour Yûri. C’était tout à fait lui. Il jeta un coup d’œil au jeune homme endormi. C’était à la fois doux et fort. Il devait lui créer un programme qui allait lui permettre de porter cette musique encore plus loin. De la faire parler. Il se pencha sur les feuilles, repartant encore la pièce. Il travailla tard dans la nuit et c’est la pile épuisée de l’ordinateur qui le força à arrêter. Il déposa la machine sur le sol, son cahier de notes par-dessus. 

Yûri n’avait pas bougé. Viktor ferma les lumières et se coucha sur le côté, face à lui. Ses yeux se réhabituèrent lentement à l’obscurité. Il distingua d’abord sa silhouette, ses cheveux noirs, ses sourcils foncés. Ses cils sombres. Sa bouche.

Il entendit son souffle régulier. Qui l’apaisa, malgré son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite. 

C’était une parenthèse, tout ça. C’était une pause, un moment unique. C’était une folie. De celle qu’on ne rencontre qu’une fois, une étape dont il se souviendrait en se disant qu’il y avait eu la vie avant le Japon et après. Il y aurait un jour avant-Yûri et après. Comment se rappellerait-il cette période de sa vie? Avec regret? Ou avec émotion? 

Accompagner cet homme pas à pas, il ne savait pas pourquoi, ça lui faisait le plus grand bien. Alors même si cela devait finir avec des regrets, il n’était pas du genre à s’arrêter à ses doutes. Il allait vivre à l’égal de lui-même les moments à venir. Avec son intensité habituelle, portée par la force de Yûri.

Il ferma les yeux. Et le sommeil ne lui permit plus de les rouvrir.

-xxx-

Quand Viktor se réveilla, il n’ouvrit pas les yeux tout de suite. Couché sur le côté, il devina que c’était le matin grâce à la lumière qui filtrait entre ses paupières. Dans l’air, il y avait le parfum de Yûri. Il se souvint qu’il s’était endormi en le regardant dormir. Il l’entendait respirer. Il n’était pas encore parti, alors. 

Il ouvrit les yeux. Deux yeux noirs l’observaient, avec une expression indéchiffrable. Ce n’était pas la peur en tout cas. Yûri le regardait, pensif. À quoi songeait-il ainsi? Il aurait bien aimé le savoir. Il demanda, avec sa voix rauque du matin :  
\- Allô… Tu as bien dormi?

Yûri resta là, couché sur le côté, à le regarder. Et il répondit doucement :

\- Oui. Vraiment bien.

Viktor s’étira. 

\- Moi aussi, même si je n’ai pas assez dormi. Tout ça parce que je t’ai créé toute une routine, mon Yûri, j’ai hâte de te montrer ça!

Il ouvrit les couvertures et délaissa son lit. Il chercha un chandail propre dans ses tiroirs, puis un pantalon. Yûri restait toujours immobile dans le lit, à le suivre du regard. Lorsqu’il fut habillé, Viktor revint dans les couvertures et se mit à l’attaquer, vérifiant s’il était chatouilleux :

\- Non, mais… Tu te lèves, gros paresseux? Tu crois que je vais te laisser faire la grasse matinée? On a un programme à pratiquer! Allez, hors de mon lit, Yûri Katsuki! On se rejoint en bas!

Yûri s’était mis à rigoler, tentant de se protéger des coups avec l’oreiller, mais il finit par être forcé de quitter le lit. Il partit en riant, suivi par Makkachin qui adorait les nouveaux jeux. Viktor les accompagna du regard, puis descendit, le sourire aux lèvres. 

Ils se rendirent à la patinoire, avec la nouvelle pièce et les notes de Viktor. 

\- Mmm… Si tu veux plus d’impact pour augmenter tes chances de gagner, peut-être que le dernier saut pourrait être un quadruple boucle piquée?   
\- Pour le dernier saut?  
\- Avec ta force, je crois que tu peux réussir, mais… Tu préfères ne pas le faire?  
\- Je vais le faire!  
\- Ok!

Viktor se prépara à entrer sur la patinoire, quand il se rappela quelque chose :

\- Ah oui! Est-ce que tu as réfléchi au thème de ta performance?  
\- Oh… Eh bien…

Yûri avait baissé la tête, intimidé. 

\- C’est quoi?  
\- Eh bien…

Sa voix se raffermit et il leva la tête : 

\- Le thème sera « À propos de mon amour »!

Viktor acquiesça en souriant :

\- C’est vraiment le meilleur thème. Kanpéki! Allez, on finit ça!

Yûri lui avait appris ce mot dernièrement. Kanpéki. « Parfait ». Il adorait le dire. 

C’était parfait. L’amour. Il n’y avait pas de sentiment plus puissant, plus universel. Tout le monde serait touché par la performance de Yûri. Ça allait être un grand programme.

Le patineur s’installa au milieu de la patinoire et commença sa routine. Ils y passèrent la journée. Lorsqu’ils quittèrent la glace, Viktor demanda :

\- Yûri! Tu n’as pas nommé ta pièce encore. Comment ça s’appellera?

Yûri vint le rejoindre et écrivit : « Yuri on ICE » sur le CD.

\- Kanpéki, approuva Viktor. 

Ce soir-là, la famille de Yûri prépara une fête parce que les nominations du Grand Prix avaient été révélées et que Yûri avait été choisi pour représenter le Japon. 

\- Alors Yûri, cette saison, tu iras en Chine en même temps que Phichit et en Russie avec Yuri Plisetsky!  
\- Wow, tu affronteras Yurio! Davai, davai!, cria Mari, toujours enthousiaste à propos du jeune patineur russe qui ressemblait à son idole.

Viktor flattait doucement la tête de son chien, qui pleurait un peu, comprenant que c’était le début de la saison et que son maître s’absenterait bientôt :

\- Tu vas t’occuper de la maison pendant notre absence, Makkachin. 

Puis il vint s’asseoir près de Yûri. Tous se mirent à parler en japonais et Viktor ne réussit plus à suivre, mais il vit l’anxiété revenir dans le visage de Yûri. 

Takeshi commenta :

\- Quand tu vas te présenter avec Viktor comme coach, tout le monde va dire que tu l’as volé de la compétition…

Minako renchérit :

\- Les fans de patinage artistique du monde entier doivent te détester maintenant, Yûri!

En voyant le visage nerveux de Yûri, Yuko corrigea :

\- Eh! On est tous de ton côté, Yûri-kun!  
\- Oh que oui! Cette saison, je vais venir t’encourager partout, dit Minako en sortant une banderole au nom de Yûri. Et ça commence en Chine!

Les triplées se mirent à discuter, très vite. 

\- Vraiment? L’année passée, aux compétitions nationales…

Yûri baissa la tête :  
\- J’ai terminé 7e parce que j’ai échoué les préliminaires…  
\- Ah oui… Alors il faut que tu fasses les championnats régionaux avant…, précisa Takeshi. 

Viktor appuya son bras sur l’épaule de Yûri. Il en avait assez d’être exclu de la discussion. Il fallait que Yûri lui explique en anglais :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe?  
\- Ah… On parle des compétitions régionales. Je vais devoir faire les championnats du Chugoku-Shikoku-Kyûshu avant de me rendre en Chine.   
\- Bah, ce ne sera rien de gagner ça, Yûri!, l’encouragea Takeshi, le frappant dans le dos.   
\- Et Minami-kun de Fukuoka sera là aussi!, précisèrent les triplées. Il t’avait battu la dernière fois!  
\- Ah oui… Ça fait déjà six mois depuis le dernier Grand Prix…, réalisa Yûri.  
\- Cette année aussi, on va t’encourager Yûri, dit son père. Bonne chance! 

Une belle famille. Il avait une belle famille, ce Yûri, se dit Viktor. Et il était là lui aussi. Il allait être là quand Yûri allait monter les marches, une à une, jusqu’au haut du podium. 

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les deux prochaines parties seront remplies de scènes inédites! Et dans mes préférées en plus! Myriel


	7. Un peu de repos à Kyoto

Le mois de juillet passa à toute vitesse. Viktor ne ménagea Yûri, qui pratiqua sans relâche, s’entraînant dans la chaleur intense de l’été japonais, passant de la fraîcheur de la patinoire à la dureté des chutes sur la glace. 

\- Mmm…, dit Viktor en observant les pieds abîmés de Yûri. 

Le patineur était assis sur son lit et Viktor devant lui, agenouillé sur les tatamis. Il prit délicatement le pied droit de Yûri et le posa sur ses cuisses. Il ouvrit l’onguent qu’il avait apporté et frotta doucement. Yûri réprima un cri de douleur. 

\- J’aurais dû me douter que tu n’étais pas du genre à m’avertir que tu étais en train de te blesser…   
\- C’est normal, tu le sais bien, Vi… Aïe!

Viktor venait toucher les plaies derrière la jambe. 

\- Bien sûr que je le sais. Tu aurais dû voir mes jambes après les Championnats du monde la dernière fois. Mais laisser les plaies à vif, comme ça, ce n’est pas une bonne idée. À force de remettre ton patin directement dessus, non seulement c’est douloureux, mais ça peut s’infecter…

Yûri soupira.

\- Je sais…  
\- Et c’est ça qui est inadmissible, Yûri! Tu le sais! Tu n’as plus 12 ans quand même!

Le souci de Viktor passa clairement à travers sa voix. Yûri ne put s’empêcher de sourire devant la gentillesse de son ami. Viktor leva les yeux et surprit son sourire. Il fronça les sourcils en pressant les orteils de Yûri.

\- Eh! Ne me regarde pas comme ça! Je n’aime pas que l’on rit de moi!

Yûri se mordit la lèvre, entre le rire et la douleur. 

\- Arrête, Viktor, arrête! 

Viktor lui lâcha le pied et changea pour le gauche, appliquant l’onguent sur les plaies.

\- C’est juste que, quand je ne te connaissais pas encore et que je t’admirais faire tes performances époustouflantes sur la glace, je n’aurais jamais pensé que tu étais aussi gentil, expliqua Yûri.

Le coach leva les yeux une milliseconde, surpris du commentaire.

\- N’essaie pas les compliments pour te faire pardonner. 

Puis il leva le doigt, voulant comprendre quelque chose :  
\- Si je comprends bien, tu pensais que j’étais comment au juste? Un égoïste sans cœur?

Yûri rougit, gêné tout à coup. Mais Viktor le regardait droit dans les yeux et attendait sa réponse.

\- Non, non, mais… Disons que… Peut-être plus comme un séducteur super populaire qui n’avait pas besoin des autres pour réussir…

Le visage de Viktor n’exprima aucune expression pendant un moment, puis il éclata de rire. 

\- Eh bien, eh bien… Pas besoin des autres, c’est un peu exagéré, Yûri. Mais un séducteur super populaire, je le prends! Ce n’est pas faux!

Et Viktor lui fit un clin d’œil. Yûri soupira, en levant les yeux vers le ciel devant l’assurance de Viktor. Ce dernier se releva en fermant le pot de crème. 

\- Bon… Pas de patin demain, Yûri. On fait une pause.   
\- Hein? Mais voyons, on ne peut pas prendre de retard, Viktor …   
\- Ah! C’est moi qui décide! Tu as besoin d’une pause et moi, j’ai envie d’aller visiter le Japon. On fait un voyage ensemble à Kyoto? S’il te plaît…, le supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants, les mains jointes, le visage tout près de Yûri.  
\- Kyoto! Mais c’est loin!  
\- On va prendre deux jours alors! On va réserver dans une super auberge, c’est moi qui paye! S’il te plaît! Je veux voir le Pavillon d’or, le temple zen avec le jardin, attends…

Et Viktor sortit un guide qu’il cachait dans son yukata et se mit à le feuilleter avec frénésie, cherchant… 

\- Le Ryôan-ji!   
\- Oui, oui, j’avais compris de quel temple tu parlais…  
\- Alors, tu dis oui, Yûri?

Yûri soupira, passant la main dans ses cheveux. Kyoto. Il n’y était pas allé depuis une éternité. Un voyage de deux jours, ça ne ferait pas de tort, même si on était en plein été…

\- Ok…  
\- Youppi! 

Il mit Yûri debout pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis il lui prit la main et le tira vers sa chambre :

\- Allez, viens, j’ai besoin de toi pour réserver…

Yûri le suivit dans la chambre et ils choisirent ensemble un ryokan traditionnel dans le quartier est de Kyoto, dans Gion. Ça coûtait les yeux de la tête et Yûri en aurait choisi un moins cher, mais Viktor voulait la chambre avec un petit jardin privé. Yûri appela donc, convaincu que la chambre serait déjà prise, mais la dame lui annonça qu’ils venaient d’y avoir une annulation et qu’elle se ferait un plaisir de les accueillir demain soir. Viktor souriait, victorieux, comme s’il savait que ses plans allaient fonctionner. 

-xxx-  
Le lendemain matin, ils se réveillèrent tôt et ils prirent le train local jusqu’à Fukuoka, puis le shinkansen vers Osaka. De là, un train express les mena jusqu’au cœur de la vieille capitale. Ils arrivèrent au début de l’après-midi. Viktor s’extasia sur l’architecture de la gare centrale moderne, toute en verre. Yûri le mena jusqu’au toit de la gare où le Russe put admirer toute la ville. Le Japonais se souvenait qu’il avait fait la même chose avec son école primaire, quand ils étaient venus à Kyoto. Il pointa une montagne à l’est :

\- Si je me souviens bien, c’est le Hiei-zan, l’un des monts sacrés de Kyoto. Je ne me rappelle plus du nom du mont sacré de l’ouest, mais on le voit bien d’ici aussi, dit-il en pointant la direction opposée. Il y a une grande rivière qui coule juste à côté, et un vieux pont de bois très célèbre…  
\- Oh, on y va, on y va!  
\- Tout de suite?  
\- Oui!  
\- Bon…

Ils déposèrent leurs valises dans un casier de la gare, puis Yûri s’informa à l’un des agents qui lui indiqua le train pour Arashiyama. Il paya les deux billets et ils embarquèrent vers l’ouest. Viktor regardait par la fenêtre, les yeux grands ouverts. Il était content d’être ici avec Yûri. Il se tourna vers lui pour lui dire, mais il remarqua alors que les yeux du Japonais étaient déjà sur lui, souriants. Il n’avait pas besoin de lui dire, Yûri avait déjà compris. Ils ne firent que se sourire, puis Viktor revint à la fenêtre.

\- On est arrivés, Viktor. 

Ils sortirent, comme beaucoup d’autres touristes. Il y avait beaucoup d’étrangers aussi, c’était un quartier touristique reconnu pour sa beauté. Viktor suivit les épaules de Yûri de près pour éviter de le perdre. Dès qu’ils furent hors de la gare, la foule s’estompa dans les rues du quartier. Ils suivirent les indications pour le pont.

\- Eh Yûri! On s’arrête ici, je veux m’acheter un chapeau!

Viktor s’était arrêté à une petite boutique et mettait tour à tour les chapeaux sur sa tête en vérifiant l’effet dans le miroir. Il posa une casquette sur ses cheveux blonds et vit le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts. Yûri prit une photo.

\- Mouais. Tu n’as pas l’air d’un samouraï avec ce sourire-là.  
\- Samouraï?  
\- C’est ce qu’il est écrit sur ta casquette.   
\- Oh! Samouraï! Je l’achète!

Et Viktor poursuivit le chemin, la casquette sur la tête. 

\- J’aurais fait un super samouraï, Yûri.  
\- Bien sûr, bien sûr.   
\- Je sens ton scepticisme...  
\- Il te manque des cheveux noirs et des yeux bridés, Viktor.

Le Russe retira la casquette et fit mine d’être découragé. Il s’arrêta de marcher.

\- Oh! Je ne te croyais pas ainsi, Yûri Katsuki! Tu me fais de la peine! Je ne suis qu’un vulgaire gaijin, c’est ça!

Un autre mot qu’il venait d’apprendre : « étranger ». Et Yûri lui avait précisé que ce n’était pas toujours un mot gentil à l’endroit des non-Japonais… Viktor avait parlé fort et quelques personnes les regardèrent. Yûri s’approcha de lui, gêné. 

\- Hey… Arrête. Tu attires l’attention sur nous…   
\- Ah oui? Où ça?

Viktor se mit à regarder à droite et à gauche, mais les gens avaient continué à marcher, se préoccupant peu de ces deux touristes excités. Il y avait beaucoup d’étrangers qui visitaient Kyoto. Viktor le remarqua :

\- Ici, je ne suis qu’un gaijin parmi tant d’autres, Yûri.

Yûri prit la casquette que tenait toujours Viktor et lui mit sur la tête en disant :

\- Non. Tu ne seras jamais un gaijin ordinaire, Viktor. 

Et il se retourna et se remit en marcher, ce qui l’empêcha de voir les joues rouges de Viktor. Qu’avait voulu dire Yûri? Il n’osa pas trop y penser. Il allait se mettre à se faire des idées. Il suivit Yûri qui avait pris les devants, le rejoignant au pas de course, sans faire davantage de commentaires, les mains dans les poches. 

Ils arrivèrent au vieux pont de bois qui traversait la rivière. 

\- Il s’appelle le Tôgetsukyô, précisa Yûri.  
\- Et ça veut dire?  
\- Mmm… Le pont qui traverse la lune.   
\- Poétique. Viens, on va prendre une photo de nous deux avec le grand pin, ici!

Avec la casquette sur la tête, Viktor lui prit la main. Ils se collèrent le visage pour laisser le pont prendre de la place dans la photo. L’odeur enivrante de Yûri, mélangé à l’air humide de Kyoto, fit fermer les yeux à Viktor au mauvais moment et ils durent s’y prendre à deux reprises avant d’arriver à prendre une bonne photo. Viktor la posta sur Instagram : « Viktor et Yûri au pays des samouraïs! - Kyoto, Japon »

Ils traversèrent le pont, flânèrent dans les boutiques. Yûri proposa à Viktor d’essayer le kakigôri, de la glace râpée sur laquelle on mettait un jus sucré très coloré. Viktor se régala. 

\- Mmm, ça fait du bien par une chaleur pareille. C’est pire ici qu’à Kyûshû ou quoi?

Yûri avala sa bouchée froide avant de répondre.

\- Kyoto est entourée par les montagnes et l’air ne passe pas. Normalement, on évite en été. J’étais venu ici avec l’école vers le mois de mai, je crois.  
\- Cool. On reviendra.

Yûri lui jeta un coup d’œil, sans commenter. Viktor réalisa qu’il venait d’insinuer qu’il serait toujours au Japon l’année prochaine. C’était peu probable. Ce qu’il ferait lors de la prochaine saison, il n’y pensait pas encore. C’était flou. 

Ils retraversèrent le pont de bois et, dans une boutique, Yûri s’informa du moyen de se rendre au Ryôan-ji, le temple au jardin zen que Viktor voulait voir. On leur conseilla un autre train, un joli petit tramway qui circula vers le nord, s’arrêtant à chaque gare. Ils arrivèrent à peine 20 minutes avant la fermeture du temple. Mais ce fut suffisant pour s’asseoir sur les planches de bois et admirer le jardin sec.

\- Fascinant. 

Yûri sourit devant l’admiration de son ami et plongea le nez dans la brochure.

\- Mmm, intéressant. C’est écrit là-dedans que le moine qui a installé ces pierres, il y a 500 ans, a fait exprès pour qu’on ne les voit pas toutes, peu importe où on se déplace. Le seul moyen de les admirer toutes ensemble, c’est de regarder du haut des airs, d’être Dieu finalement.  
\- Oh… C’est génial!

Ils prirent le chemin du retour, se promenant autour d’un petit lac avant d’arriver à la sortie du temple. Viktor proposa un taxi pour se rendre à la gare, puis au ryokan. Ils y arrivèrent bientôt et entrèrent dans la petite machiya traditionnelle de Kyoto. Une dame leur ouvrit la porte et les invita à revêtir les yukatas. Elle sembla surprise en voyant Viktor et tenta de lui dire, en anglais, de faire attention aux cadres de portes, trop bas pour sa grande taille. Mais Viktor baragouinait assez maintenant pour la remercier. Elle semblait soulagée de l’entendre parler japonais. Elle les informa que le repas serait bientôt prêt. Ils entrèrent dans la chambre pour se changer.

\- Elle est drôle, la dame. Elle m’avertit pour les cadres de porte, mais elle ne t’a rien dit à toi, alors que tu as pratiquement la même taille que moi.

Yûri sourit, le taquinant :

\- C’est le privilège du gaijin! Si tu te blesses, elle craint bien davantage ta réaction imprévisible que la mienne.   
\- Ah oui, je n’avais pas pensé à cela…

Dans une telle situation, probablement que certains gaijin se choquaient ou menaçaient de poursuivre l’auberge. Alors qu’un Japonais assumerait plutôt que c’était sa faute, qu’il n’avait pas fait attention. Et c’est le Japonais qui s’excuserait à la dame repentante d’avoir été si imprudent.

Quand la dame arriva à la chambre avec le saké, Viktor et Yûri étaient habillés d’un yukata et parlaient, assis la petite terrasse, devant le joli jardin privé. La dame était accompagnée d’une jeune fille qui l’aida à servir et qui écarquilla les yeux en voyant Viktor. 

\- Viktor Nikiforov? 

La maîtresse de maison lui donna une tape discrète sur le bras. 

\- Oh, désolée! Je suis vraiment désolée!  
\- Mais non, mais non! Je suis toujours enchanté quand on me reconnaît! Vous aimeriez une photo avec moi?

La jeune fille rougit de plaisir et elle jeta un coup d’œil à la maîtresse qui lui fit signe d’y aller en soupirant. Elle sortit son portable et Yûri prit la photo pour eux. Quand il lui redonna l’appareil, elle le regarda attentivement et posa la main sur sa poitrine :

\- Et vous êtes Katsuki Yûri! Wow! Grand-maman, c’est le champion du Japon! Et lui c’est Viktor, le champion du monde, qui l’entraîne! Oh que je suis émue!

Viktor souriait à pleines dents. 

\- Yes, yes! Une photo avec Yûri aussi?

Elle accepta. Elle était écarlate sur la photo et Yûri semblait gêné aussi. Il n’était pas habitué comme Viktor à prendre la pose pour les fans. La maîtresse de maison lui demanda d’aller chercher les autres plats et la jeune fille partit, serrant son portable contre elle. 

\- Je suis désolée. Normalement, nous sommes plus discrets avec nos clients.  
\- Aucun problème! Je suis vraiment content qu’elle ait reconnu Yûri.  
\- C’est une grande fan de patinage artistique, sourit la grand-mère, rassurée de voir que l’étranger n’était pas choqué de l’attitude de sa petite-fille. 

La dame installa la table et les repas. Ce fut délicieux. Ils avaient bien fait de réserver dans ce ryokan, Viktor était content. Le saké était bon aussi. Mais qu’il faisait chaud… Il regarda Yûri qui semblait mieux supporter la chaleur que lui. Kyoto était vraiment une fournaise en plein été, même la nuit. 

Ils se retirèrent près du jardin pour terminer le saké, pendant que la dame et sa petite-fille montaient les futons. 

\- C’est bien d’avoir pris une pause, non?  
\- Oui.   
\- Comment vont tes pieds?  
\- Ça va, ne t’inquiète pas, Viktor, sourit Yûri en prenant une gorgée de saké. 

Viktor lui jeta un coup d’œil. La dame les salua discrètement et elle ferma la porte. Viktor resta silencieux quelques minutes puis il but les dernières gouttes de saké et se leva.

\- Bon. Si on veut visiter d’autres temples demain, je propose le dodo.   
\- Ok, approuva Yûri. 

Viktor chercha la télécommande de l’air climatisé et la démarra. Il resta sous l’air frais quelques secondes, respirant enfin. Il la laissa marcher, sentant sécher la sueur, le rafraîchissant très vite. 

Leurs futons étaient tout près. Ils se couchèrent l’un près de l’autre.

Viktor se mit à avoir froid. Il ferma la machine. Mais bientôt il eut chaud, encore. Il appuya sur le bouton pour remettre en marche la climatisation et se blottit dans la couverture légère. Il entendit Yûri soupirer.

\- Eh… Tu as fini?  
\- Il fait chaud. Mais si j’allume la climatisation, j’ai froid. Makkachin me manque… Mmm… Je vais la fermer finalement.

Il se tourna sur le côté pour aller chercher la manette, mais Yûri se déplaça et s’appuya dans son dos, passant son bras droit par-dessus son corps. Viktor arrêta de respirer un instant.

\- Et comme ça, c’est mieux?, lui demanda Yûri, la tête appuyée contre son dos.

Viktor lui prit la main et se détendit. 

\- Oui. Comme ça, c’est kanpéki.

Le souffle de Yûri se calma très vite. Il s’endormit, collé contre Viktor qui, bien au contraire, n’arrivait plus à fermer les yeux. 

C’est parfait. Parfait, Yûri. Mais, oh, n’as-tu pas pensé que c’est un peu trop parfait? J’aurais pu allumer la lumière et baisser la température de la climatisation, Yûri…, se dit Viktor. 

Et il réalisa à ce moment-là… Qu’il était en train de tomber amoureux.

Il aurait pu paniquer et avoir peur de se faire mal. Ou il aurait pu tout dire à Yûri pour voir si l’autre était intéressé. 

Mais c’était Viktor, un homme à la fois spontané et patient.   
Il décida de rester et d’attendre. De laisser la place à ses rêves, mais de ne pas forcer les choses. D’être simplement là quand Yûri aurait l’un de ses gestes inattendus comme de se coller contre lui pour le réchauffer. De s’endormir dans ses bras quand c’était possible, de se réveiller près de lui demain matin.

Et s’il souffrait parce que l’amour l’avait déçu, so be it. Il aurait au moins aimé.  
Et il s’endormit. 

-xxx-

Ils passèrent la journée suivante à l’est de Kyoto, parcourant les petites rues de Gion, se rendant jusqu’au sanctuaire Kiyomizu-dera pour admirer la capitale du haut du temple. Viktor vécut ces moments un peu euphorique, comme si l’effet des quelques coupes de saké but la veille ne s’estompait jamais. Yûri était enthousiaste aussi, lui expliquant ce qu’ils visitaient, lisant les dépliants informatifs. Ils mangèrent des ramens vers midi, puis Viktor les tira jusqu’à la vendeuse de crème glacée. Il adorait les glaces au matcha, ce qu’il commanda, tandis que Yûri en choisissait une à la fraise. 

\- Je peux goûter?, demanda Viktor.

Yûri tendit le cornet vers lui et il en prit une bouchée. 

\- Mmm, délicieux. Mais je préfère encore celle au matcha. 

Et il prit une large portion de la sienne au thé vert. Yûri s’approcha et glissa sa main au bord des lèvres de Viktor, essuyant la crème glacée verte qu’il gardait au coin de la bouche. Viktor le regarda sans rien dire et Yûri soutint son regard. Puis, sans avertissement, il se pencha vers la crème glacée de Viktor et en prit une bonne partie. Puis il s’enfuit en riant en voyant l’air outré de Viktor.

\- Ahhhhh! Tu as presque tout dévoré! Espèce de…

Viktor courut vers Yûri qui descendait les marches à toute vitesse, content de son coup, tentant de ménager son propre cornet pendant la descente. Il stoppa d’un coup sec en arrivant au bord d’un petit canal. Viktor le rattrapa et comprit pourquoi il s’était arrêté. Un homme se promenait avec son chien, un peu plus petit que celui de Viktor.

\- Oh… Comme Makkachin, dit Viktor.  
\- Oui. Mais il a la taille de mon Vicchan, expliqua Yûri. 

Son Vicchan. Viktor savait bien que Yûri parlait de son chien, mais le nom était le sien. Il sourit, se prenant à penser qu’il ne détesterait pas qu’un jour, Yûri parle de lui avec ce surnom et cette affection dans la voix. 

Ils retournèrent tranquillement vers le ryokan pour reprendre les valises, terminant leur glace. Et ils firent le voyage vers la gare. Dans le shinkansen, pendant que Viktor regardait défiler le paysage à toute vitesse, Yûri consulta son portable. 

\- Oh! La fille de l’auberge a mis nos photos en ligne, dit-il.

Viktor se pencha pour voir :

\- Ah! « Super sexy Viktor… Hot! Hot! Hot! » C’est bien moi!, dit-il en riant. 

Viktor bougea les images pour voir celle avec Yûri. 

\- Mmm… C’est écrit en japonais…  
\- Ça veut dire…  
\- Non, non, attends! Ok… Les hiraganas, c’est facile. Ga… Gakkoi. Ça veut dire « cool », celui-là. Et ces trois kanjis, je les connais : Nihonjin. « Cool Japonais », je comprends ça. Mais ces deux kanjis-là, c’est quoi?  
\- Saikô.  
\- Oh! « Le plus cool des Japonais ». C’est pas mal, Yûri! 

Le patineur sourit. Viktor remarqua :

\- Tu es cool, je suis hot.   
\- Tout un duo…  
\- En effet… Quoique ce n’est pas toujours vrai. Quand tu danses sur ton programme Éros, Yûri, tu es pas mal hot, je suis sûre qu’elle pense comme moi, précisa Viktor en regardant Yûri droit dans les yeux.

Yûri avala difficilement et répliqua :

\- Mmm… C’est parce qu’elle ne t’a jamais vu patiner le programme. 

Viktor recula un peu, pensif. Il leva le doigt en l’air :

\- Non. Non, je ne pense pas. Maintenant, avec les mouvements que tu y as ajoutés, c’est ton programme, Yûri, et il a vraiment beaucoup d’éros là-dedans. Quand on te regarde, on sent à quel point c’est puissant. Je ne pourrais faire mieux.

Yûri resta silencieux et Viktor enchaîna :

\- Et tu as remarqué que c’est la première fois qu’on parle de patin depuis deux jours?  
\- En effet…  
\- Ça s’appelle une vraie pause, ça!

Ils furent de retour à l’auberge de Hasetsu tard dans la soirée. Makkachin les accueillit en leur sautant dessus, les faisant tomber chacun à leur tour. 

En montant les escaliers derrière Yûri, Makkachin tout près de ses pas, Viktor était heureux. Ça avait été une pause du quotidien, une vraie. Qui lui avait permis de passer des moments magiques avec Yûri. Et de comprendre pourquoi il tenait tant à rester près de lui. 

Viktor arriva à la porte de sa chambre. Yûri s’était arrêté. 

\- Eh Viktor… Merci pour le voyage, c’était une bonne idée.  
\- Je suis entièrement d’accord. On fera encore des pauses de temps en temps, Yûri.  
\- Mmm.   
\- Mais demain matin, retour à la routine et au patin.  
\- Absolument!, dit Yûri en serrant le poing devant lui, déterminé.

Viktor ne put résister : avant d’entrer dans sa chambre, il attrapa Yûri par le yukata et l’attira vers lui :

\- Et si jamais tu as envie de dormir contre moi, Yûri, je suis toujours disponible. Pour toi et Makkachin.

L’homme aux cheveux noirs avait rougi. Viktor lui fit un clin d’œil et le laissa, suivant son chien dans son lit, sans un mot de plus.

-xxx-


	8. Le lien entre nous

Le mois d’août débuta et la chaleur ne diminua pas. Mais cela n’empêchait pas Yûri de s’entraîner et de pratiquer ses programmes. On se dirigeait vers quelque chose, Viktor était satisfait des progrès de Yûri. La compétition régionale aurait lieu dans un mois maintenant. Il n’était pas inquiet : Yûri l’emporterait. Mais il savait que pour le patineur, ce retour officiel était important, alors il l’entraîna comme s’il allait affronter les champions du monde dès septembre. 

Un soir, vêtu d’un yukata, Viktor avait laissé la porte de sa chambre ouverte, attendant que Yûri monte. Il avait posé son ordinateur sur son lit. Il l’entendit arriver et cria :

\- Yûri!

Le Japonais entra et ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Mmm?  
\- Il faut choisir ton costume pour le programme libre. Que penses-tu de celui-là?

Yûri monta sur le lit et vint s’asseoir près de Viktor. Le site était en russe, mais il était illustré par de nombreuses images.

\- Je ne sais pas… Trop coloré peut-être.  
\- Mmm, c’est vrai… Ta musique est très class, il te faut quelque chose de plus chic. 

Viktor fit défiler les images, Yûri se pencha pour mieux les voir. Le patineur pointa une image.

\- Celui-là peut-être?

Viktor cliqua sur l’item pour voir le vêtement sous tous les angles. C’était un ensemble violet, avec une ceinture brodée qui faisait penser à un obi en s’élargissant derrière, s’entrecroisait devant. Le haut du dos était pailleté d’argent avec un dessin rouge. Des pantalons de la même couleur complétaient l’ensemble. 

\- Ah oui, c’est vraiment parfait. C’est ce que tu as besoin, je le commande tout de suite.

Yûri posa sa main sur le bras de Viktor.

\- Attends, attends! C’est 280 000 roubles russes.   
\- Mais ça a toujours l’air immense avec les roubles, Yûri, ne t’inquiète pas.  
\- Ça veut dire quoi en yens?  
\- Euh… Attends, on va regarder.

Il cliqua sur quelques liens, entra le montant… 

\- Mais c’est 538 000 yens! Tu es malade, Viktor!  
\- C’est ma couturière préférée, Yûri. C’est ce qu’il y a de mieux. Elle fait les plus beaux costumes! Laisse faire le prix, on verra ça plus tard.

Mais Yûri était outré. 

\- Je n’ai jamais payé ce prix-là pour un costume!   
\- Il y a toujours une première fois!  
\- Mais je ne pourrai jamais te rembourser.  
\- Bien sûr que non. C’est un cadeau. Je suis logé et nourri gratuitement chez vous, après tout.

La remarque fit taire Yûri. Il est vrai que quatre mois de séjour à l’auberge pouvaient coûter un bon prix. Ses parents le faisaient avec grand cœur, mais Viktor occupait une belle chambre impossible à louer. Toutefois, Yûri savait qu’il n’aurait jamais fait une dépense pareille pour son costume. Viktor ne semblait pas ouvert à en reparler car il enchaîna :

\- Mets-toi debout, je vais prendre tes mensurations pour les envoyer à la couturière. 

Yûri obéit pendant que Viktor cherchait un ruban à mesurer. 

\- Je l’ai trouvé! 

Il se tourna vers Yûri :

\- Non, non. Enlève ton chandail, voyons!

Yûri retira son chandail et Viktor prit ses mesures : la grandeur, le tour de taille, le tour du buste, le tour du cou, la longueur du bras. Il garda un visage professionnel en touchant la peau du patineur, se contentant de faire son travail. Il poursuivit avec le tour de hanches, la longueur de la jambe, celle jusqu’à l’entrejambe… Yûri devint mal à l’aise à cette étape, Viktor le nota, mais il fit comme si rien n’était. 

Il retourna dans le lit, pendant que Yûri remettait son chandail. 

\- Parfait, je lui écris tout de suite. 

Yûri revint sur le lit avec lui. Viktor changea la langue du clavier pour le russe et il composa son courriel, donnant toutes les mensurations de Yûri. Comme il savait que Yûri ne comprenait pas, il en profita pour ajouter un message à la couturière : « Avec les mêmes mesures, peux-tu aussi me préparer un costume identique à celui que j’ai porté pour mon programme long, l’an dernier, mais en bleu? »

Il allait envoyer le message quand il réalisa qu’il fallait mettre l’adresse au Japon. Il changea le clavier en anglais et remit l’ordinateur à Yûri :

\- Tu tapes l’adresse de l’auberge pour moi?

Ce fut vite fait. Yûri lui redonna l’appareil et Viktor envoya le message :

\- Et voilà, c’est fait! Ce sera prêt pour septembre.  
\- Ça s’en vient pour vrai…, dit Yûri, nerveux tout à coup.  
\- On en a encore bien du temps pour pratiquer, le rassura Viktor.   
\- Oui… Mais pas tant que ça.   
\- Ah Yûri! Ne commence pas à stresser un mois avant la date! Allez, viens près de moi. 

Et Viktor se coucha sur Yûri, le forçant à s’allonger dans son lit. Il plaça sa tête contre l’épaule du patineur japonais qui hésita un bref instant, puis posa un bras autour de Viktor. 

\- Tu restes ici?, proposa Viktor.  
\- Est-ce que tu me laisserais partir?, le taquina Yûri, sa nervosité à propos de la compétition disparue.

Viktor leva la tête et dit, le plus sérieusement du monde :

\- Bien sûr, Yûri.

Mais le jeune homme se contenta de l’enlacer plus fort pour l’amener au creux de son épaule. Viktor tira sur les couvertures et ferma les yeux, écoutant le cœur de Yûri battre. Il s’endormit avant lui, se sentant complètement à sa place. 

-xxx-  
Une semaine plus tard, un texto entra en soirée sur le portable de Yûri. Il interrompit son repas pour le consulter.

\- Eh! Yuko m’écrit pour me dire que Yurio viendra faire un tour, la semaine prochaine!  
\- Le jeune n’en peut plus de Yakov et Lilia, je suppose. Il reste combien de temps?

Yûri tapa la question à Yuko qui répondit tout de suite. 

\- Trois jours. Eh! Avec un décalage horaire pareil, ce ne sera pas un repos!  
\- Non, mais ça le fera changer d’air… Il restera ici?  
\- Oui, Yuko me demande de réserver pour lui. 

Yûri répondit à Yuko puis leva les yeux vers Viktor, concerné. 

\- On n’aura pas le temps de s’en occuper… Je ne vais pas interrompre l’entraînement trois jours quand même.  
\- Bien sûr que non. Mais il s’est arrangé avec Yuko pour visiter, j’imagine. On le verra le soir, en rentrant à l’auberge. 

Viktor remarqua tout de suite que Yûri se détendait. 

\- Ok. Ce sera cool de le revoir avant la compétition en Russie. 

Viktor sourit. Yûri ne comprenait toujours pas à quel point Yurio le voyait plutôt comme un rival que comme un ami. Étrangement, Yûri, lui, était davantage admiratif du garçon, sentiment qu’il partageait par ailleurs. Yurio était étonnant. Mais il restait un adolescent obsédé par son propre talent. 

-xxx-  
Yurio devait arriver en après-midi, mais il les rejoindrait en soirée, pour manger avec eux à l’auberge. Dès le matin, Viktor amena Yûri à la patinoire, car la chaleur était trop importante, ce jour-là, pour penser à s’entraîner dehors. Ils sortirent pour luncher et la courte marche entre la patinoire et le restaurant climatisé suffit à faire soupirer Viktor :

\- Ahh… Tu peux me dire pourquoi les Japonais n’ont pas encore inventé la climatisation extérieure? 

Yûri répondit, un sourire dans la voix :

\- La marée va se mettre à monter tout à l’heure, le vent va revenir en même temps.

Viktor regarda l’étendue bleue près de laquelle la petite ville de Hasetsu était blottie. Effectivement, lorsque l’air de l’océan arrivait, il faisait encore chaud, mais c’était plus agréable. Les yeux sur l’eau, il fronça les sourcils :

\- Yûri… Tu peux me dire pourquoi tu ne m’as jamais proposé de me rafraîchir dans la mer?  
\- Eh? Mais on n’a pas le temps et…  
\- Non, non, non! On va faire notre entraînement en maillot, cet après-midi! Avec Makkachin! À moi la mer!, cria Viktor, se mettant à jogger vers l’auberge, ayant tout oublié de la chaleur. 

Et c’est ce qu’ils firent, se rendant à la plage sous le ciel bleu et le soleil éclatant. Il y avait du monde sur la plage, mais très peu de gens dans l’eau. Viktor et Makkachin se dirigèrent vers la mer calme, alors que Yûri les avertissait :

\- Viktor! Attends!

Mais le Russe n’entendit rien et sauta directement dans l’eau, suivit par son chien. Il se mit à faire des longueurs, à plonger encore et encore… Yûri se sentit rassuré et s’avança lui aussi, rejoignant rapidement Viktor, les vagues étant très faibles. 

\- Ça fait du bien, non?  
\- Oui, répondit Yûri. Mais fais attention aux méduses, il y en a souvent à cette période de l’année.

Trop tard. Yûri nota que Viktor se grattait l’épaule. Puis l’avant-bras. Lui aussi commençait à sentir des picotements sur ses jambes. Pourtant, il n’y avait rien autour d’eux. L’eau était très claire. Viktor perdit son sourire. Yûri confirma :

\- Mmm. Elles sont transparentes, mais elles sont là. Il faut sortir.  
\- AAAHHHH!, se frustra Viktor, suivant Yûri. Et ça va gratter longtemps comme ça?  
\- Non, non, ça passe vite. Viens, on va aller se rincer dans les douches là-bas, proposa Yûri en pointa le bord des arbres.

Viktor aima la proposition et il courut vers les douches. Il fit couler l’eau et sautilla sur place, surpris :

\- C’est froid!

Il resta sous les gouttelettes fraîches, heureux du rafraîchissement. Yûri et Makkachin le rejoignirent et un deuxième jet se mit en marche. Le chien sauta dans l’eau fraîche, jappant autour d’eux. Viktor frotta vigoureusement les cheveux de Yûri :

\- Tu aurais pu m’avertir pour les méduses!

Yûri se mit à rire, ses cheveux noirs lui masquant les yeux. Il mit lui aussi ses doigts dans les cheveux blancs de Viktor et cria pour couvrir le bruit de l’eau qui coulait :

\- Tu étais déjà parti quand j’ai essayé de le faire!  
\- N’essaie pas de trouver une excuse!

L’eau rebondissait sur leurs têtes et ils ne voyaient plus grand-chose, mais sa température fraîche était la bienvenue. La sortie n’avait pas été une mauvaise idée finalement, se dit Viktor.

Ils retournèrent à l’auberge en marchant, laissant le vent venu du large les sécher doucement. Yurio était déjà là, avec de larges cernes sous les yeux. Ils s’installèrent pour manger. Yurio dévora son katsudon.

\- C’est vraiment super bon. Je pensais que c’était meilleur dans mon souvenir, mais non. C’est délicieux.   
\- Lilia te fait la vie dure, Yurio?, s’informa Viktor, entre deux bouchées de katsudon.

Yûri mangeait tranquillement ses légumes.

\- Une vraie folle! Je ne fais jamais rien de correct! Elle veut que je sois une prima ballerina!   
\- Oh… La prima, rien que ça! Elle te porte très haut dans son estime, alors!  
\- Elle t’a coachée aussi, hein?  
\- Ah oui… J’ai souffert moi aussi. Mais je fus une superbe prima!

Viktor se mit à rire, se souvenant de ses jeunes années de patineur. Il était tourné vers Yurio, mais il remarqua un mouvement dans son champ de vision périphérique. Il se retourna juste à temps pour voir Yûri avec, dans ses baguettes, un morceau de porc pané qu’il se dépêcha d’empiffrer, d’un air coupable. 

\- Yûri! C’est MON katsudon!

Et Viktor lui sauta dessus. Yûri s’échappa juste à temps en riant, bousculant au passage Makkachin qui se leva pour les laisser passer. Viktor le rattrapa :

\- Je vais te faire payer!

Et il immobilisa Yûri, prit ses baguettes et se mit à bouffer ses légumes. 

\- EH! Ce sont MES légumes! 

Yûri fit un mouvement et réussit à renverser Viktor sur les tatamis. Assis sur lui, une main sur ses bras pour s’assurer qu’il ne bouge pas, à demi mort de rire, il prit un morceau de katsudon avec ses doigts dans le plat de Viktor. Mais il ne réussit pas à le porter à sa bouche car Viktor s’était relevé et il croqua le porc pané que tenait Yûri, lui vola toute la bouchée.

\- Catch!, cria-t-il, victorieux. 

Yûri s’écroula sur la table, découragé. 

\- Ah… Encore…

Il se leva et prit son plat en désordre, les légumes sur la table. 

\- Je vais m’en chercher un autre. 

Et il sortit. Viktor se rassit tranquillement devant Yurio, souriant. Le jeune patineur n’avait pas bougé de toute la bataille, les yeux grands ouverts. Il demanda, en russe :

\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe entre vous deux? C’était quoi ça? Et je vous ai vu sur la plage cet après-midi!  
\- Ce n’est pas de tes affaires, répondit Viktor dans la même langue.

Ce qui ne fit que confirmer ses doutes. 

\- Vous couchez ensemble.

Viktor regarda Yurio, un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Puis il regarda son verre en disant :

\- Ah… 15 ans… C’est vrai qu’on ne pense qu’à ça. Les hormones nous travaillent… 

Il se tourna vers Yurio :

\- Avec Lilia qui te surveille 24h sur 24, je comprends ta frustration sexuelle, Yurio.

Et il retourna à la contemplation de son verre. Le garçon devint rouge de frustration d’être ainsi ridiculisé. Il attaqua :

\- Tu vas perdre tous tes fans quand ça va se savoir.   
\- Oh… Tu t’inquiètes pour moi, gentil Yurio?  
\- Tu m’énerves Viktor! Et ça me dégoûte de vous voir ensemble.

Viktor perdit son sourire, mais ne daigna pas regarder Yurio.

\- À 15 ans, on ne comprend pas grand-chose de tout ça, en effet. 

Viktor entendit des pas dans le couloir. Il était temps de clore cette discussion. Il dit à Yurio, toujours en russe :

\- Ça devrait plutôt te faire réaliser à quel point Yûri devient une menace, Yurio. 

Et il se tourna vers le jeune patineur, levant son verre en son honneur et terminant sa bière. Yurio resta paralysé. Il ne comprenait pas ce que Viktor avait voulu dire.

Viktor interpella Yûri :

\- Eh Yûri! Tu t’es servi une large portion! La frustration de ne plus pouvoir manger mon katsudon, hein?   
\- Mais non, les légumes aussi sont délicieux. 

Yurio ne reparla plus de cela et la soirée se termina dans la bonne humeur.

-xxx-

\- Oh oh oh! Yurio! Tu es trop mignon avec tous ces petits minous!

Viktor était mort de rire et Yûri se retenait à grand peine en visionnant la photo que Minako avait mise en ligne. Elle avait un montage de trois photos. Sur la première, on voyait Yurio endormi sur un banc, son capuchon sur la tête, son portable à la main. Sur la deuxième, de nombreux petits chats en peluche l’entouraient et le visage de Minako, très taquin, à gauche, montrait clairement la responsable de ce moment kawaii. Le visage de Yurio, sur la troisième photo, qui s’éveillait au milieu des peluches valait tout l’or du monde. Minako avait nommé sa photo : « Yuri Plisetsky, petit chat parmi les chats – Hasetsu, Japon »

Yurio avait à peu près la même expression furieuse quand il répliqua à Viktor :

\- Je ne peux pas croire qu’elle ait profité de la fatigue du décalage horaire pour me faire ça!  
\- C’est une photo que je conserverai précieusement, Yurio!  
\- La ferme!

Mais Viktor ne l’écoutait plus, il pointait le dépanneur à Yûri.

\- On achète des feux?  
\- Oh oui!, répondit avec enthousiasme Yûri. 

Yurio les suivit, curieux. Ils sortirent avec un grand sac de bâtons et préparèrent un petit feu sur plage afin de les allumer. Yurio se boucha une oreille, effrayé que le bruit soit trop fort. Mais il eut la surprise de voir la mèche s’enflammer doucement, émettant une lumière différente pour chacun d’eux. Vert, violet, rose. Viktor se mit à sauter avec le bâton, faisant de grands gestes de danse. Yûri en avait allumé deux. L’un était vert, l’autre orangé, la couleur des tigres. Yurio ne put résister, il le lui vola et se mit à courir avec les deux bâtons.

\- Hey!!! Yurio!, protesta Yûri.

Mais il renonça à poursuivre le jeune patineur et en alluma un autre, mauve. Ils se mirent à courir sur la plage, illuminant l’espace de couleurs. Viktor cria :

\- Allez, la prima ballerina, danse pour nous!

Yurio se mit à tourner sur lui-même avec les bâtons, souriant malgré lui. Yûri se mit à l’imiter, puis à sauter. Viktor fit de même. Ils bougeaient tellement vite que les bâtons faisaient de grands dessins dans la nuit. Yurio ne put s’empêcher de se mettre à rire en voyant les mouvements ridicules que faisaient Viktor pour faire les plus grands gestes possibles. Il fit de même et ce fut au tour de Yûri et Viktor de s’esclaffer. Viktor ne regardait plus où il allait et il bouscula Yûri qui tomba dans le sable en riant. Il se releva en s’appuyant sur Viktor qui s’excusait et qui, selon Yurio, s’approchait dangereusement proche du visage de Yûri pour le faire. Yûri caressa un bref instant la joue de Viktor en souriant, puis ils se remirent à danser avec les bâtons. 

C’est à ce moment-là que Yurio comprit ce qu’avait voulu dire Viktor la veille. En observant leur complicité, beaucoup plus intense que celle entre un coach et son patineur, il réalisa à quel point ces deux-là étaient à l’aise ensemble. Et le lien que Yûri avait forgé avec Viktor lui donnait une force supplémentaire. S’il fallait que cela s’exprime sur la patinoire, ce serait effectivement menaçant. Ils sortirent manger des ramens ensemble ensuite. Et Yurio posta une photo de Viktor, les joues rouges d’avoir un peu trop bu, un grand sourire sur le visage. Il repartit du Japon avec une détermination nouvelle. Il lui faudrait encore plus de travail pour battre Yûri.   
-xxx-

Début septembre, les costumes arrivèrent enfin. La mère de Yûri avait déposé la grande boite dans la chambre de Viktor pendant leur absence. Quand Viktor entra, après le repas du soir, il sauta sur la boite et l’ouvrit tout de suite. Il s’extasia sur le costume de prince bleu, mais il le mit de côté, dans la grande armoire. Ce n’était pas le moment de le montrer à Yûri. Il déplia ensuite le costume violet que Yûri avait choisi pour son programme long. 

\- Wow…

Il sortit de la chambre et entra dans celle de Yûri, le costume à la main.

\- Il faut que tu l’essaies tout de suite!  
\- Mais…

Le patineur était déjà à moitié dévêtu, car, quand Viktor était entré, il enfilait son pantalon de pyjama. Viktor déposa le précieux costume sur le lit et chercha les discrètes fermetures. Yûri s’approcha et toucha le tissu, s’arrêtant sur les paillettes minuscules brodées dans le dos.

\- Sugoi… C’est vrai qu’elle travaille bien…  
\- N’est-ce pas? Tiens, mets les pantalons!

Viktor lui tendit le bas que Yûri enfila en faisant attention au tissu, le prix du costume en tête. Viktor l’aida à mettre la veste. Puis il retira les lunettes de Yûri avant de reculer pour l’observer. Il serra les deux mains sur sa poitrine, ému.

\- Wow… Yûri. Tu es magnifique! 

Mal à l’aise, Yûri détourna les yeux. Il toucha les manches, ajusta un pli. 

\- Maintenant, il faut que ma performance soit à la hauteur du costume.

Viktor s’avança et posa ses deux mains sur les épaules du patineur, le regardant droit dans les yeux.

\- Elle le sera, Yûri, j’en suis sûr.

La voix basse de Viktor était calme, avec son sourire si caractéristique. L’anxiété de Yûri s’effaça doucement sous le regard de Viktor et il sourit, lui aussi. 

Le visage de Viktor changea du tout au tout. Inquiet, il passa les doigts dans les cheveux noirs de Yûri. 

\- On a oublié tes cheveux! Et ils sont beaucoup trop longs…   
\- Je vais aller au salon de coiffure demain alors…  
\- Non, non, je vais te faire ça tout de suite!  
\- Eh!!!

Viktor avait déjà entrepris de lui enlever le costume et Yûri se laissa faire, se concentrant sur les pantalons. Il enfila ensuite son pyjama pendant que Viktor pliait avec délicatesse le précieux costume sur le lit de Yûri. Puis il partit vers sa chambre.

\- Attends-moi ici!

Yûri l’entendit chercher quelque chose dans ses armoires. Il en profita pour admirer le costume resté sur le lit. Les paillettes attrapaient la lumière de la lampe du bureau et elles scintillaient sans cesse. Il n’avait jamais vu un tissu d’une telle qualité et il avait tout de suite remarqué à quel point la broderie dans le dos était cousue avec finesse. Il s’avança pour observer plus attentivement la ceinture intégrée à l’ensemble. Elle était magnifique elle aussi, s’entrecroisant pour tenir l’ensemble fermé à l’avant. Viktor revint et il étendit une couverture sur le sol, avant de poser la chaise de travail de Yûri au milieu. 

\- Tu n’as qu’à t’asseoir ici, je vais m’occuper de tes cheveux. 

Yûri obéit et Viktor passa le peigne dans ses cheveux noirs. Il ferma les yeux.

\- Quand j’étais petit, néé-chan voulait toujours jouer dans mes cheveux, confia Yûri.  
\- Et le petit frère se laissait faire?, demanda Viktor.  
\- Oh oui. J’ai toujours adoré ça. 

Viktor sourit doucement. Lui aussi, il aimait beaucoup jouer dans les cheveux de Yûri. Ils étaient très différents des siens, des mèches blondes plus fines qui se mélangeaient facilement. Il peigna les cheveux plus longtemps que nécessaire, puis il se pencha pour récupérer le ciseau. Yûri ouvrit les yeux :

\- Tu as déjà coupé des cheveux au moins?  
\- Bien sûr! Je n’oserais jamais essayer une nouvelle coupe, mais je prends soin moi-même de mes retouches.   
\- C’est vrai que tes cheveux sont toujours de la même taille, je n’avais pas réalisé que tu les coupais.  
\- Tous les mois.   
\- Oh…

Le bruit des ciseaux emplit le silence avant que Viktor remarque :

\- C’est joli aussi, tes cheveux comme ça. Mais pour la performance, c’est un entre-deux qui ne fonctionne pas.

\- Je sais. 

Les mèches s’accumulèrent sur le sol. Yûri demanda :

\- Pourquoi tu as coupé tes cheveux longs, Viktor?

Le ciseau arrêta sa course un bref moment, puis il reprit en même temps que Viktor répondait :

\- Mmm… Pour plusieurs raisons. Enfant, j’avais grandi très vite et j’étais très mince. Au début de ma carrière, je faisais donc des routines très féminines. Mes costumes, mes mouvements et mes cheveux longs permettaient d’entretenir le flou… Puis mon corps a changé à cause de l’entraînement et du cours normal de la vie. Je suis devenu plus musclé, avec des épaules plus prononcées. J’ai décidé de changer mon image drastiquement. J’ai coupé mes cheveux et j’ai transformé mes routines…

 

\- Tu as toujours su te réinventer, c’est ce que j’ai toujours admiré chez toi.   
\- Merci. C’est l’une des choses que j’adore le plus dans le patinage.   
\- J’espère que tu retourneras à la compétition, Viktor. Pour que tu puisses encore surprendre tout le monde avec de nouvelles idées. 

Viktor prit un moment avant de répondre, s’attardant au contour de l’oreille droite de Yûri. 

\- À la fin de la dernière saison, je n’avais plus ce plaisir-là. C’est l’une des raisons qui m’a fait prendre une pause.

Il termina le contour de l’oreille gauche puis il se plaça devant Yûri pour vérifier que les deux côtés étaient bien identiques. Il en profita pour préciser :

\- L’autre raison, c’est Yûri Katsuki, un patineur japonais qui m’a beaucoup inspiré quand je l’ai regardé danser. 

Le visage de Yûri était très doux dans cette lumière dorée. L’expression de ses yeux aussi. Viktor retourna derrière pour faire les derniers ajustements. Il peignit encore, glissant ses mains sur le cou et les épaules de Yûri pour enlever les mèches coupées qui y étaient tombées. Puis il revint vers l’avant : 

\- Mmm, oui, c’est très bien, ça. 

Yûri se leva pour aller vérifier dans le miroir. Il toucha ses cheveux, étonné, les relevant pour voir son front. 

\- Eh… C’est vrai que c’est tout à fait ça, Viktor. Tu sais vraiment tout faire, dis donc…

Viktor sourit et il se pencha pour ramasser le tissu rempli de cheveux coupés. 

\- Viktor? Tu me laisses jouer dans tes cheveux aussi?  
La demande le surprit. Il leva la tête et fixa Yûri, qui le regardait à la fois gêné et suppliant. 

\- S’il te plaît!!!, dit le jeune homme.  
\- Bien sûr. Tu peux jouer dans mes cheveux quand tu veux, Yûri. 

Et Viktor plaça la chaise sur les tatamis, s’assoyant dessus sans attendre. Yûri s’avança, un peu intimidé, prenant au passage le peigne rouge sur le lit. Il posa les mains sur la tête de Viktor et passa doucement le peigne dans les cheveux blancs du Russe. Viktor ferma les yeux. Il y avait quelque chose d’infiniment sensuel dans la manière dont les doigts de Yûri se glissait maintenant dans ses mèches. Le patineur repoussa la frange vers l’arrière, la plaçant derrière son oreille gauche. Puis ses deux mains se posèrent à la base de son cou et remontèrent doucement la nuque de Viktor jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse passer le peigne dans les cheveux courts derrière. Viktor frissonna en ouvrant les yeux. Yûri répéta le mouvement. Le courant électrique démarra entre les omoplates et descendit jusqu’aux pieds de Viktor qui comprit qu’il ne pourrait plus se lever maintenant, sans dévoiler à quel point les gestes de Yûri l’excitaient. Le peigne revint dans les cheveux plus longs devant et Viktor décida de parler, espérant que cela lui permettrait de se calmer. 

\- Tu aimais mieux mes cheveux longs?

Yûri réfléchit avant de répondre.

\- J’aimais beaucoup tes cheveux longs. Ça avait exactement l’effet dont tu parlais : tu étais très « belle », et je suis certain que je n’étais pas le seul gars à fantasmer sur toi à l’époque. Mais ton look actuel est vraiment bien aussi. Très différent, beaucoup plus masculin. Il n’y a qu’à regarder le nombre de likes sur tes photos pour comprendre que tu es hot, hot, hot!

Viktor avait arrêté de respirer. Yûri avait-il vraiment dit qu’il avait « fantasmé » sur lui? Son ton était resté neutre, comme s’il lui parlait de la chaleur de l’été ou qu’il proposait d’aller faire une promenade, mais il avait vraiment dit ce qu’il avait dit, non? 

Yûri se mit à rire doucement et dit :

\- Le soir de ton arrivée, quand tu m’as annoncé que tu allais devenir mon coach et que tu cognais à la porte pour entrer…  
\- Pour dormir avec toi, précisa Viktor.  
\- Eh bien, moi, j’étais complètement paniqué parce que ma chambre était remplie de posters de toi. Je les ai enlevés à toute vitesse!  
\- Ah… C’était ça le bruit de papier!  
\- Mais j’étais tellement heureux, Viktor. C’est drôle de réaliser que tu es encore là, pour vrai. Pas juste en 2D sur du papier.

Viktor resta pensif un moment :

\- Yûri… Tu me vois toujours comme l’idole que tu adulais ou c’est différent maintenant?

Le peigne s’arrêta, puis il reprit sa caresse :

\- En fait oui et non. Je te vois encore comme le patineur de génie que tu es. Mais la personne de Viktor a maintenant pris l’avant-plan. Je sais aussi qui tu es.   
\- Et je suis…?  
\- Gentil. Brillant. Drôle. Déterminé. Et sans pitié!, conclut Yûri en se remettant à rire. 

Viktor sourit lui aussi devant son enthousiasme. 

\- Parlant de coach sans pitié, il commence à se faire tard. Et tu ne peux plus manquer une journée d’entraînement si tu veux être top-shape. Alors on se couche? C’est ce soir que je dors dans ton lit!  
\- Avec Makkachin? Tu es fou, on va mourir de chaud!

Yûri n’avait pas refusé l’idée… Viktor se jeta sur le lit de Yûri et cria :

\- Makkachin!!!

Le chien arriva en courant, bondissant pour rejoindre son maître. Yûri soupira et ferma la lumière de son bureau, puis il vint les trouver. Rapidement, ils ne purent s’empêcher de rire à cause du chien qui ne savait pas où se placer et qui les piétinait dans l’espace restreint. Makkachin se brancha finalement pour le pied du lit. Viktor était sur le dos, Yûri sur le côté, le visage tout près du cou de Viktor. Ils ne dormaient pas. 

\- Pourquoi on fait ça, Viktor?  
\- Quoi?  
\- Dormir tous les deux.  
\- Parce qu’on est bien ensemble.

La réponse était honnête. Entre Yûri et lui, les rares fois où ils avaient dormi ensemble, il n’y avait jamais rien eu de sexuel. Mais la sensation du corps de l’autre à ses côtés était déjà une telle chance que Viktor n’en demandait pas plus. 

\- Oui. On est tellement bien, dit Yûri. 

Viktor tassa les cheveux noirs et embrassa le front de Yûri. Ils ne parlèrent plus, chacun dans ses pensées. Puis ils s’endormirent.

-xxx-


	9. Ton regard sur moi

Avec septembre arriva aussi le début de la saison. Ils se rendirent à Okayama pour la compétition régionale. Viktor était heureux, il débutait officiellement en tant que coach de Yûri. Il n’était pas nerveux, il était très excité en fait. Ce n’était pas la même chose pour Yûri bien sûr qui était de plus en plus anxieux au fur et à mesure que l’heure approchait. 

Il tira le numéro 1 en plus. Il allait donc être le premier patineur sur la glace. Tous les patineurs voulaient la dernière position. Celle capable de surprendre encore… Alors qu’à la première, les juges se gardaient toujours une petite gêne sur les points, étant donné qu’ils voulaient bénéficier d’une marge de manœuvre avec les autres patineurs.

Yûri avait un visage complètement découragé, comme si c’était la fin du monde. Ce n’était qu’une compétition régionale après tout et Katsuki Yûri était le champion japonais après tout. Son niveau, son expérience aussi, était nettement supérieur aux trois autres contre lesquels il se mesurait. Mais ce n’était pas ainsi que Yûri voyait les choses. Il se percevait comme un patineur moyen, contrairement à ce que son parcours montrait de lui, contrairement à ce que son patinage aussi établissait clairement. Viktor soupira. 

Il nota un jeune patineur, les cheveux teints, qui parlait à Yûri, les joues rouges, en admiration totale devant son idole. Viktor ne put s’empêcher de rire discrètement. Yûri était inconscient de cela aussi : pour plusieurs athlètes, il représentait une inspiration. Un peu comme Viktor l’avait été pour lui quand il était adolescent. 

Quelques journalistes vinrent leur poser des questions à la sortie du tirage des tours. Viktor répondit en anglais à leurs questions, Yûri à ses côtés. Sa voix résonna dans le vaste espace :

\- Nous avons l’intention de nous rendre jusqu’à la finale du Grand Prix, alors cette compétition ne nous inquiète pas. Yûri peut prendre ça cool et même accomplir un record personnel aujourd’hui!

Yûri se décomposa en entendant les mots assurés de Viktor. Il se tourna vers lui et dit à voix basse, à toute vitesse : 

\- Combien de fois t’ai-je dit que l’année dernière, je me suis complètement planté aux nationaux? Ils se sont demandé si j’étais blessé pour être aussi nul, mais non, j’étais en pleine forme, ce qui était encore plus embarrassant. J’ai perdu même si j’avais le titre, parce que mon mental est faible!  
\- Wow!, ne put s’empêcher de s’exclamer Viktor devant une telle adresse vocale.

Bien sûr, bien sûr, Yûri, je sais bien que tu t’es planté l’an dernier aux nationaux, mais ça n’a rien plus à voir avec ton état actuel, eut-il envie de lui répéter, pour une dixième fois. Mais ses mots étaient entrés dans l’oreille d’un sourd, il faut croire. 

Lors de l’échauffement sur la patinoire, Viktor sortit une boite de mouchoirs, enveloppé dans une peluche à l’image de son chien :

\- Makkachin est venu t’encourager aussi!, dit-il avec le sourire. 

Yûri toucha la peluche et prit un mouchoir, sans être particulièrement enthousiaste. 

\- Ah oui. C’est très mignon. Très mignon.  
\- Essaie d’être un peu plus heureux, rétorqua Viktor en agitant Makkachin sous les yeux de Yûri. 

Yûri partit s’échauffer, patinant sérieusement, très concentré. Le stress montait. Viktor remarqua les regards admiratifs de même jeune patineur que tout à l’heure, qui oubliait complètement de s’entraîner et se faisait gronder par sa coach. 

Viktor laissa Yûri après l’échauffement public pour aller se changer. Lui aussi prenait cette compétition au sérieux! Il avait fait l’achat d’un superbe complet qui allait être parfait pour son rôle de coach. Quand il redescendit à la patinoire, quelques minutes avant le début de la compétition, il suscita l’admiration des spectatrices. Le coach russe provoquait plus d’admiration que les patineurs. Les exclamations le suivaient alors qu’il avançait vers Yûri :

\- Désolé de t’avoir fait attendre. 

Yûri s’écria, à bout de nerfs :

\- Mais pourquoi es-tu allé te changer?  
\- Aujourd’hui, c’est mon glorieux début en tant que coach, alors je devais m’habiller en conséquence.   
\- Et c’est vrai en plus!, dit-il en mettant les mains sur son visage. 

Ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire. Yûri retira son manteau alors qu’on ouvrait officiellement la compétition. Viktor, excité, lui demanda :

\- En tant que coach, que devrais-je te dire avant de te laisser partir pour ton programme?

Mais Yûri était si concentré qu’il ne l’écoutait pas, ne regardant que la glace. Il lui tendit les protèges-lames que Viktor prit machinalement en continuant de parler :

\- J’y ai beaucoup réfléchi et…

Le patineur le quitta pour l’échauffement de six minutes, sans le regarder. Viktor fronça les sourcils. Yûri était beaucoup trop nerveux. Et l’humour ne fonctionnait pas pour le distraire de son trac. Il posa la boite de Makkachin sur la bande et attendit que Yûri revienne. Très bien. Il fallait autre chose que la bonne humeur, alors.

Yûri revint pour boire une gorgée d’eau. Il ne le regardait pas, encore. Mais il finit par le faire et sembla être surpris de voir son visage sans sourire. Il but encore une gorgée d’eau, cette fois mal à l’aise. 

\- Yûri, tourne-toi.   
\- Eh?  
\- Je t’ai demandé de te retourner, d’accord?, dit-il plus fermement.   
\- Euh… Comme ça?

Le patineur lui obéit, se tournant dos à lui. Viktor ouvrit les bras et le serra fort contre lui. Des cris de surprises retentirent autour d’eux et les flashs des journalistes se mirent à cliquer frénétiquement. La bonne humeur ne fonctionnait pas, mais la surprise, peut-être. Et le soutien aussi. Viktor prolongea délibérément l’étreinte. Yûri n’arrivait plus à articuler :

\- Ah… Euh…

Viktor leva la tête pour approcher sa bouche de l’oreille du patineur. D’une voix très grave, il lui murmura :

\- Séduis-moi… Avec tout ce que tu as. Si ta performance me séduit, moi, tu emporteras aussi tout le public. C’est ce que je te dis toujours dans les pratiques, non?

Le souffle chaud de la voix de Viktor dans son oreille donna un long frisson à Yûri qui ne put que répondre en rougissant violemment :

\- Ah… Oui.

Yûri était définitivement moins nerveux, Viktor pouvait l’entendre dans sa réponse. Il avait réussi à diminuer le stress en lui changeant les idées. Et il lui rappelait l’essentiel : Pense à l’éros, la séduction, le désir, Yûri, comme tu sais si bien le faire pour moi, à l’entraînement. 

Le patineur quitta ses bras et la foule lui cria « bonne chance ». La musique débuta et Viktor réalisa que Yûri avait laissé tomber l’anxiété. Il prenait cette place qu’il savait si bien avoir sur la glace : il devenait un patineur magnétique. Le regard aguichant de Yûri se dirigea droit vers Viktor. Oui! Tout à fait. C’étaient ces yeux-là qui débutaient la danse, qui allumaient le désir. Le rythme augmenta et Yûri enchaîna la suite des pas avec assurance. Viktor sourit en voyant le corps du danseur prendre possession de la patinoire ainsi, ne laissant pas une note de musique se perdre. Il fit son premier saut et le réussit sans peine. Pour le deuxième toutefois, il tenta un quadruple et sa main toucha la glace. Viktor plissa les yeux. Yûri poursuivit, mais lors de la combinaison finale, le triple saut devint un double. Yûri semblait un peu perdu pour les derniers pas, comme s’il avait oublié la suite de la chorégraphie. Heureusement que son corps le connaissait à la perfection et qu’il le mena vers la finale sans qu’il réfléchisse. 

Près de Viktor, le jeune patineur aux cheveux teints cria très fort :  
\- Yuri-kun, gakkoi da! Saikô da yo!

Viktor sourit : c’était exactement les mots que la jeune fille de l’auberge avait utilisé à l’auberge en postant la photo. Yûri se tourna vers lui pour connaître son opinion et Viktor se mit à applaudir doucement. Ce n’était pas à la hauteur de ce qui Yûri était capable, ça. Quand il le rejoignit, il lui dit :

\- La première partie était superbe. Mais tu étais trop concentré sur les sauts lors de la deuxième partie et ta performance s’en est ressentie.   
\- Oui.  
\- Je n’aime pas vraiment ce genre de choses.   
\- Oui. 

Autour d’eux, les gens les observaient. Yûri avait la tête baissée, tout le monde devina que le coach faisait un bilan mitigé de la performance. Mais c’était ce que Yûri voulait : être jugé franchement, comme si ce n’était pas qu’une compétition régionale. Viktor fut donc honnête, tout en gardant le sourire. 

Quand le score s’afficha, la foule applaudit à tout rompre : 94.36. C’était presque 10 points de plus que son record personnel! Ce serait impossible à battre pour les autres patineurs. C’était un score élevé, même lors des championnats mondiaux. Yûri sourit, heureux d’être si chaleureusement félicité.

Bien sûr, se dit Viktor. Mais cette performance bien exécutée peut donner beaucoup plus de points. Les journalistes enthousiastes s’élancèrent vers Yûri. Ils venaient de réaliser que la déclaration faite plus tôt par Viktor, de se rendre en finale du Grand Prix, n’était pas que du vent. Que Katsuki Yûri avait le potentiel de gagner cette année. 

Ils s’en retournèrent ensemble et Viktor agita Makkachin en disant :

\- Mmm… Tu n’étais pas sous pression, j’étais sûr que tu allais au moins te rendre à 100 points.   
\- Évidemment, tu t’es rendu au-delà des 100 points si souvent que tu as établi plusieurs records du monde, Viktor, répondit Yûri, un peu cynique.   
\- Oh et Yûri! À propos de ton programme libre demain… Diminue la difficulté de tes sauts et concentre-toi sur ta performance.   
\- Quoi?  
\- Tu ne les réussis pas encore quand on pratique, non?  
\- Mais…  
\- Ce n’est pas une mauvaise idée de diminuer la difficulté au début de la saison, non? Tu dois te concentrer pour ajuster tes programmes afin de te rendre à ton but : la finale du Grand Prix! Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu n’écouteras pas ton coach?

Et Viktor fit japper le faux Makkachin pour tenter de rassurer Yûri, qui était déçu, c’était évident. Un journaliste se dirigea vers eux :

\- Comment tu te sens par rapport à ton programme libre?  
\- Euh… Demain, pour le programme libre…

 

Yûri était hésitant, ne sachant plus ce qu’il devait dire. Viktor répondit à sa place :

\- Yûri sera parfait demain, vous verrez. 

Derrière eux, le jeune patineur admiratif entra et les interrompit :

\- Est-ce que tu as vu ma performance sur Lohengrin?  
\- J’étais en pleine entrevue, non, je ne l’ai pas vue, désolé, répondit Yûri.  
\- Oh… J’ai même le costume de ton superbe programme Lohengrin!, dit le jeune patineur en enlevant son manteau pour lui montrer, les larmes aux yeux.   
\- Ah! C’est un costume de mon terrible passé!, se surprit Yûri.   
\- Yûri-kun n’a pas de terrible passé!

Le petit patineur était maintenant frustré. Il poursuivit :

\- Ne ris pas de moi parce que je t’admire depuis longtemps et que j’essaie de te ressembler! Demain, pour le programme libre, je vais donner tout ce que j’ai.

Il pointa Yûri :

\- Yûri-kun aussi, s’il te plaît! Je ne vais pas te pardonner si tu prends ça à la légère!  
\- Wow! Le patineur Minami lance un défi à Yûri!, s’enthousiasma le journaliste.  
\- L’an dernier, aux Nationaux, le patineur Minami Kenjirô a terminé devant Katsuki Yûri, expliqua un second journaliste aux auditeurs. 

Le visage de Yûri se décomposa en se souvenant de son résultat désastreux de l’an dernier. Viktor soupira, les bras croisés. Cette compétition était finalement plus complexe qu’il ne l’avait imaginée. 

-xxx-

Le lendemain, quand ils se rendirent à la patinoire, Yûri était toujours aussi découragé. Le journaliste dit :

\- Tous les regards sont tournés vers Katsuki Yûri et son coach Viktor Nikiforov!  
\- Hi!

Viktor sourit en levant la main pour saluer la caméra pendant que Yûri nouait les lacets de ses patins. Le patineur avait un air sombre en observant le jeune Minami qui discutait avec ses collègues de la possibilité de tenter un quadruple. Les rôles s’étaient inversés depuis la veille : c’était maintenant Yûri qui fixait le jeune patineur. Un défi, hein? Ce n’était pas une mauvaise chose, pensa Viktor. Il avait peut-être besoin de cela. Après tout, Yûri semblait moins stressé. Préoccupé, mais moins nerveux. 

Il recueillit les protèges-lames, notant que le regard de Yûri était encore sur le jeune Minami. On les invita à entrer s’échauffer et le jeune patineur sourit à Yûri, qui détourna le regard en ignorant complètement Minami. Viktor s’étonna. Le pauvre Minami était si triste maintenant… Yûri partit s’échauffer et Viktor réfléchit. Ce n’était sans doute pas le moment d’en parler avec Yûri, mais Viktor ne supportait pas les gens arrogants. Yûri ne l’avait jamais été. Mais est-ce que c’était seulement parce qu’il n’avait jamais été adulé? S’il devenait une star du patin, il allait agir ainsi avec les autres patineurs maintenant? C’était inadmissible. Quand Yûri revint, Viktor ne put s’empêcher de remarquer :

\- Yûri… Comment quelqu’un qui ne peut motiver les autres peut réussir à être motivé lui-même?

Il posa brusquement les protèges-lames sur la bande.

\- Je ne te croyais pas prétentieux. Je suis déçu de toi. 

Et il partit, le laissant seul. Il avait besoin d’un peu d’air lui aussi. Il revint juste à temps pour voir Yûri crier de toutes ses formes un encouragement au jeune Minami qui venait d’entrer sur la patinoire. Il sourit, assis dans les gradins avec Makkachin. Ça c’était davantage son Yûri. Le Japonais regarda avec attention Minami qui se démenait sur la glace. La foule tapait des mains, heureuse. C’était très joli. Le garçon avait du potentiel, une énergie débordante. Il en faisait trop, il sautait un peu n’importe comment, il ne suivait pas toujours la musique, mais certaines séquences de pas étaient bien réalisées. Cela devait rappeler à Yûri ses jeunes années. Il vit Yûri partir, le sourire aux lèvres, pour aller s’échauffer. Un autre patineur entra et Minami l’encouragea très fort. Quel enthousiaste, ce jeune garçon! Puis, le troisième compétiteur arriva. 

Viktor se leva. Ce serait au tour de Yûri bientôt. Il se rendit près de la bande de la patinoire pour l’attendre. Bientôt, il le vit arriver. Avec quel visage… Les écouteurs dans les oreilles, le regard calme et sérieux. Le Yûri de cet été, déterminé. Yûri, le patineur professionnel. Il ne put s’empêcher de le trouver beau ainsi. 

Il n’était pas le seul. Minami était aussi fortement impressionné en voyant son idole approcher. Lorsqu’il passa derrière lui, Yûri s’arrêta et frappa dans son dos pour l’encourager. Tout le monde fut surpris autour d’eux. Puis Yûri poursuivit sa marche, traînant avec lui une série de regards qui ne pouvaient plus se détourner de la forte présence du patineur. 

Yûri retira son manteau noir, révélant le superbe costume violet qu’il avait choisi avec Viktor. Ce dernier approuva en prenant le manteau :

\- Mmm. Tu as fait le bon choix. Tu es superbe, habillé ainsi. 

Pendant que Yûri ajustait les manches, Viktor se pencha sur ses cheveux, remettant une mèche en place. Il remarqua les lèvres abîmées de Yûri.

\- Ah. Tes lèvres sont gercées. 

Il sortit du baume de sa poche et l’ouvrit. Il en étendit un peu sur les lèvres du patineur qui restait toujours aussi concentré. Puis Viktor amena Yûri dans ses bras. Les mains du patineur se nouèrent dans son dos, répondant à l’étreinte. 

Minami était très rouge les regardant, Viktor le nota. Les remarques de Yurio, cet été, revinrent à la mémoire de Viktor. La façon dont il avait noté leur rapprochement, juste à les observer. Jamais il n’aurait pu toucher Yûri de cette façon lors du Onsen on ICE, quatre mois auparavant. Cela aurait complètement brisé la concentration du patineur. Il y avait maintenant un tel naturel entre eux. L’été les avait changés. Et le lien qu’ils avaient était une chose précieuse. 

Yûri quitta sans un mot, sous les cris d’encouragement de Minami :

\- Yuri-kun, bonne chance!

C’était la première fois que les notes de Yuri on ICE résonnaient dans une patinoire pour une présentation publique de son programme libre. C’était la première fois que Yûri s’offrait ainsi aux yeux du public. La routine était empreinte de tristesse, de beauté et de force. Viktor avait créé un programme qui débutait au moment où le patineur était pris avec le sentiment d’être seul au monde. Le premier saut était une combinaison quadruple-triple qu’il réussissait bien lors des pratiques. Viktor écarquilla les yeux quand il vit Yûri réaliser plutôt un quadruple et un double. Yûri changeait des éléments du programme. Il plissa les yeux : allait-il ajouter un triple saut dans la deuxième moitié du programme? Ou il ferait trois quadruples sauts? Il devinait fort bien que le patineur avait prévu quelque chose, qu’il ne suivrait pas ses instructions de diminuer la difficulté du programme. Il lui avait dit de se concentrer sur la chorégraphie pour ne pas être distrait par les sauts, mais Yûri était têtu. Viktor avait perdu son sourire. Yûri était trop tendu, préoccupé par la technique. Pourtant, il lui avait dit que c’était pour la force de ses présentations qu’il avait voulu devenir son coach, non? 

Présentement, il est tellement concentré sur la technique qu’on dirait qu’il n’aime pas ce qu’il danse… Un quadruple Salchow! Avec sa main qui touche, mais il reste debout… Ah… Il a décidé de faire trois quadruples sauts, comme je le craignais, se dit Viktor, se cachant le visage derrière la peluche. Allez, accroche-toi! Excellent!

Il porta la main à sa bouche, ému par la détermination du patineur. Yûri s’élança et il réussit son triple loop. C’était parfait! La deuxième partie du programme approchait, et Viktor nota qu’il avait déjà l’air épuisé. Le patineur ouvrit les bras, se laissant porter par la vitesse de ses lames sur la glace. L’expression de Yûri était si belle maintenant, pleine d’amour pour ce qu’il faisait. 

Un spreak eagle, Ina Bauer… Yuri patine comme s’il était la plus belle personne sur la glace en ce moment. Et il l’est. Un triple Axel! Oui, il tient le coup! Oh! Le triple flip n’est pas complètement réussi… Et pourtant, le public s’enflamme parce qu’il ne fait qu’un avec la musique.

Yûri fit une combinaison de sauts, mais sa main effleura la glace :

\- Presque!, cria Viktor, délaissant la peluche. 

Yûri, tu es trop impatient aujourd’hui. Oui, mais… C’est pour cela que personne ne peut détourner le regard…

L’expression dans les yeux de Viktor devint très douce en regardant l’athlète sur la glace. Il aimait ce Yûri. Ce patineur têtu et passionné. Il aimait sa façon de glisser, de danser, d’être. Il n’avait jamais connu quelqu’un comme lui. 

Lors de l’atterrissage du dernier triple, il vit Yûri se cogner la tête durement contre la bande de la patinoire. Mais le patineur poursuivit sa routine, presque terminée maintenant. Viktor se frappa le front, songeant que s’il avait dit à Yûri de faire du dernier saut un triple pour gagner davantage de points, ce n’était pas pour le voir se blesser… Il ne put s’empêcher de rire en se souvenant de Yakov qui gueulait après lui parce qu’il n’écoutait jamais ce qu’il lui disait…

Je me demande de qui tu tiens pour être si rebelle envers ton coach, Yûri…

La performance se termina et Yûri le fixa directement. Viktor vit le sang se mettre à couler du nez du patineur. Il se dit que Yakov aurait été furieux et qu’il aurait eu droit à toute une réprimande d’avoir autant changé le programme… Mais la foule était en délire, Minami complètement enthousiaste, les gens criaient de fierté. 

Quand Yûri se tourna vers lui, il avait les bras croisés, un air désapprobateur. Le patineur lui sourit, gêné, le nez en sang. Il n’était pas Yakov après tout. Il était Viktor. Il appuya sa main sur son front, découragé. Comment lui résister? Il lui ouvrit les bras et Yûri s’élança, heureux :

\- Viktor!

Mais le coach se tassa à la dernière minute, en riant, ne voulant pas tacher son bel habit avec le sang. Puis il lui tendit un mouchoir.

Le score fut élevé : 165.20. Yûri était sans conteste le gagnant. 

\- C’est incroyable que tu reçoives autant de points avec autant de sauts manqués, lui Viktor, le serrant dans ses bras. C’est grâce au fait que j’utilise ta si belle expressivité avec la musique pour te donner plein de points avec le côté artistique! Tu peux avoir encore plus de points, Yûri, alors ne te décourage pas, ok?

Ils furent interrompus par Minami. 

\- Yuri-kun! J’ai complètement perdu. Un jour, je veux te faire face dans une compétition du Grand Prix! Alors s’il te plaît, jusque-là, ne prends pas ta retraite du patin, d’accord?, le supplia-t-il, les yeux brillants. 

Il s’approcha :

\- Et aussi… Aussi… S’il te plaît, donne-moi un autographe!  
\- Moi aussi, dit une dame.  
\- Une photo avec moi!, demanda un homme.

Oh! Yûri était populaire! Minako et Takeshi aussi le félicitèrent, émus de sa performance. 

\- Yûri! J’ai été tellement touchée! Tu as pris au sérieux les trois jeunes patineurs, tu les as traités comme des vrais rivaux!, lui dit Minako.  
\- Qu’est-ce que c’était ça, de te frapper sur le mur à la fin?, lui reprocha Takeshi.   
\- Oh… Désolé, répondit Yûri. Au début, j’étais désespéré parce que je ne voulais pas perdre, mais finalement, j’ai commencé à avoir tellement de plaisir à partir du milieu… Je ne me souviens pas beaucoup de la suite… 

Yûri avait un doux sourire. Viktor connaissait cette expression-là. C’était celle de l’ivresse qu’apportait le patin, celle qu’il avait quand il fusionnait avec la danse. Il était heureux que Yûri ait retrouvé cette joie-là et il applaudit quand le patineur reçut sa médaille d’or bien méritée. 

 

\- Maintenant, Yûri, on va faire un petit tour à la clinique médicale, dit-il quand le patineur eut répondu à toutes les questions et qu’il eut pris plusieurs photos avec ses fans.  
\- Eh? Mais je vais bien, Viktor.  
\- Tu n’as probablement rien, mais tu t’es cogné très fort. On va tout de même allé vérifier si tu n’as pas de commotion.  
\- Tu exagères, je le saurais si…

Viktor s’arrêta et se retourna vers le patineur, appuyant son bras sur le mur derrière lui pour l’immobiliser et lui dire, très proche de son visage :

\- Comme tu connais tout de mon passé, Yûri, tu te souviens sûrement du moment où j’ai dû arrêter à cause d’une commotion. Eh bien, je n’ai pas eu de symptômes avant le lendemain de ma chute. Et si je n’avais pas été traité à temps, j’aurais dû arrêter le patin à jamais. Je ne voudrais pas que ça t’arrive, Yûri. 

Le patineur sourit à Viktor. 

\- Alors, allons-y, coach. 

Viktor allait s’éloigner quand Yûri passa doucement la main derrière sa tête pour le retenir. Les doigts dans les cheveux de Viktor, il le fixa droit dans les yeux pour lui dire :

\- J’ai réalisé… Que j’aime ton regard sur moi. Ce que tu es pour moi, Viktor… Quelque chose a changé à l’intérieur depuis que tu es là. C’est comme si tu m’avais ouvert les yeux sur ce que j’étais, sur ce que je désirais vraiment. Comme si, depuis toi, je voyais aussi les autres et ce qu’ils font pour moi, comment ils me supportent, comment ils me regardent avec affection. 

Le regard de Viktor était souriant, ses yeux doux. Yûri termina :

\- Je ne sais pas ce qu’est ce lien entre nous deux, mais je t’en remercie, Viktor. 

Viktor le serra dans ses bras, respirant le parfum de Yûri. Combien de temps passerait encore avant qu’ils puissent nommer ce lien? Mais toute cette aventure avec Yûri le rendait profondément heureux.

Ils passèrent à la clinique où Yûri passa quelques examens qui rassurèrent Viktor. Puis ils se rendirent fêter la première victoire de la saison de Yûri avec Minako et Takeshi, partageant un katsudon. Et ils rentrèrent à la maison.

Cette nuit-là, quand tout le monde fut couché, Viktor se réveilla à moitié quand la porte de sa chambre s’ouvrit sans bruit et que Yûri se glissa dans la chaleur de son lit. Il sentit le corps du patineur se blottir contre le sien. Viktor n’avait pas prévu qu’ils dormiraient ensemble, il était complètement nu et Yûri ne pouvait pas l’ignorer maintenant. Mais, si cela le dérangeait, Yûri ne dit rien sur le sujet, se contentant de demander :

\- Je peux?  
\- Toujours, répondit la voix ensommeillée de Viktor. 

Cela ressemble tellement à un rêve, se dit-il en fermant les yeux.

-xxx-

Le lendemain, ils se réveillèrent en entendant Mari cogner à la porte de la chambre de Yûri.

\- Yûri! Un journaliste veut te parler sur le téléphone de l’auberge!

Le petit frère était encore à moitié endormi, couché sur le ventre, l’un de ses bras en travers du corps de Viktor. Mais quand la voix de sa sœur lui fit ouvrir brusquement les yeux, son visage paisible devint tout à coup très angoissé. 

\- Yabai! Yabai! Yabai!, dit-il à voix basse, en s’asseyant dans le lit.

Viktor s’assit lui aussi, tassant les cheveux de son visage pendant que Yûri récupérait ses lunettes. Ils entendirent la porte coulissante de la chambre à côté s’ouvrit :

\- Yûri?, s’inquiéta Mari en ne voyant pas son frère.

Il n’avait d’autre choix que de répondre :

\- J’arrive!

Il descendait du lit quand la porte de la chambre de Viktor s’ouvrit. Mari les fixa avec un regard sombre. Elle tendit le téléphone à Yûri qui le prit vivement et s’enfuit vers sa chambre. Mari resta dans le cadre, dévisageant Viktor à moitié nu. Il semblait innocent, la main sur son chien, le sourire au visage. Mais elle n’était pas idiote : elle devinait pourquoi il restait bien assis, n’ayant probablement pas beaucoup de vêtements sous ces couvertures qui cachaient le bas de son corps. 

Viktor Nikiforov! Quand son frère était adolescent, il n’avait que ce nom à la bouche. Viktor par-ci, Viktor par-là. Elle savait tout sur cet homme, en tout cas tout ce que les médias avaient rapporté. Et il avait une réputation sulfureuse en amour, c’était le moins que l’on puisse dire. 

Quand il était arrivé, Mari s’était dit que cela ne durerait pas. Viktor Nikiforov s’amuserait un peu à jouer le coach, cela encouragerait sans doute Yûri qui aurait enfin la chance de rencontrer son idole, puis il repartirait en Russie. Il avait d’ailleurs failli le faire, créant cette compétition Onsen On ICE pour se donner une élégante porte de sortie. 

Mais il était resté. Il était là depuis six mois maintenant. Et la relation idole-admirateur qu’il y avait entre lui et Yûri s’était graduellement transformée en quelque chose de différent. Des amis, très certainement. Des partenaires. Des complices. Et un peu plus, d’après ce qu’elle comprenait. 

Cela ne la surprenait pas tant que cela. Tout le monde savait que Yûri avait aimé Yuko, mais l’obsession de son frère pour ce patineur russe, qui s’affichait sur tous les murs de sa chambre, avait déjà donné à Mari des indices sur les goûts de Yûri. Qu’il s’y attache à ce point, surtout quand l’homme était si charmant et généreux à son égard, n’avait rien d’étonnant. 

 

Mais elle avait aussi remarqué le regard de Viktor sur son frère. Ce n’était plus celui d’un homme qui vient se divertir au Japon. Il y avait parfois une telle tendresse dans ces yeux-là. Et jamais elle n’avait entendu son frère rire autant que cet été, jamais elle ne l’avait vu aussi expressif, aussi solide. Grâce à Viktor. 

L’homme blond interrompit les pensées de Mari, un sourire dans la voix :

\- Je sais qu’on dit toujours ça, mais ce n’est pas ce que tu penses.   
\- Mouais. Au contraire, c’est exactement ce que je pense. Et ça fait un petit moment que je m’en doute.

Il y eut un moment de silence puis elle haussa les épaules :

\- Bon. Il était temps que mon petit frère grandisse aussi. 

Elle allait partir, quand elle s’arrêta :

\- Et tu es mieux d’en prendre soin, Viktor, ou je m’occuperai de toi, dit-elle le doigt menaçant.  
\- Je ferai ça, Mari.   
\- Mmm.

Yûri avait terminé la discussion et il sortit de la chambre, mal à l’aise. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse quoi que ce soit, Mari le coupa :

\- Et ne me dis pas que ce n’est pas ce que je pense! 

Elle s’avança et le serra maladroitement dans ses bras:

\- Allez, ne t’en fais pas, on t’aime comme t’es. 

Et elle partit, mal à l’aise elle aussi. Yûri s’effondra sur le sol. 

\- OHHHHH! C’est embarrassant! 

Viktor était resté sagement assis dans le lit, le bas du corps toujours dans les couvertures. Il dit à Yûri :

\- Mmm. Que voulait ce journaliste?

Le patineur leva la tête, anxieux pour une autre raison maintenant :

\- Une conférence de presse! La NHK veut que je présente mon thème à la télévision…  
\- Il n’y a pas de problème, tu connais déjà ton thème. Tu n’as qu’à l’expliquer tout simplement, les gens aimeront beaucoup.

Viktor se leva pour s’habiller et Yûri baissa les yeux, gêné.

\- Oui, euh… Bon… Je vais aller écrire un petit quelque chose dans ma chambre là-dessus. À tout à l’heure!

Et il partit. Viktor termina d’enfiler ses pantalons et son t-shirt, préoccupé. Il avait l’intuition que Yûri ne viendrait plus le rejoindre dans son lit avant longtemps. Il soupira et descendit manger.

Même les beaux rêves finissent par s’estomper. 

-xxx-

Quelques jours plus tard, la famille regarda Yûri faire une conférence de presse pour présenter le thème de son année au public. Le patineur parlait très vite en japonais, alors Viktor ne comprit pas grand-chose, même s’il reconnaissait le mot ai et qu’il connaissait la thématique de l’amour qu’avait choisie Yûri.

Mon thème, cette année, est l’amour. Depuis le début de ma carrière, beaucoup de personnes m’ont aidé, mais je n’avais jamais réalisé leur amour jusque-là. J’étais choyé d’avoir leur support, mais je ne pouvais pas m’appuyer sur cela pour aller plus loin. Au contraire, j’ai toujours cru que j’étais seul, que je combattais seul. Mais depuis que Viktor est arrivé dans ma vie et qu’il a décidé de devenir mon coach, je me sens complètement différent. Mon amour n’est pas quelque chose de romantique, c’est plus une abstraction de tout ce que je reçois d’amour de Viktor, ma famille, les gens de ma ville. 

J’ai finalement réalisé que l’amour existait autour de moi. Viktor est la première personne à qui je tiens absolument! Je n’ai pas de mot pour cette émotion, alors j’ai décidé de l’appeler « amour ». Maintenant que je sais qu’est l’amour et que je suis plus fort grâce à lui, je vais gagner la médaille d’or de la finale du Grand Prix! 

Merci de m’encourager!

 

Sa famille et ses amis, réunis devant la télévision se mirent à discuter, étonné du discours de Yûri :

\- Ok… On était une abstraction…  
\- Après toutes ces années à l’encourager…

Mais Viktor, Makkachin dans les bras, n’ayant pas saisi toutes les subtilités des phrases, se contenta de commenter :

\- Quand tu reviendras, on va brûler ce complet et cette cravate, Yûri. On va t’en acheter un autre avant la compétition en Chine. 

Qu’aurait-il pensé si on lui avait traduit les mots de Yûri? 

-xxx-


	10. Ne détache jamais tes yeux de moi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Voilà donc le retour à la compétition internationale! On embarque ici dans une aventure sportive et amoureuse fascinante. Viktor et Yûri commencent à réaliser non seulement ce qu’ils sont l’un pour l’autre, mais ce dont ils sont capables. Grandir l’un face à l’autre, grandir grâce à un autre, c’est être choyé par la vie. Myriel

\- Makkachin, fais bien ça pendant mon absence, ok?, dit Viktor en frottant les joues de son chien bien-aimé. Ne t’avise pas de voler des manju, gros gourmand!  
\- Viktor, on va manquer l’avion!, lui dit Yûri, impatient de partir. 

Viktor serra son chien dans ses bras, puis il prit sa valise et suivit Yûri. Ils sortirent dans l’air frais du matin. Tout le monde était là, malgré l’heure très matinale : les parents de Yûri, sa sœur, Takeshi et Yuko avec leurs trois mignonnes triplées et Minako. Yûri se tourna vers eux, souriant :

\- C’est le départ pour Beijing!  
\- On va t’encourager!, cria sa mère.  
\- Bonne chance Yûri, renchérirent les petites.   
\- Je prends l’avion demain et je vous rejoins bientôt, dit Minako.

Dans l’avion, Viktor ne put s’empêcher de remarquer :

\- Je n’ai pas voyagé en classe économique depuis une éternité… Ah! Veux-tu du champagne?  
\- Viktor… Est-ce que tu peux me laisser dormir?  
\- Eh! Je suis surpris que tu puisses dormir dans un espace aussi étroit!

Mais Yûri s’assoupit, appuyé contre la fenêtre de l’avion. Viktor en profita pour s’appuyer contre lui et fermer les yeux. Il y avait longtemps qu’il n’avait pu coller Yûri ainsi. Comme il l’avait deviné, le jeune homme n’était pas revenu dormir dans sa chambre depuis que sa sœur les avait trouvés ensemble, au milieu de septembre. Et ça faisait déjà plus d’un mois… 

Toutefois, au contraire de leur court éloignement cet été, Yûri avait gardé la même attitude. Ils étaient toujours aussi proches, leurs gestes toujours naturels. Viktor avait poursuivi son apprentissage du japonais, profitant des soirées pour réviser les caractères et le vocabulaire. Yûri était fin prêt pour la compétition du Grand Prix de Chine, à Beijing, Viktor savait à quel point il avait bien progressé. 

Début novembre, Yuri Plisetsky avait remporté l’argent lors de la Coupe du Canada. Viktor avait vu son visage déçu sur les photos. Mais Yurio faisait face à Jean-Jacques Leroy, un patineur canadien qui exécutait des sauts très difficiles comme si cela n’était rien d’autre que la routine… Il est pratiquement impossible de remporter l’or quand JJ est présent. À moins d’être Viktor Nikiforov. Jean-Jacques était un adversaire de taille, sûr de lui, étincelant. Et probablement que Yûri aussi allait devoir l’affronter. Ce serait intéressant. 

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent à Beijing, les journalistes étaient déjà nombreux à vouloir les interroger. Le Japon étant tout près, de nombreux journalistes du pays avaient fait le voyage pour l’occasion. Ça n’en finissait plus…  
\- Yûri! Votre thème est l’amour. Nous aimerions savoir à quel niveau est le pouvoir de cet amour?

La journaliste avait posé une question difficile à Yûri qui venait de rougir et se grattait la tête.

\- Euh… À quel niveau est le pouvoir de mon amour…

Viktor regarda sa montre et l’interrompit :

\- Yûri… Je commence à avoir faim! Allons manger…  
\- Je suis au milieu d’une entrevue, Viktor. 

Viktor vit son ancien coach passer derrière lui et il le poursuivit, l’agrippant par le manteau quand l’homme ne s’arrêta pas à son appel :

\- Oh Yakov! Viens manger avec moi! Hey! Yakov! Qu’est-ce que cette attitude? Tu m’ignores?

Si Viktor riait de l’attitude de son ancien coach, Yakov le voyait tout autrement. Il se retourna, le visage crispé :

\- Viktor! Tu me dégoutes avec ta prétention de jouer au coach. Je préfère que tu viennes me parler quand tu seras prêt à me supplier de te reprendre. Tu as compris?

Viktor plissa les yeux, ne perdant pas son sourire. Mais que croyait Yakov? Qu’il allait le culpabiliser en lui reprochant d’être un « faux-coach » pour Yûri? Il y a longtemps que Viktor avait compris qu’il n’avait pas encore toutes les aptitudes pour être coach et que Yûri le supportait à peu près autant qu’il le guidait, lui. Mais cela n’avait plus d’importance. Avec Yûri, il n’avait pas seulement à être un coach, il devait être Viktor. Et il était le seul à pouvoir remplir ce rôle. 

Il se retourna sans saluer Yakov et rejoignit Yûri qui avait terminé son entrevue. Il passa le bras sur ses épaules et lui dit en marchant vers la sortie :

\- Yakov n’est pas intéressé. Allons-y!

Ils commandèrent les spécialités locales dans un restaurant près de la patinoire. Viktor avait toujours adoré visiter les lieux où il patinait et il accueillit avec grand plaisir les plats qui se mirent à s’accumuler sur la table. 

\- Oh! Regarde Yûri! Du crabe de Shanghai! Des crevettes saoules! Du sang de canard!

Viktor engouffra une crevette vivante :

\- Vkusno! Mais… Tu ne goûtes pas aux crevettes?  
\- Ah… Non. Avant une compétition, j’évite la nourriture crue. Je ne veux pas courir de risques…  
\- Mais c’est si bon!

Yûri regarda Viktor, un peu découragé de son comportement. Il soupira :

\- Ah… J’ai trop parlé lors de la conférence de presse au Japon. Qu’est-ce que les gens vont penser si je perds après ça?

Mais Viktor n’eut pas le temps de le rassurer qu’une voix demanda :

\- Yûri?  
\- Eh! Phichit-kun!  
\- C’est ici que tu manges!, lui répondit le jeune homme  
\- Hi!, le salua Viktor en souriant.  
\- Oh, hello!, répondit Phichit. Mais quelle coïncidence! Est-ce que je peux inviter Ciao Ciao?  
\- Euh…

Yûri était hésitant à l’idée de revoir son ancien coach.

\- Tu aimerais bien le revoir, non?, s’informa Phichit.  
\- Eh bien…

Mais Célestino arrivait déjà :

\- Ciao Ciao!   
\- Ah bonjour…, répondit avec hésitation Yûri qui avait changé de place pour s’asseoir près de Viktor, Phichit devant eux.  
\- Tu veux des crevettes?, demanda Viktor, enthousiaste, l’animal grouillant dans les baguettes.  
\- Non… Ce genre de nourriture ne me plaît pas vraiment…, avoua Célestino.   
\- C’est vraiment bon, dit Viktor, insistant.   
\- Ahhh… Non, pas vraiment…  
\- On fait un concours de drink avec ça!, proposa Viktor en levant son verre.

Personne n’avait remarqué que Phichit était penché sur son portable, en train d’envoyer des messages aux autres patineurs, les invitant à les rejoindre au restaurant. Trente minutes plus tard, l’Américain Leo de la Iglesia et le Chinois Guang-Hong Ji arrivèrent. Mais la situation avait dégénéré. Célestino était effondré sur la table, des crevettes un peu partout et Viktor était à moitié dénudé, les bras autour de Yûri qui avaient les joues un peu rouges lui aussi. 

\- Ah… Désolé… Viktor a vraiment trop bu…, s’excusa Yûri en les voyant arriver.   
\- Allons tous au onsen!, proposa Viktor d’une voix amusée. 

Phichit, quant à lui, prenait des photos de son coach effondré en tentant de l’encourager : 

\- Célestino, accroche-toi!

Leo et Guang-Hong étaient un peu surpris de cette situation hors de contrôle. Mais, portables en main, ils immortalisaient la scène. Les choses ne s’améliorèrent pas quand Viktor se mit à tirer sur les vêtements de Yûri :

\- Onsen… Hasetsu Onsen… C’est tellement beau… Allez, enlève ça…   
\- Hey! Hey! Viktor! Arrêtez-le quelqu’un!

Des morceaux de linge se mirent à voler vers les deux patineurs immobiles, sous le choc. Les pantalons de Viktor, ses sous-vêtements… Et Phichit prenait toujours des photos…

Yûri finit par réussir à sortir Viktor du restaurant et il le traîna jusqu’à l’hôtel. Il avait bu lui aussi, alors il avait du mal à marcher correctement avec Viktor qui s’appuyait de tout son poids sur lui. Le coach ne portait que son pantalon, car Yûri n’avait jamais réussi à lui enfiler le reste. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre, tirant Viktor à l’intérieur. L’homme blond posa ses deux bras sur les épaules de Yûri :

\- Yûûûri… Mon Yûri… Je t’aime tant… 

Les yeux bleu-vert de Viktor brillaient. Yûri, surpris de ses mots, resta immobile et il fixa la bouche de Viktor qui s’approchait de la sienne… Mais, tout à coup, l’homme blond perdit l’équilibre et faillit tomber sur lui. Yûri le rattrapa juste à temps, se mettant à rire :

\- Oh oh oh… Attention… Tu ne tiens plus debout. Allez, couche-toi.   
\- Oui, bonne idée…

Viktor se laissa tomber dans un des deux lits simples de la chambre d’où il regarda Yûri fouiller dans les valises. 

\- Yûri… Tu viens dormir avec moi? Je m’ennuie tellement depuis que je ne peux plus m’endormir contre ton corps, avec ton odeur tout autour de moi. 

Yûri avait rougi et semblait hésiter. Viktor le supplia : 

\- S’il te plaît…  
\- Euh… Je vais me changer et me brosser les dents. On verra au retour, Viktor.

Yûri s’enferma dans la salle de bain quelques minutes. Quand il sortit, Viktor avait enlacé son oreiller, le collant très fort. Et il dormait profondément. 

Le Japonais sourit en constatant que Viktor n’avait pas su l’attendre. Les nuits contre Viktor lui manquaient à lui aussi. Elles lui manquaient tellement qu’il s’était dit dernièrement qu’il pouvait bien supporter le regard gênant de sa sœur pour les retrouver. Le regard entendu de ses parents. Et celui de leurs amis. Ou des gens de sa ville. Pour être avec Viktor, il pourrait endurer les regards amusés, surpris ou même dégoutés. 

Mais, ce soir, Viktor n’était pas lui-même. Il valait mieux le laisser se reposer. Yûri remonta doucement les couvertures sur le corps assoupi, caressant au passage les cheveux blonds de cette personne extraordinaire qui l’accompagnait depuis plusieurs mois. Puis il se coucha sagement dans le deuxième lit.

-xxx-  
Viktor fut réveillé par un cri de fureur dans la chambre de l’hôtel :

\- AHHH! Phichit-kun!

Yûri, assis dans son lit, le portable à la main, regardait quelque chose. Il abandonna rageusement le téléphone sur les couvertures, courant vers ses valises pour enfiler ses vêtements et se rendre à la patinoire. Malgré son mal de tête, la curiosité fut plus forte et Viktor sortit de la chaleur des draps. Il remarqua qu’il s’était endormi avec ses pantalons de la veille. Il n’avait pas vraiment de souvenirs de la fin de la soirée, tout était flou, il avait un peu trop bu. 

Il récupéra le téléphone et il y vit une très jolie photo de lui presque nu, avec un Yûri très étonné dans les bras. Phichit était là aussi, en avant-plan, la main sur la bouche. 

\- Oh… Je suis super sexy là-dessus!, approuva Viktor.   
\- Viktor!

Yûri récupéra son téléphone avec un regard désapprobateur et il quitta la chambre pour aller trouver Phichit. Viktor soupira et entreprit de s’habiller lui aussi. Quelques minutes plus tard, il sortait de la chambre pour retrouver Yûri. Quand il le vit, il était près de Phichit qui s’excusait :

\- Pardon… Je n’ai pas pu m’empêcher de la partager en ligne…

Leo et Guang-Hong s’écrièrent :

\- Nous, on s’est retenu! Tricheur!

Yûri avait très chaud maintenant :

\- Maintenant, tout le monde va penser que je ne prends pas au sérieux cette compétition! Si j’échoue, ils sauront tous que c’est de ma faute. 

Yûri commençait à angoisser. Son visage était en sueur comme s’il venait de patiner des heures. Une main glissa sur la hanche gauche du jeune homme, caressant au passage ses fesses. Yûri se tendit et se tourna vers celui qui le touchait ainsi.

\- Chris!

Le patineur suisse Christophe Giacometti lui dit d’une voix chaude :

\- Pourquoi tu ne m’as pas invité, moi aussi, hier?  
Chris serra un peu plus fort :

\- Mmm… Il semble que tu sois en pleine forme, Yûri. Je parierais que ton coach te donne un entraînement intensif…à tous les niveaux?

Les yeux verts du patineur brillaient d’espièglerie, alors que Yûri se crispait encore davantage en comprenant le sous-entendu. Viktor s’avança vers eux :

\- Chris! Comment ça va?  
\- Je ne suis pas motivé sans toi, Viktor, répondit Chris en délaissant Yûri pour tirer sur le col de Viktor.  
\- Tu es toujours comme ça en début de saison. 

Le coach de Chris les interrompit :

\- Viktor! Chris a raison! Il n’est pas capable d’être sérieux sans toi qui le motives à se surpasser. Il faut que tu reviennes à la compétition!

Deux patineuses russes crièrent :

\- Viktor! Es-tu vraiment devenu coach? Mais arrête ça tout de suite! Laisse tomber ton patineur! 

Pendant que Viktor discutait avec elles, Chris se retourna vers le patineur japonais :

\- Yûri… Le péché de garder Viktor pour toi seul est très grave. Le monde entier espère son retour. 

Yûri ne dit rien, mais il baissa la tête. Il savait très bien que la décision de Viktor était illogique. Un patineur russe de génie, champion du monde à de nombreuses reprises, qui abandonne tout, au sommet de sa gloire, pour aller appuyer un obscur patineur japonais sans espoir… 

Phichit débuta son programme sur une musique que Yûri reconnut avec plaisir – Phichit aimait tellement cette chanson! – et il s’approcha de la télévision pour voir son ami sur la glace, pensif. Phichit s’investissait à fond, cette saison, encadré par Célestino qui avait toujours été convaincu de son talent. La foule se mit à taper des mains devant la performance magnifique. Rivé à l’écran, Yûri était impressionné lui aussi. 

C’était le tour de Guang-Hong qui fut très encouragé par la foule chinoise. Mais Yûri ne regardait plus. Il était en pleine réflexion, tout en se réchauffant avec application, répétant les mouvements à de nombreuses reprises. Viktor jeta un coup d’œil à son protégé qu’il n’avait jamais vu ainsi. Le patineur se mit à courir dans le couloir, augmentant son rythme cardiaque. 

Chris vint rejoindre Viktor, inquiet :

\- Est-ce qu’il va bien?  
\- Chut!

Viktor regardait Yûri courir, étonné. Ce n’était pas de l’anxiété qu’il y avait dans ses yeux, cette fois. Quelque chose venait de changer dans le visage du patineur. Il était déterminé. Ce qu’il voyait, c’était un patineur résolu à montrer ce dont il était capable. 

Guang-Hong termina sa performance. Viktor rejoignit Yûri et ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire. Pendant que le patineur retirait son manteau, Viktor posa la peluche de Makkachin sur la bande. Yûri entra sur la patinoire et se tourna vers lui. Viktor posa sa main sur la sienne et dit :

\- Me séduire en visionnant du katsudon ou des femmes pendant que tu patines, c’est terminé. Tu peux t’appuyer sur ton propre charme maintenant, Yûri. Tu l’as compris toi aussi, non?

Les yeux noirs attentifs de Yûri ne quittèrent jamais les siens. Puis, brusquement, sa main se noua aux doigts de Viktor et il appuya son front contre celui de son coach. Le visage contre celui de Viktor, il lui dit clairement, d’une voix grave : 

\- Ne détache jamais tes yeux de moi, Viktor. 

Puis il partit, laissant Viktor complètement abasourdi. Il toucha l’endroit où le front de Yûri s’était appuyé sur le sien, réalisant à quel point le patineur était différent aujourd’hui. Quelque chose avait déclenché sa réflexion, lui avait fait prendre une décision. Il n’y avait plus aucun doute dans ce Yûri qui venait de lui ordonner de le regarder. 

Il obéit : il le regarda. Quand il vit la langue provocante du patineur glisser sur ses lèvres en même temps que démarraient les premières notes de la guitare, il comprit pourquoi Yûri l’avait exigé. Viktor avala difficilement. Yûri se tourna vers lui et sourit, comme s’il devinait à quel point il était troublé. Ah, non. Il le sait, il le sait très bien. C’était même tout à fait le jeu de cette danse Éros qu’il avait créé pour lui. La séduction de l’autre. L’attraction. Et le désir irrésistible, irrépressible. 

L’homme en noir qui dansait sur la glace, suivant le rythme de la musique, était sûr de lui. Et il était magnétique, impossible à quitter des yeux.

\- Parfait!, commenta Viktor, les yeux brillants quand Yûri réalisa avec brio la séquence de pas difficile. 

Tous les sauts avaient été prévus dans la deuxième moitié du programme. C’était difficile pour un patineur, très dur pour les jambes et le corps qui était déjà épuisé. Mais Yûri en était capable. Viktor le vit réaliser son spread eagle avant de s’élancer dans le triple Axel. Réussi! Brillant! Une main devant sa bouche, Viktor était fasciné. Yûri réussissait ses quadruples une fois sur trois dans les entraînements… Oui! Un quadruple Salchow! Et quelle hauteur, quelle grâce à l’atterrissage! 

La façon dont le patineur se tenait, droit, solide… Viktor réalisa alors que Yûri cherchait à prouver au monde entier qu’il était digne. Digne de quoi? Il n’aurait su le dire, mais le patineur qui dansait à toute vitesse sur cette glace était certainement un grand athlète, personne ne pourrait affirmer le contraire après ce programme. Oh! Un quadruple boucle piquée réussi, suivi d’un triple! 

Quand les cris de la foule résonnèrent, Viktor leva les bras au ciel, riant à gorge déployée. Ce que venait de réussir Yûri, c’était le programme court le plus difficile techniquement qu’il n’avait jamais fait! Il avait été parfait!

\- Yûri!, cria-t-il. 

Fou de joie, il le mena vers le banc où l’on attendait les résultats. Viktor faisait de grands sourires à la caméra. Il regarda son protégé, qui semblait un peu perdu, comme s’il était toujours sur un nuage.

\- Alors Yûri… Quelle émotion ressentais-tu sur la glace?

Yûri dit, d’une voix aérienne :

\- Eh bien… J’espérais que les gens avaient du plaisir à me regarder.

Le public se mit à hurler, car la note venait de s’afficher : 106.84! Un record personnel, très supérieur à celui que Yûri avait obtenu lors des compétitions régionales. C’était aussi l’un des scores les plus hauts obtenus pour un programme court! Viktor applaudit très fort, alors que Yûri se penchait pour mieux regarder. Il semblait fatigué quand Viktor le prit dans ses bras et lui dit à l’oreille d’une voix émue :

\- C’est certain qu’ils étaient heureux de regarder une performance comme celle-là! Yûri, tu es vraiment le meilleur élève!

Viktor et Yûri sortirent de l’aréna pour répondre aux questions des journalistes. 

\- Comment vous sentez-vous d’avoir réussi à obtenir un résultat aussi élevé, avec un programme parfait?  
\- Eh bien… Je suis content, mais il faut que je réussisse à donner le meilleur de moi-même demain aussi.

Il répondit à quelques autres questions, puis Yûri rejoignit Guang-Hong et Phichit qui regardaient la performance de Leo sur la télévision à l’extérieur de la patinoire. 

\- Ah… Leo est vraiment cool, dit Guang-Hong, plein d’admiration.   
\- Depuis la Coupe aux États-Unis, il a augmenté la difficulté, remarqua Phichit. 

Yûri remarqua lui aussi la beauté de l’interprétation de Leo. Il ne faisait aucun quadruple saut, mais sa routine était parfaite à tous les niveaux :

\- Ce programme maximise toutes les forces de Leo…, reconnut-il. 

N’est-ce pas que Viktor lui avait dit? Qu’il voulait créer un programme capable de rendre toutes ses forces : son sens du rythme, son interprétation, son émotion… S’il n’arrivait pas à bien le rendre demain, comment prouverait-il qu’il était digne du talent et du temps de Viktor?

\- Ah! Leo a davantage de points que moi, regretta Phichit, pendant que Guang-Hong applaudissait.

La performance de Chris débuta et Viktor rejoignit Yûri pour le regarder lui aussi, à la télévision. Dos au patineur, il glissa ses bras autour de lui. Sans même qu’il y pense, Yûri appuya son bras sur le sien pendant que Viktor s’appuyait contre son épaule pour commenter la prestation :

\- Chris m’a dit qu’il n’avait pas de motivation cette année, mais il a presque mon âge, et depuis toutes ces années de compétition où je l’ai côtoyé, il ne s’est jamais écroulé. Il démarre lentement, il n’essaie pas de gagner l’or au premier tour… Mais il faut reconnaître qu’aujourd’hui, il y va au maximum côté sex-appeal…

Comme pour lui donner raison, Chris passa alors les mains sur ses fesses dans un mouvement très sensuel. Son attitude sur la glace convenait parfaitement à sa personnalité hors de la patinoire, se dit Viktor. Chris avait toujours été un grand amoureux du plaisir. Si Viktor charmait avec son sourire et qu’il ne refusait pas lorsque l’occasion se présentait, Chris allait directement vers la personne qu’il désirait pour lui partager son intérêt… C’était une véritable bête de sexe qui utilisait tous les outils pour séduire. La performance se termina dans les cris, surtout féminins, et Chris salua, fier de lui. Yûri baissa la tête, se comparant :

\- Ah… Le trophée du sex-appeal va à Chris aujourd’hui… Ça, c’est de l’éros…  
\- On dirait que même la glace est humide, remarqua Phichit. 

Quand Chris reçut le score qui le plaçait en cinquième position, Yûri réalisa alors qu’il se situait en première position :

\- Je vais te surpasser dans le programme libre, Yûri!, le défia Phichit, en quatrième position.

Un journaliste s’avança vers un Yûri toujours décontenancé par la nouvelle :

\- Katsuki-san, vos commentaires à propos du programme libre à venir?

Nerveux, Yûri avala et répondit fermement, le poing en l’air;

\- Avec mon coach, Viktor, je vais gagner grâce au pouvoir de l’amour!   
\- Gagner, gagner!, cria Viktor en faisant le signe de la victoire avec ses doigts.

De retour dans sa chambre, alors que Viktor s’élançait vers la douche après la soirée bien arrosée de la veille et la longue journée, Yûri s’assit sur son lit et prit les messages sur son portable.

« Bravo Yûri! Nous sommes tous en feu après avoir vu ta performance! Bonne chance pour demain! », lui dit son père.

« C’était la performance la plus hot que j’ai jamais vue, Yûri! C’était fantastique! », criait Yuko, super enthousiaste.

« Accroche-toi pour le programme libre! Bonne chance! », l’encouragea Takeshi. 

Viktor ne vit pas le visage de Yûri à ce moment-là. Mais c’était le début d’une longue descente vers la panique…

-xxx-


	11. Le baiser-surprise

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enfin, l’épisode 7! Que je sépare en deux. Ou plutôt : que je raconte dans cette première partie, puis que je fais suivre d’une seconde partie, où on pourra découvrir ce qui arrive entre les deux APRÈS le baiser-surprise… Après tout, ils n’arrivent pas à l’épisode 8 (qui se passe trois semaines plus tard) sans que rien d’autre ne se passe! ;)

Ce n’est qu’en arrivant à la patinoire, le matin de la compétition, que Viktor réalisa l’ampleur du stress de Yûri. Concerné, il constata le visage épuisé du patineur. Il soupira. 

\- Yûri, tu n’as pas dormi, n’est-ce pas?

Yûri agita les bras dans tous les sens, niant :

\- J’ai dormi! J’ai dormi! Un peu, en tout cas.

Viktor s’en voulut de n’avoir pas remarqué son angoisse avant ce moment. Il partageait pourtant la même chambre que lui. Il aurait dû voir que le patineur était trop nerveux. Comment avait-il pu être si inattentif? Il n’avait pas été à la hauteur comme coach, cette fois. Et il fallait remédier à cette fatigue…

Il prit Yûri par la main et le mena vers les ascenseurs.

\- Viktor! Viktor, où on va?

Il ne répondit pas jusqu’à ce qu’ils soient rendus à leur chambre. À l’intérieur, Viktor se tourna vers le patineur et lui retira rapidement son manteau.

\- Mais qu’est-ce que… Viktor…

Puis il tira sur le chandail de Yûri.

\- Que… Quoi? Attends… Attends… 

Et, sans tenir compte des protestations du patineur, il déboutonna son pantalon et le descendit. Il sourit en constatant que Yûri le fixait avec de grands yeux paniqués. Viktor le laissa là pour aller chercher le cache-yeux que Yûri utilisait toujours dans l’avion. Il lui posa sur la tête, voilant ses yeux. 

\- Ah!!! Mais Viktor, ça ne peut pas se passer comme ça… 

Viktor ne put s’empêcher de sourire en l’entendant. Qu’est-ce qui ne peut pas se passer comme ça, Yûri? Tu as de telles pensées avant une compétition? Il le poussa vers le lit et le couvrit d’une couverture.  
\- Dors jusqu’à ce soir. 

Il s’étendit près de lui et le tapota pour le rassurer :

\- Tout va bien se passer. Je dormais toujours jusqu’à la dernière minute lors des compétitions, moi aussi.

Et Viktor s’étendit de tout son long sur les couvertures, le corps de Yûri sous lui. C’était parfait, finalement. Il avait trouvé une façon de retrouver Yûri pour une sieste! Viktor était tout à fait content de lui, mais Yûri cria :

\- Viktor! As-tu mis une alarme?!?

Mais Viktor s’était déjà endormi, l’oreille contre le cœur de Yûri. Le rythme apaisant des battements et l’odeur à la fois sucrée et réconfortante du patineur avaient eu raison de lui. 

La respiration de Yûri s’apaisa, Viktor tout contre lui. Il refusa de dormir, ne voulant pas manquer la compétition en risquant de passer tout droit, mais il se calma un peu. Quand Viktor était si proche, il ne pouvait faire autrement. Il n’avait jamais été aussi étroitement collé contre quelqu’un. Tout le poids de Viktor était sur lui. Et pourtant, c’était agréable. Sa chaleur l’entourait. Son souci pour lui le rassurait. Ses yeux malicieux quand il l’avait déshabillé tout à l’heure… Viktor savait fort bien désamorcer les situations de stress avec des gestes inattendus. C’est certain que Célestino n’était pas du tout comme cela! Pendant un moment, Yûri avait cru qu’il allait être distrait de la compétition à venir par autre chose qu’une sieste… C’était un peu étonnant, mais il n’aurait pas refusé, il le réalisait. La pensée l’amena encore plus loin du sommeil, le forçant à prendre une grande respiration pour se calmer. Avec le corps de Viktor ainsi appuyé sur lui, ce n’était pas facile de penser à autre chose… Jusqu’où était-il prêt à aller maintenant avec cet homme? Étrange comme tout semblait si facile avec lui. 

Le temps passa ainsi, Yûri tout à ses pensées, Viktor dans ses rêves. Quand Viktor finit par s’éveiller, il se leva et sourit à Yûri :

\- Alors, ça t’a fait du bien?  
\- Oui, oui…

Mais Yûri sentit le stress lui revenir dès que le poids de Viktor le quitta. Comme si l’angoisse était un petit animal assis au bord du lit, près à lui monter dessus pour l’agripper avec ses griffes. Il détourna le regard et chercha ses vêtements. Puis ils redescendirent ensemble.

En tentant d’ouvrir sa bouteille d’eau, Yûri n’arriva pas à tourner le bouchon. Viktor soupira une nouvelle fois. Yûri avait semblé plus détendu après le repos, mais l’angoisse semblait être revenue avec toute sa force. Le patineur n’était pas habitué d’être celui qui dominait la compétition, à être vu comme celui à battre par tous les autres, à vouloir faire aussi bien pour le programme libre… Il s’avança et agrippa le patineur par les épaules :

\- Yûri… Tu n’as pas dormi pendant la sieste?  
\- Eh! J’ai dormi, j’ai dormi!

Il n’avait pas dormi. Son énergie n’était donc pas à son maximum…

\- Je t’interdis de faire des sauts pendant les six minutes d’échauffement.   
\- Quoi?  
\- C’est un ordre de ton coach, Yûri…

Viktor gardait son sourire, mais sa voix était sérieuse. Si Yûri faisait des sauts pendant l’échauffement et qu’il les manquait parce qu’il n’avait pas toute sa force, surtout avec ce stress qui lui mettait des bâtons dans les roues, il allait diminuer encore davantage sa confiance, ce qui s’en ressentirait pendant son programme. 

Mais Yûri effectua un saut et tomba. Viktor ferma les yeux. Que pouvait-il faire avec un patineur aussi têtu? Il tenta de l’encourager quand il vint le rejoindre :

\- Bon… C’est commun qu’un patineur réussisse ce qu’il a manqué lors de l’échauffement, ne t’en fais pas, dit-il en riant. 

Les épaules basses de Yûri ne remontèrent pas. L’humour ne fonctionnait pas, encore. 

\- Allez, continue à te réchauffer, lentement, mais sûrement. 

Sa bouche était tellement crispée…. Et les cris retentirent quand Guang-Hong entra sur la glace, appuyé par le public chinois. Yûri était paralysé devant le téléviseur en regardant la performance du jeune patineur. Il ferma les écrans des télévisions et se recroquevilla sur le sol, le visage dans les mains. Il respirait vite, les yeux écarquillés. 

Viktor réalisa que Yûri vivait un stress bien supérieur au trac ordinaire qu’il avait expérimenté lui-même avant d’entrer en piste. Non seulement Yûri était du genre à stresser rapidement, mais, lors des compétitions, il ne pouvait s’isoler sur la patinoire pour libérer son angoisse, qui se transformait alors en véritable panique. Viktor n’avait jamais réalisé que cela pouvait devenir aussi intense. 

Chris embarqua sur la glace et, bien sûr, il fut excellent. Appuyé contre le mur, Yûri poursuivit les étirements, mais quand Viktor vit deux personnes approcher, il l’accrocha par l’épaule en l’entrainant. Il venait de réaliser qu’il devait sortir Yûri des environs de la patinoire où il ne cessait d’entendre l’enthousiasme de la foule pour ses compétiteurs.

Où y a-t-il le moins de gens en ce moment?, se demanda-t-il, préoccupé. Le stationnement souterrain…

Il le supporta pendant qu’ils descendaient ensemble les escaliers. Même dans le sous-sol de l’aréna, on entendit les cris quand le score de Chris fut affiché. 

\- Viktor, est-ce que tu as l’heure?, lui demanda Yûri, inquiet.  
\- Oui, oui, c’est bon, Yûri. Premièrement, prends de grandes respirations.

Mais le patineur regardait vers le plafond alors que la performance de Phichit soulevait l’enthousiasme. Viktor lui demanda de continuer son échauffement. Yûri enchaîna les mouvements de bras, détendant les muscles, les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Mais la foule cria si fort que le son fit vibrer tout l’espace, ce qui attira le regard de Viktor fixa le plafond. Quand il se tourna vers Yûri, ce dernier avait retiré la musique de ses oreilles et il tremblait de panique. Viktor s’élança vers lui et lui boucha les oreilles, furieux.

\- N’écoute pas! 

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent ainsi à se regarder. Les pensées de Viktor courraient à toute vitesse devant le visage de Yûri paralysé par la peur. La peur d’échouer, la peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. En oubliant totalement le plaisir de patiner, l’ivresse de sauter sur la glace, de danser devant un public. Évidemment qu’il comprenait que les réussites des autres patineurs augmentaient la pression sur lui, mais à son âge, avec son expérience, cela n’aurait pas dû le stresser autant! Qu’est-ce qu’il pouvait trouver à dire pour le motiver, pour qu’il oublie cette peur qui le paralysait? Il n’en avait aucune idée! Il ne savait pas du tout quoi faire pour le libérer de son angoisse. 

Les mains de Yûri le forcèrent à s’éloigner.

\- Viktor? C’est presque l’heure. Il faut retourner en haut.

Le cœur des patineurs est aussi fragile que le verre, pensa Viktor. Peut-être que de le mettre en pièces permettrait à Yûri de mieux se relever après le choc? Comme lors du Onsen on ICE, au moment où Yûri avait réalisé que Viktor repartirait pour la Russie s’il ne gagnait pas, Yûri avait peut-être besoin qu’il mette sa place auprès de lui en jeu? Si Yûri avait un autre but, une motivation pour gagner, il pourrait vaincre son angoisse… Viktor se décida à ce moment-là. 

Yûri s’était mis à marcher vers la sortie. Nerveux, Viktor se tourna vers lui et lui dit, très sérieusement :

\- Yûri! Si tu échoues ce programme libre et que tu n’es pas sur le podium, j’en prendrai la responsabilité et je te donnerai ma démission de coach. 

Un silence suivit sa déclaration. Yûri, immobile, le fixait sans réaction. La sueur se mit à couler du front de Viktor devant cette longue pause anormale. Puis il vit les larmes, le torrent de larmes, qui se mettaient à couler des yeux du patineur. 

\- Oh!, se surprit Viktor, mal à l’aise. 

Ce n’était pas cela! Ce n’était pas cela du tout qu’il avait voulu provoquer. Yûri était complètement démoli maintenant!

\- Pourquoi? Pourquoi me dis-tu quelque chose comme ça, maintenant, comme si tu voulais me tester? 

Viktor s’avança, tentant de calmer le chagrin immense qu’il venait de causer.

\- Je suis désolé, Yûri, je n’étais pas sérieux…

Mais Yûri l’interrompit en criant au milieu de ses larmes :

\- Je suis habitué de me blâmer moi-même pour mes propres échecs! Mais là, je suis nerveux parce que mes erreurs vont avoir une influence sur toi aussi! Je me suis toujours demandé si tu cherchais secrètement un moyen de démissionner, Viktor!   
\- Bien sûr que non!  
\- Je le sais bien!, hurla Yûri. 

Les sanglots secouaient tout le corps du patineur. Viktor ne savait plus quoi faire. Il n’était visiblement pas un très bon coach… Il avoua son impuissance :

\- Je n’ai jamais été très bon pour consoler les gens qui pleuraient… Je ne sais pas quoi faire. Est-ce que, si je t’embrassais ou…  
\- C’est pas ça!, répondit Yûri. Tu as juste à avoir davantage confiance en moi que moi je peux le faire! Et être sûr que je peux gagner! Tu n’as rien d’autre à dire, rien d’autre à faire! Juste à être là, près de moi!

Rien à dire ou à faire. Être là, près de lui. Si peu? Que cela? Yûri lui avait demandé d’être lui-même cet été, de ne pas chercher à être un autre. Peut-être qu’il avait voulu être le coach qu’il n’était pas, cette fois? Avait-il gâché les chances de Yûri de l’emporter en tentant de jouer un rôle qui n’était pas tout à fait le sien? Yûri n’avait pas besoin qu’il lui dise des bons mots, qu’il lui rappelle ce qu’il avait appris en entrainement. Yûri avait simplement besoin qu’il lui fasse confiance, que Viktor croie en lui quand il vivait des moments de doute. Évidemment qu’il était convaincu du talent de Yûri! Il était le patineur qui l’avait convaincu de tout quitter! Il était si beau sur la glace! Comment avait-il manqué de lui communiquer son admiration pour lui? Il avait véritablement échoué dans son travail de coach…

En revenant dans l’arène, les regards interrogatifs des gens sur eux, il n’y avait aucun sourire ni chez l’un ni chez l’autre. Ni leur habituelle complicité. Viktor était triste, Yûri avait le visage marqué par ses larmes récentes. Viktor avait appuyé la main sur son épaule et ils marchaient tous les deux, mais les yeux baissés.   
Alors qu’ils prenaient place près de la bande, ils s’évitèrent du regard. Viktor avait croisé les bras, honteux d’avoir provoqué cette crise. Il aurait dû demander des conseils à Yakov avant de s’embarquer dans ce travail. Il avait été arrogant de croire qu’il pourrait réussir à encadrer convenablement un patineur professionnel.

Il aurait dû le comprendre avant. Il était resté parce qu’il tombait amoureux de Yûri et qu’il voulait être près de lui. Partout, tout le temps. Mais il lui avait nui. Tout le monde le lui avait dit qu’il « jouait » à être coach. Il avait été égoïste. Il aurait dû se contenter de créer de belles routines pour Yûri, puis le convaincre de se trouver un coach, de retourner auprès de Célestino tiens! 

Yûri prit quelques mouchoirs dans la peluche Makkachin, s’essuyant le nez une dernière fois. Viktor tendit la main pour prendre le mouchoir souillé, mais Yûri le déposa juste à côté, ce qui força Viktor à se pencher par-dessus la bande pour le rattraper. Ainsi incliné, il sentit la main de Yûri sur ses cheveux. Le patineur lui tapota la tête.

Ainsi, Yûri avait vu son découragement. Et il le réconfortait, encore une fois. Comme lors de la compétition Onsen on ICE où il avait également perçu l’angoisse de Viktor qui redoutait de devoir repartir en Russie à cause d’une promesse faite trop vite à Yurio. 

Le patineur partit sans un mot. Et la musique démarra. Les notes de piano qui glissaient comme ses patins sur la glace. Yûri avait un léger sourire au visage. Viktor ne comprit pas la raison de ce sourire. Jusqu’à ce qu’il voit l’ampleur du patinage de Yûri. Un Yûri calme et sans hâte. Un Yûri qui avait une telle douceur… Quadruple, double… La combinaison se réalisa sans peine. Il se réjouit de ce bon début, ne comprenant pas tout à fait ce qui était en train de se passer. Qu’arrivait-il au patineur? Il y a quelques minutes à peine, Yûri se décomposait dans le sous-sol de l’aréna. Et maintenant, il était maintenant tout à fait relax, absolument solide dans tous ses gestes, tous ses sauts. Viktor n’y comprenait plus rien. Yûri réalisa un quadruple Salchow. 

\- Parfait, Yûri!, cria Viktor, les bras dans les airs. 

Et le patineur poursuivit la routine. C’était magnifique, à la fois très doux et techniquement très exigeant. Le cœur de Viktor se gonfla devant tant de beauté. Il plaça la main devant son visage devant la grâce que Yûri démontrait au milieu du programme… Oh, sa main vient de toucher la glace pour le triple Axel. Mais le nombre de tours était bon, la hauteur aussi. Yûri poursuivit avec un triple flip… Parfait! Quoique la combinaison était un peu inégale… Puis… Oh! Un triple Lutz, un triple boucle piquée! Viktor n’en revenait pas! Mais c’est la fin du programme! Et tu ne montres aucun signe de fatigue! Ça dépasse tout ce que je t’avais imaginé capable de faire, Yûri! 

La séquence des pas s’enchaîna, sans un moment d’arrêt pour Yûri qui tenta ensuite un quadruple flip, mais ne réussit pas l’atterrissage, même si le nombre de tours y était. Un quadruple flip, Yûri! C’est ma signature! Viktor avait la bouche grande ouverte, complètement renversé par l’audace de Yûri. Il n’avait jam ais tenté un quadruple flip à la fin d’une routine! Yûri était complètement fou! Et complètement renversant aussi!

Le patineur s’immobilisa au milieu de la patinoire sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Viktor se rendit compte que son cœur battait à toute vitesse. Il se masqua les yeux, tenta de ravaler ses larmes, de contenir son émotion. Pourquoi Yûri avait-il fait un programme aussi époustouflant? Où avait-il trouvé la force? Qu’est-ce que ça voulait dire? Ne venait-il pas de lui envoyer le message qu’il avait besoin de lui pour poursuivre? Que sa présence à ses côtés valait quelque chose?

Il venait de comprendre. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie de la patinoire. Sa place était toujours aux côtés de Yûri. En tant que coach, oui, mais surtout en tant que lui-même. Et ce que Viktor souhaitait par-dessus en ce moment, ce que l’homme, et non pas le coach, désirait le plus en ce moment, ce n’était pas de féliciter Yûri. C’était de lui faire comprendre, une bonne fois pour toutes, à quel point il l’aimait. À quel point il n’y en avait aucun autre qu’il l’impressionnait à ce point. À quel point il n’y avait personne qu’il chérissait autant que Yûri Katsuki.

Yûri s’élança vers lui, joyeux, patinant rapidement pour le rejoindre. 

\- C’était bien, non?, s’exclama-t-il. 

Viktor lui sourit doucement et le laissa rejoindre la bande. Puis il sauta. Directement dans les bras ouverts de Yûri. En plaçant les mains derrière sa tête pour empêcher qu’elle ne cogne la glace.

Et il l’embrassa. Sur la bouche. Devant les milliers de spectateurs. Devant les caméras du monde entier.   
À peine une seconde. Une éternité. 

Ils tombèrent tous les deux sur la glace, enlacés. La foule était en délire. Viktor s’éloigna un peu, souriant et ému, les mains de Yûri dans son dos. 

\- C’est la seule chose que j’ai pu penser pour te surprendre davantage que tu m’as surpris, lui expliqua-t-il. 

Le regard de Yûri devint très doux et il sourit :

\- Vraiment…

Ils sortirent de la patinoire sous les acclamations. C’est Phichit qui gagna la médaille d’or, Yûri se méritant l’argent, Chris le bronze. Lorsque les journalistes interviewèrent Yûri, les questions tournèrent beaucoup autour de leur relation, mais Viktor ramena l'attention sur la performance de Yûri, évitant de répondre. 

\- Maintenant que Yûri peut faire des quadruples flip, il va sûrement gagner en Russie. Et se rendre en finale du Grand Prix! C’est un bonheur d’être son coach!

Yûri avait souri, un peu intimidé, mais confiant avec sa médaille d’argent autour du cou. Qu’auraient-ils pu dire de toute façon? Pour l’instant, ils ne savaient plus trop où ils en étaient maintenant…

Ils venaient de terminer une entrevue et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Le sourire de Yûri n’avait pas diminué quand il dit, d’un ton enjoué : 

\- Viktor?  
\- Oui Yûri?  
\- Ne m’embrasse plus devant public, d’accord?

Viktor stoppa net sa marche.   
Yûri avait-il vraiment dit : « Devant public »?   
Oui, il avait dit : « Devant public ».   
Ce qui voulait dire…

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ce qui veut dire qu’on entre dans une partie beaucoup plus intime entre Viktor et Yûri… Oh j’ai hâte de vous poster ça!
> 
> Qu’en dites-vous, ça décrit bien les émotions de Viktor, ce chapitre? Myriel


	12. Embrasse-moi encore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pour écrire ce chapitre, je me suis beaucoup interrogée sur la psychologie des personnages. Ayant expérimenté une progression très douce de leur complicité pendant plusieurs mois, comment ce nouveau stade dans leur relation allait-il se concrétiser? Dans ce même rythme très graduel ou plutôt comme un feu qui prend enfin, après tant de préparatifs? Quel genre d’amoureux est Yûri? Et comment réagit Viktor devant ce Yûri qu’il ne connait pas encore? 
> 
> C’est donc cette intimité, à la fois nouvelle et si naturelle entre eux, que j’ai tentée de décrire. Avec les moments de gêne, de discussion et de plaisir qui marquent toutes les premières fois dans un couple qui débute. Myriel

La médaille d’argent de Yûri, et le baiser-surprise de Viktor, leur attirait beaucoup d’entrevues. Ils venaient d’en terminer une et se dirigeaient vers la sortie. Le sourire de Yûri n’avait pas diminué quand il dit, d’un ton enjoué : 

\- Viktor?  
\- Oui Yûri?  
\- Ne m’embrasse plus devant public, d’accord?

Un journaliste vint accrocher le bras de Yûri qui le suivit pour une autre entrevue. Viktor stoppa net sa marche. Il n’entendit aucune question, il ne porta aucune attention à ce qui se déroulait maintenant autour de lui, il ne vit pas les flashs des caméras. 

Yûri avait-il vraiment dit : « Devant public »?   
Oui, il avait dit : « Devant public ».   
Ce qui voulait dire qu’en privé…

Le rouge monta aux joues de Viktor et l’impatience colora le fond de ses yeux bleu-vert. Il s’élança vers Yûri, voulant l’emporter tout de suite vers leur chambre. Mais le patineur s’était éloigné, prenant des photos avec des fans un peu plus loin. Et, contrairement à son habitude, il semblait s’amuser follement. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Viktor et le salua de la main. 

Yûri était en train de le taquiner! Viktor prit une profonde inspiration, tentant de se calmer. Yûri avait dit cela seulement pour plaisanter. Ce n’était pas sérieux. Il voulait jouer un peu, euphorique après sa médaille d’argent. Il réussit à se raisonner. Ils montèrent tranquillement vers la chambre. Un peu silencieux quand même. Mais calmes. Il fallait se préparer pour le banquet maintenant. Prendre une douche, revêtir les complets…

La porte s’ouvrit. Viktor ne put s’empêcher de vérifier en entrant :

\- Si je ne peux pas en public…

Mais il ne termina jamais sa question. La porte à peine fermée, Yûri déposa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Viktor resta immobile, savourant le contact, la douceur… Il avait fermé les yeux et il entendait son cœur battre jusque dans ses oreilles. Le retour de l’ivresse. Avec Yûri… qui s’éloignait déjà. 

Viktor garda les yeux fermés, respirant à peine.

\- Viktor? Ça va?, s’inquiéta son partenaire. 

Mais l’homme blond dit doucement :

\- Non, non, Yûri, ne me réveille pas. Je fais un merveilleux rêve et je ne voudrais pas qu’il se finisse…

Un silence. Puis Yûri, un sourire dans la voix, demanda :

\- Ce rêve-là?

Et il recommença. Mais plus audacieux cette fois. Sa langue caressa les lèvres de Viktor. Le contact réveilla Viktor qui l’enlaça. Ce n’était pas un rêve, c’était au contraire bien réel. Il ouvrit la bouche, répondant à la demande, mêlant sa langue à celle de Yûri. Le Japonais avait glissé ses mains derrière sa tête, mis les doigts dans ses cheveux. Viktor avait les bras derrière son dos, l’amenant plus près de lui pendant qu’il savourait sa bouche, encore et encore. Si l’odeur lui avait toujours plu, le goût de Yûri était encore plus enivrant. Le baiser se prolongea. Quand Yûri se détacha, ils avaient tous les deux la bouche rouge, les lèvres gonflées. 

Le patineur, gêné, demanda :

\- Je… Est-ce que c’est correct…? Étant donné mon manque d’expérience…

Mais Viktor ne le laissa pas s’éloigner, le ramenant tout près de son visage.

\- Tu doutes de toi encore. C’est parfait Yûri. Tellement parfait que j’en tremble…

Viktor caressa doucement la joue du jeune homme. Et Yûri remarqua effectivement que la main de Viktor tremblait légèrement. Il la prit dans la sienne et la porta à sa bouche pour y déposer un baiser. Viktor le regarda, émerveillé :

\- Je t’aime Yûri.

Yûri leva la tête. 

\- Alors ce n’était pas une blague…  
\- Que veux-tu dire?, demanda Viktor, intrigué par sa réponse.   
\- Il y a deux jours, quand nous sommes rentrés du restaurant, tu m’as dit la même chose. Mais je ne t’ai pas cru, tu étais tellement saoul… 

Viktor grimaça, mais Yûri n’avait pas fini :

\- Après, tu t’es couché et tu m’as invité à te rejoindre, disant que je te manquais beaucoup. Et quand je suis arrivé, tu dormais.

Viktor renversa la tête vers l’arrière, riant de sa maladresse.

\- Je ne boirai plus autant! Une nuit avec toi que j’ai manquée… Ce qui me fait penser…

L’homme blond poussa lentement Yûri qui se mit à reculer vers le lit. Il souriait trop et il y avait de la malice dans ses yeux. Yûri se douta qu’il jouait encore avec lui. Effectivement, Viktor arrêta juste avant d’atteindre le lit, précisant :

\- …Qu’il faut se changer pour le banquet!

Et il descendit la fermeture-éclair du manteau de Yûri, reprenant le manège du matin. Cette fois, toutefois, Yûri ne semblait pas surpris. Il resta bien droit devant Viktor, avec un demi-sourire aux lèvres. Quand Viktor eut enlevé le manteau, les mains de l’homme ralentirent pour le chandail. Yûri leva les bras pour l’aider à le passer au-dessus de sa tête. Torse nu, il croisa le regard de Viktor, qui n’avait plus rien à voir avec celui d’un coach, ni d’un ami. C’était la première fois que Yûri voyait cette flamme dans les yeux de Viktor. Oh! Il l’avait bien aperçu une fois ou deux, il l’avait très certainement stimulée lorsqu’il dansait Eros, mais jamais il n’avait fait face à ce visage, plein de désir, la bouche entrouverte comme si Viktor s’apprêtait à le dévorer. C’était à la fois intimidant et terriblement excitant. 

Avant que les mains de Viktor puissent se diriger vers son pantalon, Yûri les arrêta. Et il dit, avec un air provocant :

\- Mmm… À voir ton air, il est préférable que je le fasse moi-même, Viktor.

Viktor grogna de frustration, mais il le laissa faire. Il observa Yûri jouer un peu avec le bouton, sachant très bien comment augmenter l’excitation. Puis descendre lentement le pantalon, se retournant légèrement, de sorte qu’il camouflait, avec l’un de ses bras, son boxer… Il soupira quand Yûri se retourna et quitta vers ses valises. Il ne se gêna pas pour regarder ses fesses, moulées par son boxer noir quand, tout à coup, il reçut un pantalon sur la tête. Yûri le regardait, l’air malicieux :

\- Viktor… C’est toi qui insistes pour aller à ce banquet, alors montre l’exemple. 

Mais le pantalon noir se retrouva bien vite au sol alors que Viktor courait vers Yûri pour l’embrasser et se coller contre lui, caressant au passage le corps presque nu de l’homme. Ce baiser n’avait plus rien de romantique, et Yûri répondit avec autant de passion. Viktor allait l’amener sur le lit et oublier complètement le banquet quand Yûri l’arrêta et le regarda sérieusement :

\- Je viens de réaliser…  
\- Quoi? Qu’y a-t-il?, s’inquiéta Viktor.  
\- Je ne t’ai jamais dit que moi aussi, je t’aime, Viktor.  
\- Oh!

Et il serra Yûri très fort. Qui poursuivit, la bouche contre le cou de Viktor :

\- Je t’aime depuis tellement longtemps, je t’aime de tant de façons… Je veux continuer à te découvrir dans plein de situations de la vie, Viktor.  
\- Oui. Moi aussi. 

Viktor prit une grande respiration et recula un peu, gardant Yûri dans ses bras :  
\- Commençons par le banquet alors. Je t’accompagnerai en tant que boyfriend pour la première fois. 

Yûri sourit d’un air gêné. 

\- Ok, allons-y. 

Viktor s’éloigna et réussit à s’habiller. Et à laisser Yûri s’habiller. Même s’ils s’interrompirent à quelques reprises pour échanger des baisers. Plus sages que celui qui avait failli leur faire oublier le banquet. Mais tout aussi intéressants. 

Ils descendirent en bas ensemble. La salle était déjà pleine. Phichit les rejoignit, enthousiaste :

\- Eh! Je suis content de vous voir!   
\- Salut Phichit! Encore bravo pour ta médaille d’or!, le félicita Yûri. 

Léo et Guang-Hong arrivèrent aussi. Le Chinois semblait intimidé et Léo prit les devants :

\- Il aimerait une photo avec toi, Viktor, mais il est trop gêné parce qu’il est déçu de sa performance. 

Guang-Hong lança un regard de reproche à Léo, mais Viktor les rassura :

\- Ce sera un plaisir de prendre une photo avec toi. Et puis, si ça peut te rassurer, Yûri a eu la même réaction l’an dernier, et il a gagné la médaille d’argent, ce soir, alors ne te décourage pas!

Léo prit la photo pour son ami. Yûri prit un verre de champagne et l’offrit à Viktor. Le serveur resta un peu plus longtemps pour qu’ils en aient tous un à la main. Phichit proposa :

\- Faisons un toast!  
\- À quoi lèverons-nous nos verres?, demanda Léo.   
\- À l’amour!, proposa Yûri en regardant Viktor.   
\- À l’amour!, répétèrent les trois autres avec le sourire.

Ding! Ding! Et ils burent en souriant. Yûri et Viktor continuèrent à être accostés par les autres patineurs. Ils étaient en discussion avec Georgi, le patineur russe, quand le portable de Yûri sonna. Il regarda l’afficheur et expliqua à Viktor :

\- Ce sont mes parents… Je vais aller leur parler.  
\- Ok.

Yûri sortit de la salle pour discuter. Viktor en profita pour jaser avec Célestino, puis il sortit lui aussi pour faire un tour aux toilettes, mais sans rencontrer Yûri qui était probablement allé un peu plus loin pour parler avec sa famille. Après le baiser-surprise qu’il lui avait donné, il y avait sans doute quelques questions à répondre. 

Aux toilettes, il croisa Chris qui lui fit remarquer, alors qu’il se lavait les mains :

\- Wow… C’était toute une déclaration, ce baiser sur la glace. Tu es amoureux fou, Viktor. 

Viktor n’avait aucunement l’intention de le nier. Il lui répondit en souriant :

\- Comme jamais, Chris.  
\- C’est bien, il n’y a pas de plus grand plaisir que l’amour. 

Viktor prit un papier pour s’essuyer les mains. Chris poursuivit :

\- Mais, malgré l’ivresse des débuts, Viktor, tu sais bien que ta véritable passion reviendra te hanter.   
\- Oh?  
\- Et tu auras abandonné le patin pour les beaux yeux d’un Japonais… Absolument sexy et mignon tout à la fois, c’est une rareté, je te l’accorde.   
\- Chris…  
\- Je me demande seulement si le sacrifice en aura valu la peine, c’est tout. 

Mais le patineur russe lui sourit et tapa sur l’épaule de Chris :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi. Concentre-toi sur ta motivation. Tu as Yûri à battre cette saison.

Chris hocha la tête :

\- Il ne te surpassera jamais, Viktor. Tout le monde le sait. Il n’y a que toi qui es aveugle… Mais c’est normal… Allez, file, il doit t’attendre!

Viktor quitta en le saluant de la main, et Chris le suivit bientôt. Personne n’avait remarqué la porte d’où Yûri finit par sortir, préoccupé, les paroles de Chris bien en tête. Il se lava les mains tranquillement, s’observant attentivement dans le miroir. Viktor, le patineur de génie, qui abandonne tout pour un Japonais sexy et mignon, avait dit Chris. Qui sacrifie son talent par amour. 

Il l’avait souvent pensé. L’entendre dire était plus douloureux. Il soupira, ne sachant pas comment il pourrait convaincre Viktor de revenir au patin. Mais il garderait cela en mémoire pour lui en parler, le moment venu. 

Il revint dans la salle. Viktor l’attendait :

\- Et puis, tes parents?

Yûri se gratta la tête, gêné en se rappelant les paroles de sa mère.

\- Ils ont été très gentils… Ma mère nous a trouvé très romantiques… Et mon père dit qu’il a hâte de nous revoir…  
\- Ça te rend anxieux?, demanda Viktor.   
\- Oui, un peu, je l’avoue. Ce sera différent maintenant que tu t’es arrangé pour que le monde entier le sache…

Mais Yûri souriait en disant cela. Viktor ne regrettait pas du tout son geste. Combien de temps auraient-ils attendu avant d’en arriver là s’il ne lui avait pas sauté ainsi dans les bras? Viktor repensa aux baisers qui avaient suivi et il eut envie de recommencer. Yûri avait raison en effet, une nouvelle vie commençait.

Le patineur se pencha vers lui et dit doucement à son oreille :

\- D’après toi, on peut partir bientôt?

Ainsi, les pensées de Yûri avaient suivi les siennes… Le cœur de Viktor se mit à battre un peu plus vite et il répondit :

\- Mmm… En tant que coach, je te dirais que ce serait mieux un peu plus tard, étant donné que tout le monde est encore ici… Mais en tant qu’amoureux, je pense que l’heure du départ est déjà passée. Si on fait une moyenne, c’est plus que le temps de partir!

Ils pouffèrent et déposèrent leurs coupes sur la table, sortant précipitamment, sans saluer personne. Ils avaient fait l’effort de venir après tout, alors qu’ils avaient bien d’autres désirs en tête… Viktor appuya sur le bouton de l’ascenseur. Il remarqua que Yûri réprimait un bâillement. Ce qui lui rappela que le patineur n’avait pas dormi la nuit dernière, trop angoissé par la compétition. Et qu’il n’avait pas dormi non plus cet après-midi. 

Il soupira intérieurement. Il faudrait être plus sage qu’il en avait réellement eu l’intention… 

En entrant dans la chambre, il retrouva les bras de Yûri. Ils s’embrassèrent tout de suite, affamés l’un de l’autre, jamais rassasiés de cette nouvelle réalité, celle d’être amoureux et de ne plus s’en cacher. C’est Yûri qui poussa Viktor vers le lit cette fois, et il ne s’arrêta pas à la base, poussant l’homme blond sur les draps, montant à quatre pattes sur Viktor étendu sur le dos. Étonné, mais heureux aussi de l’aplomb de Yûri, Viktor le regarda, un sourcil relevé. Yûri rougit brusquement, réalisant ce qu’il venait de faire. 

\- Non, non, ne t’excuse pas! Les prochaines semaines seront vraiment différentes, tu avais raison de le dire tout à l’heure… Et je m’en réjouis d’avance…

Viktor enlaça Yûri, le forçant à s’étendre, ce que le Japonais fit avec hésitation. Viktor comprit la raison de sa gêne en sentant la déformation de son pantalon. Mais Yûri pouvait aussi sentir son propre désir, ainsi appuyé sur lui. Il bascula le bassin pour retourner Yûri sur le dos, puis le regarda attentivement. 

\- Il y aura plusieurs premières fois à venir, Yûri. Et j’entends bien que nous profitions de chacune d’elles, en savourant notre chance de les vivre ensemble.

Il l’embrassa doucement sur la bouche, puis sur les joues, sur le front.   
\- Mais ce soir, on se contentera des premiers baisers. Tu dois dormir, Yûri. Ce fut une journée riche en émotions et ton dernier sommeil remonte à loin.   
\- Oh… 

Yûri semblait un peu déçu, mais soulagé en même temps. Il ressentait en effet la fatigue, une très lourde fatigue. Viktor avait l’air de regretter sa proposition, alors il le rassura, tassant les cheveux blonds vers l’arrière :

\- Tu as raison, je suis même un peu étourdi par la fatigue. Mais c’est à une condition.  
\- Laquelle?, demanda Viktor d’une voix grave.  
\- On ne perd plus une seule nuit dans des lits différents. 

Viktor se mit à rire et l’enlaça, blottissant sa tête contre son cou. 

\- J’allais te dire la même chose. 

En souriant, il sortit du lit et lui offrit la main. Ils se préparèrent bien vite, avant de se rejoindre dans le lit simple que Viktor occupait dans la chambre. Collé contre lui, Yûri remarqua :

\- Tu ne m’as pas dit que tu dormais toujours nu, toi?

Viktor grogna, frappant légèrement le côté de Yûri, vêtu de son éternel pyjama noir. Quant à lui, il avait fait l’effort de revêtir un pantalon souple.

\- Il n’est pas question que je te donne tout, tout de suite, jeune homme.  
\- Oh oh oh… Ça promet!  
\- Allez… Arrête de me tenter et ferme les yeux…

Il appuya ses lèvres sur l’une des tempes de Yûri. 

\- Je t’aime.  
\- Je t’aime Viktor. 

Yûri ferma les paupières. Il s’endormit très vite, complètement épuisé. Viktor resta quelques moments de plus, immobile, à se répéter qu’il ne rêvait pas, qu’il était maintenant plus qu’un ami pour Yûri. Il douta qu’un jour il puisse s’habituer à cette chance extraordinaire de partager le quotidien de cet homme.

Il était amoureux. Et il était aimé. Que demander de plus?  
Yûri se chargerait bientôt de le lui rappeler.

-xxx-

Viktor dormit, mais d’un sommeil hachuré de réveils à cause de l’espace minuscule où ils étaient confinés tous les deux. Cela ne semblait pas déranger Yûri qui ne s’éveilla jamais chaque fois que Viktor les replaçait. Il retournait ensuite au sommeil, tout contre son amoureux… Avant de s’éveiller à nouveau, courbaturé de ne pas pouvoir bouger à sa guise sur le lit simple.   
Quand Yûri se réveilla, ce matin-là, Viktor continua donc de dormir, fatigué par cette nuit inconfortable. Yûri étendit la main et trouva son portable sur la table de chevet. Sans sortir des bras chauds de Viktor, il consulta les photos sur Instagram. Il y avait beaucoup de discussion autour de la compétition. Le nom de Viktor apparaissait souvent dans des articles en russe, accoté au sien, qu’il savait reconnaître en alphabet cyrillique. Même s’il ne comprenait pas un traître mot des reportages, ils étaient illustrés par une photo de leur baiser sur la glace. Le sujet était assez clair. La prochaine compétition, qui aurait lieu dans deux semaines et qui ramènerait Viktor dans son pays natal, l’opposerait directement à Yurio. Ce serait très chargé émotivement, il le pressentait déjà.

Il arriva sur une image de lui, pendant une entrevue accordée la veille. En arrière-plan, il y avait Viktor. Mais un Viktor qu’il n’avait jamais vu sur une photo officielle. Au lieu de son éternel sourire, Viktor avait un air égaré et il fixait le dos de Yûri, sous le choc. 

C’est ce qui réveilla Viktor : Yûri qui se retenait à grand peine de rire de lui. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, le Japonais lui pointa son portable pour lui montrer la source de son amusement. Viktor réfléchit un peu :

\- Ah… Tu venais de me dire de ne pas t’embrasser en public…  
\- Te voir ainsi… Ça n’a pas de prix! 

Il sourit de voir Yûri s’en amuser. Le Japonais lui laissa le portable pour aller aux toilettes. Viktor regarda le fil des nouvelles pour vérifier ce qu’on disait sur eux. Oh… Ça créait un scandale en Russie, ses anciennes flammes n’hésitant pas à affirmer que ça ne durerait qu’un bref moment et que le patineur japonais s’écroulerait de détresse lors de la prochaine Coupe de Russie. Il préféra ne pas traduire à Yûri. Il poursuivit un peu et arriva sur l’article d’un grand quotidien anglais : 

« Japan knew about Yûri Katsuki and Viktor Nikiforov’s Love Story »

Il fronça les sourcils et cliqua sur le lien. 

Hier soir, après l’excellent programme libre de Yûri Katsuki, qui allait repartir avec la médaille d’argent à la Coupe ISU de Chine, Viktor Nikiforov, l’ex-patineur maintes fois champion du monde et coach de Katsuki, l’embrassait devant les caméras du monde entier, créant la surprise chez ses nombreux fans. La nouvelle de l’amour entre les deux patineurs masculins a vite envahi les réseaux sociaux, le public décortiquant les indices précédant ce geste inattendu. 

On rappellera que Viktor Nikiforov en avait étonné plus d’un en abandonnant sa carrière en avril dernier pour devenir le coach d’un patineur ayant terminé dernier à la finale du Grand Prix l’année dernière. Il aurait été, a-t-il déclaré à ce moment-là, ému et inspiré par une vidéo captée peu de temps auparavant de Yûri Katsuki reproduisant le programme du patineur russe.

Or, il semble que le public japonais avait déjà reçu l’annonce que leur relation ne se limitait plus à celle entre un coach et son protégé. En septembre, Yûri Katsuki avait en effet dit, lors d’une conférence de presse aux médias japonais : « Viktor est la première personne à laquelle je tiens absolument! Maintenant que je sais qu’est l’amour et que je suis plus fort grâce à lui, je vais gagner la médaille d’or de la finale du Grand Prix! »

Viktor s’exclama :

\- Mais c’est impossible!

Yûri, qui était en train de s’habiller, se tourna vers lui :

\- Quoi? Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

Viktor s’assit dans le lit et lut à haute voix :

\- Viktor est la première personne à laquelle je tiens absolument! Maintenant que je sais qu’est l’amour et que je suis plus fort grâce à lui, je vais gagner la médaille d’or de la finale du Grand Prix! As-tu vraiment dit cela en septembre, Yûri?  
\- Euh… Oui… C’est possible…

Il sortit du lit et s’approcha du patineur :

\- Et pourquoi personne ne m’a traduit ça?, demanda-t-il, désespéré.  
\- Euh…  
\- Grrr… On a deux mois de baisers à rattraper! Et j’ai le japonais à apprendre aussi!  
\- Viktor!!! On va manquer notre avion!, cria Yûri en riant alors que Viktor le ramenait à lui. 

Puis il se tut parce qu’il était occupé, très occupé, à répondre au baiser. 

-xxx-

Ils ne manquèrent pas l’avion. Mais c’est dans l’appareil que Viktor réalisa que Yûri semblait toujours très fatigué. Même s’ils étaient en Chine, le pays voisin, ils avaient plusieurs transports à utiliser avant d’arriver à Hasetsu. C’est dans le train entre Fukuoka et Hasetsu, alors que Yûri éternuait pour une millième fois, que Viktor soupçonna que le jeune homme couvait quelque chose. Le patineur avait dépassé ses limites et les microbes l’avaient atteint. 

La porte de l’auberge s’ouvrit avant même qu’ils soient arrivés, et Makkachin s’élança sur eux.

\- Mon beau chien! Oui, oui, on est de retour!, lui dit Viktor en s’accroupissant pour enfouir son visage dans la fourrure de Makkachin. 

Yûri les regardait tendrement… Jusqu’à ce que le chien lui saute dessus lui aussi. Il se mit à rire. 

\- Yûri, Viktor! Bienvenue chez vous!

La mère de Yûri les accueillit en leur ouvrant les bras, les serrant très fort. Yûri avait un visage gêné, mais son père lui dit :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, Yûri! Les journalistes sont déjà passés et on leur a dit que vous reveniez seulement demain! Ils veulent tout savoir sur vous deux. Et te féliciter pour ta médaille aussi!

Yûri grimaça :

\- Ils sont déjà venus?  
Mari répliqua :

\- Avec un boyfriend qui t’embrasse en pleine compétition, tu ne pouvais pas t’attendre à ce qu’ils fassent comme si rien n’était quand même.

Et elle pointa Viktor du doigt, lui reprochant son geste. Il se gratta la tête en riant :

\- Je n’ai pas pu m’en empêcher…  
\- C’est rassurant, ça…

Viktor voulut la rassurer :

\- Yûri m’a fait promettre de ne plus recommencer en public! Mais je peux me reprendre en privé!  
\- Viktor, ne lui dis pas ça!, dit Yûri en le frappant, encore plus rouge maintenant.

Les parents ne purent s’empêcher de se mettre à rire, alors que Mari levait les yeux au ciel. 

-xxx-

Ce soir-là, quand Yûri ne mangea presque rien de son bol de katsudon, Viktor comprit que quelque chose n’allait vraiment pas. Il s’approcha de Yûri et mit la main sur son front. Il était brûlant. 

\- Tu fais de la fièvre. Tu as ramené une infection, Yûri.   
\- Oh non… 

Yûri serra très fort ses baguettes dans ses doigts et frappa contre la table. 

\- Je n’ai pas le temps d’être malade! La Coupe de Russie a lieu dans deux semaines, il faut pratiquer les sauts…  
\- Ah, mais on ne joue pas avec la santé. 

Le patineur appuya sa tête contre la table, découragé. Il marmonna autre chose que ne comprit pas Viktor et qui sonnait comme « nuit ».

\- Qu’as-tu dit?

Le Japonais se releva vivement et l’enlaça. Il répéta à son oreille, d’une voix timide :

\- Je n’avais pas prévu dormir beaucoup les prochaines nuits.

Viktor écarquilla les yeux. Jamais il n’aurait pensé que Yûri serait si impatient! Son sang se mit à bouillir, résistant tant bien que mal à faire fi de la fièvre pour emporter Yûri dans sa chambre. Il avala difficilement, cherchant une réponse, mais Yûri recula un peu et le regarda avec inquiétude :

\- Et si je t’avais rendu malade, toi aussi?  
\- Bon, bon! Arrête tout de suite! Si je suis malade, je le serai plus tard. Mais je n’ai pas vécu le stress qui t’a empêché de dormir, alors probablement que je resterai en pleine forme. En attendant, monsieur Katsuki, arrêtez tout de suite les propositions indécentes. Et hop! Dans mon lit! Je vais aller chercher un médicament à ta mère, et je te rejoins. 

Et il quitta la pièce, le fuyant presque pour résister à la tentation. Yûri monta en traînant les pieds et il se coucha dans le grand lit, sans même se brosser les dents, abandonnant ses lunettes sur la table de chevet, Makkachin déjà étroitement blotti contre lui. Viktor eut un sourire en entrant dans la chambre. Il dut le réveiller pour lui faire avaler les cachets. Puis Yûri se rendormit et Viktor se blottit contre le corps brûlant, un peu inquiet. 

-xxx-

Alors que les rayons du soleil étaient disparus depuis longtemps de la patinoire, Takeshi vint interrompre l’entraînement.

\- Hey! Yuko est débordée avec les trois petites qui sont malades, je vais aller la rejoindre. Yûri, tu sais comment fermer les lumières. Sortez par la porte du côté, elle se barrera automatiquement quand vous partirez.   
\- Pas de problème, Takeshi, on quitte bientôt de toute façon, Yûri ne doit exagérer, le rassura Viktor.   
\- Merci!

Et il partit sans un regard en arrière. Viktor se tourna vers Yûri, qui avait profité de la pause pour aller boire un peu d’eau. Le patineur était en sueur, épuisé. Il avait eu besoin de trois jours. Une journée de fièvre, une journée de repos et une à le retenir de repartir tout de suite à l’entraînement. Viktor ne savait pas trop quel virus il avait combattu, mais il avait été impressionné par la vitesse de récupération de Yûri. Et il avait accepté qu’il reprenne l’entraînement aujourd’hui.

Il le connaissait. La Coupe de Russie approchait à grands pas : il ne reste qu’une semaine et demie. Yûri s’opposerait vivement s’il proposait de rentrer tout de suite. La seule façon que Yûri arrivait à gérer son anxiété, c’était en patinant.

Très bien. On allait donc patiner.

Viktor sortit de la patinoire pour changer la musique. Il sélectionna la chanson voulue, et avant de la démarrer, il descendit la fermeture-éclair de son manteau pour le retirer. Yûri s’était approché.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais?  
\- Yûri, mon cher Yûri, on doit préparer la routine pour le spectacle des médaillés de la Finale.   
\- Hein? Mais, mais… Il faut que je gagne en Russie, puis que je gagne en finale…  
\- Ah oui? Et tu improviseras une routine comme ça, quelques heures après avoir gagné? Sans jamais l’avoir préparée? Tu te moques de moi, ou quoi?   
\- C’est vrai, mais…

L’anxiété était revenue avec toute sa puissance. Yûri était complètement désemparé devant la possibilité de préparer une routine qu’il ne pourrait jamais faire devant public s’il ne gagnait pas. 

\- Il n’y a pas de « mais », dit Viktor en posant son manteau sur la table. 

Yûri soupira et essuya son front perlé de sueur.

\- Et tu as une idée?  
\- Évidemment. J’ai même choisi cet été.  
\- Hein?

Viktor s’avança et s’arrêta très près du visage de Yûri. 

\- On va patiner ensemble mon programme libre de l’an dernier.   
\- Que…QUOI?  
\- N’est-ce pas une superbe idée? Tu le connais déjà, donc c’est facile. On va retirer quelques sauts, on va ajouter des portées…  
\- Des portées entre hommes!?  
\- Absolument! Je veux danser avec toi, Yûri, pas à côté de toi.   
\- Mais… mais… Même si je gagne… Jamais on ne nous laissera faire ça! Ça ne s’est jamais vu!

Viktor s’éloigna pour aller démarrer la musique :

\- Pfff! Le pouvoir du business, tu l’oublies… Je n’ai pas patiné publiquement depuis le Championnat du monde et je propose de le faire avec le médaillé dont je suis le coach… Penses-tu vraiment qu’un gérant intelligent va manquer sa chance de faire beaucoup d’argent avec une occasion pareille?

Yûri était complètement sous le choc, renversé par l’idée de Viktor. Ce dernier se tourna vers le patineur, inquiet tout à coup. 

\- À moins que tu ne veuilles pas danser avec moi, Yûri, demanda-t-il.  
\- Non, non, ce n’est pas ça, s’opposa Yûri, les bras devant lui.   
\- Alors, on y va. Tu débutes seul le programme et je te rejoins!

Yûri se rendit au centre, réticent. La musique démarra quelques secondes plus tard. Et il patina le programme de Viktor. Il ne l’avait pas fait depuis… Depuis cette vidéo que les triplées avaient filmée et qui avait attiré l’attention de Viktor. Qui avait amenée Viktor dans sa vie. Qu’il remplissait bien au-delà de son travail de coach, qui était toujours là, à ses côtés, un partenaire, un ami, un amoureux. Viktor, tout simplement. Viktor entièrement. Il oublia sa réticence, patinant avec facilité. Il avait toujours aimé cette routine. Il avait toujours aimé la personne qui l’avait créée. 

C’est à ce moment-là que Viktor vint le rejoindre, alors que la puissance de la musique s’intensifiait. C’était tout naturel, c’était comme s’ils avaient toujours fait ce programme ensemble. Viktor pensait qu’il allait devoir parler pour expliquer à Yûri quelles modifications il avait préparées, mais le patineur suivait tous ses pas, il répondait sans même qu’il ait besoin de lui expliquer. Il le prit dans ses bras pour la première fois, le soulevant. Il avait déjà pratiqué les portées avec les patineuses que Yakov entraînait, mais jamais avec un homme. C’était peut-être à cause du moment si particulier, mais il lui sembla que Yûri ne pesait rien, que cela était si facile. Le patineur descendit, comptant sur le bras droit de Viktor pour le supporter, s’abandonnant. Ils tournèrent ensemble, se regardant. Yûri caressant brièvement le visage de Viktor qui lui sourit. Il y avait une telle tendresse dans ses yeux. Un autre portée, un saut, Viktor qui prend le rôle féminin quelques instants…

L’ivresse que Viktor avait ressentie lors de la danse du banquet revint. Elle l’envahit tout entier, ne laissant plus aucune place à la réflexion. Quand la musique se tut, Viktor regarda, essoufflé, le visage de Yûri tout près de lui qui respirait vite lui aussi. Il ne réussit pas à prononcer un mot quand le patineur lui prit la main et le tira hors de la patinoire. Il avait à peine posé le patin sur le sol que Yûri l’attirait à lui pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Viktor répondit au baiser, poussant Yûri contre le mur des gradins, plaçant sa jambe entre celles du jeune homme. Il sentit son érection et il l’embrassa encore plus fort. Mais Yûri ne comptait pas se laisser dominer. Ses mains s’étaient aventurées sous le chandail de Viktor et il avait glissé ses doigts dans le dos de son partenaire, jusqu’à son cou. Le chandail à moitié relevé, l’air de la patinoire et les mains de Yûri firent frissonner Viktor. Il interrompit leur baiser, frustré d’avoir froid.

Yûri ouvrit les yeux et dit, d’une voix provocante :

\- Alors… Tu as fini de jouer avec moi, Viktor? Qu’est-ce que tu attends pour me toucher?

L’homme blond grogna devant l’invitation de Yûri et il tira sur sa main pour l’amener vers les vestiaires. Dès qu’il eut fermé la porte, il revint aux lèvres de Yûri, affamé. Il avait bien compris : Yûri lui avait reproché sa patience. La main de Yûri s’aventura dans ses pantalons et elle se dirigea droit vers le sexe de Viktor. L’homme abandonna les lèvres du Japonais et il gémit. Puis il fixa ses yeux océan sur les pupilles noires de son partenaire, beaucoup audacieux qu’il ne l’avait prévu.

\- Oh non… Ça ne se passera pas comme ça, Yûri, dit-il d’une voix basse. 

Viktor s’élança vers le cou de Yûri qui inclina la tête à cause des sensations qui l’envahissaient. Les lèvres de Viktor traçaient des parcours de feu entre son oreille et la jonction de ses épaules. Et ses mains, oh ses mains!, l’une le supportait et l’autre avait descendu son pantalon. Elle libéra le sexe de Yûri et joua avec lui. Le jeune homme soupira, ne réfrénant pas les gémissements qui montaient. 

Viktor quitta son cou et sa bouche descendit, embrassant au passage son torse, s’attardant à son ventre. Sa main était toujours posée sur le sexe de Yûri, mais ne bougeait plus. C’est sa langue qui prit le relais. Yûri se mit à haleter, la puissance du plaisir prenant le dessus sur la gêne. Il jeta un bref coup d’œil à Viktor, penché sur lui, et qui le regarda aussi, s’arrêtant un moment pour lui sourire et lui faire un clin d’œil, avant de le remettre dans sa bouche. La chaleur, le mouvement, Viktor… 

\- Je vais… Oh… je vais…

Viktor avait très bien compris ce qui arrivait à Yûri, mais il ne s’arrêta pas. Il voulait sa jouissance, il voulait l’entendre, la sentir, la goûter. Le sexe de Yûri se tendit un peu plus et Viktor sentit le liquide monter, alors que le jeune homme se tendait sous l’orgasme impossible à retenir. Par jets successifs, il déversa sa semence dans la bouche de Viktor. 

\- Oh… Oh… Viktor…

Le responsable se releva doucement, essayant les quelques gouttes qu’il n’avait pu avaler avec son poignet. Il avait un air un peu sauvage, les cheveux blonds emmêlés, les yeux joueurs et satisfaits, les lèvres gonflées, le dos bien droit. 

\- Oui, Yûri?, demanda-t-il. 

Yûri regarda l’homme séducteur qui lui faisait face. Irrésistible. Il grogna et le poussa sur le banc de bois, derrière lui.

\- Et maintenant, on fait quoi pour toi?, s’informa-t-il, provocateur. 

Viktor leva un sourcil. 

\- Eh bien… Il y a plusieurs possibilités. Les mains, la bouche, ou… Mmm… Mais pour le reste, ça prend peut-être un endroit plus confortable, Yûri.  
\- Alors on peut toujours commencer par ça.

La main de Yûri avait retrouvé le sexe de Viktor. Il commença les mouvements de va-et-vient. Il admira Viktor, les yeux à demi-fermés, la bouche entrouverte, se tordre de plaisir, un patin sur le sol, une jambe sur le banc derrière lui. Il remarqua :

\- C’est particulier de faire ça à quelqu’un d’autre que moi…

Le sexe vibra et gonfla un peu plus. Viktor dit entre ses dents :

\- Yûri… Ne me fais pas penser à ce que tu te fais, je vais jouir tout de suite.   
\- Ah oui? Et pourtant, j’aimerais que tu endures encore un peu Viktor, sinon je n’aurai pas le temps de faire ça…

Yûri se pencha et lécha le bout du sexe de Viktor. 

\- Oh…, gémit Viktor.   
\- Et ça aussi…

La langue descendit un peu plus bas. Le souffle de Viktor s’accéléra. Yûri n’avait pas son expérience, mais il observait toutes ses réactions et s’amusait à recommencer les mouvements qui suscitaient le plus de réactions. Ce ne fut pas très long que Viktor arriva au bout de son endurance. Il avertit Yûri :

\- Ok, ok, Yûri. Si tu ne veux pas que je vienne dans ta bouche, c’est le moment d’arrêter.   
\- Je veux te goûter, Viktor.   
\- Alors…, Viktor ferma les yeux, envahi par des vagues de plaisir qui ne cessaient de monter. Continue…

Yûri continua. Il accéléra même, mettant le sexe dans sa bouche, descendant un peu plus bas. Les gémissements de Viktor augmentèrent. Yûri était penché sur lui, Viktor à moitié couché sur le banc, les coudes le supportant, ses patins toujours aux pieds, quand il voulut avertir une dernière fois, au bord du vertige. Mais ce n’est pas du tout ce qu’il avait prévu qui sortit de sa bouche :

\- Yûri, Yûri… Oh god! N’arrête pas!

Il devina que Yûri riait car la vibration se répercuta dans son membre, puis il reprit le rythme. Viktor lâcha le contrôle et laissa monter la jouissance. La langue de Yûri joua avec lui pendant qu’il venait et il perdit la carte, étonné de la force du plaisir. 

Quand l’orgasme diminua d’intensité, Viktor regarda Yûri, qui venait de se relever. Il avait la main devant la bouche. Viktor s’inquiéta et s’assit :

\- Ça va?

Yûri grimaça. 

\- C’est spécial comme goût!

Viktor se mit à rire et se laissa tomber sur le banc, épuisé.

\- Oui, c’est spécial, je te l’accorde! Mais tu n’es pas obligé d’aller jusqu’au bout, ou tu peux ne pas avaler… Il y a plein de possibilités, Yûri.

Yûri le regarda, surpris et gêné.

\- Mais si toi, tu me le fais, ce serait un peu ingrat de ma part de ne pas faire la même chose, non?

La réplique choqua Viktor qui tira sur le bras de Yûri pour le forcer à se coucher sur lui et à bien le regarder. Sa voix était ferme quand il demanda :  
\- Tu veux qu’on calcule qui aime le plus l’autre à la quantité qu’il aura avalée, Yûri?

Les mots, brusques et sans compromis, frappèrent Yûri. Il répondit tout de suite :

\- Non, bien sûr que non.

Le ton de Viktor s’adoucit. 

\- Tu vois comment ça a l’air idiot, dis comme ça. Ce que tu aimes, ce que j’aime, il faut qu’on s’en parle, autrement on est mal partis… Tu as regardé trop de films, jeune homme. 

Yûri se mordit les lèvres, réfléchissant. Puis il demanda :

\- Est-ce que moi je goûte pareil?  
\- Eh eh! Dur à dire. Je n’ai pas fait directement l’expérience de me goûter, Yûri!  
\- Pas directement? Alors indirectement?

Viktor commençait à se sentir gêné par toutes les questions. Il allait répondre quand Yûri se frappa la tête en se relevant. Il dit à Viktor, extrêmement troublé tout à coup :

\- Non, non, non! Je comprends, laisse faire!  
\- Si tu m’embrasses maintenant, je vais sûrement goûter un peu…  
\- Je sais, je sais! J’ai compris! AAAHHHH! C’est embarrassant de penser qu’il n’y a rien de nouveau pour toi là-dedans!

Viktor se leva lui aussi et le prit dans ses bras. 

\- Je n’ai jamais eu quelqu’un d’aussi précieux pour moi. 

Viktor avait enfoui sa tête contre Yûri. Il était sincère. Il n’avait jamais laissé aucune femme ni aucun homme se lier à lui d’aussi près. Il s’éloigna, demandant à Yûri :

\- Alors? Mon idée de programme ensemble? C’est bien, non?   
\- C’est très… entraînant, Viktor, sourit Yûri, malicieux.

Viktor se mit à rire.

\- C’est inspirant en effet!

Et il reprit Yûri dans ses bras. Blottis l’un contre l’autre, ils avaient trouvé la chaleur et le support que seul peut procurer un autre être humain qui nous voit tel que l’on est, sans chercher à nous changer. Ils quittèrent la patinoire beaucoup plus tard qu’à l’habitude, finalement. Et, ce soir-là, Viktor retrouva son pyjama normal : rien du tout.

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme vous le voyez, après mûre réflexion, je crois que leur relation s’enflamme à partir du moment où elle devient officielle. Ce sont tout de même deux hommes adultes qui dorment ensemble depuis un moment… La question du désir, et de son assouvissement, arrive donc très vite. Myriel


	13. Makkachin en danger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alors, alors… Vous avez eu chaud? Les prochains chapitres ne vous éviteront pas d’autres chaleurs, je vous le promets! J’adore écrire l’intimité entre deux amoureux, comme vous l’avez remarqué. J’aime quand ils réalisent à quel point ils sont déjà liés à tant d’autres niveaux que le physique, que tout cela est une façon de plus d’être ensemble finalement… Ah… Un beau couple, ces deux-là! Myriel

Ils étaient sur la glace tous les jours, ne manquant plus une heure, pour maximiser les chances de Yûri lors de la prochaine compétition en Russie. 

\- Tu veux changer les sauts pour faire un quadruple dans ton programme court? Mais tu réussis à peine à atterrir lors des pratiques…  
\- C’est vrai. Mais j’ai encore du temps pour les améliorer. 

Yûri serra le poing, déterminé.

\- Je veux voir jusqu’à quel point je peux pousser mes limites! Et cela m’aidera sûrement à me motiver pour me rendre aux finales du Grand Prix! Est-ce que tu ne veux pas le voir aussi, Viktor? Me voir faire un quadruple flip avec un bonus de trois points?  
\- Oui, je veux voir ça!, répondit Viktor en lui sautant dans les bras. 

Ils se mirent à rire. Et à pratiquer les quadruples. 

Les soirs, avant de partir, ils s’amusaient à refaire ensemble le programme de Viktor, sans ajouter l’extra dans le vestiaire, bien entendu. Ils retournaient plutôt à l’auberge où Viktor avait bien du mal à retenir Yûri d’en faire trop. S’il avait été étonné par son audace, une semaine plus tôt, il était encore plus surpris par la passion qui se prolongeait, toujours aussi intense. Ils prenaient à peine le temps de manger, oubliant les leçons de japonais de Viktor, pour trouver refuge dans le grand lit, à s’embrasser et se caresser. Makkachin, complètement chamboulé par ces nouvelles habitudes, avait trouvé refuge sur le sol, attendant que l’agitation sous les draps se calme pour prendre place sur les couvertures. 

Viktor s’en réjouissait. Mais il était un peu inquiet aussi. Tout cela allait trop vite. Il en parla à Yûri, s’informant du rythme, mettant des limites, refusant carrément d’aller vers « le reste » à cause de la compétition à venir.

Yûri était un homme passionné, très sérieux quand il aimait. Il ne s’investissait pas à moitié. Viktor pouvait le constater dans le patinage où Yûri s’accrochait, peu importe les difficultés. Mais il en était maintenant témoin dans sa vie amoureuse. Yûri était affectueux et enflammé. Infiniment désirable aussi. 

La veille du départ pour la compétition, en marchant vers l’auberge après une bonne journée d’entraînement, Viktor s’arrêta devant la vitrine d’une pharmacie, pointant un objet :

\- Regarde! Ils ont des porte-clés de Makkachin!

La ville au complet s’était mise à afficher leurs couleurs pour supporter leur patineur. Surtout depuis cette médaille d’argent et le baiser-surprise de Viktor. Même Makkachin participait maintenant à cette folie.

\- Attends-moi ici, je vais aller en acheter un, lui dit Yûri, qui disparut dans la pharmacie.

Dans l’attente qui se prolongeait, Viktor réfléchit et se dit finalement qu’il n’avait pas besoin d’un tel objet… Il entra dans la pharmacie pour rejoindre Yûri qui était devant la caissière et posait un panier sur le comptoir.

\- Yûri, est-ce que tu as déjà payé? Pas sûr que je vais avoir besoin d’un…

Sa voix s’éteignit quand il vit les items dans le panier.   
Il y avait un porte-clé de Makkachin.   
Mais aussi du lubrifiant. Beaucoup de lubrifiant!   
Et une boite de condoms…

Quand il regarda Yûri, ce dernier était écarlate. La caissière commença à scanner la marchandise. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à Yûri, puis à Viktor. Elle revint sur Yûri, puis Viktor… Elle plaça sa main devant sa bouche en les reconnaissant, puis elle rougit elle aussi. C’en fut trop pour Yûri qui quitta la pharmacie en courant, laissant tout derrière. Viktor le suivit du regard, puis s’avança vers la caissière en souriant.

\- Il avait, semble-t-il, des plans en tête. Je vais payer et lui apporter le tout.  
\- Ok…

Elle pointa le montant, incapable de prononcer un mot devant les malicieux yeux bleu-vert qui la regardaient. Viktor donna la monnaie, puis il ne put s’empêcher de la taquiner davantage pendant qu’elle mettait les objets dans un sac spécifiquement choisi pour camoufler ce qu’il y avait à l’intérieur :

\- Tanoshimi desu né.

« J’ai hâte »! La caissière se consuma carrément sur place devant tant de toupet. Elle avait chaud, elle respirait mal. Viktor quitta en la saluant de la main, son sac bleu foncé au poignet. 

À l’extérieur, il chercha Yûri des yeux. Il finit par le trouver camouflé entre deux bâtiments, le visage contre le mur, rouge comme une tomate. Il appuya sa main sur son épaule :

\- Je t’ai ramené tes achats…

Le patineur se tourna vers lui avec un regard de reproche :

\- Et pourquoi tu es entré? Si tu n’étais pas venu, je serais passé inaperçu, comme un Japonais ordinaire… Là, c’est foutu! Elle va s’imaginer que…  
\- Mmm? Elle va s’imaginer que… qu’on utilise ce que tu as acheté?, demanda Viktor en se penchant vers lui.  
\- Ahhhhh!

Et il partit, marchant très vite vers l’auberge. Viktor le suivit en courant. 

\- Elle peut s’imaginer ce qu’elle veut. Ce ne sera pas utile tout de suite, Yûri. Pas juste avant une compétition.

Puis il poursuivit, souriant :

\- Tu aurais pu me laisser y aller, si ça te gêne tant que ça.

Mais Yûri répliqua, du tac au tac :

\- Ah oui? Tu n’avais pas l’air pressé de t’y rendre, en tout cas.

Ils restèrent silencieux pour le retour. Yûri était frustré. Parce qu’ils avaient été reconnus par la caissière. Parce qu’ils devaient se retenir avant la compétition. C’est normal, se dit Viktor.

Ils se couchèrent à peu près à la même heure qu’à l’habitude. Mais la séance de baisers et de caresses ne débuta jamais. Quand Yûri revint de s’être brossé les dents, il avait bien réfléchi. Il entra dans la chambre, avec un air déterminé, ferma les lumières et s’étendit près de Viktor. Puis il l’interrogea :

\- Viktor?  
\- Mmm?  
\- Pourquoi tu hésites tellement? Est-ce que… tu as honte?  
\- Non, non! Ce n’est pas ça… Mais il faut garder ton énergie pour la compétition…  
\- Viktor… Tu m’as dit qu’il fallait se parler de ce qu’on aimait et de ce qu’on n’aimait pas… Pourquoi tu ne me dis pas pourquoi tu ne veux pas?

Viktor soupira en se retournant sur le dos, tandis que Yûri restait silencieux à le regarder dans la pénombre. Il avait raison. La compétition était une bonne raison, mais elle n’était pas la seule. Il se souvint des rares fois où il était allé jusqu’au bout avec un homme. Ces expériences n’étaient pas dans ses meilleurs souvenirs. 

Il n’aimait pas exposer ses vulnérabilités. Même à Yûri. En fait, Yûri était probablement la seule personne avec qui il l’avait déjà fait. Il s’était exposé quand il lui avait parlé de sa peur à propos de la possibilité de la mort de Makkachin, pendant qu’il était à l’étranger. Cette honnêteté à propos de ses craintes avait amorcé leur rapprochement. Il était sans doute temps de faire un autre pas.

Il caressa le bras de Yûri, expliquant, sans le regarder :

\- Je n’ai pas autant d’expérience avec les hommes. J’ai rencontré beaucoup plus de femmes.   
\- Et?  
\- Et… J’ai terriblement envie de toi, Yûri, tu ne peux pas en douter. Je te désire depuis la première fois où je t’ai vu danser… Mais quand je l’ai fait avec un homme, ce n’était pas tellement agréable. Je pense que ça été trop vite. Ça peut être douloureux et… J’ai peur de te faire mal, j’ai peur d’avoir mal. Que ça crée un malaise entre nous…

Il soupira. Il projetait l’image d’un homme sûr de lui, qui réussissait partout. Et il détestait avouer ses incertitudes, ses craintes. Avec Yûri, il avait souvent constaté à quel point il ne pouvait pas avoir ce rôle. Il avait même gaffé lorsqu’il avait forcé l’image du coach qui veut trop encourager son patineur… Il se rappelait les larmes de Yûri quand il l’avait menacé de partir s’il ratait son programme…

Côté sexe, il avait cru qu’il serait « l’enseignant » et que Yûri se reposerait sur lui, étant donné qu’il avait plus d’expérience. Mais, jusqu’à maintenant, l’élève était plus entreprenant que le professeur. Et Yûri venait d’arriver aux limites de sa compétence, là où il ne savait plus comment « bien faire » les choses…

Yûri se rapprocha et toucha ses cheveux. Son visage était juste au-dessus de celui de Viktor quand il dit :

\- Tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur.   
\- C’est un peu ça.  
\- Ok. 

Yûri le serra dans ses bras pour le rassurer.

\- C’est correct. On va apprendre ensemble, c’est tout.

Viktor répondit à son étreinte, ému. Les peurs s’envolaient doucement. Apprendre ensemble. C’était beau. Il avait le goût de ça. Apprendre avec Yûri. Chacun avec l’autre, s’ajustant au fur et à mesure à ce qu’ils découvraient, ce qu’ils expérimentaient, ce qu’ils ressentaient. Viktor réalisa qu’il l’aimait encore plus maintenant qu’ils avaient parlé de tout cela.

Yûri poursuivit :

\- Et il y a de très bons sites qui expliquent en détail ce qu’il faut faire… 

Il comprit alors pourquoi Yûri avait fait ces achats à la pharmacie. 

\- Ah oui! Et tu t’es déjà renseigné, hein?, lui répondit-il, revenant à son sourire habituel.  
\- Ben… Oui…   
\- Alors je m’en remets à ton expertise!  
\- Euh… Ce soir? C’est parce que ça peut prendre plusieurs jours…  
\- Non! Pas ce soir! On part pour la Russie demain, Yûri!

Mais Viktor remarqua alors que le désir de Yûri avait tendu son pantalon. La discussion avait éveillé ses pensées... Il se tourna vers lui, glissant la main sur l’une de ses fesses :

\- Tu es insatisfait, Yûri?  
\- Euh…

Sa main caressa la hanche et dériva jusqu’à son entrejambe. Yûri soupira en fermant les yeux quand elle le toucha par-dessus son pyjama.

\- Parce qu’on peut faire quelque chose pour ça…

Les doigts de Viktor venaient d’entrer dans le vêtement et Yûri étouffa un gémissement dans le cou de son partenaire quand la main habile de Viktor commença les mouvements de va-et-vient. 

\- Quand on reviendra de Russie, on entamera l’exploration des autres possibilités, Yûri.   
\- Oui…

Mais Yûri n’écoutait plus beaucoup, envahi par les sensations que Viktor lui procurait. Ils se perdirent dans le plaisir et finirent par s’endormir l’un contre l’autre, heureux d’avoir pris le temps de se comprendre un peu mieux et de s’aimer un peu plus. 

-xxx-

Le lendemain, leur avion n’était qu’en soirée. Ils passèrent la nuit en plein ciel avant d’arriver à Moscou, le matin. Dès la sortie des douanes, Viktor fut assailli par les fans et les journalistes. Yûri resta en retrait, attendant. De toute façon, ils lui parlaient tous en russe.

\- Notre héros national, Viktor Nikiforov, est de retour en Russie comme coach pour les éliminatoires du Grand Prix. Viktor, cette compétition vous donne-t-elle envie de revenir à vos patins?  
\- Ah! Je suis bien trop occupé à coacher Yûri Katsuki pour penser à cela. 

Une fille cria :

\- Je veux te revoir patiner, Viktor! Tu es tellement beau quand tu danses!  
\- Merci pour le compliment, mademoiselle, répondit Viktor en lui faisant un clin d’œil.

Yûri leva les yeux au ciel, prenant son mal en patience. La vedette, c’était Viktor. Ceux qui connaissaient le nom du patineur japonais le maudissaient que sa seule présence ait amené Viktor à accrocher ses patins. Il n’y avait qu’à voir comment certains, et certaines surtout, l’observaient, puis discutaient entre eux. Ça devenait intimidant à la longue. 

Heureusement, Viktor mit fin aux entrevues. Il vint le chercher par le bras et l’amena vers un taxi, saluant encore une fois la foule. Les appareils-photo crépitaient, les caméras se tassaient à peine de leur chemin… Viktor soupira une fois à l’intérieur de la voiture : cette compétition promettait d’être fort différente de celle en Chine. 

À l’hôtel, ils réussirent à éviter les journalistes pour se rendre à la chambre. Ils sortirent pour aller manger ensemble à l’extérieur, Viktor avec ses verres fumés pour éviter de se faire reconnaître. Cela fonctionna plutôt bien jusqu’à ce qu’ils reviennent du restaurant, alors que le soleil était couché. Les verres fumés eurent alors l’effet contraire : elles attirèrent l’attention sur Viktor. En entrant à l’hôtel, une meute de journalistes les attendait. 

\- Mmm… Je te laisse monter seul, Yûri. Je vais répondre à leurs questions et te rejoindre, d’accord?  
\- Absolument!

Yûri prit le chemin des ascenseurs sans un mot de plus, heureux d’échapper aux regards scrutateurs. Viktor s’avança, un café à la main :  
\- Viktor! Comment vous sentez-vous à propos de ce retour en Russie?, l’interpella un homme.  
\- Quand retournerez-vous au patinage?, demanda une journaliste. 

Encore la même question. Il avait l’impression qu’on ne pensait qu’à celle-là.

\- Jusqu’à ce que la finale du Grand Prix soit passée, je ne commenterai pas sur mes plans futurs. En ce moment, je vois beaucoup de potentiel chez Yûri Katsuki. Pendant cette Coupe, je vous invite à braquer vos regards sur lui.  
\- Si ce patineur a tant de talent, est-ce que vous n’aimeriez pas vous mesurer à lui en tant que compétiteur?

Elle était intelligente cette journaliste. Effectivement, l’idée lui plaisait. Se mesurer à Yûri sur la glace. Il faudrait qu’il pousse encore plus loin ses propres forces pour concocter un programme le mettant en valeur, capable d’être aussi puissant et émotif que ce savait faire Yûri. L’idée le fit sourire. Il remarqua alors que Yuri Plisetsky était là aussi, attendant sans aucun doute sa réponse. Il le pointa :

\- Ah! C’est Yurio!  
\- Oh oui!   
\- C’est Yuri Plisetsky!

Viktor retira ses lunettes et s’approcha de Yurio pour le serrer contre lui :

\- Avez-vous pu admirer le superbe programme court que j’ai créé pour Yurio? 

Furieux, Yurio frappa sur le café et le verre de carton tomba au sol, se répandant sur le plancher. Il répondit abruptement : 

\- Arrête de te comporter comme si tu étais toujours le patineur russe numéro 1! Je suis la star de cet événement!

Viktor souriait. Yurio n’avait pas changé. Toujours aussi arrogant. Admirable adolescent. Que c’était amusant. 

\- Bon! Je vous laisse en compagnie de la star russe du moment!   
\- Il n’en est pas question!

Et Yûri s’enfuit vers les ascenseurs lui aussi. Les journalistes se tournèrent vers Viktor :

\- Que pensez-vous de Yuri Plisetsky?  
\- Il a un talent immense, sinon je n’aurais jamais accepté de lui préparer un programme court aussi magnifique! 

Viktor s’amusait bien finalement. Il retourna à la chambre une trentaine de minutes plus tard. Yûri regardait la télévision.

\- Alors, ils ont laissé partir la star?  
\- Oui!, répondit Viktor en se grattant la tête, gêné. Pardonne-moi. Ça ne te stresse pas trop, toute cette attention sur moi?

Yûri ferma la télévision et remarqua, assis sur l’un des lits :

\- Non. Ce n’est pas comme si j’ignorais que tu es une vedette absolue en Russie. C’est normal.   
Il soupira :

\- C’est davantage leur regard sur moi qui me rend nerveux. Ils me détestent.

Viktor abandonna son manteau sur le fauteuil et s’approcha. Il s’assit sur les cuisses de Yûri, directement devant lui. Il prit le visage inquiet entre ses mains, colla son front contre celui de son amoureux. Il vit Yûri écarquiller les yeux derrière ses lunettes. 

\- Eh bien, je t’aimerai assez pour que toute cette haine ne t’atteigne pas, Yûri. Et on montrera au monde entier que l’amour est plus fort.

Yûri rougit sous le regard soutenu de Viktor. Ça faisait maintenant près d’un mois qu’ils étaient officiellement un couple, mais Yûri rougissait encore. Cela émouvait Viktor plus qu’il ne l’avouait. Parce que lui non plus n’y croyait pas encore. Surtout quand Yûri s’approchait ainsi pour prendre ses lèvres avec tant de douceur. Non, il n’était pas certain que cela était bel et bien la réalité. C’était trop beau pour être vrai. Et c’est pourquoi la question des journalistes sur ce qu’il ferait de sa carrière l’indisposait autant : pour l’instant, ce qu’il souhaitait, c’est que cela ne change jamais. 

-xxx-

En se rendant à la patinoire pour le début de la compétition, le lendemain, Yûri était moins nerveux qu’à l’habitude. Même si toute la Russie les regardait, même si tous les fans le détestaient, Viktor était là et il le savait. Il ne pouvait pas l’ignorer. Il le sentait dans chacun de ses regards, il le voyait dans chacun de ses sourires, il le devinait à chaque fois que les yeux de Viktor s’allumaient… L’amour leur créait une bulle où rien ni personne ne les atteignait complètement.

Viktor l’observa, bien concentré pendant que les premiers concurrents dansaient sur la piste. Les écouteurs sur les oreilles, complètement immergé dans sa musique, Yûri n’entendit Jean-Jacques Leroy dire : 

\- Tout le monde a bien entendu? Emil vient de réussir un quadruple, lui aussi! Applaudissez!

Le dernier mot fut dit si fort que Yûri enleva ses écouteurs :

\- Ah! Désolé! Qu’est-ce que tu as dit?

Mais JJ ignora complètement Yûri et s’avança vers Viktor qui ne lui sourit pas. Il n’aimait pas beaucoup Jean-Jacques. Un patineur talentueux et flamboyant, cela était indéniable, mais profondément imbu de lui-même. Et il n’avait pas l’inexpérience de l’adolescence pour être aussi arrogant : c’était tout simplement dans sa personnalité. Le Canadien vêtu de rouge confronta Viktor :

\- Tu as fait le même saut l’année dernière, lors de la compétition. Je veux voir ça encore!  
\- Je ne m’en souviens pas, répondit Viktor sans sourire.   
\- Ah bon! Un talent si extraordinaire… Perdu pour rien!

Et il partit rejoindre ses parents. Viktor plissa les yeux, dérangé par les mots de JJ. Mais il ne commenta pas. C’était sans importance. Yûri semblait penser la même chose. Et ils sortirent tous ensemble vers la patinoire. Yûri retira son manteau, dévoilant son habit noir. Viktor vérifia les lacets de ses patins, resserrant les boucles. Il leva les yeux vers Yûri, confiant. Le Japonais approuva, ses yeux déterminés. Ils n’avaient pas besoin de parler. 

Le tour de Yûri Katsuki fut annoncé et le patineur entra sur la glace. La foule se mit à taper des mains et à crier le nom de Viktor. Le coach salua avec enthousiasme, grand sourire aux lèvres. Les acclamations se poursuivirent de plus belle : « Viktor! Viktor! Viktor! »

C’est à ce moment que Yûri en eut assez. Il accrocha la cravate de Viktor et tira le Russe vers lui. La bouche dans les cheveux blancs de Viktor, ses lèvres tout près de son oreille, Yûri lui murmura :

\- Le spectacle est déjà commencé, Viktor.

Le cœur de Viktor se mit à battre plus fort et il oublia tout de la foule. Le geste possessif de Yûri venait de changer complètement l’ambiance. Tout à Yûri, il répondit : 

\- Tu as raison.

Il entendit le sourire dans la voix de son partenaire quand il lui répondit :  
\- Ne t’inquiète pas… Je vais montrer mon amour à toute la Russie!  
Yûri lâcha la cravate de Viktor et il partit vers le centre de la patinoire. Viktor le suivit du regard, fasciné. Yûri venait de montrer explicitement à cette foule qui criait le nom de son coach qu’il était le seul et unique à posséder le temps et l’affection de Viktor. Le geste provocant eut son effet : la foule, stupéfaite, se mit à regarder avec attention ce patineur qui s’octroyait de tels droits sur leur vedette. Il n’était pas à négliger, ni à mettre de côté. Avant que la foule ne l’intimide, c’est lui qui les avait surpris.

Viktor, quant à lui, subissait les contrecoups de l’excitation que le geste avait provoquée. Lui ai-je vraiment dit qu’APRÈS la Russie, nous commencerions à expérimenter…? Yûri… Je crois que je vais aller faire un tour à la pharmacie tout à l’heure. En attendant, poursuis ton travail de séduction, jeune homme. Et il regarda attentivement Yûri prendre place, attendant le signal de la musique. 

Cette fois-ci, quand Yûri se tourna vers lui pour le regarder, ce n’est pas un regard qu’il lui lança, ce fut carrément un baiser! Viktor se sentit fondre sur place devant tant d’audace. Oh Yûri! Quel patinage tu vas nous faire là! Même les évaluateurs semblaient sous le choc. Les pas s’enchaînèrent avec enthousiasme et assurance. Viktor, les doigts devant la bouche, ne pouvait détacher son regard du patineur.

Depuis leur arrivée, le public et les médias russes n’avaient porté aucune attention à Yûri, se contentant de questionner Viktor, de suivre les pas de leur champion national. Mais dans ce contexte où personne n’attendait rien de lui, où tous même le percevaient comme un empêcheur de tourner en rond, Yûri avait la liberté d’étonner. Et il ne s’en privait pas. Il était au meilleur de sa forme!

Le triple Axel! Magnifique!   
Le quadruple Salchow! Parfait!

\- Yûri! Amazing!, cria Viktor en applaudissant avec la foule. 

Et la combinaison en finale : un quadruple boucle piquée et un triple boucle piquée! Réussie!

Viktor n’avait pas vu que Yuri Plisetsky était arrivé derrière lui et qu’il regardait la performance parfaite de Yûri, furieux de cette agilité et de cette assurance, nettement supérieure à celle que le patineur japonais avait démontrée lors du Onsen on ICE. Yûri termina avec les spirales, le son de ses patins raclant la glace se mêlant aux dernières notes de Eros. Les applaudissements éclatèrent. Et Viktor leva les bras en l’air : 

\- Yûri! Yûri, c’était parfait!

Yurio s’avança près de Viktor, sombre. Il croisa Yûri qui sortait de la patinoire. Le patineur japonais ouvrit les yeux sous la surprise : Yurio était non seulement habillé avec le costume très féminin de Viktor, mais il avait laissé ses cheveux libres et il portait même un peu de maquillage! Il était absolument « belle », toute l’image de ce que Viktor avait été dans son adolescence!

\- Tasse-toi, porcelet, dit Yurio, sans grâce. 

Bouche bée devant l’apparence étonnante de Yurio, Viktor et Yûri le laissèrent passer. 

\- Wow… C’est le véritable agapé de Yurio!

Les amoureux se regardèrent, aussi enthousiastes l’un que l’autre de voir Yurio ainsi :

\- Good!  
\- Nice!

Sur le banc, Yûri reçut un énorme résultat : 109.97. Cela augurait bien pour la suite! Viktor salua la foule, heureux, alors que Yûri gardait la bouche ouverte, trop surpris pour y croire. Il venait de battre son record personnel, encore une fois. 

Viktor se pencha et embrassa le patin de l’athlète, sous les cris de la foule exaltée. Les appareils-photo se dépêchèrent d’immortaliser une telle scène. Yûri aperçut Yurio qui les regardait de la patinoire et il cria :

\- Yurio! Davai!

Viktor renchérit :

\- Bonne chance Yurio!

Cela ne fit pas plaisir à Yurio qui partit vers le centre de la patinoire, en colère d’être encouragés par ses rivaux, comme s’il avait besoin d’eux. Trop furieux, il manqua son premier triple Axel. Mais il se reprit dans la suite, même si ses mouvements manquaient de la grâce de l’agapé. L’amour universel n’était pas encore tout à fait là, Yurio le savait très bien. En sortant de la patinoire, il croisa le Canadien JJ qui l’applaudissait et qui se tassa en le narguant :

\- Je t’en prie. Les femmes d’abord!

Yurio se rappela alors qu’il y avait une personne plus énervante que ce couple de patineurs enthousiastes qui l’avait encouragé malgré lui. Quel arrogant, ce JJ!

À l’extérieur, Viktor regardait avec le sourire Yûri répondre aux questions des journalistes. Il n’avait pas besoin de son aide, il était sûr de lui, heureux d’avoir si bien patiné. Il le vit se tourner vers la télévision quand Yurio reçut son résultat. Yûri était toujours premier. Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Viktor aussi était fier. 

Mais le dernier patineur n’était pas à négliger. Et c’était exaspérant de l’avouer, mais JJ était à la hauteur de l’opinion qu’il avait de lui-même! Le patineur canadien enchaîna les sauts, embarquant rapidement la foule dans sa passion. Les gens se mirent à taper des mains, chantant la chanson originale du « King JJ ». Et JJ réalisa alors un quadruple Lutz, un saut que même Viktor n’avait jamais osé en finale d’un programme. Qu’il réussit avec brio.   
Quand JJ embrassa la glace, après sa performance, le téléphone de Yûri résonna. Le patineur le prit tout de suite. C’était sa sœur. Jamais on ne l’appelait quand il était en pleine compétition. Sauf s’il y avait une urgence.

\- Moshi moshi.  
\- Ah. Yûri. Je suis désolée de te déranger pendant la compétition, mais Makkachin a mangé des manju et ils sont restés pris dans sa gorge. Nous sommes chez le vétérinaire en ce moment, mais il est possible qu’il ne s’en tire pas…

Yûri, sous le choc, ne put lui répondre. Des images se succédèrent dans sa tête : Vicchan, son chien mort pendant qu’il patinait pour la finale du Grand Prix, passa dans la tête de Yûri. L’autel où ne restait plus qu’une photo de Vicchan. La peur énorme de Viktor qu’une tragédie semblable lui arrive… Mari poursuivit :

\- Désolée… Qu’est-ce que tu veux que l’on fasse?

Yûri se réveilla alors et se tourna vers Viktor :

\- Viktor! Tu dois retourner au Japon tout de suite! Je ferai le programme libre sans toi demain!

Viktor le regarda, étonné, sans comprendre.

\- Makkachin est chez le vétérinaire. Il a mangé des manju. On ne sait pas s’il pourra s’en sortir. Il faut que tu partes!

Et Yûri voulut le pousser vers la sortie. Viktor eut une image de son chien, sans vie. Sa gorge se serra. Mais il ne pouvait laisser Yûri ainsi! Pas alors qu’il allait avoir à faire face à une compétition encore plus féroce le lendemain! Il résista aux bras de Yûri et s’éloigna :

\- Il n’en est pas question. Je ne peux pas partir!  
\- Tu ne peux pas lui faire ça! Tu ne peux pas vivre l’enfer que j’ai vécu l’an dernier juste pour rester avec moi! Tu dois retourner!  
\- Comme je te l’ai dit, je ne peux pas!

Ils avaient attiré l’attention de tous autour d’eux. Viktor mit la main sur son front, attristé et contrarié. La situation était horrible. C’est alors qu’il croisa le regard de Yakov. C’était lui, la solution. 

\- Yakov, dit-il en courant vers lui. 

Il appuya ses bras sur les épaules de Yakov, très sérieux tout à coup.

\- Tu as toujours été mon seul et unique coach.   
\- Qu’est-ce qui se passe? Tu veux revenir?  
\- Seulement pour demain… Accepterais-tu d’être le coach de Yûri?   
\- Quoi?

Yûri, resté immobile, dit la même chose :

\- Quoi?

Yurio cria :   
\- Hein???

C’était la stupéfaction générale. Viktor expliqua la situation à son coach.

Makkachin. En danger.

Yakov soupira. Il connaissait l’amour de Viktor pour Makkachin. C’était le seul être auquel il avait été fidèle au cours des années. Et il y a longtemps qu’il avait deviné la crainte qu’avait son patineur de perdre son chien pendant son absence. 

Viktor n’avait jamais été un adolescent désagréable comme Yuri. Plisetsky voulait gagner. Il possédait une détermination de fer, mais il avait besoin d’un encadrement pour se sentir supporté.

Au contraire, Viktor avait toujours été un athlète lumineux, souriant et charmant. Yakov n’avait jamais rencontré un patineur qui aimait autant créer la beauté et la partager. Mais Viktor avait toujours été plus difficile à saisir. Il était chaleureux avec tous, mais les liens qu’ils nouaient restaient superficiels. Même Yakov, après tant d’années à l’entraîner, ne savait pas s’il avait véritablement réussi à créer quelque chose de solide avec lui. Cet homme était un oiseau qui restait librement dans sa cage, heureux d’être admiré, mais qui gardait près de lui la clé, prêt à s’envoler à tout moment. 

Il n’y avait que Makkachin pour briser cette jolie carapace faite de sourires. Le chien avait abaissé les défenses de Viktor, et Yakov ne doutait pas de l’amour absolu de Viktor pour son fidèle compagnon. 

Derrière Viktor, il vit le patineur mettre son portable à son oreille et se mettre à parler en japonais, la voix assurée. Viktor comprenait maintenant suffisamment cette langue parce qu’il se retourna vers le patineur et lui dit :

\- Mais non! Rien n’est confirmé, Yûri!

Yakov plissa les yeux. Tout à coup, il regarda différemment ce Yûri Katsuki. Bien sûr, il savait comme tout le monde que Viktor avait embrassé le patineur sur la glace. Mais en voyant Yûri s’obstiner à renvoyer Viktor au Japon, Yakov comprit que ce qu’il avait entre eux dépassait de beaucoup les nombreux flirts de Viktor. 

Viktor était prêt à laisser son chien mourir seul pour ce Japonais. Il plaçait le bien-être de Yûri avant le sien. Son ancien protégé avait donc réussi à s’attacher à une autre lumière que la sienne. Un éclat plus discret que le sien, mais une lumière plus stable, qui agissait comme un phare sur l’oiseau passionné qu’était Viktor. 

Et le lien était réciproque. Le Japonais savait, tout comme Yakov, à quel point Viktor ne supporterait pas de laisser Makkachin seul à un tel moment. Yûri Katsuki avait saisi qu’un tel affront à la nature sensible de Viktor serait une cassure que le patineur russe ne se pardonnerait pas, malgré ce qu’il croyait en ce moment. Et Yûri était prêt à mettre en danger son programme libre pour que Viktor puisse rejoindre son chien au Japon. 

Peut-être que ce Katsuki comprenait aussi que le grand athlète qu’était Viktor ne pouvait pas abandonner le patinage, au risque de perdre une partie de ce qui faisait sa lumière… Il y avait un espoir pour l’avenir.

Yakov accepta. 

Viktor retournerait au Japon ce soir-là.  
Laissant Yûri affronter seul le programme libre.

Le stress et l’inquiétude montèrent en flèche. 

-xxx-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> L’analyse de Yakov, qui nous présente un peu le Viktor plus jeune, permet de mieux comprendre tout le chemin que Viktor a parcouru avant d’être véritablement amoureux de Yûri. L’amour peut nous changer à tel point… Myriel


	14. Viktor à distance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Évidemment, comme mon roman suit le parcours de Viktor, c’est un texte très différent de l’épisode (qui s’attarde à Yûri) que j’ai dû composer. S’éloigner un peu permet souvent de faire la part des choses : on réalise qu’on avait tendance à exagérer nos sentiments ou bien, au contraire, qu’ils sont encore plus grands qu’on le croyait. C’est donc un épisode qui s’avère très touchant, même si les personnages ne le vivent pas ensemble… Jusqu’à la finale, tellement émouvante. Myriel

\- Ferme ta valise, Viktor, vite!

Viktor obéit, terminant de remonter la fermeture éclair de sa valise. Le manteau à la main, il se dirigea vers la porte, suivi de Yûri. Mais il s’arrêta avant de l’atteindre et se retourna. Il lâcha la valise et s’approcha du patineur pour l’embrasser à pleine bouche. Pendant plusieurs secondes, Yûri répondit. Il y avait quelque chose de désespéré dans ce baiser. Viktor partait en laissant Yûri affronter seul le pire moment de la compétition. Il partait en ne sachant pas s’il allait retrouver son chien en vie. Il partait seul, séparé de Yûri pour la première fois depuis huit mois. 

Yûri le repoussa et dit, plus doucement :

\- Allez.

Viktor le regarda dans les yeux :

\- Je t’aime tant. 

Le souffle manqua à Yûri en entendant la sincérité qu’il y avait dans ces quatre mots. Il sourit :

\- Je t’aime tout autant.

Et il le poussa vers la porte. Viktor reprit sa valise et ils descendirent dans le hall. Le taxi attendait déjà. Pendant que le chauffeur plaçait la valise dans le coffre, Viktor caressa la joue de Yûri :

\- Tout ira bien demain. Demande à Yakov si tu as besoin d’être rassuré, il pourra t’aider. Je suis désolé Yûri, je serai absent, mais je suis toujours avec toi dans mes pensées.  
\- Mmm.  
\- Et Yûri… Merci.  
\- Je sais.

La porte claqua et Viktor arriva à l’aéroport alors que les portes de l’avion allaient se fermer. Ayant payé un billet en première classe, on retarda le départ de quelques minutes pour permettre à ce passager d’embarquer. Il était 17h10 quand le vol en partance de Moscou quittait la Russie vers Tokyo, Japon. 

À l’intérieur, confortablement assis sur son siège chèrement payé, Viktor mangea quelques bouchées de son repas, se rabattant ensuite sur son verre de vin. Il était anxieux de laisser Yûri seul. Pour la première fois depuis un mois, il dormirait dans la grande chambre de l’hôtel sans personne à qui confier ses angoisses. Il avait peur que la panique reprenne et que Yûri ne réussisse pas à se reposer.  
Les lumières de l’avion descendirent doucement. C’était un vol de nuit, alors on incita les passagers à se reposer. Viktor transforma son siège en lit et s’étendit, seul lui aussi. Il ne réussit pas à dormir, malgré toutes ses tentatives. Il prit son portable pour regarder ses photos. 

\- Ensemble au restaurant de Moscou, fuyant les journalistes.  
\- Yûri à la patinoire, en entraînement, la sueur faisant briller son visage. C’était le lendemain de leur première fois. Il l’avait prise spécifiquement pour se souvenir de cette soirée-là.   
\- Yûri et lui, à l’extérieur, près de la patinoire.   
\- Ah… La nuit après le baiser sur la glace, en Chine. Il avait pris un selfie pendant que Yûri dormait sur lui. Il ne lui avait jamais montré celle-là. Il avait un beau visage apaisé…  
\- Le baiser sur la glace. Il ne l’avait pas pris lui-même, mais l’avait facilement trouvé sur Internet.   
\- Juste après la performance Éros, qui lui avait valu la première place. Yûri, le regard dans les nuages, lui trop content.  
\- La photo super sexy de Phichit au restaurant chinois. Oh oh oh! Il aimait beaucoup ses yeux là-dessus. Très excitant!  
\- Okayama, un selfie avec son nouvel habit de coach. Il était si sûr de lui à ce moment-là… Ce n’était plus aussi vrai maintenant. Depuis cette photo, il avait appris que Yûri et lui étaient davantage des partenaires que simplement un coach et son protégé.  
\- Cet été. Yûri qui danse avec les bâtons lumineux.  
\- Viktor, Yurio et Yûri qui prennent la pose.  
\- Kyoto, avec les crèmes glacées.   
\- Kyoto, l’odeur de Yûri qui l’avait déconcentré, le pont qui traverse la lune derrière eux.  
\- Makkachin qui court à la plage.

Cela le ramena au présent. Son chien était peut-être déjà mort. Cela lui serra le cœur juste d’y penser. Makkachin l’accompagnait depuis tant d’années. Auparavant, quand il avait eu besoin de réconfort, c’était toujours vers son chien qu’il se tournait. Son compagnon, toujours là pour l’accueillir, peu importe son humeur. Makkachin, qui ne posait aucune condition à son amour. Qui lui serait fidèle jusqu’au bout.

Il avait failli ne pas partir le rejoindre, alors qu’il était en danger de mort.

Comment était-ce possible? Qu’est-ce qui s’était passé entre Kyoto, où il réalisait qu’il tombait amoureux de Yûri, et maintenant? Il s’était dit à l’époque que c’était une parenthèse tout ça, qu’il y aurait un avant et un après-Yûri.

La douleur de cette pensée lui fit serrer le poing. Il ne voulait plus qu’il y ait un après-Yûri. Il ne voulait jamais vivre un après-Yûri. Son essentiel était resté en Russie, seul, affrontant son stress sans lui. Et il l’avait fait parce qu’il l’aimait assez pour savoir que Makkachin avait une grande importance dans le cœur de Viktor. Mais ce qu’il ressentait pour cet homme-là était assez puissant pour placer Makkachin au second plan. 

La réalisation de cet amour immense qui l’étonnait lui-même et de la réciprocité de ce sentiment dans les yeux de Yûri lui réchauffa tout le corps. Il ferma les yeux une nouvelle fois et il s’endormit.   
-xxx-   
L’avion se posa à 8h45. Viktor se demanda s’il allait envoyer un message à Yûri. Il était 2h45 du matin à Moscou… Mais il le fit quand même. Si Yûri ne dormait pas, ne pas recevoir de mot de Viktor n’allait pas l’aider à s’endormir. 

« L’avion vient de se poser. Je vais prendre mon transfert. Je t’adore, dormeur adorable. »

Aucune réponse. Excellent. Yûri avait réussi à dormir.

Viktor sortit de l’avion en premier et on le guida vers son second avion, celui entre Tokyo et Fukuoka. Quand le deuxième vol fut terminé, il avait reçu une réponse de Yûri :

« J’ai réussi à dormir, blotti dans ton oreiller. Il y a encore ton odeur. Tiens-moi au courant, stp. »

12h25 au Japon, 6h25 à Moscou. Pas si mal.   
Il lut un texto envoyé par Mari, puis dans le taxi vers la gare de train, il répondit à Yûri :

« Je suis à Fukuoka. Mari viendra me chercher à la gare de Hasetsu. Makkachin est toujours en vie. »  
« Youppi! Embrasse-les pour moi. »

Il sortit, embarqua dans le train. Il en avait pour une heure avant d’arriver à Hasetsu. Il texta :

« J’ai dormi un peu dans l’avion. Mais j’ai surtout pensé à toi. Tu es nerveux? »  
« Évidemment. »

Viktor soupira. Évidemment. Un second texto de Yûri entra :

« Mais moins qu’en Chine. »  
« Tu t’habitues à être dans les meilleurs, ma foi! », lui répondit Viktor, un sourire aux lèvres.  
« Jamais! Je ne suis pas Viktor Nikiforov, tout de même! »

Le patineur russe rit doucement. 

« Je préfère nettement que tu sois Yûri Katsuki. »

Le ton du prochain message de Yûri était redevenu sérieux :

« Tout est différent sans toi. »

Viktor répondit :

« Tout est différent pour moi aussi, depuis toi. »  
« Tant de choses ont changé… Comme si tu m’avais ouvert la porte de ma propre vie. »  
« Belle image. Je t’ouvre, mais ce sont tes propres forces qui t’ont fait marcher vers tes rêves. »

La réponse prit plus de temps à venir. Viktor en profita pour regarder la mer si bleue qu’il voyait de la fenêtre du train. Le portable vibra.

« Oui. Mais certains rêves sont trop grands pour être portés tout seul. »

Yûri était un poète quand il était à distance. Cet éloignement lui aura au moins permis de découvrir cela. Il tapa :

« Ensemble, nous porterons tes rêves. »

La réponse entra très vite : « Et les tiens. »  
Puis : « Je dois te laisser. Yakov est là. »

« Ok! Bon échauffement. Je t’adore. »  
« XXX »

La gare de Hasetsu fut annoncée peu de temps après. Il était 15h maintenant, 11h à Moscou. Le programme libre de Yûri ne serait qu’en soirée. Ils pourraient se reparler avant.

Viktor, valise à la main, chercha Mari des yeux. Mais elle le vit avant :

\- Viktor!

Il se dirigea vers elle. 

\- Merci d’être venu me chercher. Comment va Makkachin?  
\- Son état est stable. La vétérinaire croit que si tout va bien jusqu’à ce soir, il sera hors de danger.  
\- Ah! Quel soulagement!  
\- Oui.

Ils entrèrent dans la voiture. Mari démarra. Sur la route, elle dit :

\- Tout le monde est vraiment désolé, Viktor. On n’a pas été assez vigilants avec Makkachin…

Viktor leva la main pour l’arrêter :

\- Non, non, je ne veux pas d’excuse. Vous prenez soin de mon chien pendant que je suis à l’extérieur, il est comme chez lui à l’auberge depuis huit mois… S’il avait voulu manger des manju avant, il l’aurait fait. C’est un accident. Vous n’êtes pas responsables. 

Mari inclina la tête, puis elle remarqua :

\- Et tout cela te fait revenir ici… Comment Yûri tient le coup?  
\- C’est Yûri qui a insisté…  
\- Je sais, j’étais au téléphone avec lui.   
\- Je ne suis pas sûr que c’était la meilleure solution.

Mais la grande sœur sourit en hochant la tête :

\- Yûri ne t’aurait jamais laissé rester, Viktor. Il peut être très têtu quand il veut, mon petit frère. 

Elle lui jeta un coup d’œil et poursuivit :  
\- Et puis, avoue que tu voulais venir aussi. Yûri te connaît très bien, Viktor.   
\- Oui, je sais, reconnut Viktor, sans sourire.

Elle sourit, se retenant de lui dire que lui aussi connaissait maintenant Yûri bien au-delà de ce que sa famille savait de lui. Parce que Yûri était devenu pleinement lui-même grâce à cet homme, grâce au regard de Viktor. Et ce Yûri-là était étonnamment solide, capable de croire en ses rêves. Elle était très fière de l’adulte que Yûri était devenu.

Elle stationna la voiture près de la clinique et ils retrouvèrent la mère de Yûri près de Makkachin intubé. La vétérinaire s’approcha. 

\- Bonjour. Je suis Viktor Nikiforov, le propriétaire de ce chien. Merci d’avoir pris soin de Makkachin.  
\- Enchantée. Toute la ville connaît votre nom et celui de Yûri. Je suis désolée de vous avoir forcé à venir, en pleine compétition. J’espère que Yûri se classera…  
\- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour lui. Le programme court d’hier lui a donné beaucoup de points, il a de bonnes chances de réussir à faire les finales maintenant.   
\- Les risques pour votre chien étaient sérieux, voilà pourquoi j’ai jugé bon que vous soyez prévenu.   
\- Merci de l’avoir fait. Comment va-t-il?  
\- Il a subi une chirurgie hier soir. La pâte de riz était fraîche, donc très gluante. Il étouffait littéralement. Votre famille l’a amené juste à temps. 

« Votre famille ». Cette vétérinaire savait donc aussi qu’il était en couple avec Yûri et elle jugeait que la chose était assez sérieuse pour faire de la famille de Yûri la sienne. Viktor en fut ému.

\- Nous avons libéré sa gorge, fait des lavages d’estomac. Ce soir, nous saurons si le manque d’oxygène lui a laissé des séquelles. 

Viktor s’inclina profondément.

\- Je vous remercie.  
\- On se revoit tout à l’heure, lui dit-elle en souriant.

Viktor s’approcha de Makkachin et flatta doucement son poil. Il caressa sa tête et dit à son oreille, en russe : « Je suis là, mon beau. Mais qu’est-ce que tu as pensé, gros gourmand? Le Japon te rend complètement fou, toi aussi? Repose-toi, on se voit tout à l’heure. »

Mari le reconduisit à l’auberge, le temps pour lui de se laver et de manger un peu avant de retourner en taxi auprès de Makkachin. Le chien avait été transféré dans une cage, reposant sur un coussin. La vétérinaire lui avait dit qu’il se réveillerait bientôt. Il prit une photo qu’il envoya à Yûri. Le patineur avait sans doute le téléphone à la main, car il répondit tout de suite :

« Oh! Il a l’air si bien! »  
« Et toi, tu es aussi bien? »  
« Pas du tout! »

Et la suite : « Mais ton coach est tellement intimidant que je n’ose pas trop angoisser, j’ai peur de le payer très cher. »

Viktor se mit à rire, assis sur une chaise près de Makkachin endormi.  
« C’est en effet possible! Yakov n’est pas aussi gentil que moi! »

Yûri lui répondit : « Ni aussi beau. Ni super sexy. Ce qui est une bonne chose pour la concentration. »

Viktor tapa : « La prochaine fois, je porterai des grosses lunettes et je me ferai pousser la moustache. Promis. »

« Il n’y a rien à faire, Viktor. Assume. Tu seras toujours irrésistible. »  
« À tes yeux? »  
« Pour moi! Et pour le monde entier… »

Viktor sourit tendrement. L’humour ne marchait peut-être pas toujours pour distraire Yûri de son stress, mais l’amour semblait efficace. Ça tombait bien, il en avait à lui donner. 

Makkachin ouvrit les yeux à ce moment-là et Viktor tapa : « Je te laisse. Makkachin se réveille. »  
« Ok! »

\- Makkachin! 

Viktor ouvrit la cage et s’accroupit devant son chien pour le caresser. La bête se mit à le lécher, se levant un peu plus lentement qu’à l’ordinaire pour sortir et le rejoindre. Makkachin posa ses pattes sur ses genoux, léchant son visage. Et il jappa pour montrer toute sa joie.

La vétérinaire les rejoignit bientôt et ils passèrent en salle d’examen. 

\- Eh bien, il est en pleine forme. Tout est bien qui finit bien!  
\- Un grand merci, docteure!  
\- Ce n’est rien. Je souhaite toutes les chances à Yûri!  
\- Je lui transmettrai.

Viktor retourna à la maison avec Makkachin. Dans le taxi, il envoya la nouvelle à Yûri, mais il ne reçut aucune réponse. Le patineur devait être en train de s’entraîner. Il reçut une réponse alors qu’il terminait son bol de katsudon, confortablement assis sur les tatamis, Makkachin contre lui. 

« Je suis content pour Makkachin. Tellement content. »  
« Et moi donc! »

Il prit une bouchée avant de recevoir la suite.

« Là je suis vraiment hyper stressé. »  
« Normal. Respire, isole-toi et pense à moi. »  
« Le dernier point n’est pas utile à mentionner. »  
« Ah oui? J’en suis enchanté. »  
« Je te reviens tantôt. »  
« Ok. »

Bon. Yûri ne pouvait pas toujours être sur son portable non plus. Et il avait demandé à Yakov de bien l’encadrer…

-xxx-  
Avec les parents de Yûri et Mari, ils allaient bientôt s’installer devant l’ordinateur pour regarder les premiers patineurs. Il était plus d’une heure du matin au Japon, mais 19h30 en Russie. Yûri serait l’avant-dernier à patiner, étant donné qu’il s’était classé deuxième la veille.

Viktor parcourut les réseaux sociaux pour faire passer le temps. Un article russe relayé par son fan-club officiel attira son attention : « L’homme qui a ensorcelé Viktor Nikiforov »

Il cliqua sur le lien pour lire le texte. 

Mais qu’est-il arrivé à Viktor, auparavant séducteur effréné des dames, pour qu’il s’amourache d’un patineur japonais sans avenir? Yûri Katsuki, l’homme derrière la nouvelle passion de Viktor, a, semble-t-il, d’autres talents. Comme il l’a démontré juste avant son programme court lors de la Coupe de Russie, le Japonais tient Viktor bien en laisse, l’entraînant dans sa déviance. Jusqu’à ce que Yûri Katsuki disparaisse de la vie de Viktor, il sera probablement impossible pour lui de revenir à son état normal : celle d’un homme amoureux des femmes. En attendant ce jour béni, Viktor réussit encore à faire battre les cœurs, malgré sa maladie passagère.

Le principal concerné avait serré les dents. Ainsi, il était malade? Et le problème venait de Yûri bien sûr, non de lui? Furieux, il envoya un texto à la responsable de son fan-club.

« Tanya, si l’horreur que je viens de lire sur le fil du fan-club n’est pas retirée dans les prochaines minutes, je ne t’accorde plus jamais d’entrevue. »

Peu de temps après, son téléphone vibra avec la réponse :

« C’est fait, Viktor! Toutes mes excuses. L’une des modératrices a laissé passer ça… Mais il n’est pas facile en ce moment de gérer le flot de commentaires, très cher. Le geste de ton compagnon, hier, a déchaîné les passions. »

« La mienne aussi d’ailleurs. » Il était revenu à son ton habituel. Il n’en voulait pas à Tanya.

« Je n’en doute pas! Quand je l’ai vu t’agripper ainsi, j’ai eu chaud moi aussi. Si je n’étais pas si amoureuse de toi, Viktor, je crois que je tomberais amoureuse de ton Yûri. »  
« Ce qui n’est pas le cas de tous, d’après ce que je comprends. »  
« Non, les haters sont nombreux. Et comme ils ne peuvent se résoudre à te détester, c’est sur Yûri que se déverse la haine. »

Évidemment. Il ne savait pas trop quoi répondre à cela. Mais Tanya poursuivit :

« Tu sembles beaucoup l’aimer. »  
« Je ne pensais jamais que je pouvais autant aimer, Tanya. »  
« Oh! C’est beau… Vous êtes magnifiques ensemble. »  
« Et ce n’est pas pour les fans que je dis ça. Tu gardes ma réponse entre nous. »  
« Je sais bien! Et comment va Makkachin? »  
« Il dort à côté de moi en ce moment. Tout va bien, il s’en est sorti. »  
« Je peux transférer cela aux fans? »  
« Absolument. »  
« Bisous Viktor, prend soin de toi et de Yûri. Et de Makkachin. »  
« Merci pour tout, Tanya. »

La mère de Yûri entra avec un grand bol de choses à grignoter, alors que le papa apportait des verres et la bière. Excellent! Il était temps d’oublier les trolls du Net et d’être tout en pensée avec Yûri. Les premiers patineurs débutaient quand il reçut les derniers textos de Yûri.

« Je vais mourir. »  
« Non, non, pas tout de suite. Il faut que tu montres tout ton amour à la Russie, avant. »  
« Tu as raison. »

Viktor écrivit :

« N’oublie pas que je t’appartiens. »  
« Leur champion national est à moi! C’est très provocant. »  
« C’était ça, le message hier, non? »

Il devina que Yûri rougissait à l’autre bout du monde. 

« Oui, un peu. »  
« Quand tu as fait ça, j’ai regretté de t’avoir dit qu’on attendrait APRÈS la compétition. J’étais prêt à visiter une pharmacie russe le soir même. »

Viktor s’était éloigné un peu pour écrire son message, ne voulant pas que des yeux mal avisés ne le lise. Yûri répondit :

« Pas mal… Tu viens de réussir à me faire sourire. »  
« Ah oui? C’est bien, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait le but… »  
« Viktor!!! »

Il pouvait presque l’entendre tellement il connaissait le ton de ce Yûri-là. Viktor s’était levé et il souriait en regardant leur conversation. 

« N’oublie pas que je t’aime. Patine pour moi, patine parce que tu aimes. »  
« Oui. Merci, Viktor. »

C’était la performance de Yurio qui débutait. Ce fut absolument magnifique. Le jeune patineur voulait gagner : il fit six sauts dans la deuxième moitié de son programme et il les réussit. Sans aucun doute que Yûri le vit aussi. Il fallait qu’il garde sa concentration. 

Yûri embarqua sur la patinoire. Il manqua la première combinaison. Il était trop préoccupé, il faisait toujours cela quand il pensait à autre chose. Le deuxième atterrissage fut plus ou moins réussi aussi… Yûri, Yûri! Vas-y! Je crois en toi!, pensa Viktor, serrant très fort son portable dans sa main. Et tout à tout, la performance de Yûri redevint belle… Ah Yûri! Tu as compris! Tu simplifies les sauts pour réussir à montrer toute ta force à incarner la musique! C’est beau, c’est très beau! C’est cela que j’aime dans ton patinage!

La musique s’éteignit et Yûri s’écroula sur la glace, complètement épuisé par l’effort. Il le vit ensuite attendre les résultats avec Yakov, buvant un jus. Yakov se mit à lui parler… Avec ce visage-là, Viktor devinait fort bien que ce que le coach disait à Yûri n’était pas des compliments… Yûri l’écoutait, sans réagir. Lui aussi faisait cela en attendant les résultats : il décortiquait les erreurs du programme pour Yûri. Il avait appris de Yakov après tout.

Le score s’afficha : 172.87 

Yûri serrait Yakov dans ses bras, très fort. C’était suffisant pour le placer en 3e place, pour l’instant. Avec JJ qui restait à patiner, Yûri aurait probablement la 4e place. Il se rendrait en finale du Grand Prix. L’aventure pourrait se poursuivre. C’était ce que Yûri avait cherché à faire en simplifiant le programme : se concentrer sur l’exécution et ce qu’il réussissait à coup sûr, juste assez pour se rendre un peu plus loin. 

Viktor se rendit compte qu’il avait oublié de respirer. Il n’y avait pas beaucoup pensé, mais si Yûri avait été éliminé, son travail de coach aurait été terminé. Il se serait terminé ainsi, à distance : lui au Japon, son patineur en Russie. Qu’aurait-il fait ensuite? Comment aurait-il justifié sa présence auprès de Yûri? Aurait-il poursuivi pour la prochaine saison?

Jean-Jacques prit possession de la glace. Littéralement. En le voyant réaliser ses quadruples avec tant de facilité, Viktor le détesta encore plus. Il se prenait pour un roi, ce patineur… Il serra les dents en le voyant réussir tous les sauts… Terminant avec un quadruple boucle piquée sous les cris de la foule. Ah… S’il retournait au patin, il allait lui faire ravaler sa fierté à ce blanc-bec qui croyait prendre sa place…, se dit Viktor. 

C’était confirmé : Yûri était 4e et il se rendrait en finale. Viktor lui écrivit :

« Tu as fait le bon choix. C’était un beau programme, techniquement plus simple, mais avec toutes tes forces. À Barcelone, on leur montrera ce dont tu es capable. Et cette fois, je serai avec toi. »

Mais il reçut un message de Yurio bien avant la réponse de Yûri :

« Ton amoureux est complètement fou, Viktor! Quand tu n’es pas là, il enlace tout le monde! Tous les patineurs y sont passés! Et si tu lui avais vu les yeux vides et creux… Je te conseille ne plus jamais l’abandonner, idiot! »

Yûri répondit beaucoup plus tard :

« Je vais gagner l’or avec toi à la finale, Viktor… Mais je crois que je suis un peu fatigué maintenant que le stress est tombé. »

Viktor aussi était épuisé. Il n’avait pas beaucoup dormi dans l’avion et la nuit était maintenant bien avancée au Japon. Il était déjà dans son lit quand il appela Yûri sur son portable.

\- Bonsoir Yûri.  
\- Allô.  
\- J’ai hâte de te revoir.  
\- Moi aussi. Tellement, Viktor.  
\- Je t’attendrai à l’aéroport de Fukuoka après-demain matin.  
\- Ok. La journée sera tellement longue demain.  
\- Tellement. Dors bien maintenant.  
\- Toi aussi.

Il raccrocha, le cœur serré. Makkachin sentit sa détresse et vint se blottir contre lui. Mais son lit, sans la présence de Yûri, ce n’était plus la même chose. 

-xxx-

Le soleil n’était pas encore debout quand Viktor se rendit à l’aéroport de Fukuoka. Il attendit longtemps, étant arrivé trop tôt. L’avion de Yûri se posa. Il garda les yeux fixés sur les vitres transparentes où les passagers commençaient à marcher. Mais c’est Makkachin qui le vit en premier et qui jappa, courant vers la fenêtre. 

Ce qui envahit Viktor, à ce moment-là, dépassa toute logique. Ne détachant pas ses yeux du Japonais, il se leva et se mit à courir vers les portes coulissantes, suivi par Yûri qui faisait de même de l’autre côté. Ils durent patienter – oh! une éternité! – le temps que la porte s’ouvre. Viktor ouvrit les bras, alors que Yûri reprenait sa course, s’élançant contre lui, l’enlaçant très fort.

Les regards des gens étaient sur eux, mais ils n’en firent aucun cas. Yûri était là, à sa place, celle qui était la sienne depuis tant de mois : dans les bras de Viktor. 

L’homme blond se pencha au-dessus de son épaule, respirant l’odeur retrouvée de Yûri.

\- Yûri. J’ai beaucoup réfléchi à la façon dont je pourrais être ton coach à partir de maintenant.  
\- Moi aussi, j’y ai pensé, répondit Yûri contre son épaule.

Yûri le repoussa pour le regarder en face et lui dire, très sérieux :

\- Jusqu’à ce que je quitte la compétition, sois mon coach, je t’en prie, Viktor!

Les deux bras de Yûri le tenaient et ses yeux étaient graves. Viktor sourit en recevant la demande et prit la main gauche de Yûri, la portant à sa bouche pour l’embrasser. Ses yeux étaient très doux quand il remarqua :

\- On dirait une demande en mariage.

Yûri eut l’air un peu surpris, puis il lui sourit comme si l’idée ne lui déplaisait pas. Il reprit Viktor dans ses bras. Viktor lui murmura :

\- J’espère que tu n’arrêteras jamais la compétition.

Il entendit plus qu’il ne vit la réaction de Yûri. Le patineur le serra très fort, les larmes coulant sur ses joues, blottissant son visage au creux de son épaule. Makkachin vint les rejoindre pour les réconforter.

\- Allons gagner l’or ensemble à la finale du Grand Prix, dit Yûri dans ses larmes.  
\- Oui.

Ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, l’un contre l’autre, incapables de se séparer, de mettre de la distance entre eux. Et quand ils finirent par se mettre en marche, Yûri tenait très fort la main de Viktor. Le patineur s’endormit contre son épaule dans le train, les doigts toujours mêlés aux siens. Ce soir-là, ils rejoignirent leur lit en oubliant tout de leur fatigue, des inquiétudes des derniers jours et des projets d’avenir. Ils n’étaient plus rien d’autre que deux amoureux, enfin réunis, de plus en plus conscients de ce qui les unissait.


	15. L’engagement

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> À tous : voici mon épisode préféré. J’ai le cœur qui bat très fort quand je regarde l’animé. Et je dois avouer que j’avais aussi le cœur très actif en écrivant ces mots. C’est un chapitre qui donne chaud (wouhou!), qui m’émeut et qui me fait rire aussi. Myriel

Yûri ouvrit les yeux. Les rayons du soleil entraient dans la chambre. Il savait qu’il ne se rendormirait pas. Les cinq jours depuis qu’il était revenu de Russie n’avaient pas suffi pour effacer complètement les effets du décalage horaire. Il se leva doucement, prenant au passage le yukata sur le sol qu’il attacha silencieusement. Il caressa la tête de Makkachin qui le regardait. Puis il sortit sans bruit de la chambre. Quand il revint de sa douche, Viktor dormait encore, couché sur le côté. Il retira le yukata, prit des vêtements propres. Il y a longtemps qu’il avait transféré ses affaires dans la grande chambre de Viktor, ne laissant dans la sienne que les objets dont il se servait rarement.

Pendant la nuit, Viktor finissait toujours par repousser les draps, se ramassant à moitié découvert le matin. Il admira sa peau, plus pâle que la sienne. Ses cheveux blancs et si fins. La courbure de ses fesses qui se perdait sous la couverture. Il connaissait maintenant très bien ce corps endormi. Il savait quelles caresses le faisaient réagir, la sensation de ces muscles qui se tendaient sous ses doigts, la satisfaction de provoquer un frisson qui le faisait vibrer. 

L’homme endormi l’avait peut-être entendu fermer les tiroirs, car il se tourna vers lui, ouvrant légèrement les paupières, levant un bras pour tasser les cheveux qui masquaient sa vue. Le bleu-vert océan de ses yeux frappa encore une fois Yûri. Viktor endormi, c’était déjà tout un spécimen. Mais Viktor éveillé, avec ces yeux-là qui vous scrutaient, cette voix brûlante qu’il savait utiliser pour faire frémir, c’était un homme redoutable. 

Il termina d’enfiler ses pantalons de sport et rejoignit Viktor dans le lit pour un baiser :

\- Je vais courir. On se rejoint à la patinoire?  
\- Mmm. D’accord. À tout à l’heure.

Les lèvres de Yûri s’arrêtèrent quelques secondes sur celles de Viktor, puis l’homme en noir se leva :

\- Tu viens, Makkachin?

Le chien descendit du lit et le suivit avec enthousiasme. Viktor resta seul dans la chambre. Il prolongea un peu son repos en pensant aux cinq derniers jours. Aux incroyables cinq derniers jours. Il avait l’impression de vivre une lune de miel depuis le retour de Yûri. D’être sans cesse euphorique, de flotter légèrement au-dessus du sol. 

Yûri avait repris l’entraînement sans attendre. Malgré les nuits, leurs nuits, qui ne lui permettaient sûrement pas de refaire le plein d’énergie. Ils avaient parlé de commencer l’exploration du « reste » au retour de la Russie, mais c’est un terme qui ne convenait plus à leur réalité. Il n’y avait pas assez d’extase dans ce mot, pas assez de tendresse non plus. 

En repensant à ses craintes à propos du « reste » comme ils l’appelaient entre eux, Viktor réalisa qu’il avait peut-être une tendance à exagérer ses peurs, se créant des scénarios où tout irait mal, où tout serait gâché. Au contraire de Yûri qui faisait de ces moments de véritables crises de panique, Viktor ne disait rien, préférant orienter ses actions pour éviter de faire face à ces peurs-là. Il fuyait en quelque sorte.

Et pourtant… Tout avait toujours été simple entre eux. Il se demandait maintenant pourquoi il s’était basé sur ses expériences d’un soir pour juger de ce qui se passerait avec Yûri. Le « reste » s’était ajouté à leurs premières fois, créant des moments étonnants de jouissance, et de douceur aussi.

Il quitta à regret les draps, s’étirant consciencieusement. Puis il s’habilla pour rejoindre Yûri, se sentant un peu coupable. S’il avait été un bon coach, il n’aurait pas dû accepter de garder Yûri éveillé aussi longtemps. Sans compter que le patineur le réveillait parfois pour reprendre les ébats en plein cœur de la nuit. Il l’avait fait une fois lui aussi. Non vraiment, ce n’était pas sage, tout cela. Mais il chassa les reproches en pensant au visage de son amant ce matin. Il n’avait pas l’air de lui en vouloir, mais vraiment pas. Et il sourit en marchant vers l’aréna : après tout, ils faisaient bel et bien du sport!

-xxx-

Yûri retira ses lunettes et enfila ses gants, patins au pied. Viktor, appuyé sur la bande, le regarda faire avec le sourire. Il récupéra les lunettes de Yûri avant de lui dire :

\- Si tu veux avoir une chance de battre Jean-Jacques, il te faudra enchaîner les quadruples. Et les faire le plus possible en deuxième partie du programme libre.   
\- Je sais. Mais je vais essayer d’en réussir un dans le programme court aussi.  
\- Oui, c’est une bonne idée. 

Il partit vers la patinoire et enchaîna les sauts. Viktor le rejoignit bientôt, corrigeant certaines entrées. Il mit ensuite la musique du programme long pour lui faire des remarques sur la tenue de gestes précis dans la chorégraphie. Et Yûri recommença, encore et encore. Pour terminer la journée, Viktor et lui dansèrent sur Stay Close to Me. C’était toujours un moment qui faisait retomber la pression, qui permettait à Yûri d’oublier les instructions, les soucis, les chutes aussi. Ils s’amusaient toujours autant à le faire ensemble. Et ils rentrèrent à l’auberge pour manger, montant vite à la chambre pour d’autres activités. 

Beaucoup plus tard, le corps nu de Yûri tout contre lui, alors qu’ils reprenaient graduellement leur souffle, Viktor se rappela quelque chose :

\- Yûri! Ton anniversaire est à la fin de novembre, non?

Yûri étira le bras pour prendre son portable et vérifier l’heure.

\- En fait… J’ai 24 ans depuis trois minutes, Viktor.  
\- C’est aujourd’hui! Bonne fête! Mangeons du katsudon ce soir!  
\- Maman en fera sûrement…, sourit Yûri.   
\- Oh, et…

Viktor se leva, quittant le corps chaud de Yûri, pour ouvrir la garde-robe et fouiller dans ses valises. Il dit rapidement, tout excité : 

\- Ce n’est pas vraiment un cadeau d’anniversaire parce qu’il fallait que je te l’offre de toute façon, mais ce sera un bon début.

Yûri s’assit dans le lit, curieux. Viktor s’approcha, un sac à la main. Il le déposa devant Yûri et se posa devant lui :

\- Voilà.   
\- Je peux l’ouvrir?  
\- Évidemment.

Yûri sortit un ensemble du sac. En l’ouvrant, il le reconnut et son visage changea de couleur :

\- Oh Viktor! Il est pareil à celui de ton programme long!  
\- Oui, mais en bleu. Ce sera superbe lorsqu’on sera ensemble, non?, répondit Viktor, surexcité.  
\- Superbe, tu dis!, s’émerveilla Yûri, dépliant les manches, admirant les boutons dorés. 

Viktor se releva : 

\- Essaie-le tout de suite. Il faut que je te voie dedans! Et je vais sortir le mien aussi!, dit-il en courant vers la garde-robe. 

Ils les revêtirent. Quand Viktor se retourna, vêtu de son habit rose de prince, le Japonais avala difficilement. C’était la première fois qu’il se trouvait devant le Viktor de l’an dernier, celui qui avait remporté toutes les médailles d’or, celui qu’il avait admiré de loin sans jamais oser l’approcher. Tout à coup, il fit la connexion entre ce Viktor-là et l’homme qui partageait sa vie. Comme s’il avait oublié que celui qu’il fréquentait tous les jours était bel et bien l’idole qui lui avait transmis son amour du patin. Son cœur se mit à battre plus vite, ses yeux à briller. Viktor le remarqua et, sans approcher, il dit :

\- Tu es magnifique, Yûri. Mais je réalise que cet ensemble, qui couvre moins ta peau, exigera que nous fassions plus attention dans les prochains jours. Parce qu’avec les marques que tu as en ce moment, tout le monde pourra suivre le parcours de nos nuits.

Yûri avait effectivement quelques traces rouges à la base du cou qui n’étaient pas dues à des chutes sur la glace. Le jeune homme sourit, pointant le torse de Viktor :

\- Sur toi, il y a cette griffure qui trahit tout.

Viktor se pencha, regardant la petite égratignure. Personnellement, Yûri pouvait lui faire autant de griffures qu’il le souhaitait, il n’aurait aucun mal à les assumer publiquement. Il allait le lui dire, mais quand il releva les yeux, Yûri le regardait bizarrement. Il s’inquiéta :

\- Qu’est-ce qu’il y a?

Dans son regard, il y avait de l’admiration et du désir. Il semblait aussi intimidé, comme s’il ne croyait pas tout à fait à ce qu’il voyait devant lui. Yûri ouvrit la bouche, semblant hésiter tout à coup. 

\- Oui?, l’encouragea-t-il.

Quand Yûri trouva le courage de dire ce qu’il avait à dire, Viktor ne s’y attendait pas du tout :

\- J’ai envie de toi, Viktor.   
\- Oh? Tu as déjà retrouvé l’énergie! On vient tout juste de…

Mais Yûri l’interrompit, en précisant, très rouge :

\- Non. En fait… Je voudrais… Si tu veux bien sûr… Je voudrais te prendre. 

Viktor écarquilla les yeux. Ce Japonais ne cesserait jamais de le surprendre. Il est vrai que depuis le début de « l’exploration », c’est Viktor qui avait joué ce rôle. Ce dernier avait bien sûr envisagé la possibilité que Yûri le veuille aussi, mais il ne croyait pas que ce serait si tôt. 

Ça ne lui était arrivé qu’une fois. Et l’expérience avait été douloureuse et sans plaisir. Mais c’était Yûri. Et s’il avait appris une chose au cours des derniers jours, c’est qu’il y avait un monde entre le sexe avec un autre qui ne pense qu’à son plaisir et ce qu’ils partageaient, teinté par l’amour. Il n’hésita pas une seconde, très allumé tout à coup à l’idée de voir Yûri dans ce rôle.

Il sourit, malicieux.

\- Eh bien, si tu me veux, Yûri… Viens me prendre.

Yûri se déshabilla, posant délicatement l’habit sur le fauteuil. Puis il s’avança vers Viktor, toujours vêtu de son ensemble rose. Ses doigts retirèrent le tissu, se posant sur la peau, embrassant l’épaule, sa bouche remontant vers l’oreille de Viktor, qu’il savait si sensible. Le souffle de l’homme blond s’accéléra. Yûri termina de le mettre complètement nu et le mena vers les draps. 

Non, il n’y avait aucune comparaison possible. Viktor n’eut aucun mal à s’abandonner aux bras de Yûri, infiniment conscient de se donner entièrement, de toutes les façons possibles, à l’homme qu’il aimait. Cette pensée, et la sensation d’être complètement unis, les mena vers une satisfaction qui surpassait de beaucoup la seule idée du plaisir. 

-xxx-

La finale du Grand Prix avait lieu à Barcelone. Ils décidèrent d’arriver un peu à l’avance, pour se reposer avant la compétition. Dans la vie, il fallait trouver des moments libres pour être complètement soi-même. Rien de mieux que les vacances pour cela. Mais quand ils entrèrent dans la chambre de l’hôtel, Viktor était déçu :

\- Ah… J’avais demandé un lit double, mais ils nous ont donné deux lits simples! Je vais voir s’ils peuvent changer ça…  
\- Attends.

Yûri s’avança vers les lits et poussa le plus proche :

\- On peut le bouger.  
\- Ok. Faisons cela. 

Ils poussèrent l’un des lits jusqu’à ce qu’il soit appuyé sur l’autre. Viktor regarda le résultat :

\- Mmm. Ce n’est pas idéal. Mais j’imagine que ça te gêne moins que si je vais demander un lit double à la réception, n’est-ce pas?

Yûri avait rougi. Il connaissait à bien le connaître, son amoureux. Ils installèrent leurs affaires dans la chambre et Viktor laissa Yûri dormir, pour qu’il récupère du décalage horaire. Quant à lui, il n’avait pas sommeil. Il se dirigea vers la piscine extérieure, sur le toit de l’hôtel. Il sauta dans l’eau. Elle était froide, mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de profiter du plaisir de se laisser flotter. Dans la nuit de Barcelone, les yeux fermés, il songea que ces derniers jours avaient été remplis par la vie et l’amour. Tout ce qu’il fallait pour se sentir pleinement vivant. Depuis combien d’années avait-il négligé ces deux aspects? Au moins 20 ans… 

Il prolongea sa nage, mais bientôt il se mit à frissonner. Puis il éternua. On était en décembre après tout. Même Barcelone était une ville froide en ce moment. Une voix interrompit ses pensées :

\- À part moi, je me suis dit qu’il n’y avait qu’un Russe qui serait assez stupide pour se baigner à ce temps-ci de l’année. 

Bouteille de vin à la main, un verre qui cliquait contre le contenant, Christophe Giacometti arriva en souriant près de Viktor. 

\- Et voilà, j’avais raison.   
\- Chris!  
\- Bonsoir, coach Viktor! Et dire que j’espérais pouvoir me baigner nu!  
\- Ne te retiens pas pour moi. Je peux même prendre des photos pour toi!

Verre à la main, maillot minimal autour des hanches, Chris prit la pose près de la piscine pendant que Viktor immortalisait le moment. Chris ne se gênait pas pour prendre les poses les plus sexys. C’était un homme qui assumait son sex-appeal sur la glace et en dehors. Mais quand Viktor l’avait rencontré la première fois, lors des Championnats européens, il avait davantage eu l’image d’un petit Suisse qui courait dans les champs des montagnes. Depuis, ils avaient partagé plusieurs podiums ensemble : le Grand Prix, les Championnats européens, le Championnat du monde. Ils auraient peut-être partagé autre chose si Viktor avait été intéressé. Mais Chris ne l’avait jamais attiré et ils étaient restés à un stade qui ressemblait à de l’amitié.

Difficile d’imaginer une saison de patinage sans lui, et Chris aussi aimait se mesurer à Viktor en compétition, il le lui avait dit. Mais, malgré son absence, cette année, il avait été assez malin pour se rendre jusqu’au Grand Prix, une nouvelle fois. 

Viktor posta toutes les photos sur Instagram, à sa demande.

\- Depuis que tu es parti, je suis l’un des plus âgés… Et j’ai seulement 25 ans.   
\- Arrête, tu seras là encore longtemps.   
\- J’espère bien tenir jusqu’à ton retour, Viktor. 

L’homme blond ne répondit rien, séchant ses cheveux avec la serviette. Chris poursuivit :

\- Et où est ton prince, coach?  
\- C’est sleeping beauty en ce moment.   
\- Que tu iras réveiller d’un baiser, charmant comme tu es…

Chris sortit de la piscine et commença à se sécher. Puis il remarqua :

\- J’ai regardé Yûri patiner en Russie.   
\- Mmm?  
\- Le geste qu’il a fait juste avant son programme Eros… T’agripper ainsi… J’en étais tout excité. Et son patinage ensuite… Il est clair que cet homme n’a plus la naïveté du patineur japonais que j’ai croisé en Chine.

Viktor sourit, ne commentant pas les sous-entendus de Chris.

\- Ton Yûri, je le prendrai au sérieux, Viktor. Et avec mon patinage et celui de JJ qui ne lui fera pas de cadeau, tu devras lui donner encore plus de…motivation si tu tiens à ce qu’il gagne.   
\- Je ferai ça, Chris, je ferai ça.   
\- Je n’en doute pas! En attendant de le voir sur glace, qu’est-ce que tu dirais qu’on aille le réveiller?  
\- Bonne idée!

Et ils s’élancèrent vers les ascenseurs, redescendant vers la chambre de Viktor. La porte s’ouvrit dans un grand fracas et Viktor dit, avec son énorme accent japonais :

\- Yûri! Oh samu, samu, samui desu! Allons prendre un bain chaud!   
\- Yûri, tu peux faire un café, aussi?, s’informa Chris. Quoi? Tu dormais encore?

Chris et Viktor s’élancèrent ensemble vers Yûri, toujours étendu dans le lit, qui cria de surprise en les voyant arriver sur lui.

\- Ah!!! 

Le corps quasiment nu de Viktor se colla sur lui et il s’éloigna le plus vite possible :

\- AHHHHH! Tu es glacé! Chris, tu es congelé aussi! Arrêtez de vous accrocher à moi tous les deux! 

Il utilisa l’oreiller pour se protéger, mais Viktor lui enleva vivement tandis que Chris le maintenait par les jambes. Viktor le força à se recoucher et remonta les draps sur eux deux. Chris s’étendit sur les couvertures. 

\- Mais qu’est-ce vous faites? Chris, débarque de là!

Le principal intéressé était sur le ventre et les observait. Il remarqua :

\- Vous avez déjà placé les lits à votre goût. Vous ne perdez pas de temps.

Yûri devint très rouge, alors que Viktor souriait à pleines dents. Chris se leva :

\- Bon. Je vous laisse. Vous avez d’autres projets. Pour gagner, Yûri, tu auras certainement besoin de tout l’amour de ton Viktor, alors fais le plein!

Et il partit en riant de sa blague à double sens. Yûri, lui, la trouvait moins drôle. 

\- Non, mais qu’est-ce qui t’a pris de l’amener ici? Et de débarquer comme ça?  
\- Allons, allons… La petite bataille m’a bien réchauffée. Et toi, ça t’a distrait de tes pensées noires au moins?  
\- Eh?, s’étonna Yûri. Comment tu savais…?  
\- Je commence à reconnaître les yeux que tu fais quand tu paniques, Yûri.   
\- Mmm. Oui, ça va un peu mieux avec toutes vos folies…  
\- Excellent. Sur ce, tu ne dois plus avoir sommeil! On s’habille pour aller manger?

Yûri hésita un peu avant d’acquiescer. Viktor sourit et se recoucha.

\- Tu peux me le dire si tu avais d’autres projets…

Le patineur se tourna vers Viktor et l’embrassa. Ils ne sortirent pas tout de suite, finalement.

-xxx-

Le lendemain matin, pendant l’entraînement à la patinoire, Viktor songeait au programme techniquement très agressif que Yûri avait décidé de réaliser pour réussir à gagner une médaille d’or. S’il restait avec la même série de sauts, même s’il les réussissait tous, JJ avait un score de base plus élevé que le sien. Alors il avait ajouté, entre autres, un quadruple flip, qu’il ne réussissait toujours pas à réaliser, pour son dernier saut du programme libre. Ce que JJ avait réussi lors de la dernière Coupe en Russie… 

Viktor prit les bras de Yûri et se pencha pour lui donner les derniers conseils avant l’échauffement. 

\- N’oublie pas de placer correctement ton pied droit avant le flip, ton angle est toujours un peu trop ouvert…  
\- Ok. 

Jean-Jacques les interrompit en criant à tout le monde autour de la patinoire :

\- J’ai terminé de pratiquer. Je m’en vais!

Viktor remarqua le geste de frustration de Yurio… Ah tiens! Il n’était pas le seul à détester ce Canadien. Bientôt, Yûri eut terminé sa pratique lui aussi. Il s’appuya sur Viktor pour remettre les protège-lames. 

\- Yûri, que veux-tu faire maintenant? Je te recommande une bonne nuit de sommeil pour te préparer pour ton programme court de demain. 

Il n’allait pas toujours être un mauvais coach, quand même. Il savait quand il était nécessaire de prendre du repos. Ce soir, pas question de jeux dans le lit. Mais Yûri le surprit :

\- Ah! Ne commence pas à jouer au coach modèle maintenant, Viktor! C’est la première fois que je viens à Barcelone, alors amène-moi visiter. 

Puis Yûri lui sourit. Comment résister? Il n’en fut pas capable.

\- Je vais t’arranger ça!, répondit-il en souriant lui aussi. 

Et ils sortirent marcher dans les rues de Barcelone.   
La superbe église Sagrada Família – Yeah! –  
Un repas au restaurant – Salud! –  
Montjuïc, la colline de la ville avec le bâtiment du Musée national d’art de Catalogue – Perfecto! –   
Et beaucoup beaucoup de magasins sur la Rambla où Viktor accumula les achats…

\- Yeah! Je n’ai pas fait les boutiques depuis des années! C’est trop plaisant!

Yûri, épuisé, s’était assis sur un banc.

\- Attends… Laisse-moi prendre une pause.   
\- J’aurais aimé que l’euro soit moins élevé, toutefois…, répondit Viktor, enchanté. Yûri, tu ne veux rien, toi?  
\- Ah… Non. 

Ils s’étaient arrêtés juste devant la Casa Milà. Viktor, pensif, réalisa alors que Yûri avait eu une drôle d’idée en demandant à visiter Barcelone. Chaque patineur avait sa propre façon de diminuer la pression, mais ce n’était pas tout à fait son style de faire le touriste… Il devait être très nerveux pour tenter de se distraire ainsi… Très bien, il allait l’occuper.

\- Yûri! Je vais t’acheter un complet pour ton anniversaire! Je pense que tu devrais brûler celui que tu portais à la conférence de presse! Et la cravate aussi!  
\- Eh? Mais non, tu n’as pas besoin… Je l’aime ce complet, moi! Hey! Viktor!

Il lui prit la main et le força à le suivre. Aucun d’entre eux ne remarqua que l’un des sacs était resté sur le banc. Viktor n’écouta pas ses protestations et ils se mirent à chercher un endroit où Yûri trouverait un complet qui le mettrait en valeur. Ils y passèrent une bonne partie de l’après-midi. Quand ils l’eurent enfin trouvé, le soleil était couché. Mais Yûri cria :

\- AHHHH! J’ai perdu un sac!  
\- Pour vrai? Tu es sûr?  
\- Et je ne sais plus où…

Paniqué, Yûri retourna à tous les endroits qu’ils avaient visités, suivi par Viktor. Ce fut long. Ils arrivèrent devant le banc qui faisait face à la Casa Milà. 

\- Il n’est pas ici non plus.   
\- Yûri, calme-moi et essaie de te souvenir. C’était un sac de noix, on venait juste de l’acheter… Un sac brun avec un imprimé vert… 

Yûri se promenait tout autour de lui, puis, la tête basse :

\- Je suis désolé. Je n’ai aucune idée de l’endroit où je l’ai laissé… Je vais retourner au magasin et acheter un autre sac!  
\- Mais non, c’est correct, Yûri. 

Viktor lui sourit :

\- Le magasin doit être fermé à cette heure. On retourne. Tu dois être fatigué, non?  
\- Tu n’as pas besoin de dire ça…, répondit Yûri, contrarié.  
\- En fait, moi je suis fatigué. 

Un long silence suivit la réplique de Viktor. Yûri ne savait pas si Viktor était vraiment fatigué ou s’il disait cela pour le forcer à rentrer et se reposer… Et ça l’énervait. Ils marchèrent en silence vers l’hôtel, passant par Santa Llúcia, éclairée par diverses lumières de Noël. C’est vrai… Noël était à la fin du mois… La marche calma Yûri.

\- Viktor, ton anniversaire est en même temps que Noël, n’est-ce pas?  
\- Mmm.  
\- Qu’est-ce que tu aimerais comme cadeau?  
\- En Russie, on n’offre pas de cadeaux avant le vrai jour de l’anniversaire, tu sais, répondit Viktor, en buvant un peu de vin chaud. 

Puis il expliqua :

\- On ne célèbre pas vraiment Noël non plus, d’ailleurs…  
\- Ah… Je vois.  
\- Est-ce que tu veux un peu de vin chaud?  
\- Non, j’essaie de ne pas boire avant une compétition. 

Viktor se rappela tout à coup le soir du banquet avec Yûri en train de danser autour du pôle… 

\- Ah, oui…, répondit-il, approuvant.

Mais Yûri ne lui prêtait plus attention. Il cherchait quelque chose. Sans qu’il ait besoin de le dire, Viktor le savait à la façon dont les yeux de Yûri brillaient. Il cherche en ce moment, aussi actif qu’un pendule qui réagirait devant un puits d’or… Viktor le suivit sans rien dire, observant ce qui attirait le regard de Yûri, essayant de deviner ce qu’il choisirait. Yûri s’arrêta et plissa les yeux. Puis il émit un son de surprise, se mettant à courir vers une vitrine : Maria Dolores, bijouterie. 

Yûri, déterminé, se retourna vers lui :

\- Viktor! Entrons dans ce magasin!

Il s’avança, les joues rouges, vers la dame au comptoir. Viktor le suivit, ne comprenant pas trop. 

\- Pouvez-vous me montrer ces deux-là, en avant?

Et il pointa deux bagues en or. Des joncs. Des alliances. Viktor était bouche bée, complètement renversé. 

\- Et pour la taille, vous avez besoin?  
\- Oh. Ce doigt-ci.

Yûri tendit sa main droite. La dame sortit un lourd collier rempli de joncs et mesura la grandeur nécessaire. Sans regarder le visage de Viktor, Yûri lui prit la main droite et la tendit. La dame mesura aussi son doigt. Puis elle alla chercher les bonnes tailles et Yûri sortit sa carte de crédit. 

Yûri réalise-t-il ce qu’il est en train d’acheter? Ce qu’il est en train de faire? Mais que m’arrive-t-il? Oh Seigneur, c’est vrai tout ça?, se demanda Viktor, la bouche ouverte, ne croyant pas à ce qu’il voyait.  
Yûri sortit de la bijouterie et Viktor le suivit. Il marcha droit vers la cathédrale Santa Crue i Santa Eulàlia, la magnifique basilique de Barcelone. Il le mena jusqu’aux grilles. Une chorale de Noël pratiquait des chants. La lumière douce éclairait les magnifiques statues derrière les barrières fermées interdisant d’approcher. 

Yûri déposa les sacs sur le sol, Viktor fit de même. Face à face, ils se regardèrent. Les joues de Yûri étaient rouges, ses yeux brillaient. Depuis tout à l’heure, Viktor respirait mal, son cœur résonnait dans sa poitrine. Il tendit la main et Yûri, solennel, retira son gant. Le jeune homme, incapable de le regarder maintenant, chercha les bagues dans ses poches. Puis il en glissa une au troisième doigt de la main droite de Viktor. 

Un jonc d’or, large et lourd. Impossible à manquer. Qui brillait de mille feux. 

Devant un stress immense, les athlètes avaient de multiples façons de réagir. Des manières souvent imprévues. Mais celle que Yûri avait choisie était… Sa main, un peu tremblante entre celles de Yûri, Viktor ne trouvait pas les mots. 

La cloche de l’église sonna, comme si Dieu bénissait le geste. Le son, à la fois cristallin et imposant, résonna dans tout le corps de Viktor. Les yeux fixés sur la bague qu’il venait de lui mettre au doigt, Yûri lui dit :

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi jusqu’à maintenant, Viktor. 

Hésitant, il poursuivit :

\- Je… Je n’ai pu penser à rien de mieux…

Viktor non plus ne le regardait pas, captivé par les reflets lumineux de la bague dorée. Les yeux de Yûri cherchaient les siens quand il dit :

\- Mais, tu sais, demain, je vais faire de mon mieux… Alors… S’il te plaît… Dis-moi quelque chose pour la chance…

Yûri l’avait vraiment fait. Il lui avait mis la bague au doigt. 

\- Et j’en ai une autre…

La réalisation de ce geste inattendu, dont Viktor n’aurait jamais osé rêver, et la proposition de Yûri, le réveilla. En effet, il y avait une autre bague. Cet engagement allait dans les deux sens. Il regarda Yûri rougissant, ses yeux évitant les siens, tout à coup incertain de son idée. Et il lui prit la main droite, la ramenant vers lui, souriant doucement.

\- Absolument. Je te dirai quelque chose dont tu te souviendras sans jamais avoir à y penser. 

Yûri le regarda cette fois, attentif. Viktor glissa la bague au troisième doigt de Yûri.

\- Demain, montre-moi le meilleur patinage que tu sais faire. 

Yûri non plus n’arrivait pas à détacher le regard de sa main où le jonc brillait. Lentement, il leva la tête vers Viktor qui lui souriait, avec une telle expression de tendresse dans ses yeux océan. 

\- Ok, lui répondit-il, le cœur au bord de l’explosion. 

Les yeux dans les yeux, ils restèrent longtemps ainsi, à se regarder. Viktor se dit qu’il ne connaissait pas de meilleur raccourci vers une médaille d’or. Il y avait tellement de force dans cette émotion-là, dans ce qu’ils partageaient maintenant. 

Yûri lui avait dit, après le baiser-surprise sur la glace, de ne plus l’embrasser en public. Il avait toujours respecté ce souhait. Mais cette fois, il se pencha doucement vers les lèvres du Japonais qui ne le repoussa pas. Bien au contraire : Yûri l’enlaça. Le chant de la chorale comme une couverture qui les isolait du reste de l’univers, ils s’embrassèrent. D’un baiser qui n’avait rien à voir avec la passion de ceux qu’ils partageaient dans l’intimité de leur chambre. Plutôt un baiser vrai comme une promesse, un baiser qui scellait l’engagement. Le genre de baiser qu’on n’oublie jamais.

-xxx-

Bras dessus dessous, les deux amoureux repartirent dans les rues de Barcelone comme s’ils étaient ivres de bonheur.

\- J’ai tellement faim!, dit joyeusement Yûri.  
\- Allons manger quelque chose, proposa Viktor. 

Sur le chemin, ils croisèrent Mari et Minako:

\- Yurio semble discuter joyeusement avec quelqu’un! Je n’ai jamais vu ça!  
\- C’est Otabek du Kazakhstan!

Yûri les interpella :

\- Oh! Minako-sensei, Mari-neechan, vous êtes arrivées!  
\- Yûri! On a une immense faveur à te demander!!!, dirent-elles en sautant sur lui, sans même le saluer.  
\- Il faut absolument qu’on les rejoigne! Je veux revoir Yurio, supplia Mari.  
\- Euh… Eh bien…  
\- On pensait aller manger. Alors, entrons, proposa Viktor.  
\- OUI!!!

Et ils se retrouvèrent tous à la table avec Otabek et Yurio, pas nécessairement heureux d’avoir été dérangés. Phichit et Chris les rejoignirent bientôt aussi. 

\- Je suis trop émue! Je vais mourir ici!, dit Mari.  
\- Tu es heureuse pour rien, voyons, Mari, lui dit Yûri, tentant de raisonner sa sœur.  
\- Pourquoi devons-nous tous manger ensemble?, se choqua Yurio. 

Mais bientôt, les rires s’installèrent. Phichit, Chris et Viktor étaient, après tout, des gens très drôles et l’assemblée se détendit en partageant le repas. Yûri remarqua :

\- C’est vraiment bizarre d’être tous ensemble ici avant que la finale ne commence. L’année dernière, lors de la finale, j’étais toujours seul, même au banquet.

Viktor venait de prendre sa première gorgée de bière. Yûri poursuivit :

\- Je n’ai même pas trouvé le courage de parler à Viktor.

Viktor, de surprise, recracha le liquide. Il se tourna rapidement vers son compagnon :

\- Yûri, tu ne te rappelles de rien?  
\- De quoi?

Chris l’éclaira :

\- Au banquet, tu t’es saoulé au champagne et tu as commencé à danser, Yûri. Tout le monde t’a vu.  
\- Comment!?

Yûri était paralysé de surprise. Yurio renchérit :

\- C’était absolument dégueulasse. Tu m’as forcé à participer à ton dance battle. Quelle humiliation!   
Mari et Minako étaient sous le choc, elles aussi, tandis que Chris s’amusait beaucoup en voyant Yûri devenir très pâle :

\- Dance battle? Avec Yurio?, demanda-t-il, blanc comme un drap. 

Chris précisa :

\- J’ai fait ma performance autour d’un pôle, à moitié dénudé. 

Yûri pencha la tête, désespéré. Ainsi, il était comme son père quand il buvait, dépassant complètement les limites. Mais qu’avait-il pu faire d’autre pendant ce banquet? Viktor lui montra son portable, souriant :

\- J’ai encore des vidéos de ce qui est arrivé.   
\- QUOI!  
\- J’en ai aussi, l’invita Chris.

Phichit se pencha sur le portable de Chris et il rougit, gêné tout à coup : 

\- Attends, eh!!! Quoi? Yûri, c’est vraiment obscène!

Mari et Minako les rejoignirent :

\- On veut voir, nous aussi!  
\- Ne regardez pas!, supplia Yûri en s’approchant du petit groupe, agitant les mains.

Le regard de Chris fut attiré par l’objet brillant qui scintillait au doigt de Yûri. Il regarda Viktor qui montrait les images du banquet à Otabek et il nota qu’il portait une bague semblable… Il appuya son menton sur sa main, attendri :

\- Mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ces bagues, vous deux?

Tout le monde tourna la tête vers Yûri et Viktor.

\- Hein? Des bagues?, dit Mari.  
\- Je ne me souviens pas de t’avoir vue en porter une, remarqua Minako. 

Yûri recula, camouflant la bague avec sa main gauche. 

\- Eh bien, c’est… c’est…

Viktor se pencha vers lui et sourit, aussi lumineux que l’or de son jonc :

\- C’est une paire. 

Il y a eu un silence. Puis la révélation frappa Phichit qui se leva en applaudissant, criant dans le restaurant :

\- Félicitations pour votre mariage! Tout le monde! Mon ami ici présent vient de se marier!

Et tous les clients du restaurant se mirent à applaudir, avec de grands sourires. 

\- Non, non, c’est… Euh… Ce n’est pas ça… C’est pour le remercier pour toute son aide…, tenta tant bien que mal d’expliquer Yûri. 

Minako et de Mari étaient complètement abasourdies. Yurio, quant à lui, n’arrivait pas à y croire. 

\- Et pour le remercier de tant d’autres choses aussi… Oui… D’autres choses!

Viktor interrompit les applaudissements et les protestations de Yûri. En levant la bague bien haut, il précisa :

\- En effet, il ne faut pas mal interpréter. En fait, c’est une bague de fiançailles. Nous allons nous marier une fois qu’il aura gagné la médaille d’or. N’est-ce pas Yûri?  
\- Vik… Viktor!

Un grand silence s’installa autour de la table. Yûri se tourna vers l’assemblée. 

\- Une médaille…, dit Otabek.   
\- D’or, précisa Phichit.   
\- Ah?, demanda Chris. 

Yurio grogna. Yûri réussit à articuler :

\- Euh… Eh bien…

Ils furent interrompus par Jean-Jacques Leroy :

\- Une minute! Je serai le seul à gagner une médaille d’or et à me marier, bien sûr!  
\- En effet, ce sera JJ qui va gagner, approuva sa copine.   
\- Alors désolé si on ne peut vous féliciter pour votre futur mariage. 

JJ était arrivé. La soirée était gâchée. Tout le monde se leva vivement, prétextant la fatigue et la compétition du lendemain pour quitter le restaurant. 

\- Eh? Mais attendez, c’était une blague!, tentant d’expliquer JJ. 

Mais rien à faire, ils quittèrent tous ensemble vers l’hôtel. Yûri entra dans la chambre, toujours profondément troublé d’apprendre qu’il avait complètement perdu les pédales l’année dernière, après sa défaite. Jusqu’à quel point?

\- Viktor, montre-moi!

Sans même prendre la peine d’enlever leurs manteaux, ils s’assirent ensemble sur le lit et Yûri regarda les photos, et les courts vidéos, le mettant en scène.   
\- Tu vois, celle-là est mignonne, dit Viktor en lui montrant un selfie ensemble.  
\- Oui, mais, oh my God, celle-là est absolument… absolument… érotique!  
\- Mais quelle souplesse! Et que tu es sexy sur celle-là! Je n’en croyais pas mes yeux, je dois t’avouer!, expliqua Viktor.  
\- C’est la honte de ma vie!  
\- En tout cas, maintenant que je te connais mieux, je peux dire que la photo est à la hauteur de mes attentes!  
\- Viktor!!!

Viktor l’enlaça et le força à s’étendre. Il caressa son visage, notant l’éclat de la bague sur son doigt :

\- J’adore quand tu dis mon nom de cette façon… Et d’autres manières aussi…

Le regard de Yûri s’attendrit et Viktor prit ses lèvres. Yûri oublia les photos de l’an dernier. Plus tard, quand il se serait remis du choc, il réaliserait que c’est de cet événement que parlait Viktor quand il lui avait dit qu’il l’avait désiré « la première fois qu’il l’avait vu danser ». Et que si le champion russe avait fini par faire le voyage pour le retrouver au Japon, choisissant de lui faire danser l’Éros, ce n’était pas de l’improvisation… 

Viktor, quant à lui, se disait qu’il aurait dû conseiller à Yûri de dormir tout de suite. S’il avait été uniquement le coach de Yûri, c’est ce qu’il aurait fait. Mais, tout particulièrement aujourd’hui, il n’était pas seulement le coach de Yûri. Il était plus, bien plus que ça. 

-xxx-

Ils avaient oublié de fermer les rideaux la veille et l’aube pointait le bout de son nez. Viktor n’arrivait plus à dormir. Un peu d’air frais lui ferait le plus grand bien. Il se détacha doucement des bras de Yûri et s’habilla. Les yeux sur le Japonais endormi, son cœur fondit encore… – Dieu qu’il l’aimait cet homme! – Le nez presque enfoui dans l’oreiller blanc, ses cheveux noirs emmêlés, ses cils et ses sourcils bien dessinés, la ligne de son pyjama sombre, formaient un contraste magnifique. La lumière douce du matin faisait briller le jonc doré. Viktor fit tourner le sien, n’arrivant pas à y croire encore. Il se pencha et son baiser effleura à peine la joue de Yûri, ne voulant pas le réveiller. Puis il sortit de l’hôtel, marchant vers la promenade qui bordait la mer. 

Il s’arrêta, observant l’horizon et la boule dorée du soleil qui commençait à éblouir la ville. Le vent du large ouvrait doucement son manteau. Les cris des mouettes et les vagues qui léchaient le rivage étaient les seuls bruits de Barcelone en ce moment. Viktor leva la main droite dans le soleil, admirant la bague à son doigt.

Viktor se croyait seul. Il fut donc d’autant plus surpris quand il reçut un brusque coup de pied dans le dos. Puis un deuxième, un troisième, un quatrième, un cinquième. Il ne se retourna pas. Il avait reconnu la « délicatesse » de Yurio. En effet, la voix qui s’éleva était celle du garçon :

\- Viktor Nikiforov est mort! 

Il se tourna lentement, le vent jouant dans son foulard. Il ne souriait pas quand Yurio lui dit :

\- Pourquoi sembles-tu si heureux que cet idiot de porcelet soit toujours après toi?

Les mots que Yurio employait étaient toujours sans douceur. Ce matin, après la journée parfaite de la veille, Viktor n’avait pas exactement le goût de les entendre. Il se pencha devant Yurio pour être à sa hauteur. Le sourire qu’il lui fit ne monta jamais jusqu’à ses yeux. 

\- Tu es déçu de ne pas pouvoir compétitionner contre moi?  
\- Ne sois pas si imbu de toi-même. Ce ne sont pas tous les patineurs qui sont en admiration devant toi. Je m’en fous que tu laisses tout tomber, imbécile.

De sa main droite, Viktor agrippa le bas du visage de Yurio et serra ses joues, forçant le garçon à lever les yeux vers lui. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendant que le vent balayait la scène. Yurio finit par dire :

\- La bague que tu as reçue de ce porc n’est que de la merde. Je vais gagner juste pour montrer à quel point son propriétaire est incompétent. 

Les yeux de Viktor se plissèrent et un demi-sourire apparut sur son visage. C’était cela. Yurio avait peur. Ce n’était pas de Viktor dont il avait peur, c’était de Yûri. Ce garçon n’était pas un idiot. Il savait très bien que la progression de Yûri avait été très rapide depuis l’arrivée de son nouveau coach. Et qu’il représentait une réelle menace maintenant qu’il était appuyé par ses sentiments. Sans doute qu’il avait mal dormi, lui aussi, à cause de tout ce stress…

\- Laisse-moi!

Viktor le lâcha. Un chien sur la plage aboya et courut après son maître. Viktor se retourna, ne prêtant plus aucune attention à Yurio, regardant le large une nouvelle fois. S’il était resté en Russie, comme patineur vedette et compétiteur, Yurio n’aurait jamais été aussi motivé à se battre. Il avait bien fait de prendre une pause. Mais d’être parti si longtemps commençait à lui donner l’envie d’être là lui aussi. Dans la compétition. À se battre. 

Yurio s’en retourna doucement vers l’hôtel quand il s’arrêta et commenta :

\- Cet endroit me rappelle la mer à Hasetsu. 

La pensée arracha un sourire à Viktor.

\- Moi aussi, je trouve ça. 

Les mouettes s’envolèrent. Yûri… Tu ne le réalises peut-être pas, mais plusieurs autres que moi sont inspirés par toi, par la vie et l’amour que tu dégages.

-xxx-

Viktor entra dans la chambre silencieusement, mais Yûri était debout depuis longtemps. Il sortit de la salle de bains. Il avait du gel dans les mains, car il était en train de repousser ses cheveux vers l’arrière. 

\- Viktor! Je m’inquiétais… Tu n’as pas pris ton téléphone.  
\- Je suis allé marcher près de la mer. Je n’arrivais plus à dormir.  
\- Tout va bien?  
\- Numéro 1! Tu es prêt, mon Yûri?, demanda Viktor, souriant.  
\- Je suis prêt!, répondit-il, déterminé.   
\- Excellent! Alors, partons! Oh, mais avant…

Viktor s’avança et se pencha, embrassant légèrement les lèvres de Yûri. Quand il s’éloigna, le patineur demanda, les yeux fermés :

\- Mmm… C’est tout?  
\- C’est pour la chance. Tu auras la suite plus tard.   
\- Ça me va, sourit Yûri, le regardant les yeux brillants.

Et ils se dirigèrent vers la patinoire. Satisfaits de ce qu’ils avaient accompli jusque-là en tant que coach et patineur, heureux d’être ce qu’ils étaient devenus l’un pour l’autre et déterminés, tous les deux, à montrer ce que l’alliance entre le talent et l’amour pouvait donner.

La finale du Grand Prix ISU pouvait commencer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J’avoue qu’étant donné la longueur du chapitre, j’aurais dû le diviser en deux. Mais je ne voyais pas du tout où c’était possible de faire ça. Les scènes sont trop intenses, et trop liées l’une à l’autre, pour être interrompues… Alors, vous êtes aussi émus que moi? Bises, Myriel


	16. Le début de la fin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Contrairement à l’épisode 10, celui-là est très court, étant donné que l’animé se déroule sur une seule journée, montrant toutes les compétitions. Il n’y a donc pas tant de choses à raconter, sauf cette scène très intense où Viktor regarde Yurio patiner, sous le regard discret de Yûri, qui a compris le dilemme de son amoureux… On se dirige vers la fin… Myriel

Finalistes du Grand Prix ISU

Yûri Katsuki, 24 ans, Japon  
Phichit Chulanont, 20 ans, Thaïlande  
Yuri Plisetsky, 15 ans, Russie  
Christophe Giacometti, 25 ans, Suisse  
Otabek Altin, 18 ans, Kazakhstan  
Jean-Jacques Leroy, 19 ans, Canada

Étant donné son classement, Yûri fut le premier à débuter la compétition. Vêtu de son costume noir, appuyé sur la bande de la patinoire, concentré, la nervosité faisait son effet. Viktor le vit prendre une grande inspiration.

\- Yûri?  
\- Oui?

Viktor prit sa main droite, où la bague d’or était très apparente près des gants noirs de Yûri. Et il la serra dans la sienne. Où reposait la même bague. Devant le public et les caméras de la télévision, il se pencha et embrassa leurs doigts enlacés. Ceux qui n’avaient pas encore appris leur engagement remarquèrent les deux bagues qui brillaient. Le public cria pour encourager le patineur. Viktor lui sourit, ses yeux calmes et assurés. Yûri, ferma le poing, les yeux brillants. Ce programme court serait le plus difficile qu’il n’avait jamais fait. Mais il avait tout ce qu’il avait besoin pour le réussir. 

\- J’y vais. 

 

Et il partit prendre sa place au centre de la patinoire. Viktor embrassa la bague, songeant encore une fois à ce que cet objet représentait pour lui. Il vit Yûri, juste avant de prendre la pose pour débuter son programme, fermer les yeux et embrasser la bague d’or, lui aussi. Le geste l’émut profondément. 

Il tendit le dos, se tenant bien droit, pour regarder la performance de ce patineur qui avait changé sa vie. Et la musique démarra. Le regard que lui lança Yûri, quand il se tourna vers lui, n’avait pas d’Éros, ni de baiser. Il était bien davantage celui d’un homme déterminé. Viktor serra le poing, inquiet. Les pas s’enchaînèrent à toute vitesse, Yûri étant solide sur ses pieds, comme toujours dans cette partie. Après les spirales, le public applaudit. Yûri avait voulu ajouter de la difficulté à son programme. Il ne doutait plus de ses décisions, maintenant, reconnut Viktor. Et il lui faisait confiance pour savoir ce qui était bon pour lui. Mais il se sentait extrêmement nerveux en regardant Yûri approcher du premier saut, comme si son cœur allait éclater. Le triple Axel avec une entrée difficile… Réussi! Viktor eut un geste de victoire. Continue ainsi, Yûri! La combinaison du quadruple Salchow et du triple boucle piquée approchait… 

\- Yes!, cria Viktor. 

L’excitation qui courrait dans tout le corps de Yûri, de sa tête à ses pieds, était maintenant libérée sur la glace. À travers ses sauts, ses enchaînements, sa danse, il se déchargeait de son énergie, de sa force, de son art. C’était magnifique. 

Viktor se pencha sur la bande de la patinoire en le voyant approcher du très difficile quadruple flip… Bien, utilise cette vitesse pour sauter… Viktor en même temps, lui aussi, fit quelques tours dans les airs. Mais en atterrissant, il vit que Yûri avait déposé la main sur la glace. Ahhhh! Il n’y a eu que cela! Le programme se termina et Yûri, à bout de souffle, s’écroula sur ses genoux. Il était déçu, il était extrêmement déçu. Sa performance avait été quasi parfaite. Mais c’est la perfection dont il avait besoin pour surpasser JJ. Et Yûri le savait. 

Furieux d’avoir posé la main sur le sol, Yûri serra les poings et posa la tête sur la glace, n’arrivant pas à retenir ses larmes. Il finit par rejoindre Viktor, la tête basse, évitant de le regarder. Ils se rendirent ensemble sur le banc où on attendait les résultats. Viktor avait mis son bras derrière lui pour le supporter. La performance de Yûri avait été excellente, presque parfaite. C’est le « presque » qui faisait mal. C’était toujours le « presque » qui faisait le plus mal. 

Yûri releva la tête pour voir le score : 97.83  
Ce n’était pas fantastique, comparé à ce qu’il avait obtenu avec ce programme auparavant. Yûri était également désavantagé par le fait d’avoir été le premier à patiner. 

Viktor jeta un coup d’œil à Yûri, qui avait repris le contrôle sur lui-même et qui regardait vers l’avant, frustré, mais aussi déterminé. Par ce seul coup d’œil, à travers ce que vivait Yûri, il sentit de nouvelles émotions le parcourir. Grâce à lui, il devenait de plus en plus sensible à l’autre. Que pouvait-il offrir maintenant à Yûri pour l’aider?

Phichit embarqua sur la patinoire. Yûri regarda son ami patiner, fasciné. Il avait vécu plusieurs bons moments avec Phichit quand ils s’entraînaient tous les deux à Détroit. Le patineur fit une performance parfaite, même s’il ne réalisa qu’un quadruple saut. Mais ça avait été une performance très entraînante jusqu’à la fin. Yûri était heureux pour son ami. 

Un coup porté par Yurio sur le banc les obligea à descendre brusquement.

\- Combien de temps comptez-vous monopoliser le banc, vous allez me le dire?  
\- Yurio…, dit Yûri.  
\- Davai, lui souhaita Viktor, tombé sur le sol avec la peluche Makkachin dans les bras. 

Pendant que Yûri répondait à quelques questions, Viktor monta dans les gradins. Il voulait voir Yurio patiner sur la routine qu’il lui avait créée. Mais il ne put jamais s’asseoir. Il resta debout, près des sièges, paralysé. Le patineur enchaîna les sauts, d’une grâce sublime. Les bras dans les airs, il dansait telle une ballerine sur la glace. Yurio avait compris l’agapé. Il l’incarnait littéralement. Tout à coup, Viktor se vit plus jeune. Les cheveux longs, inspiré par la glace, passionné par la beauté. Un long frisson parcourut Viktor. La soif d’étonner lui aussi, l’envie de créer le frappa de plein fouet. La voix divine de la chanson prolongea la dernière note de la routine et les bras de Yuri Plisetsky s’élevèrent, comme pour remercier le ciel. Viktor le vit reprendre contact avec la réalité, revenant de l’ivresse qui faisait tout oublier pendant un instant, l’ivresse pour lequel il avait tant patiné, la cherchant comme une drogue à chacune de ses prestations. 

Et il fut jaloux. Il envia Yuri Plisetsky, il ragea intérieurement de ne pas être là, lui aussi, à ressentir ce bonheur de patiner, ne faisant qu’un avec la glace. Pendant une infinie seconde, il le désira. 

Il ne remarqua pas Yûri qui venait d’arriver derrière lui et qui le fixait, sous le choc. Il ne pouvait savoir que Yûri avait déjà compris. Le visage du patineur japonais se calma. Une décision importante venait d’être prise. 

Le résultat de Yuri Plisetsky fut de 118.56, ce qui en faisait un record, qui brisait pour la première fois celui que Viktor avait marqué, il y a déjà longtemps. Ainsi, il était déjà dépassé, n’ayant même pas la chance de défendre son titre…

Il sortit de sa stupeur et nota la présence de Yûri derrière lui. 

\- J’étais curieux de voir comment ça se passait, moi aussi, expliqua Yûri.   
\- Chris va bientôt prendre la glace. Trouvons-nous un siège, l’invita Viktor.   
\- Oui.

Et ils prirent place dans les gradins réservés aux patineurs et leur famille. En s’asseyant, Yûri dit à Viktor :

\- Fais-moi penser à te parler de quelque chose ce soir, d’accord?  
\- Oh? Tu veux m’en parler tout de suite?, s’informa-t-il.  
\- Non, non, ça peut attendre.   
\- Ok!

Chris, avec ses mouvements sexys et ses sauts parfaitement exécutés, enchanta la foule. Viktor sourit en le regardant. Chris s’amusait, il jouissait littéralement sur la glace. Ce n’était pas tout à fait la même chose que cette ivresse que lui ressentait en patinant, mais c’était très efficace aussi. Yûri observa son partenaire qui, admirait, heureux, Chris. Et cela lui confirma que cette discussion devait absolument avoir lieu ce soir. 

Le score de Chris surpassa celui de Yûri, qui tomba en 3e position. La réflexion de Yûri fut interrompue par les pieds impolis de Yurio qui s’appuyèrent sur le siège. Le jeune patineur cria à Otabek : 

\- Davai!

Le patineur leva le pouce dans les airs pour le remercier de son encouragement. Otabek débuta son programme et Yûri le regarda avec attention. L’an dernier, ce patineur avait terminé 2e. Son patinage était puissant, sans compromis, prenant la glace comme un guerrier, la conquérant. Il réussit tous ses sauts, sans hésitation. La compétition était féroce entre les six patineurs en lice. Yurio commenta :

\- Ça va être encore un résultat qui va surpasser le porcelet!  
\- Il était génial! C’était tellement exotique! Rafraîchissant!, approuva Viktor. 

Yûri se décomposa un peu plus quand le score s’afficha, en effet plus élevé que le sien… Il était maintenant en 4e place. Et le patineur qui venait d’entrer sur la glace n’allait pas améliorer les choses : le roi JJ allait débuter sa performance. Mais alors qu’on s’attendait à ce qu’il s’impose, comme à son habitude, il simplifia tous ses sauts, comme hésitant. Viktor réalisa que le patineur, le dernier à performer, après les routines étonnantes et réussies des autres, cédait sous la pression. Patiner après tout le monde pouvait être un avantage, mais aussi un enfer. Et cette fois, la haute qualité des cinq autres patineurs venait d’handicaper sérieusement le Canadien. Le public l’encouragea en chantant sa chanson-thème. Le poing en l’air, il poursuivit jusqu’au bout, solide malgré tout, mais ne réussissant pas à faire davantage que des sauts simples. 

En recevant son score, le plus bas de toute sa carrière, il pencha la tête, vaincu. Sa fiancée se mit à crier son nom. Et la foule, émue de le voir ainsi, se mit à la suivre : « JJ! JJ! JJ! » Le patineur leva la tête, étonné. Les multiples voix le supportant lui redonnèrent courage et il se mit debout, criant :  
\- Stop! It’s JJ Style!, faisant son mouvement de bras caractéristique. 

Le public se mit à crier et à applaudir devant son courage. Yurio, frustré de le voir s’en remettre si vite, frappa les sièges avec ses pieds :

\- Mais tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi!, hurla-t-il, furieux. 

Yûri et Viktor étaient étonnés eux aussi. JJ ne se laisserait pas abattre pour si peu. Il faudrait s’accrocher demain. La compétition ne faisait que commencer…

-xxx-

En entrant à la chambre, ce soir-là, Viktor était content de voir que Yûri n’était pas trop découragé. Il se rappela l’immense anxiété à laquelle il avait dû faire face lorsque le patineur s’était classé en première position au programme court. Yûri supportait mieux la pression lorsque les attentes étaient moins élevées sur lui. Mais il savait que cela ne l’empêcherait pas de tout donner demain. 

\- Avant de me coucher, je vais aller prendre une douche.  
\- D’accord. Je vais me changer et t’attendre.  
\- À tantôt!

Et Viktor partit vers la salle de bains. Il se rappela alors que Yûri lui avait dit qu’il voulait lui parler ce soir. Il allait le lui rappeler tout à l’heure. 

Le corps bien emmitouflé dans la robe de chambre blanche de l’hôtel, ses cheveux pâles encore mouillés et laissant tomber des gouttes, il s’assit face à Yûri qui consultait son portable. Au bord de la fenêtre, il épongea sa chevelure trempée. 

\- Minako-sensei est au bar avec Celestino, remarqua Yûri.  
\- Wow, c’est mieux de garder nos distances alors, répondit-il en souriant. Ah, à propos, Yûri, de quoi tu voulais me parler?

Yûri déposa son téléphone et leva la tête pour regarder Viktor. 

\- Mmm.

Le patineur serra les poings, comme s’il avait besoin de tout son courage. Puis il prit une bonne inspiration et dit :

\- Après les finales, arrêtons tout ça.

-xxx-


	17. Le retour de l'ivresse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Généralement, quand j’écris un roman, je ne commence pas par le début de l’histoire. Ce sont les moments les plus forts que je raconte en premier, les liant ensuite entre eux. C’est moins vrai pour une fanfic que l’on publie au fur et à mesure. Mais la première scène de cet épisode, ce moment si déchirant, je l’ai écrit très tôt dans le processus. Parce qu’il était important que je comprenne bien cette scène afin d’amener graduellement le lecteur vers tout ce qui y mène. Myriel

\- Minako-sensei est au bar avec Celestino, dit Yûri qui consultait son portable.

Viktor, assis au bord de la fenêtre, juste devant Yûri, continua d’essuyer ses cheveux avec la serviette. 

\- Wow, c’est mieux de garder nos distances alors, répondit-il en souriant. 

Il releva la tête, venant de se rappeler que Yûri voulait lui parler avant qu’il ne parte prendre sa douche.

\- Ah, à propos, Yûri, de quoi tu voulais me parler?

Yûri déposa son téléphone et leva la tête pour regarder Viktor. 

\- Mmm.

Le patineur serra les poings, comme s’il avait besoin de tout son courage. Il prit une bonne inspiration et dit :

\- Après les finales, arrêtons tout ça.   
\- Eh?  
\- Tu en as fait bien assez pour moi, Viktor. Grâce à toi, j’ai réussi à donner tout ce que j’avais pour ma dernière saison. 

Les mots de Yûri le frappèrent comme un coup de couteau. Ce fut douloureux, extrêmement douloureux. Sa vue devint floue. Yûri pencha la tête, dans un geste de gratitude.

\- Merci pour tout ce que tu as fait. Merci d’avoir été mon coach.

Ça sonnait comme un adieu. Viktor ne put empêcher les larmes de couler. Yûri les vit atterrir sur les pieds de son compagnon et il releva la tête, surpris. Viktor était incapable de le regarder, sous le choc de la douleur qui vibrait dans tout son corps. 

\- Viktor?

Ce dernier tenta de reprendre sa contenance, de dire quelque chose pour briser la souffrance qui prenait trop de place :

\- Ah… Je ne pensais pas que c’était à toi de prendre ce genre de décision tout seul.  
\- Oui. J’ai décidé tout seul. Je prends ma retraite de la compétition.   
Il soupira. C’était ça… Yûri allait arrêter. C’était sa dernière compétition… Les larmes refusaient de se tarir. La main de Yûri vint soulever la frange qui lui masquait un œil. Yûri fixa les yeux mouillés de Viktor. 

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais, Yûri?, demanda Viktor, envahi d’une colère froide.   
\- Euh… Je suis seulement surpris de te voir pleurer.   
\- Je suis furieux en fait. 

Et il frappa le bras de Yûri pour qu’il lâche ses cheveux. Yûri s’opposa :

\- C’est toi qui as dit que c’était seulement jusqu’à la finale du Grand Prix!   
\- Je pensais que tu avais encore besoin de mon aide!   
\- Mais Viktor… Est-ce que tu n’as pas envie de revenir à la compétition?

Yûri prit un air déterminé et poursuivit :

\- Tu n’as pas besoin de t’inquiéter à mon propos…

Mais il fut interrompu. Viktor s’avança et s’appuya sur la cuisse de Yûri:

\- Comment peux-tu me demander de revenir à la compétition alors que toi tu vas prendre ta retraite?

Pui il posa LA question qui justifiait les larmes qui coulaient toujours :

\- Et nous deux, tu y as pensé, Yûri? Qu’est-ce qu’on fait pour nous deux?  
\- Je…   
\- Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c’est d’avoir fait la finale? De gagner une médaille?  
\- Mais non, Viktor, pas du tout…

Yûri recula, étonné de la colère de Viktor qui se leva et se mit à faire les cent pas dans la chambre, tourmenté. Le patineur voulut le rassurer :

\- On va continuer de se voir, j’irai t’encourager…

Un rire cynique s’éleva de Viktor qui leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de naïveté. Sa voix était dure quand il se tourna vers Yûri pour lui répondre :

\- Tu penses que je n’y ai pas réfléchi mille fois, Yûri? Que je n’ai pas cherché une solution? Mais si je retourne m’entraîner avec Yakov, tu ne pourras jamais me suivre en Russie! Même si on se mariait dans un pays où c’est permis, mon pays, tout comme le tien d’ailleurs, cher Japonais, ne reconnaîtrait pas l’union. On ne t’accorderait qu’un visa de touriste… Et ça c’est si tu ne tombes pas sur un fonctionnaire qui désapprouve totalement les gens comme nous, surtout ceux qui s’affichent publiquement – là on est mal barré! – et qui te refusera même ton visa de touriste! Tu vis dans quel monde, Yûri? Si je reprends l’entraînement, si je retourne à la compétition, on se perdra, c’est ça que ça veut dire. Ça fait huit mois qu’on est tous les jours ensemble, je ne supporterai pas de ne pas te voir pendant des semaines! Et si ça veut dire de laisser tomber le patinage, so be it!

Mais Yûri s’était levé lui aussi et il répliqua à Viktor :

\- Eh bien, je suis prêt à prendre le risque! Je suis prêt à te quitter s’il le faut, Viktor! Parce que je ne supporterai pas que tu sacrifies ta vie, ta carrière, tout ce que tu es, pour moi! 

Viktor s’approcha, furieux et désespéré :

\- Mais une médaille d’or ne vaut rien par rapport à tout ce qu’on partage!

Le regard de Yûri s’apaisa et il dit, résigné :

\- Je t’ai vu, Viktor. Je t’ai vu regarder le programme de Yurio, cet après-midi. Tu as eu un choc.   
\- Bien sûr! C’était magnifique! Mais qu’est-ce que ça change?

Viktor se retourna, mais Yûri ne le laissa pas s’échapper et le contourna pour revenir devant lui. Il leva la tête de son amoureux pour le fixer très sérieusement :

\- Je te connais, Viktor. Je sais que tu veux y retourner. Que la passion est encore là. Pour l’instant, ce n’est qu’une étincelle, mais elle va bientôt devenir un feu qui va te consumer, tu ne penseras qu’à ce que tu pourrais créer sur la glace si tu en avais le temps et la liberté. Tu n’es pas qu’un athlète qui cherche les médailles, tu es bien plus que ça. Tu es un artiste. J’ai toujours aimé ça de toi. Tu rayonnes dans ces moments-là, on sent qu’il n’y a rien d’impossible. Et ça commence par cette étincelle.

Les yeux de Yûri se remplirent de larmes alors qu’il poursuivait :

\- Un jour, ce feu-là te fera me détester parce que tu auras tout sacrifié pour moi. Et je me haïrai moi aussi parce que je n’aurai pas fait que ce que toi tu as fait. J’aurai refusé d’accepter ce que tu es. 

Les larmes de Viktor augmentèrent. Il se détesta de pleurer, il détesta Yûri pour ce qu’il lui disait, il détesta Yurio pour son talent, il détesta le patin pour le déchirement qu’il lui créait. 

Yûri pleurait aussi maintenant. Sa voix se brisa quand il dit :

\- Ça ne me fait pas plaisir de te dire ça. Je le fais parce que je t’aime. Je t’aime vraiment, Viktor.

Viktor l’amena dans ses bras, incapable de répondre. Ils restèrent ainsi plusieurs minutes, debout au milieu de la chambre à pleurer, tentant de se réconforter, tout en ne sachant pas quoi faire pour apaiser la souffrance. Viktor recula et essaya ses joues mouillées avec la manche de sa robe de chambre. Il regarda Yûri :

\- Demain, ok? Demain, après le programme libre, on prendra chacun notre décision et on en reparlera, d’accord?  
\- Ok, approuva Yûri.   
Il essuya ses larmes lui aussi. Puis ils décidèrent de se coucher tout de suite. Pendant que Viktor abandonnait la robe de chambre, Yûri ferma la lumière et déposa ses lunettes sur la lampe de chevet. Ils se blottirent ensemble dans le lit, silencieux, incapable de faire mieux que de s’accrocher l’un à l’autre, maintenant terriblement conscients que c’était peut-être leurs derniers moments ensemble. 

Demain. Demain peut-être qu’il aurait une autre voie pour eux. 

-xxx-

Yûri, épuisé par les larmes et les émotions de la journée, respirait doucement contre lui. Il avait fini par s’endormir, blotti contre Viktor. 

Mais Viktor, lui, ne dormait pas, le cœur en miettes, l’esprit hyperactif. Avait-il exagéré les conséquences de la retraite de Yûri, comme il savait le faire avec ses plus grandes peurs? Peut-être que tout cela n’était rien de plus que des créations de son imagination. Yûri pourrait l’accompagner en Russie, habiter chez lui… Mais, même s’il était prêt à croire que cela était possible, il doutait que les choses soient aussi faciles. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il était un patineur privilégié qu’il ignorait ce qui se passait dans les rues de son pays. Son président avait même signé une loi punissant d’amendes et de peines de prison tout acte de « propagande » homosexuelle devant des mineurs. Viktor Nikiforov avait embrassé, sur la glace, devant les caméras du monde entier, son patineur Yûri Katsuki. Et ils portaient tous les deux une bague qui ressemblait beaucoup à une alliance… C’est le genre de gestes qu’on appelait « propagande » dans les pensées dérangées de plusieurs citoyens… Et les violences à l’égard de gens comme eux étaient non seulement tolérées, elles étaient parfois encouragées. Alors que Yûri l’accompagne en Russie comme compagnon, même s’il obtenait son visa, lui semblait non seulement improbable, mais aussi dangereux. Il lui fallait une bonne raison pour habiter près de lui. Une raison « neutre ».

Si au moins Yûri ne prenait pas sa retraite, ils auraient peut-être pu faire quelque chose. Il aurait pu demeurer le coach de Yûri. Quoique s’il reprenait lui-même la compétition… Ce serait très difficile.

Viktor soupira. Le plus dur à accepter dans tout ça, c’était que Yûri avait raison. Il voulait patiner. La veille, en regardant Yurio, cela lui avait donné un coup au cœur. Le désir, intense et puissant, de faire encore mieux que cela, de briller sur la glace, de créer la beauté et de la partager avec le public, le séduisant encore une fois. Toute sa vie, le patinage avait fini par surpasser ses autres passions : ses amours de passage, même Makkachin qu’il aimait tant patientait alors qu’il partait. Il n’aurait pu abandonner le patinage pour son chien.

Avec Yûri, il était prêt à le faire. Mais ce qu’il réalisait depuis hier, c’est qu’il renoncerait à une partie importante de lui en faisant cela. À son amour immense pour la glace. 

Il avait cru qu’il avait choisi Yûri. Mais ce que venait de lui faire comprendre son amoureux, c’est qu’il refuserait d’être la raison de son abandon. Qu’ils devaient trouver le moyen de concilier ses deux amours, autrement il était prêt à le laisser. 

Yûri était prêt à le quitter, malgré cet engagement, ce lien. Parce qu’il l’aimait. Et qu’il savait que Viktor avait besoin du patinage pour être véritablement Viktor. 

Viktor le savait aussi.  
Tout comme il savait que, sans Yûri, rien ne serait jamais comme avant. Il était dans une impasse. 

N’osant pas bouger, il laissa Yûri dormir bien au-delà de l’heure matinale où il se levait habituellement. Avec l’heure où il avait fini par s’endormir, il valait mieux qu’il se repose. Au moins, il n’était pas tourmenté par ses pensées, comme c’était son cas. Son seul réconfort, c’était la présence de cet homme au creux de ses bras. Pour combien de temps encore?

Yûri ouvrit ses yeux noirs, les refermant tout de suite, ébloui par la lumière. 

\- Oh… Viktor…   
\- Bonjour Yûri.  
\- Bonjour. J’avais oublié de mettre l’alarme, n’est-ce pas?  
\- Mmm. Je t’aurais réveillé si tu avais dormi trop longtemps. 

Ainsi, Viktor n’avait pas dormi. Ce qui ramena leur conversation à l’esprit de Yûri. Et le flot de tristesse qui en avait découlé. 

Viktor se leva doucement, ne le regardant pas. Il enfila la robe de chambre blanche et il se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Yûri se leva aussi. Il avait un peu mal à la tête d’avoir tant pleuré. Il se prépara lentement.

Viktor fit couler l’eau froide et mouilla une serviette. Il l’appuya sur ses yeux rougis. Il n’était pas dans ses habitudes d’être marqué par les larmes. Son regard était cerné par la peine et la fatigue. Il n’était pas lui-même aujourd’hui. Il ne savait plus trop ce qu’il était, de toute façon. Ce qu’il voulait non plus. Il appuya encore une fois la débarbouillette dans son visage, la faisant glisser jusqu’à son cou. La bague brilla dans le miroir, lui rappelant l’échange, deux jours plus tôt. Les larmes menaçaient de faire un retour. Il prit une grande inspiration pour reprendre le contrôle. Ce n’était pas le moment de se préoccuper de cela. Yûri devait patiner, et gagner, aujourd’hui. Il était venu ici pour repartir avec une médaille d’or. Il l’avait dit et répété aux médias. Alors qu’attendait-il pour la décrocher, cette foutue médaille? Il était plus que temps qu’il l’obtienne. Viktor avait quand même tout laissé tomber pour qu’il réussisse!

Le dos plus droit, le visage un peu plus froid qu’à l’habitude, Viktor sortit de la salle de bains pour s’habiller. Yûri prit sa place sans qu’ils échangent un mot. Qu’auraient-ils pu dire de plus, de toute façon? La réalité était beaucoup trop complexe. 

Ils sortirent de la chambre et mangèrent quelques bouchées au buffet de l’hôtel. Il n’y avait pas grand monde, étant donné l’heure tardive. Yûri s’entraîna seulement dans la séance du matin. En se déplaçant dans les couloirs de l’aréna, Viktor marchait la tête basse, utilisant sa longue frange pour cacher ses yeux bouffis. 

\- Hey! Salut Viktor, l’aborda Stéphane Lambiel, un ancien patineur devenu journaliste pour le réseau national français.   
\- Salut Stéphane! Ça fait longtemps!, lui répondit-il avec le sourire. Gens du Japon, continuez d’encourager Yûri aujourd’hui.   
\- Merci Viktor. Bonne chance à Yûri!

Et il quitta. Stéphane avait sûrement remarqué qu’il n’était pas en grande forme, il avait toujours été perspicace. Mais il ne pouvait rien y faire, il n’avait pas le cœur à la fête, aujourd’hui.

Jean-Jacques fut le premier à débuter, étant donné son programme court désastreux de la veille. Il faillit oublier de débuter quand les premières notes de la musique retentirent. Il manqua son premier saut, mais il se reprit par la suite. Il était le seul à avoir prévu faire quatre quadruples dans son programme. Et il réussit un quadruple loop à la toute fin, surprenant tout le monde. Ce qui lui valut un score très élevé finalement : 213.91. 

Yûri sourit en laçant ses patins. JJ allait encore pouvoir étonner le monde lors de ses prochaines participations aux championnats. Il était un grand patineur qui avait encore plusieurs années devant lui. Phichit embarqua sur la patinoire, son sourire éclatant comme à son habitude. 

Viktor regarda Yûri s’étirer consciencieusement. Depuis ce matin, ils avaient à peine échangé quelques phrases. Mari lui avait dit à quel point Yûri pouvait être têtu. Il le comprenait bien. Mais le menacer de le quitter… Viktor savait que c’était sérieux. Il savait que Yûri était capable d’aller jusqu’au bout.

Yûri se mit en marche vers la patinoire et il le suivit. Le patineur entra sur la glace. Penché sur la bande, il semblait un peu découragé maintenant. Viktor lui dit :

\- Ne t’inquiète pas. Tu peux gagner l’or, Yûri.

Il posa sa main sur les mains froides de Yûri qui agrippaient les rebords de la patinoire. 

\- Crois en toi-même, lui conseilla-t-il. 

Mais, sans même relever la tête, Yûri le corrigea :

\- Viktor… Tu m’as promis que tu resterais toi-même, non? Alors, n’essaie pas de sonner comme un coach, tout à coup. 

Ainsi rejeté, Viktor voulut retirer sa main, mais Yûri le retint, lui expliquant :

\- Je veux sourire pour ma dernière fois sur la glace. 

Et il serra la main de Viktor. Yûri… Ta dernière fois… Tu es vraiment décidé. Viktor soupira. Alors, c’est ta dernière chance de l’avoir, cette médaille. 

Viktor se pencha sur la tête inclinée de Yûri et lui murmura à l’oreille :

\- Yûri, écoute-moi bien. Je me suis demandé si je devais te dire ça, mais…

Yûri ouvrit les yeux et le regarda :

\- J’ai pris une pause afin de te coacher après être devenu cinq fois champion du monde. Alors comment est-il possible que tu ne l’aies pas encore gagnée, cette médaille d’or?

Surpris par sa charge, Yûri ouvrit les yeux plus grands, sous le choc. La tête maintenant bien droite, il le regarda, étonné. Le regard de Viktor s’adoucit quand il poursuivit :

\- Combien de temps comptes-tu rester en mode échauffement, Yûri?

Il l’enlaça : 

\- Je veux vraiment embrasser cette médaille d’or, moi! 

Yûri dans ses bras, à quelques centimètres de son visage et résistant à grand peine à l’embrasser, Viktor lui sourit. Yûri se mit à rire, blottissant son visage contre son épaule. Tous les deux entre les rires et les larmes, ils retrouvèrent leur complicité après l’éprouvante soirée de la veille. 

Les mains baguées s’entrelacèrent une dernière fois, puis Yûri partit vers le centre de la patinoire. Viktor, attentif, le regarda débuter ce programme… Cette chorégraphie qui exprimait l’amour. L’amour de Yûri pour le patinage. Quelle grâce, il avait son patineur… La première combinaison, un quadruple boucle piquée, un double boucle piquée… Magnifique! Viktor comprit alors que Yûri patinait pour lui-même, faisant fi de la médaille ou du désir d’impressionner, de séduire ou de montrer qu’il était digne de son coach. La manière dont il bougeait sur la glace ne mentait pas : il était entré, lui aussi, dans cette ivresse que la vitesse, le regard d’un public attentif, la passion pour ce que l’on faisait, apportait. 

Quelque chose s’alluma à l’intérieur de Viktor. Un feu. Yûri avait raison. L’étincelle le consumait maintenant, lui donnant l’irrépressible désir de chercher cette ivresse lui aussi, de revenir à la compétition. Et rien ne pourrait plus l’arrêter. Il en parlerait à Yakov dès qu’il le croiserait. Ce serait à son tour de donner ces émotions-là au public, d’incarner la beauté. 

Au contraire de ce qu’il avait ressenti la veille en regardant Yurio, il n’y avait pas de douleur dans cette réalisation qu’il voulait revenir au patinage. Et Viktor comprit alors ce qu’avait fait Yûri, hier soir, en lui parlant d’abandonner la compétition pour lui permettre d’y revenir. Il lui avait ouvert la porte. Pour qu’il marche lui-même vers ses propres rêves. Yûri voulait lui donner la même chose que ce que Viktor lui avait offert. 

Le patinage de Yûri, c’était un remerciement. Il avait réussi à atteindre ses rêves, Viktor tenant grande ouverte la porte, présent à ses côtés, mais sans rien faire à sa place. Viktor regretta que ce soit le dernier patinage de Yûri. Car ce qu’il ressentait en ce moment, en regardant Yûri patiner, tous pouvaient le percevoir aussi. C’était de l’art, de la passion, de l’amour. 

Un quadruple Salchow. Yûri avait compris, pendant ces huit mois, à quel point il était entouré d’amour. Celui de ses proches, celui du public et celui de Viktor. Et il patinait pour les remercier tous… Un triple flip. Yûri changeait les éléments prévus au programme… Yûri, tu n’es pas sérieux? Mais tu la veux vraiment, cette médaille d’or! Tu vas faire un programme avec le même niveau de difficulté que celui que j’ai fait l’an dernier! Un triple Axel! Et il n’avait pas fini… Il changea le triple flip pour un quadruple boucle piquée! Oh Yûri! Tu vas faire quatre quadruples sauts, c’est ça? Une combinaison : triple Axel, simple loop et un triple Salchow. Parfaite! Encore : un triple Lutz, un triple boucle piquée. Viktor sourit. Il avait compris.

Yûri est un grand patineur. Un immense patineur. Puis le quadruple flip en finale, comme un hommage à ce que son coach, un autre grand patineur, Viktor Nikiforov, faisait. 

Viktor, une main devant la bouche, ne put retenir ses yeux d’être mouillés, encore. Cette fois, de joie, de bonheur, d’émotion. Yûri tendit la main vers lui en terminant son programme. Les applaudissements n’en finissaient plus. Le patineur leva les bras au ciel, pleurant à chaudes larmes. 

\- Yûri!, cria Viktor, en lui ouvrant les bras. 

Le patineur le rejoignit. Mais assis sur le banc des résultats, il mit la tête entre ses mains. 

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, le rassura Viktor, c’était tellement parfait que tu vas sûrement récolter un très haut score. 

Il ne voyait pas le visage de Yûri. S’il l’avait vu, il aurait compris qu’une autre réflexion venait de s’amorcer chez le patineur, étonné lui-même d’avoir patiné aussi bien, d’avoir tout réussi… Que Yûri s’interrogeait sur sa décision de quitter le patin. 

Oh! 221.58! C’était immense! Yûri venait de battre le record du monde de Viktor! 

Sous le choc, ni Viktor ni Yûri ne réagirent, les yeux fixés sur l’écran, réalisant ce qui venait de se produire. Puis Yûri tourna les yeux vers Viktor, inquiet. Mais l’homme blond tendit la main vers lui, avec le sourire. Yûri la prit et la serra. Viktor tira sur son bras et l’enlaça, cachant sa tête dans son cou. 

\- Félicitations, Yûri. De voir les deux Yuri battre ainsi mes records est la satisfaction la plus complète que peuvent vivre un chorégraphe et un coach. Mais c’est aussi la pire défaite pour un compétiteur. 

Yûri s’éloigna vivement pour le regarder :

\- Eh? Ça veut dire que tu reviendras?

Viktor sourit, confirmant à Yûri que sa décision était prise.

Pendant que Chris débutait sa performance, les journalistes vinrent les rejoindre pour les photographier. Viktor colla son visage sur celui de Yûri :

\- Yé! Oh et s’il vous plaît, prenez aussi une photo avec mon téléphone!

Ils n’avaient pas le temps de regarder la performance de Chris. Mais quand ils le virent hésiter dans un saut, ils se mirent à crier tous les deux :

\- Allez! Chris!

Viktor regarda Chris, sachant très bien que le patineur venait d’être stabilisé dans ses certitudes. Il avait été habitué à tenter de surpasser Viktor, il voyait le Russe comme son défi personnel à conquérir, le patineur à battre. Quand Yûri avait commencé à montrer de quoi il était capable, le Suisse n’avait jamais cru, comme la plupart des gens d’ailleurs, que le Japonais allait surpasser Viktor Nikiforov. Et voilà que c’était fait, que Yûri Katsuki venait de battre avec brio, et facilité!, le record du monde de Viktor! Et Chris ne pouvait le nier. 

Quand il reçut son résultat, cela confirma que Yûri aurait un pied sur le podium. Quelle position, ça restait à déterminer. La journaliste interrompit son entrevue pour le féliciter, pendant qu’Otabek entrait sur la patinoire. Mais Viktor, lui, était parti à la recherche de Yakov. Il le trouva avec Lilia et Yurio, qui se dirigeaient vers la patinoire.

\- Yakov! Je veux te parler de quelque chose!  
\- Maintenant? Dis-le-moi plus tard, c’est presque le tour de Yuri!

Mais Viktor n’écouta pas :

\- Je veux revenir à la compétition! Tu me reprends comme patineur?  
\- QUOI? Tu reviens?, hurla Yakov, complètement dépassé.   
\- Oui. 

Lilia s’était retournée, Yurio avait retiré les écouteurs de ses oreilles. 

\- Pour l’instant, je prévois mon retour pour les Championnats nationaux de Russie, à la fin décembre. Ça me permettra de me qualifier pour les Championnats européens et le Championnat du monde. 

Yurio s’avança et agrippa Viktor :

\- Mais… Ça signifie que le porcelet se retire?  
\- C’est sa décision. Il m’a dit qu’il l’annoncerait lorsque la finale du Grand Prix serait terminée. 

Viktor sourit devant le trouble de Yurio. Le garçon voulait vraiment se mesurer à Yûri. Il l’enlaça pour le remercier. C’était en partie grâce à lui s’il avait compris qu’il devait revenir à la compétition, c’était grâce à la beauté de son patinage. 

Pendant ce temps, Yûri le cherchait. Viktor avait abandonné sa bouteille d’eau et la peluche de Makkachin sur un banc. Otabek terminait sa performance. Yuri Plisetsky allait commencer la tienne. Yûri se précipita vers les gradins, certain d’y trouver Viktor. Mais en arrivant en haut des marches, il n’y était pas. Il cria :

\- Yuri, davai! 

Et ce qu’il vit sur la glace, à ce moment-là, ce patinage de Yurio qui s’imposait, qui dansait, agrippant férocement la glace avec énergie, lui donna un coup immense. Yurio semblait furieux, transformant son immense talent en une performance magnifique. Il tomba à l’un de ses sauts, mais se reprit pour la suite, ne manquant plus rien. Yûri réalisa alors que son record, le score qu’il venait tout juste de réaliser, pouvait être surpassé à tout moment par des patineurs comme Yurio, comme Viktor, comme JJ. Qu’un jour ou l’autre, il le serait. S’il quittait maintenant, sans avoir tenté d’aller encore plus loin, le regretterait-il toute sa vie? Il avait encore la passion, il avait encore envie de patiner, il avait encore le goût de poursuivre! 

Alors que Yurio s’écroulait sous l’émotion et qu’il récoltait assez de points pour empêcher Yûri d’accéder à la médaille d’or – par 0.12 point! – Yûri réalisa qu’il ne pourrait laisser sa carrière se terminer ainsi, si près d’avoir atteint son rêve, si près de la médaille d’or. 

Sur le podium, il reçut avec joie et fierté l’argent auprès de Yurio et de JJ. Personne n’y avait cru, personne n’aurait jamais pensé qu’il obtiendrait une médaille au Grand Prix. Sauf Viktor. 

Il se dirigea vers son coach, lui tendant la médaille :

\- Ce n’est pas une médaille d’or, mais…

Viktor lui fit un grand sourire et refusa d’embrasser le prix. 

\- Je n’ai pas envie d’embrasser autre chose qu’une médaille d’or.  
\- Eh?  
\- Ah… Je voulais tellement embrasser la médaille d’or de Yûri!

Et il avança en souriant, mais menaçant tout de même, forçant Yûri à reculer.

\- Je suis un tel échec comme coach. 

Yûri arriva au bord de l’entrée de la patinoire et dut s’arrêter. Viktor lui prit les deux mains et se pencha sur lui. Il dut courber le dos, pour éviter de tomber en arrière. Viktor avait placé l’une de ses jambes entre celles de Yûri et, ainsi appuyé sur lui, il nota que le patineur commençait à réagir à ses avances. Il ouvrit les yeux et lui proposa :  
\- Mmm… Tu as une proposition? Quelque chose qui pourrait m’exciter?

Il vit Yûri avaler difficilement. Il n’avait pas du tout l’intention de le laisser se calmer et il poursuivit :

\- À quoi tu penses, en ce moment?  
\- Euh… Et bien…

Tout à coup, Yûri lui prit les bras et le bascula en arrière, inversant les rôles. Viktor chuta sur le sol, la médaille d’argent tombant près d’eux, alors que Yûri, à genoux, le serrait dans ses bras, en lui demandant :

\- Je t’en prie, reste avec moi comme coach pour me permettre de compétitionner une autre année! 

Il s’éloigna et regarda Viktor dans les yeux :

\- Et cette fois, je gagnerai une médaille d’or, c’est certain!

Les larmes montèrent aux yeux de Viktor – décidément, c’était la journée! – devant la demande de Yûri. Il n’aurait jamais le temps, c’était impossible, ça ne s’était jamais vu un patineur qui serait coach en même temps… Mais combien de fois avaient-ils réalisé l’impossible ensemble? Cette fois, il ne laisserait plus ses peurs l’empêcher d’avancer. Avec Yûri, il n’y avait pas de limite. Il cria, enthousiaste : 

\- Oh oui! Continue!   
\- Eh?

Viktor récupéra la médaille d’argent abandonné sur le sol et la passa au cou de Yûri. 

\- Même si ça m’inquiète de faire un retour et de continuer à être ton coach… En échange, j’aurai besoin que tu deviennes cinq fois champion du monde, au moins. 

Et il sourit. Yûri serrait la médaille dans sa main droite, pleurant maintenant. Mais il réussit à acquiescer, avant de retrouver les bras de Viktor. 

-xxx-

Viktor termina de peigner ses cheveux, s’observant attentivement dans le miroir de la salle de bains, ajustant un pli sur l’ensemble rose. Il fixa ses yeux bleu-vert, faisant face à lui-même. À ce qu’il était devenu. 

La bague d’or scintilla à son doigt. 

Il était temps de parler à Yûri.

Il sortit de la salle de bains, le rejoignant dans la chambre.   
\- Yûri.

Le patineur se retourna et s’immobilisa en apercevant Viktor.

\- Wow… Tu es vraiment… terriblement beau là-dedans. C’est toujours intimidant de te voir ainsi.

Viktor inclina la tête sur le côté en souriant. Yûri disait cela alors qu’il portait à merveille un ensemble identique, mais bleu, qui lui donnait un charme sombre indéniable. Ils étaient tous deux semblables, et tellement différents. Deux patineurs passionnés par leur sport, capables d’exprimer toute leur sensibilité sur la glace. C’était une chose merveilleuse de partager cela avec quelqu’un qui pouvait si bien comprendre. Mais ils étaient aussi deux hommes avec des personnalités si distinctes l’une de l’autre. 

Viktor, publiquement expressif et toujours souriant, mais incapable de faire face à ses peurs sans avoir envie de les fuir, ce qui l’avait toujours amené à refuser de s’engager trop loin dans ses relations, évitant ainsi d’avoir à souffrir. Et c’est sans doute pourquoi, malgré son entourage admiratif et ses fans enthousiastes, il s’était toujours senti seul, ne s’en remettant qu’à lui-même pour réussir.

Yûri, attentif et discret, qui prenait du temps à apprivoiser, mais qui était capable de se lier, de façon durable, aux autres. Il leur accordait alors sa confiance, ne doutant jamais d’eux, acceptant les peines et les détresses qu’apportaient nécessairement les relations avec les autres. Yûri qui, sous sa carapace de réserve, cachait un être déterminé et passionné. 

Lorsqu’il était venu le rejoindre au Japon en avril, Viktor ne savait plus où il en était. Il était perdu. Et dans ce nouveau projet, celui de devenir le coach de ce patineur prometteur, il se disait que ça lui ferait du bien de prendre une pause. Et de mettre son talent à disposition de Yûri. 

Il croyait lui faire une faveur. Et se reposer.  
Or ce n’était pas ainsi que les choses avaient tourné.   
Yûri, et Yurio aussi, lui avait redonné l’inspiration. Il avait besoin des autres pour créer. Au contraire de ce qu’il avait toujours cru, il ne pouvait rester seul, cherchant à trouver en lui-même les forces pour avancer.

Il sortit de ses pensées et fit un clin d’œil à Yûri qui le fixait toujours, admiratif. Il ne put s’empêcher de le taquiner.

\- Intimidant? Eh bien, tu ne semblais pas si « intimidé » la dernière fois que j’ai porté cet ensemble. 

Yûri rougit violemment en se souvenant de la nuit de son anniversaire. Il détourna les yeux, tout à coup très concerné par le nombre de lignes sur le tapis de la chambre. Viktor s’avança et changea de ton en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Face à face, ils se regardèrent. Puis il dit :

\- Tu avais raison de me confronter à propos du patinage. Tu avais raison à propos de ma frustration quand j’ai vu Yurio. Tu avais raison aussi de croire que ce feu-là ne pouvait être abandonné, qu’il faisait partie de moi et que je ne saurais vivre sans cette ivresse que je ressens sur la glace. 

Yûri acquiesça doucement. Viktor poursuivit :

\- J’ai toujours pensé que cette incroyable ivresse venait de moi seul. J’ai toujours cherché à la retrouver, comme une drogue dont je ne pouvais me passer, comptant sur mon talent pour la recréer. Mais j’avais tort. Le moment où je vis cette émotion à son plus fort, c’est devant un public, c’est en me liant à tous ces gens qui me regardent. C’est un échange d’énergie entre eux et moi. J’en oublie où je suis, ce que je fais, ce qui est en jeu. Je patine en état second, je ne suis plus tout à fait là, je deviens, un moment, un assemblage de toutes ces volontés liées à moi.

Yûri approuva de façon plus claire, sachant parfaitement de quoi il parlait. Mais Viktor hocha la tête :

\- Non, Yûri, tu ne comprends pas encore. 

Il serra les mains un peu plus fort avant de continuer :

\- Tu m’as dit que certains rêves sont trop grands pour être portés tout seul. Cette ivresse-là, elle me vient d’un partage avec les autres. Si je l’ai retrouvée, c’est grâce à toi et Yurio. Si je suis inspiré, c’est à cause de la beauté et de l’amour des autres.

Viktor prit une grande inspiration :

\- La seule autre personne avec laquelle j’ai ressenti cette ivresse en dehors d’une performance devant public, c’est avec toi, Yûri. La première fois, quand tu m’as emporté dans ta dance battle au banquet de l’année dernière, ensuite les fois où nous avons patiné mon programme ensemble, puis dans nos nuits. Aujourd’hui, Yûri, tu fais partie de ce qui m’inspire, tu fais partie du Viktor que tu admires. Tu es le lien le plus précieux entre ce que je suis et ce qui me permet de créer. 

Il n’avait pu empêcher les larmes d’envahir ses yeux. Il remarqua que les yeux noirs de Yûri brillaient trop, eux aussi. Sa voix était légèrement écorchée quand il conclut :

\- Alors… Ne me dis plus jamais… Que tu me quitteras pour me forcer à être moi-même, d’accord? De toute façon, sans toi, Yûri, je ne suis qu’à moitié. 

Yûri se réfugia dans ses bras, le serrant très fort. Viktor l’enlaçant aussi, n’en pouvant plus de ces émotions intenses. Jamais il ne s’était livré aussi honnêtement à quelqu’un. Jamais il n’aurait cru qu’il était capable de se lier aussi intimement avec une personne, au point d’en modifier son identité. Mais aussi d’avancer, de grandir, de devenir pleinement libre. 

La façon dont Yûri était attentif à lui, la manière dont il le devinait, le comprenait, lui permettait de suivre son propre chemin, mais en y ajoutant une force sans commune mesure. La tête appuyée contre les cheveux de Yûri, Viktor lui dit :

\- Je t’aime, ok? Je t’aime.   
\- Oui. Oui. Moi aussi…, murmura la voix de Yûri, à demi étouffée par l’étreinte. 

Ils s’étaient trouvés, ils s’aimaient et ils allaient créer une façon d’être ensemble que le monde n’avait jamais vue. Une manière unique d’être tous les deux, de partager leur passion et de nourrir l’inspiration. Yûri recula un peu, regardant Viktor. Ils se sourirent, en paix. Ils avaient un programme spécial à présenter au public. Et un scandale à initier. Tanya lui en voudrait, mais ils allaient faire sauter le serveur du site fanclub avec la performance publique de ce soir!

Après tout, ils étaient nés pour changer l’histoire.

-xxx-

Au centre de la patinoire bleutée, Yûri Katsuki, dans son costume de prince bleu. 

Le patineur se mit à danser, libre et heureux de faire ce programme qui avait apporté Viktor dans sa vie. Il enchaîna trois sauts, puis la voix de la chanteuse se mêla à celle du chanteur et Viktor le rejoignit. La foule était en délire. Viktor et Yûri s’enlacèrent un bref instant, se souriant. Puis ils poursuivirent la chorégraphie, se tenant par la main sous un tonnerre d’applaudissements. Viktor souleva Yûri pour un portée. Il ne sentait pas son poids, trop conscient de son cœur assourdissant pendant qu’il dansait ainsi publiquement avec l’amour de sa vie. La lumière sur eux, pendant que Yûri s’abandonnait, accroché à l’épaule de Viktor, éclaira le sourire qui ne quittait pas le visage du patineur russe. Ses yeux n’arrivaient pas à se détacher de Yûri, sauf quand la main de Yûri caressa son visage et qu’il ferma les paupières quelques instants. Il croisa son regard ensuite, celui d’un Yûri assuré et heureux. Il le souleva encore une fois, hypnotisé par ce qu’il voyait dans les yeux de son amoureux.

Une minute et demie de patinage ensemble. Une minute et demie à montrer au monde entier qu’ils étaient faits pour être ensemble. Serrant la main droite de Yûri dans la sienne, les joncs d’or brillant au passage, ils terminèrent la chorégraphie. Le bruit des applaudissements de la foule était si fort qu’il était impossible d’entendre quoi que ce soit d’autre. Essoufflés, ils s’enlacèrent, ivres du plaisir qu’ils avaient ressenti pendant ce moment. 

-xxx-

Ce soir-là, ni le médaillé d’argent Yûri Katsuki, ni son coach Viktor Nikiforov ne se présentèrent au banquet. Personne n’osa les déranger, devinant ce qui se passait dans la chambre de cet hôtel de Barcelone. Pour être honnête, Chris, lui, y songea sérieusement. Une demi-seconde, il se dit que ce serait très drôle d’aller frapper à la porte du 1208. Mais finalement, il réalisa que Viktor, et sans aucun doute Yûri aussi, ne lui pardonnerait jamais. Il sourit et abandonna son idée. Il aurait bien d’autres occasions de les taquiner plus tard.

Mais au contraire de ce que croyait l’assemblée réunit au banquet, les choses étaient relativement calmes dans la chambre 1208. Bien sûr, Yûri et Viktor s’étaient embrassés tout de suite en entrant, ne résistant pas à l’incroyable désir qui les envahissait toujours quand ils patinaient ensemble. Viktor avait ensuite déshabillé Yûri, lui retirant son ensemble bleu. Yûri avait fait de même. Mais lorsqu’ils avaient été complètement nus, ils s’étaient regardés en souriant. Ils avaient maintenant plus d’expérience. Ils savaient comment faire durer le plaisir. Et cette fois, ils avaient l’intention de faire l’amour, de SE faire l’amour, longtemps.

\- On mange un peu, avant?, avait proposé Viktor.  
\- Tout à fait, on va commander quelque chose au restaurant.

Viktor une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Yûri l’aida un peu en mettant son pyjama noir. Il suivit son exemple et enfila un pantalon souple, puis un chandail blanc. Bon, ce n’était pas suffisant pour cacher son érection, mais celle de Yûri aussi était apparente. 

En attendant les repas, ils s’embrassèrent, restant debout, leurs mains parcourant le corps de l’autre. La jambe de Yûri monta souvent le long de celle de Viktor. Mille fois, il se dit qu’il n’attendrait pas, qu’il n’avait pas faim de nourriture finalement… Mais en voyant l’amusement dans les yeux de Yûri, il devina que c’était exactement ce que cherchait son partenaire. Il le mettait au défi. Et à ce jeu-là, qu’il allait finir par gagner – Viktor n’en doutait pas – il allait quand même le faire patienter un peu. 

On cogna à la porte. Yûri courut se réfugier dans la salle de bains, réalisant tout à coup que répondre avec une telle déformation dans ses pantalons était trop révélateur. Viktor avait le même problème, mais il noua la robe de chambre blanche autour de ses hanches et il ouvrit la porte en souriant au commis qui déposa les plateaux sur le petit bureau. Quand il fut parti, Yûri sortit de la salle de bain, les joues rouges. Il adorait quand son amoureux était gêné ainsi. 

\- Allez, assis-toi. On n’a pas que ça à faire, quand même!

Le sourire de Yûri, appétissant, revint et il prit place devant Viktor, soulevant le couvercle de son plat pour entamer son poulet.

\- Les gens au banquet ont dû comprendre, maintenant, qu’on ne viendra pas, remarqua Yûri.   
\- Oh… Et ils doivent tous savoir ce qu’on a l’intention de faire…  
\- Ce qui extrêmement gênant, quand j’y pense.  
\- N’est-ce pas?, approuva Viktor, son verre à la main, le regard malicieux. 

Yûri prit une gorgée de bière et il remarqua, les yeux sur son verre :

\- En tout cas, je me souviendrai de cette soirée-là.  
\- Tout le contraire de l’année passée. Mais ce qui est pareil, c’est qu’on finit tous les deux dans la même chambre.  
\- Que…QUOI?

Le Japonais venait de réaliser qu’il ne savait vraiment pas tout ce qui était arrivé l’année dernière. Viktor sourit, ne voulant pas prolonger le malentendu trop longtemps :

\- J’ai bon espoir toutefois que ce sera plus plaisant. Te nettoyer pour enlever les traces de vomi ne fait partie de mes souvenirs les plus agréables, Yûri.

C’est le soulagement qui se peignit d’abord, suivie de près par la contrariété.

\- Oh! Oh non… J’ai été malade.  
\- Presque tout de suite en entrant. Tu étais complètement K.O. Je t’ai essuyé le visage, puis je t’ai déshabillé et je t’ai enfilé ce sacré pyjama noir…  
\- Ah oui? Sans en profiter davantage?, le taquina Yûri.

Mais la voix de Viktor était très sérieuse quand il répondit :

\- Non. Je n’oserais jamais profiter d’une personne ivre. Et tu n’avais démontré aucune attirance pour moi avant ce soir-là, alors présumer que tes avances étaient réelles, ç’aurait été une agression beaucoup plus que ta volonté, Yûri.

Le visage de Yûri s’attendrit :

\- Tu es vraiment quelqu’un de bien, Viktor.  
\- Mais non, c’est normal, tout le monde devrait savoir ça!, dit-il en s’appuyant sur le dossier de sa chaise.

Puis Viktor poursuivit :

\- Et j’ai eu raison! Le lendemain, quand je t’ai salué et que je t’ai proposé une photo-souvenir, tu t’es détourné sans même me répondre. J’avoue que ça m’a brisé le cœur!

Découragé, Yûri mit la tête sur la table. 

\- Ça, je m’en souviens. J’avais tellement honte de ma performance… Je n’étais pas capable de parler à mon idole… Alors que, si je comprends bien, la veille, tu avais pris soin de moi… C’est effroyable...  
\- Oui… Et tu t’étais frotté contre moi de façon très explicite au banquet, m’invitant à devenir ton coach…  
\- Hein?  
\- Mmm… Ça doit être dans les vidéos de Chris, je n’ai pas cela sur mon portable… Mais l’idée de devenir ton coach vient de toi, Yûri.  
\- C’est pas vrai!  
\- Et mon désir pour toi a commencé là aussi… J’avais envie de faire bien d’autres danses avec toi…

Les yeux de Viktor avaient changé. Yûri posa son verre et se leva, prenant la main de Viktor, l’invitant à se lever. Il l’enlaça, l’une de ses mains dans la sienne, plaçant l’autre derrière le dos de Viktor. Ils dansèrent ensemble face à l’autre, front contre front, les yeux brillants. Ce qu’il aimait avec Yûri, c’étaient ces moments imprévus, cette douceur qui se mélangeait à la passion et l’ardeur. À chaque fois, il se sentait fondre devant tant de tendresse, avant que le désir les consume tous les deux, comme si la braise allumait le feu.

Doucement, il s’approcha de la bouche de Yûri. En continuant de danser, il l’embrassa. Mais cette fois, ils ne purent en rester là. Abandonnant le repas sur le bureau, Viktor amena Yûri sur le lit. Il retira d’abord le t-shirt noir. Il enfouit sa tête dans les cheveux de Yûri, juste au-dessus de son oreille droite, prenant une grande respiration pour s’enivrer de son odeur. Il adorait son parfum… Sa main caressa la nuque du patineur et Yûri laissa échapper un soupir quand le souffle de Viktor caressa son cou. L’homme blond sourit et il se mit à descendre doucement, de l’oreille jusqu’à l’épaule de Yûri, sa langue traçant un parcours sur la peau du jeune homme. Ses dents mordillaient à l’occasion. Les soupirs se transformèrent en gémissements, tandis que Yûri glissait les doigts dans les cheveux blonds de Viktor qui continuait à tracer un chemin de baisers sur sa peau, sur son torse, sur son ventre. Quand il arriva au pantalon, il s’arrêta. Yûri ouvrit les yeux, à demi-suppliant, à demi-souriant. Viktor aimait faire durer le plaisir, il le savait. Et il adorait quand Viktor le regardait ainsi, avec des yeux remplis de désir, teintés de taquinerie et de tendresse en même temps. 

Yûri se souleva et s’assit sur le lit, amenant Viktor à le rejoindre pour l’embrasser. Puis c’est lui qui bascula Viktor sur le dos, prenant soin de caresser, d’embrasser, de stimuler chaque partie qui se dévoilait devant lui, entrecoupant de baisers passionnés la course de ses lèvres sur la peau blanche de Viktor. Yûri ne s’arrêta pas au pantalon, le jetant sur le sol, ses mains agrippant les hanches, sa bouche chaude et humide se posant sur le sexe de Viktor. 

Viktor laissa un râle lui échapper. La vision de Yûri ainsi penché sur lui était entrecoupée par les sensations qui le parcouraient et qui lui faisaient fermer les yeux. Le souvenir de ce qui était arrivé la semaine dernière passa dans sa mémoire. Tout occupé avec la bouche de Yûri sur son sexe, il n’avait pas remarqué que son partenaire s’était enduit le doigt de lubrifiant. Et que lorsqu’il avait glissé la main sur ses fesses, ce n’était pas seulement pour le caresser. 

Ce n’était pas la première fois que Yûri utilisait ses doigts ainsi sur lui. Il l’avait fait aussi, et longuement, le fameux soir de son anniversaire, celui où il avait pris Viktor. C’était alors un préliminaire, une façon de s’assurer que ce ne serait pas douloureux pour son partenaire. 

Viktor le faisait très souvent pour Yûri, même si c’était moins nécessaire maintenant. Avec le temps, l’homme blond avait trouvé exactement où appuyer pour déclencher les frissons et les gémissements de Yûri. Et c’est sans aucun doute cette expérience qui expliquait que Yûri ait touché si juste quand il avait inséré son doigt. C’était inattendu. Viktor avait ouvert les yeux et laissé échapper un cri, puis un autre et encore un autre. Alors qu’il prévenait généralement Yûri avant de jouir, cette fois, il n’avait pas eu le temps, passant sans avertissement la frontière entre le contrôle et l’orgasme. Et quelle jouissance! Ce fut plus long qu’à l’habitude, plus profond aussi. Yûri ne lui laissa aucune chance, gardant la bouche sur lui, menant la danse jusqu’au bout. C’est seulement quand Viktor avait repris son souffle et qu’il avait ouvert les yeux qu’il avait vu… Oh… La quantité… Yûri en avait sur lui, Viktor était collant aussi… En tendant le bras vers les mouchoirs, il avait croisé les yeux infiniment satisfaits de Yûri. Viktor avait été incapable de dire quoi que ce soit, encore sous le choc de la force de l’orgasme. Mais il avait souri, heureux de l’audace de Yûri.

Ce n’était pas une bonne idée de penser à cela maintenant. Il risquait de jouir tout de suite et, ce soir, ce n’était pas dans la bouche de Yûri qu’il voulait le faire. Alors il l’arrêta. Le patineur remonta jusqu’à lui et se mit à l’embrasser. Viktor glissa les mains dans son pantalon, agrippant les fesses de Yûri pour le coller contre lui. Il adorait sentir son érection contre la sienne. Il aimait être désiré par cet homme, être aimé par lui. Il se rappela l’échange des bagues, il sentit le poids du jonc sur sa main droite. Depuis qu’il était avec Yûri, il ne se sentait plus seul. Il aimait tout de lui : sa gêne maladroite, son corps, son sourire, sa façon de parler anglais et japonais, sa détermination, son talent, le son de sa voix… L’émotion l’envahit et le baiser se fit plus exigeant. Il retourna Yûri sur le dos et se dirigea tout de suite vers le pantalon qui rejoignit le sien sur le plancher.

Viktor tendit le bras vers la table de chevet et récupéra le lubrifiant. Le patineur plaça un oreiller au bas de son dos pendant que Viktor ouvrait le tube et en prenait une bonne quantité. Il se pencha sur Yûri, qui le regardait toujours avec un air embarrassé à ce moment-là, tout en ayant la bouche entrouverte, impatient que le contact se fasse. Viktor colla ses lèvres contre les siennes. Et pendant qu’ils s’embrassaient, il entra un doigt. Yûri agrippa son épaule et laissa échapper un son grave. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à se concentrer sur le baiser, alors Viktor recula et se plaça derrière lui pour mieux contrôler sa main. La tête de Yûri contre son bras gauche, il entra un deuxième doigt. Yûri, les joues rouges, la bouche ouverte, ferma les yeux et appuya sa tête contre lui. Viktor se pencha sur son épaule droite, regardant son amant répondre à ses avances. Il avait autant de plaisir à observer son partenaire avoir du plaisir qu’à en avoir lui-même. Tout à coup, Yûri plaça la main derrière la tête de Viktor, l’attirant encore plus près. Il le provoqua :

\- Ce n’est pas... tes doigts… que je veux.

Viktor sourit, continuant à jouer avec ses doigts. Mais la main de Yûri quitta sa nuque et descendit, agrippant le sexe de Viktor. Yûri entreprit des mouvements de va-et-vient qui firent comprendre à Viktor que la jouissance était peut-être trop proche pour tarder encore. Il grogna et retira ses doigts. Mais avant qu’il ne puisse faire plus, Yûri lui dit :

\- Face à face, Viktor. Je veux te voir jouir.

Viktor rougit en l’entendant. Yûri n’était jamais vulgaire pendant le sexe. Mais les invitations qu’il lui faisait, sa manière de les dire, l’excitait terriblement. Yûri revint sur le dos et Viktor regarda vers la table de chevet, se demandant s’ils utiliseraient un condom, mais Yûri répondit avant qu’il le demande :

\- Juste toi, Viktor.

Ils avaient commencé depuis peu à s’en passer. C’est Yûri qui l’avait demandé une nuit, les joues rouges, avec une hésitation dans les yeux. En voyant Viktor rester silencieux, Yûri avait dit, torturé :

\- On est fidèles, non?  
\- Évidemment qu’il n’y a que toi, Yûri!, s’était empressé de répondre Viktor.   
\- Alors, où est le problème?, avait questionné son amoureux, un peu plus calme.

Viktor avait soupiré.

\- Je ne me suis pas toujours protégé, Yûri. Avec les quelques copines stables que j’ai eues, il m’est arrivé de le faire sans… Et on n’était pas toujours fidèle, ni elles ni moi.

Yûri comprit :

\- Oh. Tu crains d’avoir une maladie.  
\- Eh bien… Je ne pense pas en avoir. Mais je ne peux pas être sûr à 100% avant de faire des tests.

Viktor avait souri en regardant Yûri :

\- Que je vais aller passer demain, sans faute. Parce que j’ai tout à coup une excellente motivation à savoir. Quand on sera sûrs, on pourra essayer, si tu en as encore envie.  
\- Ok, avait répondu Yûri, souriant lui aussi.

Quelques jours plus tard, cela s’était confirmé : Viktor n’avait aucune maladie et Yûri voulait toujours. Alors ils avaient laissé tomber l’usage systématique du condom. Ils l’utilisaient encore parfois, pour varier les sensations. Mais pas ce soir.

Quand Viktor le pénétra doucement, gardant Yûri face à lui – bénissant la souplesse du patineur – il se dit qu’il adorait les chambres d’hôtel. Car contrairement aux murs de papier au Japon qui les obligeaient à plus de discrétion, l’hôtel leur donnait toute la liberté de s’exprimer. Évidemment, quelqu’un près de la porte, ou dans la chambre à côté, ne devait pas ignorer ce qui se passait chez eux. Mais on ne viendrait pas les déranger. Un bref instant, Viktor se dit que la seule personne capable d’y penser serait probablement Chris. S’il osait, il lui arrachait la tête, il se le promit. 

Oh God, qu’il avait chaud… Il sentait les gouttes de sueur glisser sur son corps. Yûri aussi était mouillé, sa peau rendue brillante par l’activité. Il augmenta encore le rythme, sentant que la jouissance ne serait plus très longue à venir. Yûri, la bouche ouverte, le regarda, fasciné par les yeux bleu-vert à demi fermés, au-dessus de lui. Il plaça ses deux mains sur le visage de Viktor, qui ralentit un peu, s’appuyant sur un seul bras pour serrer l’une de ses mains dans la sienne. 

\- Je t’aime, dit Yûri.  
\- Tellement…, répondit Viktor en embrassant sa paume.

Viktor revint ensuite, plus vif, plus intense. Yûri gémit bruyamment. La main du Russe se posa sur son ventre, se dirigeant vers le sexe de Yûri. Mais le jeune homme l’arrêta :

\- Non. Après… J’aimerais avoir… mon tour. 

Viktor sourit :

\- Ah oui? Et tu penses tenir jusque-là? 

Yûri réussit à sourire, malgré les sensations qui s’intensifiaient :

\- Oh oh… Hey… Patineur russe qui débute… Ne sous-estime pas… mon endurance.

Viktor se mit à rire avant de perdre le fil de ses pensées, envahi par l’orgasme qui montait. Un plaisir qui ne lui laissa aucune chance, le faisant crier le nom de Yûri, étonné de la puissance de la jouissance. Quand la vague se retira doucement et qu’il revint à lui, le souffle court, il nota que Yûri n’avait effectivement pas joui encore. Le patineur remarqua son regard et lui dit, essoufflé :

\- Ok… Je n’ai plus beaucoup de contrôle… Alors… Viktor…

Les yeux bleu-vert scintillèrent. Viktor se tourna, les bras dans l’oreiller. Yûri trouva le lubrifiant et utilisa ses doigts pour préparer Viktor. Qui sentit l’excitation revenir, à sa grande surprise. Ce qui confirmait que son amant était vraiment habile avec lui. Il ne savait pas comment Yûri faisait pour se contrôler ainsi, mais ce devait être difficile de se retenir. Viktor agrippa le bras de son partenaire et le força à retirer sa main. Yûri comprit.

Les mains rendues tremblantes par l’envie qui avait envahie tout son corps et le contrôle qu’il exerçait à grand peine maintenant, Yûri toucha le côté des hanches de Viktor avant de le pénétrer lentement d’abord, puis un peu plus vite. Viktor enfouit la tête dans l’oreiller, étouffant un cri. Yûri en était au dernier stade déjà, celui juste avant l’orgasme et sa présence était très perceptible, gonflé comme il était. Les coups s’enchaînèrent, longs et profonds. Yûri avait définitivement plus d’endurance que lui pour poursuivre ainsi. Avec sa main droite, Viktor agrippa son membre tendu, commençant des mouvements rapides pour jouir encore une fois. 

Le rythme s’accéléra et, dans les sons que Yûri laissaient échapper, Viktor comprit que l’orgasme était proche. La sensation du passage de Yûri en lui l’amenait un peu plus loin à chaque fois. C’est à peine s’il remarqua ce que faisait sa main, qu’il put profiter pleinement du moment où Yûri jouissait longuement, car le plaisir le prit aussi. Il hurla dans le tissu, certain qu’il allait mourir devant une intensité pareille. La jouissance n’en finit plus de durer, le parcourant de la tête aux pieds, comme des éclairs de plaisir qui s’allumaient sur sa peau et dans son sang. 

Yûri s’appuya sur son dos, épuisé. Viktor, à moitié accroupi, tourna la tête pour sortir son visage de l’oreiller, sentant son corps se calmer peu à peu. Yûri demanda :

\- Ça va?

Mais en voulant répondre, Viktor se mit à rire, sans pouvoir s’arrêter. Bientôt les larmes s’ajoutèrent, incontrôlables. Yûri, très inquiet, maintenant, s’était retiré et appuyait la main sur lui :

\- Hey! Viktor! Je t’ai fait mal, c’est ça… Je suis allé trop vite…  
\- Non… Non…, réussit à dire Viktor, tentant de ravaler les éclats de rire qui lui venaient encore.   
\- Mais qu’est-ce qui t’arrive?  
\- Attends…

Toujours couché sur le ventre, Yûri troublé à ses côtés, Viktor réussit à reprendre le contrôle de son fou rire. Il expliqua :

\- Ok… C’était bon, Yûri… Tellement que… Mes nerfs… ont lâché…   
\- Oh… Ça se peut?, s’étonna Yûri.  
\- Oui, ça se peut. Mais c’est rare… 

Yûri était fier maintenant, il pouvait le voir dans le petit sourire en coin qui venait d’apparaître. Viktor prit une respiration, le corps encore parcouru d’éclairs. Puis il dit à Yûri en se tournant sur le côté :

\- On ne pourra plus utiliser ce lit pour dormir…

Les doigts de Viktor tenaient toujours son sexe, mais ils étaient collants maintenant, après sa jouissance. Les yeux de Yûri notèrent les traces sur les draps.

\- Eh? Tu es venu une deuxième fois?  
\- Oh que oui…, soupira le blond.

Il prit quelques mouchoirs et s’essuya, épongeant ensuite les marques sur le lit. En regardant Yûri, il remarqua son regard envieux. Il sourit :

\- Oh… À ton air, tu es jaloux… Ce n’était pas bon pour toi?  
\- C’était fantastique Viktor! Je ne suis pas jaloux!, protesta Yûri. 

Mais Viktor se leva et lui prit la main pour le tirer hors du lit. 

\- Je pense qu’une douche est tout appropriée… Et je vais en profiter pour te donner ta seconde fois, Yûri. 

Il n’eût pas besoin de le répéter, Yûri le suivit vers l’eau chaude. Et les plaisirs que Viktor s’amusa à lui donner alors qu’ils se nettoyaient de toutes les activités de la journée l’épuisèrent complètement. C’est pourquoi, dès que sa tête se posa sur l’épaule de Viktor, blottis dans le deuxième lit, il s’endormit immédiatement. 

L’homme blond aussi était au bord du sommeil. Le nez dans les cheveux de Yûri, il combattit encore un peu les bras de Morphée, savourant sa chance, se délectant du bonheur d’être près de lui. 

Il retournerait au Japon pour récupérer Makkachin, puis il filerait à Saint-Pétersbourg, où il devrait s’entraîner intensément et créer deux programmes à temps pour les Championnats nationaux russes, dans moins de deux semaines. Mais il avait déjà des idées, il avait déjà hâte. Il préparerait l’arrivée de Yûri aussi. Dans son grand appartement où il avait toujours vécu seul avec Makkachin, il lui ferait une place. Son amoureux le rejoindrait le plus vite possible. 

Il espérait que Yûri se rende aux Championnats du monde – il fallait qu’il le fasse – pour qu’il puisse se battre contre lui. Il avait hâte de se retrouver face à lui. Dans leur vie commune, au lit aussi, ils s’amusaient déjà à se mettre au défi. Cela le stimulait beaucoup de penser que l’un des patineurs contre lequel il aurait à battre serait son amoureux si talentueux. Et il savait que Yûri ressentait la même excitation. 

Le Grand Prix avait tout changé.   
Yûri était arrivé un peu plus près de ses rêves.  
Viktor avait rouvert la porte des siens.  
Et les bagues qu’ils portaient au doigt étaient chaque minute un témoignage de leur engagement l’un envers l’autre.   
Ils étaient prêts pour la prochaine étape. Ensemble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On m’a demandé si je considérais que Viktor était « dominant » au lit, étant donné la façon dont je les ai mis en scène. Merci de l’avoir posée! En fait, je n’aime pas beaucoup les couples dominant-dominé, je trouve qu’ils se rapprochent trop d’une relation adulte-enfant. Et dans le yaoi, il y en a beaucoup, des couples comme ça… C’est l’une de mes motivations dans ce roman : présenter cet étonnant modèle de Yuri on Ice, celui d’un couple mature qui partage un lien profond, où chacun se tient debout face à l’autre, ce qui permet à chacun d’avancer. Personnellement, je me fous de leur genre. Ce que j’aime, c’est leur façon de s’aimer. Évidemment, dans l’intime, il peut être amusant de jouer à des jeux dominant-dominé, pas nécessairement représentatif de la nature de la relation. Et comme on le comprend à demi-mot dans l’épisode 10, Viktor est plus souvent « au-dessus ». Mais il n’est pas fermé à inverser les rôles. C’est le genre de personnage ouvert d’esprit, qui aime bien les expérimentations. Mais le plus important à retenir, c’est que je crois que Viktor ne voit pas Yûri comme inférieur à lui, ou soumis à ses désirs (ce qui me ferait hurler!!!) Sur ce, j’ai terminé mon explication! ;)
> 
> Je vous remercie d’avoir suivi cette histoire jusqu’au bout. Ce fut une belle aventure avec de grands personnages. C’est l’une des première fois qu’une relation aussi mature entre deux hommes est présenté dans un animé. Un lien basé sur l’amour, mais qui ne néglige pas l’importance de respecter son individualité. Car le vrai amour ne devrait jamais nous obliger à renoncer à ce que l’on est vraiment. Myriel


	18. Vers Saint-Pétersbourg

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Il me manquait un tout petit bout à écrire, n’est-ce pas? Les jours passaient et je n’arrivais pas à chasser les images de ma tête. Voici donc la vraie fin. Jusqu’à l’image finale de l’animé. Myriel

Viktor s’éveilla en sentant la caresse de la main de Yûri dans ses cheveux. La veille, ils avaient fermé les rideaux alors l’éclairage était doux dans la chambre, le soleil créant des chemins de lumière entre les pans des tissus. Couché sur le côté, Yûri le regardait. Il se sentit fondre devant l’expression de ses yeux, quelque chose entre la paix et la tendresse. Ce matin-là n’avait rien à voir avec celui de la veille, où il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, divisé entre son désir de retourner au patin et la possibilité de perdre Yûri. Rien n’était fini. Et ils ne sacrifieraient ni le patinage ni leur amour. 

Il sourit et Yûri répondit de même.

\- Merci pour hier. C’était… fantastique, soupira Viktor en se souvenant des multiples moments de plaisir ponctués d’affection. 

Yûri s’approcha et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes :

\- Mmm. Merci à toi aussi. C’était extraordinaire.

Il se leva, précisant à Viktor :

\- Dommage qu’on ne reste pas une journée de plus à Barcelone. Il est presque l’heure de libérer la chambre. L’autobus pour l’aéroport sera en bas bientôt.

Viktor s’étira, pas tellement surpris qu’ils aient dormi aussi longtemps. Non seulement la nuit avait été occupée, mais ils avaient peu dormi après leur difficile discussion, il y a deux jours. Il se sentait toujours fatigué d’ailleurs, mais il pourrait se reposer dans l’avion. 

Il regarda Yûri qui avait retiré son pyjama et qui enfilait maintenant ses pantalons. Il se leva et se dirigea vivement vers lui, avant qu’il ne puisse récupérer son t-shirt. Se collant contre son dos, il l’enlaça et plaça sa bouche sur son cou. Yûri ferma les yeux, s’appuyant sur l’épaule de Viktor, le laissant l’embrasser à cet endroit sensible. Les lèvres de Viktor remontèrent jusqu’à son oreille et il lui dit :

\- C’était la plus belle nuit de ma vie, Yûri. Il faudra s’en faire d’autres comme ça…  
\- Entièrement d’accord, sourit Yûri.

Il se pencha un peu plus et embrassa Viktor, puis il se détacha à regret pour mettre son t-shirt. Viktor s’habilla lui aussi, incapable de perdre son sourire, comme la veille, quand ils avaient patiné ensemble. Et il y avait au fond de tout cela un sentiment très calme, quelque chose qu’il n’avait pas expérimenté très souvent. L’agapé? C’était cela qu’il avait cherché à faire ressentir à Yurio quand il l’avait forcé à aller au temple et à méditer. Il se sentait bien, heureux, paisible. Et il avait envie de sortir dans le monde et d’apporter la même paix, la même lumière que celle qu’il ressentait. Comme c’était étrange. Il avait toujours cru que l’amour était un sentiment égoïste qui isolait des autres, qui exigeait des sacrifices et des choix difficiles. Il n’avait jamais pensé que l’amour entre deux personnes pouvait aller au-delà et apporter ce désir de partager le bien-être qui s’installait à l’intérieur.

Ils descendirent juste à temps pour rejoindre le groupe des patineurs et des coachs qui attendaient l’autobus. Chris les salua, un sourire taquin au visage :

\- Alors, vous vous êtes bien amusés?

Le sourire de Viktor s’élargit, sans qu’il n’ajoute rien. Mais il eut la surprise d’entendre Yûri répondre :

\- Oh que oui! Ce fut mémorable, n’est-ce pas, Viktor?

Et le patineur eut même l’audace de solliciter sa réponse, le frappant légèrement sur le bras en le regardant. Viktor répliqua, les joues un peu rouges, de la même voix outrée qu’utilisait Yûri pour dire son nom à l’occasion :

\- Yûri!!!

Le patineur japonais se mit à rire, content d’avoir gêné Viktor. Mais il y avait aussi une forme d’avertissement dans le ton du Russe. Attends que nous soyons seuls, Yûri. Et cela Chris l’entendit très bien. Il soupira :

\- Ah… Tous les deux… Vous me donnez le goût d’être en amour. 

Le couple le regarda, partageant le même sourire. Viktor le provoqua :

\- En attendant, entraîne-toi, Chris. Parce que j’ai bien l’intention de rafler toutes les médailles.

Le sourire de Chris s’élargit :

\- Alors, c’est bien vrai, tu reviens? Oh, ça c’est de la motivation, Viktor! Et toi, Yûri? J’aimerais avoir une autre chance contre toi.  
\- Oh alors on se revoit aux Championnats du monde, Chris. Viktor a accepté de rester mon coach.

Pris par surprise, la bouche de Chris resta ouverte quelques instants, alors qu’il réalisait que Viktor allait être coach et compétiteur en même temps. C’était impossible! Puis les images du patinage de Yûri lui revinrent en mémoire. Il avait pensé la même chose en le voyant évoluer sur la glace la veille… Que c’était impossible. Et quand ils s’étaient élancés tous les deux pour une routine commune en soirée, il avait encore pensé que c’était impossible. Mais où s’arrêtaient les possibles avec ces deux-là?

\- Vous êtes complètement fous! Ce qui vous rend d’autant plus dangereux. Je sens que je vais avoir besoin de tout mon talent et beaucoup de travail pour vous battre. Compte sur moi aux Championnats du monde, Yûri. Et Viktor, on se revoit avant, aux Championnats européens.   
\- Exact!

Yurio entendit les dernières paroles et répliqua sèchement :

\- Il faudra que tu me battes aux championnats nationaux avant, Viktor.   
\- Et j’ai bien l’intention de le faire, répondit Viktor en souriant.  
\- Tu es trop vieux, le provoqua Yurio.   
\- On verra bien!

Et Viktor se mit à rire. Sur ces promesses de futures compétitions et de batailles à faire, ils montèrent tous ensemble dans l’autobus.

-xxx-

Dans l’avion, Viktor dormit moins que prévu. Inspiré par les défis de Yurio et Chris, il se mit à concocter sa routine pour le programme court, cherchant une musique sur son portable pour accompagner ce qu’il préparait. Yûri le regardait faire, avec son papier et son téléphone, sachant très bien ce qui se passait. Il avait déjà vu Viktor ainsi quand il avait préparé son programme, après qu’il lui ait apporté sa musique, en pleine nuit. Il se rappela que c’était la première fois qu’il avait dormi dans le lit de Viktor. Et la première fois qu’il s’était éveillé à ses côtés aussi. Ce matin-là, il avait passé un temps infini à admirer Viktor dormir. Il avait étonné de constater à quel point il se sentait bien, là, près de lui, comme si cela était naturel. Plusieurs mois plus tard, alors qu’il se réveillait chaque matin avec la présence de cet homme, il savait que le sentiment qu’il avait eu le premier matin avait été juste : il était à sa place. Oh qu’il allait trouver difficile de ne plus l’avoir près de lui, le temps qu’il obtienne son visa pour la Russie!

Il interrompit les pensées de son amoureux :

\- Viktor… Tu ne crois pas qu’il aurait été préférable que tu prennes un vol directement vers Saint-Pétersbourg?

L’homme blond retira les écouteurs de ses oreilles et répondit :

\- Bien sûr, ç’aurait mieux pour le décalage horaire et l’entraînement. Mais Yûri, je dois remercier tes parents, ta sœur… Après tout ce qu’ils ont fait pour moi! Et il faut récupérer Makkachin. Je n’aime pas le faire voyager seul maintenant qu’il est si vieux.

Viktor se tut quelques instants et fixa attentivement Yûri avant de poursuivre :

\- Mais la vraie raison, c’est que je ne suis pas encore prêt à me séparer de toi, même pour quelques jours. Laisse-moi le temps de m’habituer à l’idée…

Yûri sourit. Il se doutait qu’il y avait quelque chose comme ça. Viktor précisa, le doigt en l’air :

\- Et on ne laissera pas les choses trainer. On va retarder notre retour à Fukuoka et se rendre tout de suite à l’Ambassade de Russie à Tokyo pour remplir les papiers pour ton visa.   
\- Ok, faisons ça.

Ils arrivèrent donc à Hasetsu très tard. Avec la visite à l’ambassade, le vol vers Fukuoka, les journalistes qui les attrapèrent à l’aéroport, le train, ils ne furent à l’auberge qu’autour de minuit. Tout le monde était couché, sauf le père de Yûri qui leur ouvrit avec le sourire, accompagné d’un Makkachin surexcité.

\- Allez-vous reposer, les enfants. Vous en avez bien besoin. 

Ils l’écoutèrent sans protester, ne pensant pas à autre chose qu’à retrouver le confort de leur lit. Ils s’endormirent avant même de s’en rendre compte.

-xxx-

Le lendemain, Viktor prépara son départ. Yûri contacta pour lui une compagnie de transport pour faire envoyer ses boites en Russie. En début d’après-midi, on leur apporta de multiples cartons qu’ils commencèrent à assembler, silencieux tous les deux dans la grande chambre qu’avait occupée Viktor. Yûri retournerait dans sa propre chambre en attendant de recevoir son visa. Il remarqua que Viktor avait retrouvé le coat blanc avec l’imprimé rouge de la Russie qu’il portait en compétition. 

\- Penses-tu que ce sera ok pour le visa, Viktor?

Yûri se souvenait de l’immense détresse de Viktor quand il avait proposé d’arrêter le patin. Son amoureux lui avait expliqué qu’il aurait peut-être du mal à l’accompagner en Russie à titre de conjoint… C’était la première fois qu’il avait besoin d’un visa de travail pour un autre pays que les États-Unis et il redoutait maintenant la difficulté. Mais Viktor hocha la tête :

\- Je le crois. Tu as maintenant une « bonne » raison de venir en Russie. Les sportifs sont très respectés chez nous, surtout quand ils sont des champions, Yûri.   
\- Ah ok. 

Viktor regarda avec attention le coat emblématique de son pays. Puis il fixa ses yeux sur Yûri, déterminé :

\- J’y ai bien réfléchi… Si la Russie ne t’accepte pas, nous irons à Toronto. 

Yûri avait ouvert les yeux, un peu surpris. 

\- Au Canada?  
\- Oui. J’ai déjà eu une proposition d’un coach là-bas et c’est un endroit reconnu mondialement pour les patineurs d’excellence. En plus, ce pays accepte les gens comme nous.

« Les gens comme nous ». Pourquoi c’était si compliqué d’aimer quelqu’un? Après tout, ils n’étaient pas des criminels. Viktor soupira intérieurement en réalisant que, dans certains pays, oui, ils l’étaient. 

\- Le Canada… Eh bien, j’espère que JJ n’est pas représentatif du pays!, répliqua Yûri.  
\- Oh God! Moi aussi!, dit Viktor en se mettant à rire, rassuré que l’idée plaise à son compagnon.

Son portable sonna. Quand il répondit, il comprit que c’était l’ambassade, qui avait des questions supplémentaires à lui poser. Il sortit de la chambre, attentif. Le dossier semblait avoir atterri sur le haut de la pile si on le rappelait pour ces détails. Excellent…, se dit-il en revenant vers la chambre. 

Par la porte ouverte, il vit alors Yûri, assis sur le sofa, portant son coat rouge et blanc, le nez enfoui dans le tissu. Son cœur fondit devant ce geste. Il ferma la porte coulissante et s’élança sur le patineur :

\- Oh! Tu es trop mignon!  
\- Ah! Viktor!

Viktor frotta sa joue contre celle de Yûri, trop content. 

\- Ça me rappelle tellement toi, ce coat-là, expliqua Yûri.   
\- Mmm… Je te le laisse pendant mon absence, lui proposa Viktor. Et je vais t’imaginer le porter quand je vais trop m’ennuyer… Mais porter juste ça…

Il se mit à embrasser Yûri, détachant la ceinture de son pantalon.

\- Hé, hé… Viktor…, réussit à dire Yûri entre les baisers. C’est le jour…  
\- Je sais…  
\- Ma sœur pourrait arriver…  
\- Mari sait mieux que quiconque qu’il faut cogner…  
\- Mes parents pourraient entendre…  
\- Alors il faudra te retenir, répondit Viktor en terminant d’enlever le pantalon, abandonnant la bouche de Yûri pour descendre plus bas.  
\- Comme ça, sur le sofa?  
\- Pourquoi pas? 

Viktor regarda Yûri, étendu sur le sofa, vêtu seulement de son coat. C’était vraiment, mais vraiment, sexy. Une image qu’il se ferait plaisir de ramener avec lui. Il se pencha sur son amoureux en disant :

\- Mmm… Mais il faudra que je m’assure que pas une goutte ne vienne le salir, ce précieux coat…  
\- Viktor…

Yûri ne réussit pas à dire autre chose, trop concentré à retenir ses gémissements. Les soupirs se prolongèrent sur le sofa de Viktor, au milieu des boites oubliées. Car Viktor se mit au défi, lui aussi, ne résistant pas à poursuivre un peu plus loin les jeux. À grand-peine, ils réussirent à rester discrets, malgré les sensations qu’ils se donnèrent. Et quelles images il garderait de Yûri portant son coat!

-xxx-

Assis seul à sa petite table près de la fenêtre, une tasse de café à la main, Viktor soupira en raccrochant. La journée venait de débuter à Saint-Pétersbourg, Yûri venait de lui parler de la patinoire de Hasetsu, comme il le faisait tous les après-midis au Japon. Ils se rappelleraient un peu plus tard, quand Viktor reviendrait de son propre entraînement, vers 16h, juste avant de dormir pour Yûri. Après avoir parlé à son amoureux à la fin de l’après-midi et mangé un peu, il retournerait à la patinoire en soirée. Il se donnait à fond au patinage pour oublier l’absence.

Ça ne faisait qu’une semaine et pourtant, ils n’en pouvaient plus de vivre en décalage horaire. Viktor soupira et se leva. Il déposa la tasse sale dans l’évier et prit son manteau. Il était temps pour lui de rejoindre Yakov. Son programme court commençait à ressembler à quelque chose de bien maintenant. Il avait hâte de montrer cela à Yûri. 

Il était midi quand son portable sonna. Il le chercha dans la poche de son veston, resté sur le banc. 

\- Monsieur Nikiforov?   
\- Oui, c’est moi.  
\- Ékatérina, de l’Ambassade de Russie à Tokyo. Le visa de votre patineur, Yûri Katsuki, est prêt.  
\- Il est prêt?  
\- Oui, il est prêt, Monsieur Nikiforov, répondit-elle avec un sourire dans la voix. 

Viktor se demanda pourquoi on l’appelait, lui, pour l’aviser. Normalement, c’était Yûri que l’ambassade aurait dû rejoindre. Mais les propos de la dame l’éclairèrent sur le véritable objectif derrière cet appel :

\- Monsieur Katsuki a déjà été avisé. Je suis heureuse qu’il vous ait donné envie de revenir au patinage, Monsieur Nikiforov. Je suis une grande admiratrice de votre travail.

Il comprit alors que cette dame n’était probablement pas une simple secrétaire de l’ambassade. Et qu’elle avait probablement eu quelque chose à voir avec le fait que le visa était prêt si peu de temps après la demande. Il avait eu de la chance de tomber sur une fan.

\- Oh, je vous remercie vivement de votre gentillesse. Je patinerai pour vous lors des Championnats russes, madame.

Il l’entendit retenir son souffle, puis dire doucement :

\- C’est trop d’honneur.  
\- Mais non. La rapidité à laquelle ce dossier fut traité me rend très heureux.   
\- Bien sûr, je comprends parfaitement, répondit-elle, souriante. Je vous souhaite…bien du bonheur.  
\- Merci.

Et elle raccrocha. Oh qu’il patinerait pour cette Ékatérina! Car elle venait de lui apprendre une chose : s’il existe des personnes capables de vous détester pour une raison ou une autre, il pouvait aussi bénéficier d’un autre type de gens, de ceux qui ne se nourrissaient pas de la haine. 

Son portable sonna encore. C’était Yûri. Il ne le laissa même pas le saluer :

\- L’ambassade vient de m’appeler!  
\- J’ai réservé mon billet, je pars demain soir!, répondit Yûri, aussi enthousiaste que lui.   
\- Je viendrai te chercher après-demain matin. J’ai tellement hâte!  
\- Moi aussi!

Viktor se rua sur la patinoire, le cœur battant. Il n’avait plus faim. Il voulait patiner, il voulait sortir le trop-plein d’émotions, il voulait transformer l’intensité de son émoi en énergie, en art, en passion. 

En le regardant s’élancer sur la glace, sautant comme si le ciel lui appartenait, Yakov comprit quelle nouvelle venait de recevoir Viktor. Et il se dit qu’il y avait quelque chose de magique dans la façon dont l’amour pouvait porter les patineurs à aller toujours plus loin. Ce Viktor-là serait encore plus difficile à vaincre que le champion d’avant, ce n’était pas peu dire. Il avait hâte aux prochains championnats. 

-xxx-

« Je t’attends avec Yurio, sur le pont. »   
« Ok. Je vous retrouve dès que j’ai passé les douanes. »

C’était la 100e fois que Viktor regardait son portable et relisait le texto de Yûri. C’était interminable… 

\- Arrête de regarder le temps passer, ça va être encore plus long!, lui dit Yurio.   
\- Oui, tu as raison.

Et il regarda les oiseaux s’envoler au loin, sur le fleuve Neva. Ça lui rappelait ce qu’il avait dit à Yûri, l’été dernier. À quel point il n’avait porté attention à sa ville, à son monde, le tenant pour acquis. Tout cela, Saint-Pétersbourg, son environnement, ses collègues, ses habitudes, il allait maintenant le partager avec Yûri. Et tout redécouvrir à travers ses yeux. 

C’est Yurio qui remarqua que Yûri arrivait. Il lui pointa l’autre côté du pont. Yûri courait vers eux, un grand sourire au visage. Viktor sentit le stress disparaître et une émotion plus douce prendre toute la place. Il était là.

\- Yûri!, cria-t-il en levant le bras.

Yûri s’élança sur lui, le serrant très fort. Son odeur, si caractéristique, douce et réconfortante, l’envahit tout entier. Ça, ce n’était pas possible par téléphone, de ressentir ses bras, de s’immerger dans son parfum. Yûri le regarda et Viktor devina qu’il résistait à grand-peine, lui aussi, à l’embrasser, là tout de suite sur le pont. Il appuya son doigt sur le nez de Yûri, en lui faisant un clin d’œil. 

Sans le lâcher, Yûri se tourna vers Yurio :

\- Bonjour Yurio!  
\- Salut. Bienvenue en Russie, porcelet.

Et le jeune patineur se mit à marcher vers la ville, leur tournant le dos. Ils le suivirent pendant que Viktor expliquait à Yûri :

\- On va aller manger un petit quelque chose tous ensemble.  
\- Ok. 

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de le tenir par les épaules. Il lui était impossible, pour l’instant en tout cas, de s’éloigner de lui. Comme il lui avait manqué! Il regarda une fois de plus Yûri, qui se tourna pour lui sourire, encore. Il n’arrivait pas vraiment à parler, trop ému qu’il soit vraiment là. Ils s’installèrent tous au petit restaurant que Yurio avait choisi, Viktor et Yûri côte à côte, Yurio en face. La serveuse leur donna des menus et Viktor profita de l’occasion pour s’approcher encore plus de Yûri, lui expliquant les mets, écrits en cyrillique. 

\- Mais je sais lire un peu, Viktor, j’ai étudié, répliqua Yûri, rieur.

C’est vrai que Yûri lui avait confié que chaque soir, après avoir mangé, et jusqu’à l’heure où Viktor lui téléphonait, il se plongeait dans l’étude du russe. Sérieux comme il était quand il se mettait en tête de faire quelque chose, devait-il vraiment s’étonner que Yûri ait déjà avancé? Ah, ce Japonais… 

La serveuse revint. Yurio et Viktor commandèrent, puis ils eurent la surprise de voir Yûri demander, avec lenteur et beaucoup d’hésitation, ce qu’il souhaitait en russe. 

Yurio remarqua :

\- Je me trompe où l’accent russe de Yûri est déjà meilleur que ton japonais bizarre, Viktor?

Yûri se mit à rire :

\- C’est vrai que ton accent est terrible en japonais, Viktor!

Le principal concerné passa la main dans ses cheveux, mal à l’aise, avant dire :

\- C’est un peu de ta faute, Katsuki Yûri.  
\- Ah oui?

Et Viktor lui dit, en japonais, tout près de son visage :

\- Depuis deux mois, ce n’est pas l’apprentissage du japonais que nous faisons en soirée.  
Yûri devint rouge comme une tomate. Yurio n’avait rien compris de ce que Viktor venait de dire, mais à voir le visage du Japonais, il comprit sans peine le sujet de la conversation. Il s’impatienta :

\- Non, mais! Retenez-vous jusqu’à l’appartement, quand même! 

Ils ne dirent rien. La serveuse apporta les plats et ils la remercièrent tous, mangeant avec appétit leur repas. Les rires étaient de retour, Yûri demandant des précisions à propos de tout. Il sortit même un petit carnet où il nota les nouveaux mots russes à retenir. 

\- Le programme de Viktor est pas mal. Mais celui de l’agapé est encore meilleur, précisa Yurio.  
\- Ah, mais il t’appartient, celui-là. Et je n’ai pas terminé de peaufiner le mien, remarqua Viktor.  
\- Tu viens à la patinoire, demain?, demanda Yurio à Yûri.  
\- Absolument!, répondit Yûri, déterminé.  
\- Ok. À demain, alors, porcelet, dit Yurio, en se levant. Salut Viktor.  
\- Salut!

Et Yurio sortit du restaurant, après avoir payé à la serveuse. 

Yûri et Viktor n’avaient pas encore terminé, mais ils se regardèrent et, sans en avoir parlé, ils se levèrent eux aussi. Ils laissèrent l’argent sur la table, n’attendant même pas la serveuse, puis ils quittèrent le restaurant. Viktor prit la main de Yûri. Ils marchèrent très vite vers son appartement, montant les marches à la course. Viktor déverrouilla. En ouvrant, Makkachin était là et se mit à japper, heureux de les revoir. Mais il ne reçut pas beaucoup d’attention. La porte n’était même pas close que Viktor avait pris les lèvres de Yûri. Ils avaient un feu à éteindre, d’urgence. Le chien s’en retourna sur le sofa, les observant laisser des morceaux de vêtements de l’entrée jusqu’à la chambre, puis tombant sur le lit ensemble. 

Incapables de se détacher l’un de l’autre maintenant qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés, Viktor et Yûri ne se reposèrent pas beaucoup ce soir-là, utilisant toute l’énergie qu’ils leur restaient pour s’aimer. 

Après tout, on ne vit qu’une fois. 

 

Tu es si beau ce soir  
Je suis encore séduit par toi  
Le temps s’arrête  
En même temps que ma respiration  
Tu rayonnes tellement  
Quand tu me dis que   
Nous sommes nés pour briller. 

J’attendais ta lumière  
Maintenant je ne vois plus rien d’autre  
Comme un papillon attiré  
Par la flamme

Nous n’aurons pas peur de souffrir pour briller  
Resplendissants ensemble  
C’est ce que tu m’as montré

Nous sommes nés pour briller  
Resplendissants ensemble  
C’est ce que tu m’as montré

[Extrait de “You Only Live Once”, Wataru Hatano  
羽多野渉, Yûri on Ice Ending] FIN


End file.
